


Dear Internet

by DigiConjurer, FangirlOfPower, SiaCatGirl



Series: Dear Internet and Related Side Stories [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Digimon - All Media Types, Disgaea (Games), Misc. Franchises, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Mass OOCness, spoilers and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 691
Words: 75,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfPower/pseuds/FangirlOfPower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaCatGirl/pseuds/SiaCatGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the Dear Internet Mailing Company. We hope you enjoy this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Junko Enoshima: More Me in fan fiction!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Dear Internet! Please keep comments appropriate.

 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the franchises I'll eventually mock.

[Advance 10 letters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2176707/chapters/4893537)

[Advance 10 letters 5X mode](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2176707/chapters/5402051)

[Active the Latestinator!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2176707/chapters/7077194)

Letter #1

Character:  Junko Enoshima (Dangan Ronpa/ Super Dangan Ronpa 2)

Re: The Lack of me in your fanfics!

 

Dear Internet,

 

 

Why don’t use me more! I’m perfect character for your stories as the villain, of course! I’m better than all your oc’s combined! All you have to do is plop me in… and you’re done! You don’t need any additional backstory, because all you have to write… “Junko Enoshima was the villain the whole time!” That way I can spread despair to more people! As I write this, it drags me deeper into this despair, and it feels good…

 

* * *

 

 

 

If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos! If you for some reason have an idea for a dear internet letter, please post it in the comment section! Also, you get to decide the rebuttal to her proposal..


	2. Johnny Test: Time for a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter to make sense, go to this url: https://www.fanfiction.net/cartoon/Johnny-Test/?&srt=1&r=10 and go through all six or seven pages of the archive. Then come back. You see what I mean.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the franchise I'll eventually mock.

 

Letter #2:

Character: Johnny Test (Johnny Test aka, "That one show we all hate but never goes away")

Re: It's time for a talk

 

 

Dear Internet,

 

I am not gay and neither is Gil. That should be all that I have to say. But I'm going to continue. The year is 2014 and you guys are stilled fixated on porn! You realize there is more to this fan stuff you write than porn? Oh wait, why listen to me? I'm just that crazy guy that everybody hates! I'll take my revenge on you all then! I have to two sisters and a dog who are more than willing to help me do this! You will all pay! By the end of this I'll have my revenge!

 

* * *

 

 

If you enjoyed this letter, please leave a kudos! If you have an idea for a dear internet letter, post it in the comments. It doesn't even have to be fanfiction related for all I care. And you get to choose what the next letter will be from two options. Option 1, Winnie the Pooh and co. talking about how there not murderers. Or Option 2, Kari from digimon and her take on the whole dakari and takari shipping thing.


	3. Kolwalski: The whole voice conundrum

Disclaimer: I don't any of the franchise I'll eventually mock.

Letter #3

Character: Kolwalski(Penguins of Madagascar/Madagascar movies aka, the one guy that makes everything blow up)

 

 

Dear Internet,

 

I have a conundrum. And it's one of those weird ones. A friend of mine told me you guys love weird conundrums. So here it is. Can somebody legitimately explain why I have two different voices? Seriously, folks I'm not joking around. I haven't even used any big sciency words in this plea. That's now you know I'm actually serious this time around!...

 

* * *

 

 

If you enjoyed, please leave a kudo! If you have an idea for one of these, please leave it in the comments.


	4. Mystery Character: Does anybody remember me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a mystery. You'll have to figure out who the character is this time around...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the franchises I'll eventually mock.

Letter #4

Character: ??? (No, it's not the rival from pokemon gold and silver)

Dear Internet,

Do any of you remember me? I was the original olive loaf bandit. I was vice president of the meadow party. I am one of the survivors of the penguin war. 5 was in my last comic a few years ago. It was the last one for me. So, who am I?

 

* * *

 

 

If you're in your mid thirties or older, you might remember this guy. So if you have the answer, post it in the comments.


	5. Kari: Dakari and Takari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the franchises I'll eventually mock.

Letter #5

Character: Kari Kamiya(Digimon Adventure/Digimon Adventure 02, aka the girl everybody ships)

Dear internet,

 

Why do you predominantly ship me with either Davis or TK? Is that some kind of predetermined thing going back at least 12 years? My opinion on it all is, I couldn't give a f*** for either of them at all to tell you the truth. Both are as bland as boards and just as annoying to me. And yet you still f****** ship them with me for whatever bizarre reason you have and give them new personalities to boot! If I see one more takari or dakari story, I'm going to go goth and kill the two of them.

* * *

 

If you enjoyed, please a kudo! If you have an idea for a dear internet letter please post in the comment and you'll be credited for the idea. Now we need somebody to pull a shipping out and we'll see Kari's reaction. Also I have a new story out! It's a fangan ronpa story, here the link for it. 

http://archiveofourown.org/works/2198193/chapters/4815318.  It's contain's the most ridiculous title's that sort of made sense for this kind of story.


	6. Winnie The Pooh and the citizens of The Hundred Acre Woods: Why we aren't murderers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the franchises I plan to mock. If you enjoyed, please a kudo. Ideas for one of these letters can be posted in the comments. Along with that, on the day this letter is posted, the Winnie the Pooh saga turned 100 yesterday! So let us toast to the bear with the tiny brain tonight!

Letter #6

Character/'s: The Citizens of The Hundred Acres Woods(Whinnie the Pooh series, aka the kind philosophical creatures that don't kill each other.)

 

Dear Internet,

 

We are sueing all the fanfec writers that write winnie the pooh murder fanfecs for all the monwy you people have! How weould you like it if we did the same? Exactly. Now give all your monwy. Some of us are now a decade old and we woiuld like some retirement monwy ploease!


	7. The Author: We have been trolled! along with an announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the franchises I'll eventually mock.

Letter #7

Character: The Author (aka, the guy who write these things.)

 

Dear Internet,

 

Recently, Nintendo announced that Link, Isabelle, and Villager along with a few other characters are coming to Mario Kart 8. I don't think any of us saw this coming, or could we have? NIntendo actually hinted at this even before the game came out. Does anybody remember the Rosalina trailer for Super Smash Bros? The trailer was made up of all mario characters except for Kirby. And that's the weird thing. They were hinting at the future characters without us even knowing! However, that just my opinion.

Now here's the announcement, September is going to be the unoffical Dangan Ronpa month! That means 31 dangan ronpa letters and a few chapter on Just another Fangan Ronpa story!


	8. Zelda: Why are you allowing Link to drive?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the franchises I'll eventually mock. If you enjoyed, please leave a kudo. If you have an idea for a dear internet letter, post it in the comments. 
> 
> For the last few days of the month before the month of despair, we're going to mock the latest dlc for mario kart 8.

Letter #8  
Character: Princess Zelda(Legend of Zelda series, aka the other peach)

 

Dear Internet,

 

Why are you so fine with Link driving a kart or bike? He is from Hyrule, where the only f****** mode of transport is a horse! Even then, he was never that great at riding one. You're fine with it because you're all weirdos. That's it, I now must kill you all!!!!


	9. Captain Falcon: What have you done with my vehicle?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own of the franchises I'll eventually mock. Also, thank you to everybody that has viewed this story.

Letter #9  
Character:Captain Falcon(F-Zero series, aka the one franchise not on AO3)

 

Dear Internet,

 

Why are you so fine with the mario characters using my blue falcon as a vehicle? You realize that they legitimately shrunk my vehicle? Now I can't race at all! I will kill them all! I will get a replacement vehicle and run them over!


	10. Tom Nook: The Animal Crossing Track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the franchises I'll eventually mock. If you enjoyed, please a kudo and a suggestion for the next letter. Also, for the month of despair I will highlighting all 16 students from Just Another Fagan Ronpa Story. And they have a lot to talk about...

Letter #10  
Character: Tom Nook(Animal Crossing series, aka the greedy bastard)

 

Dear Internet,

 

Do you realize how annoying it is to wake up one day to find the town you live in turned into a racetrack? It's really f****** annoying if you ask me. Also I just sweared at you and I don't care. Now, I'm stuck in one place! You have made it impossible for me to collect my payment from the mayor! Hopefully I can convince the mayor to fix this...


	11. Chelsea Dreary: Why aren't you mad at my creator?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the franchises I'll eventually mock. If you enjoyed this letter, please a kudos and/or suggestion down in the comments. Today's letter was sent in by Chelsea Dreary, Super High School Level Psychiatrist. She is one of my characters from Just Another Fangan Ronpa Story and is also a talking cat. Np, seriously she's a talking cat. Here's the link to prove it: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2198193/chapters/4815318

[Charge!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2176707/chapters/5023692)

[Retreat!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2176707/chapters/4762485)

Letter #11  
Character: Chelsea Dreary(Just Another Fagan Ronpa Story, aka a talking smart cat)

 

Dear Internet,

 

Why aren't you so pissed off at my creator? He put a talking cat in a Dangan Ronpa Story! The very fact of that should just piss you off! And yet, you people are totally fine with it as if it's normal and all. I'm not sure if that's how the internet works, but I'll go with it for now.


	12. Naegi Makoto: Seriously, why won't my zipper go down?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the franchises I'll eventually mock. And so, The Month of Despair truly begins by starting off with Naegi. Tommorow will hopefully be Hinata.

Letter #12  
Character: Naegi Makoto(Dangan Ronpa/Super Dangan Ronpa 2, aka that Ultimate Lucky Student guy)

 

Dear Internet,

 

Why can't I unzip my jacket? I believe that to be the fault of probably Yamada or one of you people on the internet! Now I can't put on pajamas or actually see what's under my jacket! When you're in a school that's controlled by an evil teddy bear, the luxury of actually knowing what you wear is extremely important!


	13. Hajime Hinata: An open end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the franchise I'll eventually mock. Also, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 is out! Also, sorry about this chapter going up a bit later. Also, "spoilers" for Super Dangan Ronpa 2 for this post.

Letter #14  
Character: Hajime Hinata(Super Dangan Ronpa 2, aka That Super High School Level Nobody)

 

Dear Internet,

Why do you love to continue my story, both before and after? I realize the end leaves things up to your imagination, but that's the point. After the end, anything can happen for my friends and I. Sometimes, it's just better to leave these these kinds of things in the mind rather than showing the world what you think happened.


	14. Junko Enoshima: Why isn't there more me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the franchise's I'll eventually mock. Also we have a familiar face with a much more valid point this time around! Next time. that Twogami guy.

Letter #14

Character: Junko Enoshima(Dangan Ronpa series, aka Super High School Level Queen of Despair)

 

Dear Internet, Why is there about like the same amount of me on the internet. This is totally not despair-inducing enough for me! If you people aren't going to totally add me to your fan thingies, like just add on to my backstory in the one's that totally do! That way we can havew a win-win situtation! Also, kill the guy who writes this shit.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Oh Junko, the only killing that's going to happen is to you...


	15. Twogami: The Watchman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the franchises I'll eventually mock.

Letter #15  
Character: Twogami(Super Dangan Ronpa 2, aka the imposter!)

Dear Internet,

For as long as I could remember, I have always watched you. Almost everyone on here is usually pretending to be somebody else. You’re afraid. You’re afraid of your identity falling into the wrong hands. In a way, you and I are the same. But unlike you, I have to nothing to hide from the world…


	16. Sayaka Maizono: If things went differently...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the franchises I'll eventually mock.

Letter #16  
Character: Sayaka Maizono(Dangan Ronpa, aka Super High School Level Moron)  
Dear Internet,

For those curious, if things had gone the other way here’s what I would have done. I probably would have dragged Leon’s body somewhere else to trick people. Then I would take a shower in the morning and simultaneously clean the crime scene. After that, I really don’t know. But looking back, I have helped opened the first of gates that lay in my friends path.


	17. Aqua Luli: The Easy Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the franchise's I'll eventually mock. Also if you want to see Aqua Luli and the the five other lucky people, here's the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2198193/chapters/4815318

Letter #17  
Character: Aqua Luli (Just another Fangan Ronpa Story, aka Super High School Level Elizabeth Swann)  
Dear Internet,

Is it weird that you make my job extremely easily for my girls and me to perform. You post all the music, tv, movies and games onto the internet and we port them off to the lucky suckers! With the extra time, we have crumbled most navies and our now the fear of the seven seas by all sailors! All because you guys have done the hard work for us! Now, I'm and the girls are off to plunder a few more ships!


	18. Terturu Hanamura: Food Reality Shows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the franchises I'll eventually mock.

Letter #18  
Character: Terturu Hanamura(Super Dangan Ronpa 2, aka Super High School Level Pervert)

Dear Internet,

Why are you fine with all these food reality shows?! These shows spend too much time glamorizing the people instead of the food! The food is what you should be watching for, not the extremely boring contestants! And don’t even get me even started on the whole annoying orange thing! Food shouldn't be talking at all!


	19. Chihro Fujisaki: What you truly are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the franchises I'll eventually mock.

Letter #19

Character: Chichiro Fujisaki(Dangan Ronpa, aka Super High School Level Controversy)

Dear Internet,

Please, calm the beep down. Just because I’m transsexual is something you should get over with. In general, you should be more accepting of me. I was told that the internet was accepting to all types of people. I know what it is now. It’s an extreme land of bigots and morons who are indifferent! That’s what you are all! A group of big discriminating bullies!

* * *

 

 

Today is the day where I take my stand. I was all right with Chichiro being transexual. The fact the people working on the game were more than willing to make her that way is what makes her so interesting. What I am againsty however, is how the internet and gaming treats people that are transexual, homosexual or whatever pedophilia known to man. The internet was suppose to bring us together, not tear us apart.


	20. Peko Pekoyama: I'm just a tool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the franchises I'll eventually mock. In a couple hours I'll post the other letter for you guys!

Letter #20

Character: Peko Pekoyama(Dangan Ronpa, aka Super High School Level Tool)

Dear Internet,

 

I am a tool for my master. I am nothing more, and will be nothing less. I am totally fine with that fate I have forced upon myself. Then why do you ship me differently? I have decided my fate already. You will not be able to truly change that. And yet you continue to try to change just that. I would applaud you for that but that would give me some kind of personality to my character.


	21. Leon Kuwata: Care about my backstory!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the franchises I'll eventually mock.

[ Use Warp Whistle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2176707/chapters/5141261)

[ Take Warp Pipe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2176707/chapters/4893537)

Letter #21

Character: Leon Kuwata(Dangan Ronpa, aka Super High School Level Backstoryless)

Dear Internet,

 

Why don’t you care about my backstory? I realize that it’s nice to have one, but it seems no one cares! I have more of a backstory than that moron of a fortune teller! And yet you don’t care about it at all! To you crazy people, maybe I did deserve to die!


	22. Ibuki Mioda: Ibuki died smiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the franchises I'll eventually mock.

Letter #22

Character: Ibuki Mioda(Super Dangan Ronpa 2, aka Super High School Level Satanic Musician)

Dear Internet,

 

Ibuki fine with fate. Ibuki lived for as long as Ibuki could. Ibuki died with a smile on my face. Ibuki can move on within the afterlife where Ibuki is always happy. Ibuki have forgiven Tsumuki for what she did to Ibuki. As long as the others live, that’ll make Ibuki happy. As long as I die with a smile on my face, Ibuki will be fine.


	23. Gundam Tanaka: Tanaka's Dark Magic/Animal Emporium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody decided to take the side of the internet.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Gundam Tanaka(Super Dangan Ronpa 2, aka Super High School Level Chaos Entrepreneur)

Dear Internet,

 

I have started a new business on the internet. It's called Tanaka's Dark Magic/Animal Emporium! There you can buy all sorts of intrusments of Dark Magic and a cute familiar to boot. My selection includes demon's disguised as hamsters, black cats that can shapeshift into hot gothic girls, actual gerbils, evil puppies of all sizes and breeds, evil cats, dark magic charms, devil dog earings, actual devil dogs, tailsmans, scrolls, animals claiming to be from the moon and spellbooks. You can find my business at darkemporium.despair or you can to my store, located in the abandoned house on Jabberwock Island.


	24. Kiyotaka Ishumaru: The Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the franchise's I'll eventually mock. Also, I dare you to rebut any of my letters. Why, because it's funny see peoples reactions. Also, photo with letter this time.

Letter #24

Character: Kiyotaka Ishimaru(Dangan Ronpa, aka Super High School Level Buzzkill)

Dear Internet,

You’re the problem! You make students slackers! You have free pornography! You make celebrities extremely annoying! You allow people to play extremely loud music in class! The internet is a tool of nonsense and humor, not of learning and oppurtunities! You are the people that make the internet as bad as a place it is! Now I’m off to find people breaking the rules! Also, I must now wipe your mind.

 

**Forget Forget Forget Beam!**


	25. Mewtwo: You'd joked...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the franchises I'll eventually mock. Also later, another gaming related letter.

Letter #25

Character: Mewtwo (Pokémon series, aka the original lucario clone)

Dear Internet,

 

You just had to joke about it didn't you. Oh we want Duck Hunt Dog in the next smash bros. We want Duck Hunt! Well instead of me, you got that stupid dog! What was the last game that stupid dog actually appeared in? It was 25 long years ago! The last game I appeared was about a year ago. In short, I hope you people are extremely happy with yourselves!


	26. Chiaki Nanami: Old time gaming controversies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the franchises I'll eventually mock.

Letter #26

Character: Chiaki Nanami(Super Dangan Ronpa 2, aka Super High School Lever Paradox)

Dear Internet, 

You know what, I'm not going to talk about this whole "Gamergate" subject. Instead, let's look the other way at the silly controversies. Like the guys in the old arcade game Death Race, which people got in arms about for allowing you to kill... stickpeople.Does anybody remember Night Trap? You know, that game that was so vile that in a congress meeting the Nintendo of America President at the time to declare that the game wouldn't come to the SNES. I could go on for day but I believe you get my jest.


	27. Rebuttal #1 by Darkenning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock. If you haven't noticed, Darkenning has decided to take up the role of the internet!

Dear Peko,

Cut the crap, okay? It's been determined in a trial by jury that you're not just a tool, or, at the very least, that the one you intend to use you as a tool chooses not to do so. In other words, your desire to be a tool is ultimately a self-serving one, not a self-effacing one. So you do have a personality -- a pretty delusional one.

We like you anyway and we're going to see to it that you and the young master end up happy together. We suggest that you cope.

Sincerely yours,  
The Internet.


	28. Tobi Karnoc: The Science of COD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock. Also, a "new" rebuttal tomorrow!

Letter #28  
Character: Tobi Karnoc (Just Another Fangan Ronpa Story, aka Super High School Level COD Scientist)  
Dear Internet,

There is more to COD than just pressing a button! You have to know angles, geometry and time management! That is the one of the things that sets the newbs from the leet. That and Mt Dew and Doritos.


	29. Rebuttal #2 by Darkenning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own any of the franchises!

ATTN: Junko (People who attempt to bring about the destruction of humanity don't get to be addressed as 'Dear')

You're in the overwhelming majority of those that aren't OC-bait, and since Monobear is one of your identities, whoever might in those stories be running the thing is basically just pretending to be you. So suck it up, and try to be a little nicer to your older sister, okay?

Sincerely yours,  
The Internet

PS. What do you mean no backstory? You know we've read Zero, right?


	30. Dear Yamada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own any of the franchise we'll eventually mock. Also, we reached 500 views! (Pulls party popper) In honor of this, I decided to mock Yamada.

Letter #28  
Dear Yamada,

You're not a fanfic writer. I don't know what planet you're living on, but you're what we consider a comic artist. A fanfic writer writes fanfics. A comic artist draws comics. There is a big difference between those two occupations. Hopefully, this will set things straight with you.


	31. Hifumi Yamada: This whole Star Wars thing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own any franchise we'll eventually mock.

[Pidgey used Fly!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2176707/chapters/5278049)

[Abra used Teleport!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2176707/chapters/5023692)

Letter #30  
Character: Yamada(Dangan Ronpa, aka Super High School Level Nerd)  
Dear Internet,

How are you even fine with this? Star Wars doesn't need three more movies! The way it ends in Episode VI is fine. And reading the expanded universe I'm fine with doing. Nor will I suspend my disbelief that Luke's hand was travelling through space for three decades!


	32. Scott: Give us some credit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own any of the franchise's we'll eventually mock. Also, today we have a Just Another Fangan Ronpa Story character today.

Letter #30  
Character: Scott Osbert(Just Another Fangan Ronpa Story, aka Super High School Level Video Koizumi)  
Dear Internet,

Why do you people never give the cameraguys any of the credit? We're the one's who document what's happening, and we get none of the credit! Well, I demand a change to that. From now on, you'll have give some credit to the people behind the camera's!


	33. Monokuma: Some Sense to these writing's, please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own ant of the franchise we'll eventually mock. Also, Chapter 3 of Just Another Fangan Ronpa Story is coming!

Letter #31  
Character: Monokuma(Dangan Ronpa Series, aka Super High School Level Almost Perfect Attendee)  
Dear Internet,

Why can't you just call me Monokuma? You call me Monobear or some other creature with Mono in front of it's animal name. Why does there always to be one person who's a mystery and somebody that's somehow very lucky? Those things don't show creativity!


	34. Rebuttal #3 by Darkenning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own any of the franchise we'll eventually mock.

Dear Yamada,

If we can live with our pet theories about YOUR series being upset by that new shooter game, you can live with that, too. (Also, it's a lot more than three new movies, there's a bunch of non-serial stuff coming out too. Please be more informed, lest you bring shame upon nerd-dom.)

Sincerely,  
The Internet.


	35. Dear Elsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock. Darkenning suggested some frozen, so here's some!

Dear Elsa,

We're tired of let it go. So please stop singing it! The song is old and annoying, so please shut up!


	36. Hiyoko Saionji: I'll get her back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock. Sorry about this going up so late guys. Hopefully tomorrow, chapter 3 of Just Another Fangan Ronpa Story will come out.

Letter #32  
Character: Hiyoko Saionji(Super Dangan Ronpa 2, aka Super High School Level Bad Timing)  
Dear Internet,

If I ever get alive again, I will totally prank Tsumuki! She obviously deserves it. So what if it's rude? I don't really care! She totally deserves it anyway. Why would one just so blindly pledge their allegiance to one person? Tsumuki is truly childish...


	37. The Digimon Emperor: You dang copycats!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own any of the franchise we'll eventually mock. Also, a special letter today. On fanfiction.net my story Diary of A Conqueror has reached the end today. To celebrate, here the Digimon Emperor ranting about copycats.

Letter #33  
Character: The Digimon Emperor(Digimon Adventure 02, aka The Kaiser)  
Dear Internet,  
I'm the original Conqueror of digimon. Why do you people love to create copycat versions of me? Admit it. I'm an easy character to copy. But that still means you'll still have to put some effort into it!  
-The Emperor


	38. Mikan Tsumiki: The whole ice bucket challenge thing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own any of the franchse we'll eventually mock. Also, you were wrong Darkenning. Tsumuki won't be talking about Junko. That would be expected.

Letter #33  
Character: Mikan Tsumiki(Super Dangan Ronpa 2, aka Super High School Level Klutz)  
Dear Internet,

Across you, people are dumping buckets of ice filled water over their heads to raise awareness for ALS(Lou Gehrig Disease). You know what a better way to help the hard-working people working to find a cure to ALS? Actually donating some dang money! Each dollar donated will bring them closer to finding the cure and making the world a better place.


	39. Genocider Sho: More murdering of robots please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own any of the franchise we'll eventually mock. Sorry about no post yesterday.

Letter #33  
Character: Genocide Sho(Dangan Ronpa Series, aka Super High School Level Robot Killer)  
Dear Internet,

Contrary to popular belief, I'm actually having some fun killing these robots. In truth you complained too much about the new dangan ronpa game. You get to kill some robots. nuff said. Also, give me more!


	40. Joker: My thoughts on Gotham...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own any of the franchise we'll eventually mock. I asked Batman for his opinion, but he refused. So I asked the next best thing.

Character: The Joker(Batman series, aka The Perfect Attendee)  
Dear Internet,

Here are my thoughts on Gotham:

Do I look like I give a care?


	41. Rebuttal: Genocider Sho by Darkenning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own any of the franchise we'll eventually mock. Another Rebuttal by Darkenning. Also, we reached over 700 views!

[ To the Batmobile!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2176707/chapters/5402051)

[ I'll take the train...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2176707/chapters/5141261)

ATTN: Genocider Sho (serial killers, even ones technically on the side of truth and beauty, don't get 'dear' either)

We'll see what we can do. But you'd better take good care of Komaru, we have great expectations for her ...

Sincerely,  
The Internet.


	42. Byakuga Togami: I feel better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own any of the franchise we'll eventually mock. Warning! The following letter does contain very minor spoilers to Dagan Ronpa: Another Episode.

Character: Byakuga Togami(Dangan Ronoa series, aka Super High School Level Code Shooter)  
Dear Internet,

I feel better. Who wouldn't after desroying a whole bunch of Monokuma's? However, I'll still be the same.


	43. Chamo: Where's the Porn?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own any of the franchise we'll eventually mock. To end out the weekdays, I asked Chamo from Negima! to talk about UQ Holder(The Awesome sequel to Negima!). This was things ended up with...

Character: Chamo(Negima series, aka supporter of nudity)  
Dear Internet,

Where's the porn? Seriously, why isn't there some nudity in UQ Holder! There's only been one nude scene in the first 50 chapters! So please give me some porn!


	44. Toko Fukawa: I like to "blank" you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock. After yesterday's letter about the lack of porn, here a letter "thanking" us for it. Minor spoilers for Dangan Ronpa Another Episode.

Character: Toko Fukawa(Dangan Ronpa series, aka Super High School Level Sexy Thoughts)  
Dear Internet,

I like to "blank"(blame and thank simultaneously) you. Because of you people, I'm now having mature thoughts that show up on a vita. Whatever you guys did, do it more.


	45. Space Pirate: Great Master Ridley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own any of the franchise we'll eventually mock.

Character: A space Pirate(Metroid serie, aka not the kind you sort of want to be)  
Dear Internet,

Do you putting Master Ridley on all your wishlists, his ego has grown supermassive.

He demands the following things if you want Ridley to be in the now released Super Smash Bros:

-Both Samuses made into stew.

-A electric rat powering my room.

-All the pokemon convert to my army

-Finally, some chocolate.


	46. Cora Desaet:Can someone explain Norende to me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock. We've reached 800 views! To celebrate, here's Cora Desaet on Norenede from SDR2.

Character: Cora Desaet(Just Another Fangan Story, aka Super High School Level Norende Hater)  
Dear Internet,

Seriously, that place is not sane in the head. They arm people with olive loaves! I've seen few of them drive tanks to work and their homes! Can someone please check those people's heads. Also, please tell me the Princess died.


	47. Ash Ketchum: Can I win for once?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own any of the franchise we'll eventually mock.

Character: Ash Ketchum(Pokemon Series, aka A Really Sore Loser)  
Dear Internet,

Can I win just once?


	48. Aoi Asahina: I had a brother?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We don't own any of the franchise's we'll eventually mock. And now, more minor spoilers for Dangan Ronpa Another Episode.

Character: Aoi Asahina(Dangan Ronpa series, aka Super High School Level forgetful Junk Food junkie)  
Dear Internet,

I had a brother? And... he didn't survive? You would thing someone would have told me earlier...


	49. Mukuro Ikusaba: I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock. Also, announcements! First, my digimon fic of fanfiction.net will be coming back. The Fics in question are DA03 and Diary of a Conqurer. Two, Chapter 3 of Just Another Fangan Ronpa Story is still coming. Third, friday's will be rebuttals or a reaction from a character.

Character: Mukuro Ikusaba(Dangan Ronpa series, aka Super High School Level Truthteller)  
Dear Internet,

I would like to apologize for my sister's actions. In truth, the original plan was to capture all of those cute creatures. Which promptly snowballed, and resulted in Junko making an idiot out of herself twice on her...

P.S. I'm still alive...


	50. Double Celebration! Reaction: Junko Enoshima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock. Also we've have reached 900 views and it's chapter 50! So in celebration of that, I sent a cat to ask Junko Enoshima some questions...

"So you want me to do what?" Junko responded as she looked at the cat.  
"I ask you some questions and you answer them." The Cat explained."Now question 1, why do you think the explanation of the lack of you in fanfics?  
"People like OC's too much."  
"Dangan Ronpa Another Episode?"  
"You get to shoot my beloved Monokuma's! That should make you joyous and me in a great despair!  
"Final question, what are your thoughts on Fangan Ronpa's?"  
"You people have done my job. It has put in a happy kind of despair." The Cat looked at Junko and then pulled two butterfly swords.  
"Let's deal with the problem." The Cat explained as she stabbed junko multiple times till the girl died. She then walked away...


	51. The Black Cat: In my defense...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock. I got myself my my own profile picture! Also, the first chapter of DA03 is up! In honor of that, The Black Cat is going to justify her reasons for killing Junko. Yes, she was the cat.

[Think With Portals](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2176707/chapters/5578784)

[Just Sit There](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2176707/chapters/5278049)

Character: The Black Cat(DA03, aka Super High School Level Digidestined of Darkness)  
Dear Internet,

Why did I kill Junko? Because I can. Unlike you people, I don't need a reason to kill! In other words, I don't care what you people think!


	52. Nagito Komaeda: Game balancing is fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We don't own any of the franchise we'll eventually mock. As usual here on Dear Internet, the character in question will be like the way he is in the media in question.

Character: Nagito Komeada (Dangan Ronpa series, Super High School Level Game Balance Person)

Dear Internet,

Game balancing is fun! I can swing thing towards the player to give them hope, or swing it against them in pure despair!!! So please developers, use me as your lackey for this kind of work. I will happily work for free of course.


	53. Miguel Parks: This whole canon thing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock. /this letter is actually a response to a comment made by MemeQueen2k14 about all the dangan ronpa characters showcased here not being in character. So, I have tasked Miguel from Just Another Fangan Ronpa Story to answer this question.

Character: Miguel Parks(Just Another Fangan Ronpa Story, aka Super High School Level Paradox)  
Dear Internet,

What would be more funnier? Junko ranting about the lack of her in fanfics or Junk ranting about despair?


	54. 50 Letters & 1000 views! Kiyoko Kiriguri: Why are you perpetuating this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock. Yesterday (at the time of this writing), we reached 1000 views! Coincidentally, this also the 50th Dear Internet letter!

Character: Kyoko Kiriguri(Dangan Ronpa series, aka Super High School Level Mary Sue)  
Dear Internet,

You love making are job harder, don't you? Just when we thought we were done with this whole despair buisness, a dozen more pop up. Thankfully, that means I get to use the baseball bat Makoto gave me as a gift...


	55. Cian Tohaja: Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock. Sorry about the late letter, it will be a little longer this time around. A few days ago, it was announced that Bob the Builder

Character: Cian Tohaja(Just Another Fangan Ronpa Story, aka Super High School Level Caretaker of Preteens)  
Dear Internet,

Why did they have to change him? He seriously looks like he's going to look into your soul! But in truth, I don't see the need. Bob the Builder is always a big hit with all the children I babysit. Now he's some weird CGI character that makes no sense.


	56. Davis: I am not evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock. Today, I'm going to truly celebrate 50 chapters and 1000 views. So we're talking about Davis turning evil. Also, two announcements. One, I'm going to start writing rebuttals! And two, no DEar Internet this Saturday and Sunday.

Character:Davis Motomiya(Digimon series, aka The Evil Guy)

* * *

  
Dear Internet,

Can you please stop making me evil? I realize I'm an easy villain, but can you please use someone else? How about Mimi, she sounds like that would work...


	57. Rebuttal #4: Monokuma by Darkenning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock. Since's its Friday, It's rebuttal time! There will be no Dear Internet for the next two days due to me going out of town.

ATTN: Monobear (Murderous automata don't get called dear either. They also don't get called their name of choice. Suck it up.)

Some writers of English-language fanfics about Japanese media are uncomfortable using any Japanese vocabulary in their stories, as an overreaction to people who use far too much. This includes those who translate the 'kuma' as 'bear'. Also, Orenronen's Let's Play popularized that particular translation. As to the other, yeah, that is a bit uncreative, we'll admit. It can't be helped.

Sincerely yours,  
The Internet.


	58. GladOS: Get over it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock. Few announcements. We've reached 1100 views!(pops party popper). I'm working on a new project. Because we've reached this milestone, GladOS will mock people trying to lobby Valve to make Half Life 3 with Gabe Newell lookalikes.

Character: GladOS(Portal series, aka an anti black mesa person)  
Dear Internet,

Just give it up all ready. We all know Valve isn't going to listen you at all. You nerds should just go have some sex or do whatever you nerds do, because it's not happening!


	59. Teresa: Finally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock. In related news, The Maze Runner is finally getting a proper prequel! So, Teresa of said series will give her thoughts on it.

Character: Teresa(Maze Runner series, aka The "WICKED is good" dead girl)

Dear Internet,

 

Time to celebrate, people! You only have two more years to write your fanfiction about what happens before the maze! Now you just have to pretend half of the characters mentioned in said story are no longer dead, and you're good. Also you can now forget about The Kill Order, because we all know how one can look at that. Finally, WICKED is still good...


	60. Rebuttal: Aoi by Darkenning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We don't own any of the franchise we'll eventually mock. Rebuttal this time guys!

Dear Aoi,

It never came up in conversations with you, which suggests that he wasn't all that important in your life. Not a particularly nice thing to say about yourself, but look on the bright side -- you're still not as cruel to your siblings as certain people who will remain nameless. Anyway, we suggest that you cope.

Sincerely,  
The Internet


	61. Ryouko: This whole Digital Despair thing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We don't any of the franchises we'll eventually mock! We have just past 60 chapters and 1200 views! Party time!

[Surf The Web](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2176707/chapters/5755007)

[Watch A Video](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2176707/chapters/5402051)

Character: Ryouko Otonashi(Dangan Ronpa: Zero, aka Super High School Level Doesn't Exist)

Dear Internet,

 

I do not exist. And yet, you still use me. As food and with a digimon for some reason. So stop it!


	62. Izuru Kamukura: My Review of Digital Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We don't own any of the franchise we'll eventually mock! Because of the over 100 views upon Digital Despair so far, Izuru Kamukura has decided to review it. Here are his thoughts.

Character: Izuru Kamukura(Super Dangan Ronpa 2, aka Super High School Level I'M ALREADY BORED OF THIS!)  
Dear Internet,

The dangan ronpa story "Digital Despair" was boring. The whole idea was extremely stupid. There is no reason for these creatures to even be in there! Personally, please just avoid this story. It bored me instantly.


	63. Duke Nukem: I'm Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We don't own any of the franchise we'll eventually mock! Recently, 3D Realms, responsible for games like Doom and Duke Nukem, has re-formed! In honor of that, here's Duke Nukem challenging COD characters.

Character: Duke Nukem(Duke Nukem series, aka A Bubble Gum Chewin', Demon Shooting Badass)  
Dear Internet,

It's been awhile. I've seen what's replaced me, and makes me laugh! I can easily take on those guys from COD with utmost ease! And that's what I plan on doing!


	64. Link: Please, no...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We don't own any of the franchise we'll eventually mock! Nintendo just released a video of Excitebike Arena, a new course for Mario Kart 8. So slight tie-in to Legend of Zelda!

Character: Link(LoZ series, aka The Hero of _______)  
Dear Internet,

Please! Don't let them do this! I don't want to deal with kart racers trying to get from place to place!


	65. Myotismon: You can do better!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because I'm writing rebuttals, doesn't mean I've stopped taking them. In truth, I been working all my other projects so much, I haven't written any. Also, simultaneous release on A03 and FF.net!

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the franchise we'll eventually mock.

Character: Myotismon(Digimon series, aka The Master of Failed Returns)

Dear Internet,

 

You can do better, seriously. Humans with names of sins! An actually nice person of darkness! Redheads, Blondes and Brunettes turning evil for some reason. Finally, The 7 Demon Lords don't go to an academy with humans!


	66. Rebuttal: Izuru by Darkenning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While it doesn't fit the Halloween theme, here's a rebuttabl from Darkenning.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.  
ATTN: Izuru

Sorry, did you say something? I must've fallen asleep while you were talking for some inexplicable reason. Ever hear the expression, "Don't be boring and you'll never be bored"? Yeah, anyway, cope, or whatever.

Sincerely,  
The Internet.


	67. Usagi Renjā: What you should never do in Negima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing my first actual Negima fic, Human! So here's Usagi talking about things you should never do in Negima.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.  
Character: Usagi Renjā(Human, aka The Overly Optimtimistic and Happy Gormer Complaints Girl)  
Dear Internet,

Never accuse your new teacher of being a martian.

Never trust anyone from America.

Never whack a demon three-dozen times with a bat.

Sometimes, just only build one.

Finally, never trust a NEO Ninja.


	68. Celebrate!

Instead of the normal letter, I have announcement.

 

 

It's finally here! I have finished chapter 3 of Just Another Fangan Ronpa Story!


	69. Mizuki Yasu: I can totally kick that "breeder's" ass.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Digital Despair Chapter 3 is already coming and I have fixed some of the problem with chapter 1 of Just Another Fangan Ronpa Story! Tomorrow, something different...

We don't own own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.  
Character: Mizuki Yasu (Just Another Fangan Ronpa Story, aka Super High School Level Attuned Being with Magical Capabilities.)  
Dear Internet,

I could totally kick Gundam Tanaka's ass. He doesn't even know magic at all. So I sent him a challenge. Hopefully, he accepts...


	70. Kaede Nagase: It's finally gone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the surprise, by the way. It'll come later...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.  
Character: Kaede Nagase(Negima series, aka A NEO Ninja in training)  
Dear Internet,

It's finally gone. That stupid anime and manga that made ninjas and ninjistu look stupid and silly. I'm talking about Naruto, which just ended. Now, the only long anime left is One Piece. That, I'm fine with.


	71. Double Celebration #2! A Surprise...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of Digital Despair is almost complete, Probably be out by the end of today or tomorrow. We've also passed the 1400 views and seventy chapters! In celebration of that, we have an experimental letter.

[ Go for it](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2176707/chapters/5866868)

[ Pass on it](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2176707/chapters/5578784)

Characters: Freddy Frazbear & Co. (Fight Night's At Freddy, aka Winnie the Pooh Characters Gone Bad)

Dear Internet,

 

Freddy: Why do you people keep having us scare people?

 

Foxy: Maybe we want to, I don't know, eat some pizza?

 

Chica: Can't you people just create some new animatronics to freak the whatever you people wear off?

 

Bonnie: Maybe then, we could have a vacation! Then we'll be ready for you people!

 

Golden Freddy: But that would mean I couldn't rip people's faces off...


	72. Kotoko: Why You Shouldn't Shatter Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Digital Despair has just reached 200 views! In celebration, here's Kotoko on Shattered Heads. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit will also be stopping with his letter later. I'm going to go see Big Hero 6, which is why the letter will be later...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Character: Kotoko Utsugi(Dangan Ronpa Another Episode, aka Super High School Level Zombie)

Dear Internet:

 

Contrary to popular belief, getting your head smashed isn't fun! So please, refrain from doing so.


	73. Oswald: Flat, anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just got back from Big Hero 6. If you have the time, just go out to the theater and see it! It's that good.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.  
Character: Oswald the Lucky Rabbit(Disney Franchise/Epic Mickey, aka That One Very Old Guy)  
Dear Internet,

What's with all this CGI? It seems every animated movie heading to theaters now has to be in CGI and animated in 3D. Where have all the 2D films gone? Please tell me where they've all gone?!


	74. Komaru Naegi: Does anyone have a time machine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today, Komaru demands a time machine. Also, 6183 total views across my FFnet and A03 account!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.  
Character: Komaru Naegi(Dangan Ronpa Another Episode, aka Super High School Level Child Murderer)  
Dear Internet,

I would like a time machine please! That way, I can go back and kill more Monokuma's. Because killing Monokuma's is fun...


	75. Kain Redsana: A request for World Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today, an oxymoron asks for something greater on this special day, Veteran's Day.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Character: Kain Redsana(Just Another Fangan Ronpa Story, aka Super High School Level Oxymoron)

Dear Internet,

 

Today, I ask of you one thing. Let there be peace in the world just for today. To honor all that have fallen upon the battlefield...


	76. Luigi: Thoughts on Second Bananas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've reached 1500+ views! Wait a minute... Our last celebration was two days ago! You wanna know what? Let's Party!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Character: Luigi(Super Mario franchise, aka Gaming's #1 #2)

Dear Internet,

 

Being "Second Banana" as you people call it isn't that bad. It means I can basically lounge around most of the time until we kart race, smash, golf or Mario needs me. In other words, I have it easy...


	77. DigiConjurer: Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've passed the 1500 view mark. Because of this, let me say thanks.

Dear Internet,

 

Thanks. When I started this, I wasn't expecting anyone to even look at this. Now, here we are at 1500+ views. Because of you guys, you have made my time on here great. A toast for 1500 more!


	78. Alter Ego: This whole thing is absurd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario Kart 8 DLC Pack 1 is finally out, meaning both Zelda and Captain Falcon will come together and complain some more tomorrow.

We don't own any of the franchise we'll eventually mock.

Character: Alter Ego(Dangan Ronpa series, aka Super High School Level Data)

Dear Internet,

 

This whole School of Mutal Killing is just stupid... and absurd. The people involved in these kind of things have brains that must be at least a quarter of the size as a normal brain. This obviously explains many stupid decisions they make.


	79. Rebuttal: Alter Ego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interestingly, it's been over 50 chapters since Darkenning has started doing this!

Dear Alter Ego,

And yet, one of those brains made you. Something on which you might wish to reflect.

Sincerely yours,  
The Internet


	80. Recap #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little late, but here it is.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Officer EMT: This week on this idiot's page and his related works...

Some guy asked for temporary world peace.

A slayer of robots asked for a time machine for whatever reason.

A plumber talked about the benefits about being #2, which wasn't weird at all.

The Author of this piece of s*** thanked you people... for some reason.

A computer program mocked murder games.

Finally, some guy then rebutted said statement.

The Author: I think you're forgetting something.

Officer EMT: Oh yeah, idiot posted a new chapter to one of his two fangan ronpa's.

The End.


	81. Monaka Towa: Worst Run Organization Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today, Monaka mocks SHSL Despair.

[To Candy Mountain!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2176707/chapters/5928962)

[ Smoke Bomb Activate!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2176707/chapters/5755007)

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.  
Character: Monaka Towa(Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, aka Super High School Level Complainer)  
Dear Internet,

The SHSL Despair is the worst run organisation ever! At least half-dozen people have claimed to be Big Sis Junko's Second-In-Command. There is no plan at all. Finally, there are too many people in too many splinter group to even communicate with!


	82. Gordon Freeman: #We'llDoAnythingForHL3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the time of writing, we've reached 1700 views. Also, it's been ten years since Half-Life 2 and there's still no HL3! Gordon Freeman wants to fix that, and he'll do anything to get it.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.  
Character: Gordon Freeman(Half-Life Series, aka The One Free Man)  
Dear Internet,

I am ready. I've been ready for the past decade. I will do anything for a Half-Life 3! I don't care about the costs! There will be a Half-Life 3!


	83. Jack Tuppsa: The Joy's of Being Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Latestinator and Teleporting links are coming people. Also, 2100 total views on here! It truly is a party time.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.  
Character: Jack Tuppsa(Just Another Fan Ronpa Story, aka Super High School Level Leader)  
Dear Internet,

Here are the many joys of being a leader. You get to wear a pair of aviator goggles. You get to make decisions. Finally, nobody get's to find out your secret...


	84. Jestery: A much better way to do this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a new story up. It's called In The Beginning..., and it's the prequel to Digital Despair, Just Another Fangan Ronpa Story and a few other of my works. Already, I have start on a new work. and you'll just have to wait and see...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.  
Character: Jestery(Just Another Fangan Ronpa Story, aka Super High School Level How Does She Do It?)  
Dear Internet,

You realize there's a lot easier way to end one of these "Fangan Ronpa's"? All you have to do is have a magic button that kills everyone but the pusher of the button. That way, fewer incomplete Fangan Ronpa's!


	85. Batman: Stop the god damn fanfiction...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Character: Batman(Batman series, aka Too Much of Him!)

Dear Internet,

 

Can we just stop Gotham? I doubt many of you were actually interested in this. Personally, replace with a dark brooding me beating people up! That will be a whole lot better.


	86. Makoto Naegi #2: Why me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that I'm finished up with Human, onto Digital Despair! Speaking of which, after this goes up there will be some dangan ronpa content going up for In the Beginning. It will be interesting is all I can say...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.  
Character: Makoto Naegi(Dangan Ronpa series, aka Super High School Level Dimensional Traveler)  
Dear Internet,

Why me? Seriously, what have I done to deserve this?!


	87. Mystery Character Revealed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expect two more chapters today as tomorrow will be 3 months of Dear Internet! So I challenge you. 2000 views by the time we reach 100 chapters...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

 

Hello, I am Opus the Penguin, the Mystery Character of this. Now that I'm known, I'm off.


	88. Kiyotaka Ishimaru #2: Why are People making me evil?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is in honor of TheMayBellTree, who's the author of Despairingly Perfect.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Character: Kiyotaka Ishimaru(Dangan Ronpa, aka Super High School Level Mastermind)

Dear Internet,

 

Why do you people want me evil? What have I've done to deserve this faith?!


	89. Gatomon: Stop calling us Cute Little Creatures!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, a digimon letter not going up on ffnet. Mostly because the joke would be lost...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.  
Character: Gatomon(Digimon franchise, aka Side Switcher)  
Dear Internet,

Can you just stop calling us Cute Little Creatures? It's degrading and annoying! Instead call us fsfdsrvgdfvgvdxsd...


	90. Byakuga Togami and Makoto Naegi: We Caused A Paradox!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have now spent about three months to the day on Dear Internet. So, Makato and Byakuga have figured out how to access an alternate cycle and met their talents-swapped counterparts. Here's their thoughts on it.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Characters: Byakuga Togami & Makoto Naegi (Dangan Ronpa series, aka Super High School Level Idiot and Super High School Level Dimensional Traveller)

Dear Internet,

 

Byakuga: We have done it!

Makato: Interaction with our alternate selves has been achieved!

Byakuga: This resulted in some interesting things...

Makato: All we learned is that you people are lazy.

Byakuga: The best you could think up was switching Makoto's talent over to me and vice versa.

Makato: I can think of a whole lot bet-

Byakuga: Uh, I guess there's some side effects...

 


	91. Ice Climbers: Have you forgotten us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Super Smash Bros for Wii U is now out! Here's the Ice Climbers complaining about being cut.

[To a Recap!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2176707/chapters/6018413)

[ More Despair...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2176707/chapters/5866868)

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.  
Characters: Ice Climbers(Ice Climbers, aka Why Sakurai, why!)  
Dear Internet,

We want back! We have no clue why we were taken away!


	92. Recap #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It that time! Time for a recap!

Officer EMT: Hello my friends, welcome to our second recap. This week on Dear Internet and DigiConjurer's related fics...

 

A bunch of people complained about stuff.

 

The End


	93. Zazie: Less Me in Fanfiction, Please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Announcements! First, I'm going to rewrite the end of chapter 4 of Digital Despair. While Kirigiri in the box was nice, I have something more interesting in store. Second, Wednesday-Sunday, I'm taking off. Now, Zazie will ask you people to stop using her in fanfics.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.  
Sender: Zazie(Negima series, Seven Words Girl)  
Dear Internet,

Just stop using me in your f****** fanfics!


	94. ???: Come and Get Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funimation just celebrated their 20th anniversary recently. Now where's the Super Dangan Ronpa 2 anime?
> 
> In all seriousness, the mastermind of Digital Despair has decided to taunt you people... for whatever reason they have.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.  
Sender: ???(Dangan Ronpa series, aka The Mastermind behind it all?)  
Dear Internet,

Come and get me, idiots. I can take it and I'll kill them all. Many times over, of course. I can't let them off that easily...


	95. Santa: Don't Remind Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is now officially, ONE MONTH TILL CHRISTMAS! Sorry, I just needed to make it clear. Santa was kind enough to take a little time out of his day to send us this letter. Here it is...

We don’t own any of the franchises we’ll eventually mock.

Sender: Santa Claus(“Real Life”, aka That Fat Guy that breaks in once a year)

Dear Internet,

  
Can you please wait a little bit? You’re already showing the Christmas commercials before it’s December! You’re freaking me out for the big day. So please, can you just wait a few days and then remind people?


	96. Turkeys Against Butchery and Legitimate Eating of Turkey: No Thanksgiving this year!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Turkeys Against Butchery and Legitimate Eating of Turkey(Non-Existent, aka T.A.B.L.E.T)

Dear Internet,

 

Here at T.A.B.L.E.T, we our banning Thanksgiving in order to preserve Turkey populations. That means, no turkey, no stuffing, no cranberry sauce, no football and no Macy's® parade! In order to bring the holiday back, you must spare all turkey this Thanksgiving or else...


	97. Good Job...

You did it. Your surprise will come in a few days. Speaking of which, the first story arc of In the Beginning... has started. Pre-Despair students or is it? Also, chapter 1 of Just Another Fangan Ronpa Story now has full character descriptions...


	98. Bonus #1: Alternate letter #49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, this isn't the surprise. I have something much bigger planned, and this is just a bonus. This alternate letter for Mukuro that was going to go up on September 11th.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Character: Mukuro Ikusaba(Dangan Ronpa, aka Super High School Level Corpse)

Dear Internet,

Can you please honor the fallen heroes that have fallen in battle? Because of their sacrifice, you are alive today. How about today we honor those that lost their lives for you.


	99. Rebuttal: Jestery by DigiConjurer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the surprise, that's tomorrow. In other news, I wrote a rebuttal.

WE don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.  
Dear Jestery,

Cough...Cough... Dangan Ronpa Alternate Worlds...


	100. The Internet: Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! This was bound to happen sooner or later. Also, I have begun work on chapter 4 of Just Another Fangan Ronpa Story!

Dear Fanfic Writers,

 

I love you guys. You have made my job easy! All I have to do is press refresh, and boom! There's new universes for me to study! Thank you people!


	101. Recap #3

[Salutations!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2176707/chapters/6167270)

[ Ice... Lot's of Ice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2176707/chapters/5928962)

DigiConjurer: Hey Guys! Time for the recap!

 

1\. The Big Announcement before all the recaping.

 

I am happy to announce that SiaCatGirl is join us! Expect to see rebuttals from her.

 

2\. What happened this week...

 

Zazie from Negima stopped by, talking about less fanfiction about her.

 

Chapter 4 of Digital Despair is now out, with a much more interesting fate for Kyoko.

 

Santa Claus then showed up, asking us to hold on to our Christmas excitement much longer.

 

We had an uprising of Turkeys in the form of... T.A.B.L.E.T.

 

I then announced you guys reached the goal with promise of your surprise.

 

Mukuro got an alternate letter.

 

And I showed off my first rebuttal!

 

Finally, The Internet showed up as your guys special surprise.

 

Now have a happy Sunday!


	102. Dear Junko

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.  
Dear Junko,

That's funny, since you're in a lot of fangan ronpa's. YOU'RE THE BASTARD WHO STARTED THIS!


	103. Rebuttal: Internet by SiaCatGirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First rebuttal from SiaCatGirl, hopefully you enjoy! New chapter of Digital Despair coming!

Dear Internet,

You are very much welcome. :)   
Glad to be able to keep you entertained!


	104. Darren Mysidda: My Newest Product!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like to clarify one thing for Dangan Ronpa: Alternate Worlds. There will be one more chapter before the american parody, but it will come after Chapter 5 of Digital Despair is out.
> 
> Still trying to figure out how a drunk guy was able to type so well...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.  
Sender: Darren Mysidda(Just Another Fangan Ronpa Story, aka Super High School Level Drunk)  
Dear Internet,

With the help of the students of St Velodia's, I bring you Liquid Perfection! Now you can be just as perfect as those preschoolers. For the low price of 476.46yen(4 US dollars) and forever love from your parents!


	105. Celestia Ludenburg: This is bad, really frickin bad!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little hint for whats to come for Digital Despair...
> 
> Also, there's a new Dangan Ronpa novel coming in 2015!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.  
Sender: Celestia Ludenburg(Dangan Ronpa, aka Super High School Level Liar)  
Dear Internet,

This is bad, really bad. I have no milk tea, Yamada hasn't shown up in a while, Fujisaki has turned himself into something or another and what the f*** happened to my cat?!


	106. An Announcement

 

Hey Guys, Opus here! I have a big announcement to make!

 

Next week, were using our magical time machine to head back... to the 80's!


	107. Misa Naegi: Ninjas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy International Ninja Day, people! Also chapter 5 of Digital Despair is now out! So, let's mock ninjas!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.  
Sender: Misa Naegi(Digital Despair, aka Super High School Level Reborn)  
Dear Internet,

Ninjas. You know the ones. Well, none of them are correct! And I'm not telling what a true ninja is! 

phbbbbt!

P.S: The Afterlife sucks.


	108. Recap #4 Hosted by Milo Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could possibly go wrong?

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

MIlo Bloom: The only newsworthy thing was a whole people go murdered! The End.


	109. Megatron: I was cooler then!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron reminisces on the 80's. Enjoy!
> 
> Also Chapter 6 of Just Another Fangan Ronpa Story should be out soon after. Expect smaller things for the rest of the week.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.  
Sender: Megatron(Transformers Franchise, aka The Gunformer)  
Dear Internet,

I was awesome back then! i could turn into a gun! Not whatever the heck I turn into!


	110. E.T.: Because of me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on with 80's week, we have an alien.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: E.T.(E.T., aka The Buried One)

Dear Internet,

 

You all love videogames, don't you? Have you forgotten? I was the one who brought it all down, for a plumber to bring things back up. Remember, I will come back and break things once again...


	111. Skeletor: All these rip-offs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why not?

[ Help the 02](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2176707/chapters/6356831)

[We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2176707/chapters/6018413)

Sender: Skeletor(He-Man, aka Master of Skeletor Memes)

Dear Internet,

 

Can we please stop with all these sudden revivals of stupid rip-offs? Seriously! He-Man is the original badass and you people ruined it.

Oh well. I'm off to shout my awesome catchphrases.


	112. I(zzy Izumi: Oopsy, I broke the website!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the time of this writing, new info on Digimon Adventure 03. But, the website is broken.  
> (Sends you an infinite loop)  
> So here's a statement from Izzy Izumi.
> 
> Also, Chapter 6 of Digital Despair is coming people, I'm just behind.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.  
Sender: Izzy Izumi(Digimon Series, aka An Idiot)  
Dear Internet,

Sorry about the broken website. I was on this prodigigous discovery on how to make run faster. Thankfully, we posted the info somewhere else!


	113. Mimi: Why do they have my face?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of Dear Internet over the past few days. It'll be fixed over the next few days.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.  
Sender: Mimi(Digimon series, aka The Fashion Bimbo)  
Dear Internet,

Why are there other characters with my face? It makes me want to disappear!


	114. Santa's Elves: We didn't authorise that!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With almost less than a week away until Christmas, Santa's Elves decided to come and complain.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.  
Sender: Santa's Elves(?, aka Santoglas)  
Dear Internet,

We did not authorise any appearnaces of elves this christmas. Nor have we for any at all. So we ask you, top it!


	115. Homer Simpson: Duffnut Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 25th, Simpsons!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.  
Sender: Homer Simpson(The Simpsons, aka The Fat Yellow Guy)  
Dear Internet,

I declare this day, Duffnut Day! So, grab some Duff Beer and eat some donuts, along with that have fun!


	116. Kain & Jestery: We fought some ninjas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Another Fangan Ronpa Chapter 7 is nearing completion, probably being the last chapter of that... for the year.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.  
Sender: Kain and Jestery(Just Another Fangan Ronpa Story, aka Super High School Level Ninja Slayers)  
Dear Internet,

Kain: This is totally awesome!

Jestery: Yeah! We got to slay some ninjas!

Kain: And do some other stuff. Even if was all weird...

Jestery: But who cares!


	117. Monokette: Why can't we just be students?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Another Fangan Ronpa chapter 7 is now out. So, here's a sneak peak of our newest student, Monokette: SHSL Cheerleader.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.  
Sender: Monokette (Just Another Fangan Ronpa Story, aka Super High School Level Sneak Peak)  
Dear Internet,

Why doing you people throw us in weird places, expecting us to kill each other? Wouldn't be better just to drop us someplace and like, allow us to be students for once?!


	118. Sonic the Hedgehog: Please...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No recap this time, folks. However, Sonic!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.  
Sender: Sonic the Hedgehog(Sonic franchise, aka Guazehog)  
Dear Internet,

Please... Just kill me. I'm tired of all the constant change they've done to me.

That or give me to Nintendo!


	119. Airy: Ha Ha!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... after 160+ hours, I have made it to the final chapter of Bravely Default. Even though I know what happens next (I'm just before the first battle with Airy), this game is worth it.
> 
> So on this Sunday, Airy mocks you people.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.  
Sender: Airy (Bravely Default, aka Navi but evil)  
Dear Internet,

You people crack me up. Time and time again, you repeat the same outcomes... in hope of an entirely different result! You realize that's the definition of insanity?  
Not that you people care.


	120. Interview: Mew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 120 chapters... Almost 2600 views. It's been a while since we last did an interview. And I've been playing a whole bunch of Pokemon Zeta (It's an awesome fangame!).  
> Let's go interview Mew!  
> And no, I did not bring Victoria along.:

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Spear Pillar, Sinnoh Region

DigiConjurer: Finally made it.

A pink catlike thing then appears

Mew: Why have you come to capture me?!

DigiConjurer: No, I have came to get an interview for the internet.

An awkward pause then follows.

Mew: Sounds good, I guess it's a good time to reveal the truth behind all of this.

DigiConjurer: Truth?

Mew: Of all of this.

DigiConjurer silently pulls out a leather-bound tome.

DigiConjurer: Continue.

Mew: It's all a set-up. If the legendaries really wanted too, they could easily blast all the evil teams.

DigiConjurer: Then why do you allow them?

Mew: Things would get boring then!

DigiConjurer: Understood.

Mew: No matter what, they will never catch us.

DigiConjurer: What about the player.

Mew begins to laugh.

Mew: You crack me up.

DigiConjurer: What do you mean?

Mew: The Player is just an avatar. We're always in control, no matter what you do...

DigiConjurer opened the tome up, slamming Mew into it.

DigiConjurer: Well that was easy...


	121. 02 Gang: Somebody, Save Us!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, we did it. Another milestone guys! So the characters from Digimon Adventure 02 have as plea for you people.

[I'm Skeletor!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2176707/chapters/6167270)

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: 02 Gang (Digimon series, aka Those TOEI forgot)

Dear Internet,

 

Davis: We need your guys help!

Yolei: Kari and TK locked us in this room.

Cody: They also muttered something about killing our digimon...

Ken: So please get us out of here!


	122. Officer EMT: Let me get this straight...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, I really don't want to write this. Nor do I like using this as my political soapbox. So the following letter is mostly just some troll in a police uniform attempting to comprehend all of this.

Sender: Officer EMT

Dear Internet,

 

Let me get this straight. Some white police officer kills a black teenager in self defense. Later, he gets exonerated for the crime. That somehow f****** justifies the slaying of violent protests and the death of two police officers.

Somehow, that make sense in your minds.


	123. The Dear Internet After Christmas Special!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's celebrate! How?
> 
> I gathered The Lucky Ones (including Miguel and Aqua) and they mocked "Byakuya's" nuclear strike.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: The Lucky Ones (Just Another Fangan Ronpa Story, aka The One with One Kill)

Dear Internet,

 

Miguel: Who gave that moron that watch?

 

Aqua: Some Dictator.

 

Kain: If it makes you two feel any better, the jungle wasn't destroyed.

 

Jestery: And the dictator in question was trapped elsewhere.

 

Monokette: Stop trapping people!

 

Chef Mono: Monokette, they did not do so.

 

Jack: I can vouch for that, as leader.

 

Mizuki: If you ever were.

 

Tobi: Still doesn't justify the nuclear strike.

 

Walter: All the food wasted! I wanted to make a large sandwich!

 

Nuka: Is that all you think about?

 

Layla: One less place to cache...

 

Cora: And one giant mess...

 

Darren: Y duh wi evun core?

 

Daisy: can we all just give peace a chance?

 

Scott: But I did get some cool video footage!

 

Chelsea: I agree with Darren on this one. This Byakuya guy sounds like a mad guy...


	124. Rebuttal: Airy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost a week ago, I beat Bravely Default. So let's rebut Airy.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.  
Dear Airy,

Your message wasn't that effective. I kicked yours and Oruburos asses.  
-DigiConjurer


	125. Coming in 2015...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Dear Internet chapter of 2014, here's a sneak peak of what's to come for 2015...

(??? POV)

It's funny.

For so long, they've all lived in harmony.

No more.

Soon, the age of darkness and despair will begin.

No one is safe and all will fall.

And when the dust settles all that remains...

is nothing...


	126. Vegeta: Translation Errors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's OVER 9000... total views! Because of this, Vegeta... you're up.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.  
Sender: Vegeta (Dragon Ball series, aka a Buzzkill)  
Dear Internet,

It's not really "It's OVER 9000". That's just a translation error. It actually "OVER 8000".


	127. Deoxys: Can you please get rid of these idiots?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've playing a whole lot of Pokemon: Alpha Sapphire recently (Personally, I prefer Emerald). So, heres Deoxy complaining about something.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Deoxys (Pokemon, aka A Space Thing)

Dear Internet,

 

Can you stop blasting those three bozos into my area? It really ruins the place and you people do it constantly!


	128. Ash's Pikachu: Personally...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I don't really care for the pokemon anime. Unova was good up to the last arc (which was useless filler!) and every other season wasn't that great.
> 
> So here's Ash's Pikachu.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Pikachu(Pokemon, aka Pika!)

Dear Internet,

 

I hate this idiot. The only reason I and all the others do go with him, is for the food. But, both chefs are now gone!


	129. Syo: Just a little request...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the time of writing, we're heading back to the usual schedule.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Syo (Digital Despair, aka Super High School Level Killer)

Dear Internet,

 

2014 was great. Let's make 2015 awesome. By murdering even more people! I'll broaden my horizons and you people do your thing.


	130. Misty: That Bike...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 130 chapters...  
> Has it really been that long?

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Misty (Pokemon franchise, aka that one overrated girl)

Dear Internet,

 

Let's get this straight. I should have mugged Ash.

Why? It probably would have saved us all.


	131. Snake: Seriously?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because chicken hat.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid series, aka Whatever one it is)

Dear Internet,

 

You people can't be for real. I will not wear a f****** chicken hat. That's just stupid.


	132. TK: Why are you allowing this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ex-Conqueror Diaries is actually my second popular fic overall, behind Dear Internet of course. Which is suprising, since I'm very forgetful.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: TK(Digimon series, aka A Boring Dude)

Dear Internet,

 

Why are you allowing this guy to keep publishing, The Ex-Conqueror Diaries?

He stole two diaries (one of which was my own) and is now publishing them as his own!


	133. Emmet: The Secret of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Emmet (The Lego Movie, aka The Philosopher of Awesomeness)

Dear Internet,

 

Today, I will reveal the secret of life....

....

....

....

Everything is Awesome.


	134. Rebuttal: TK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh well, TK. Nice try.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.  
Dear TK,

Then you should have hidden it better. It's called common sense.


	135. Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Why aren't you listening?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was bound to happen eventually...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Kiyotaka Ishimaru(Dangan Ronpa, aka Super High School Level Anti-Internet)

Dear Internet,

 

Why do you continue with this poison? Now it's even worst! Some guy has made me the leader of it! He must be stopped!


	136. Master Hand: Hey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Smash Bros is awesome.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Master Hand(Smash Bros Series, aka A hand)

Dear Internet,

 

Can you please stop stealing from me? It takes a while to get everything ready, and what do you do? You tear through everything, making a mess!


	137. Tingle: Thanks to you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Internet will be taking a brief hiatus until Monday. That way, I can do some editing on Just another Fangan Ronpa Story and Digital Despair.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Tingle (Legend of Zelda series, aka That One Creepy Guy)

Dear Internet,

 

It's funny. Me, just that one creepy guy who sells maps. Here I am in Hyrule Warriors, with a sack of rupees, my balloon and some dancing skills...

All because of you people...


	138. Dear Kari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of International Fanworks day, we mock Kari's murderous fantasies.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.  
Dear Kari,

Well... I guess that was an empty threat. Nice try, but you're going to have to deal with it.


	139. Miguel Parks: 50 shades of stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3200! Let's keep it going!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Miguel Parks (Just Another Fangan Ronpa Story, aka Super High School Level Dead Guy)

Dear Internet,

 

Why does a 50 shades of grey movie exists?!


	140. Pikachu: Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two announcements. First, Dear Internet is going every other day. Second, on days without Dear Internet, you will be seeing either Despair, Pre and Post or Dangan Ronpa: Alternate Worlds. Usually, it will be Alternate Worlds with Despair, Pre and Post usually coming when we have a major "change" in Digital Despair...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Pikachu (Pokemon Series, aka Mascotchu)

Dear Internet,

 

Why is there a cosplay version of us? Just because we're the mascot, doesn't mean we'll go that low...

 

 


	141. Byakuya Togami: Toko...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't the original letter planned, but it's a long story. Also, I'm almost finished with chapter 11 of Just Another Fangan Ronpa Story.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Byakuya Togami (Dangan Ronpa series, aka Mass Hater of Fangirls)

Dear Internet,

 

Can you just stop with this whole Toko and I thing? Do I look like the kind of guy who would date her? Also, she's a fangirl...


	142. Sakura Oogami: I am not an ogre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Laptop!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Sakura Oogami (Dangan Ronpa, aka Super High School Level Monster)

Dear Internet,

 

I am not an Ogre. Why these people keep calling me that, I don't really know.


	143. DemiDevimon: F*** You

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.  
Dear TK,

Maybe you shoul-

???: I'm Back!  
DigiConjurer: We'll try again friday.


	144. Dear DemiDevimon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My thoughts on DemiDevimon's recent interruption.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Dear DemiDevimon,

 

F*** you. Also, don't come back...


	145. Dear Mew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The GTS is the gen 6 pokemon games is a good idea in theory, but doesn't work.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Dear Mew,

 

Can you and your friends just stop showing up? That way, people don't have an excuse for asking for an arceus in exchange for a seedot!


	146. Mahiru Koizumi: In defense of Pictures...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Mahiru Koizumi (Super Dangan Ronpa 2, aka Super High School Level Critic)

Dear Internet,

 

Don't listen to that Scott Osbert guy. Cameramen do get recognition! He's just a little bit of a bored ass... 

 


	147. A goomba: My shoe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 25th, Super Mario Bros 3!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

 

Sender: A Goomba (Super Mario Franchise, aka cannon fodder)

Dear Internet,

 

I would like my shoe back please!


	148. Nagisa Shingestu: We're heading to the USA!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode has been confirmed for the USA!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Nagisa Shingestu (Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, aka Super Elementary School Level Asshole)

Dear Internet,

 

Did you actually think we were done? Oh well. Despair is coming to america...

 


	149. Dear Gordon Freeman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have something special planned for Friday...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Dear Gordon Freeman,

 

I like your enthusiasm, but Valve on the other hand...


	150. Dear Internet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all your support.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Dear Internet,

 

Thanks. I'll continue what I'm doing...

 


	151. The Purple Guy: All good things must come to an end...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is now out and as they say, all good things must come to an end...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: The Purple Guy (Fnaf series, aka a genius idiot)

Dear Internet,

 

It's funny, aint it? For all this time we've played this game of cat and mouse. And now, it ends. This story is complete, now it's time for you to figure it out...


	152. Dear Zelda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurio, I'm still wait for an answer!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Dear Zelda,

 

While it's nice to see you care about Link's driving abilities,  I believe there our more pressing matter for you to deal with.

 


	153. Apocalysmon: 16 Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On March 7th 1999, Digimon Adventure aired for the first time...

I don't own digimon.

* * *

 

Sender: Apocalymon (Digimon series, aka The Original Digimon Big Bad)

Dear Internet,

It's funny. 16 years we've been doing this, this eternal battle of good and evil, the digidestined and the evil digimon our pieces. Sometimes the heroes win, and sometimes it's the evil digimon that are the victors. One day this battle will finally end, and when the dust settles...

Who will be left standing?


	154. Kazuichi Soda: Inconsistencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have an announcement to make...
> 
> By the end of the year (hopefully), The Month of Despair will be completed! First up, Kazuichi Soda!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

 

Sender: Kazuichi Soda (Dangan Ronpa Series, aka Super High School Level Complainer)

Dear Internet,

 

Why can there be Monkuma's, which we all know as modular intelligent bots. Yet why can't we not have floating TV's?! Where is the consistency?!


	155. Monomi: Where is the Love?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't be all murder, can it?

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Monomi (Super Dangan Ronpa 2, aka Stupid Rabbit, Despair is for Teens!)

Dear Internet,

 

Why do we have to kill each other just to appease some blonde girl? Why can't we just love, instead of hate?!

 


	156. Arceus: I do not approve

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Arceus (Pokemon Series, aka Mew as a white horse)

Dear Internet,

 

What is the meaning of this deceit?! You people are breaking the perfectly constructed laws of this world! So what I'm bit of an asshole with the legendaries. I don't care. Stop this at once or you shall face the wrath of Arceus!


	157. Celeste: The Joys of Lying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 of Digital Despair is coming. This time, it will be longer.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

 

Sender: Celeste (Dangan Ronpa, aka a potential demon?)

Dear Internet,

 

I love lying. It's a given for me. And it totally has no effect on things. That truly the truth.


	158. Winnie The Pooh #2: Are my owners on drugs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Winnie the Pooh movie = Book of Pooh with CGI.  
> Personally, I wouldn't mind an updated version of the 2D Winnie the pooh cartoon.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Winnie The Pooh (Winnie the Pooh Franchise, aka a drug-induced hallucination)

Dear Internet,

 

Is Disney currently on something right now? Because I'm pretty sure a live action movie wouldn't make sense for me. Nor the woozles. Definitely not them.

 


	159. Dear TK

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Dear TK,

 

I would feel sorry for you...

But, you were as bland as a board.

 


	160. ???: He he he he!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, you can take a guess if you want...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: ??? (Unknown, aka A Frequent Taunter Around Here)

Dear Internet,

 

Have you figured out who I am yet? Here's two hints. I'm not in there with them and I took her from him...

 


	161. Cosplay Pikachu: Stop copycatting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These days, digimon and pokemon are stealing from each other. It's hilarious, if you ask me.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Cosplay Pikachu (Pokemon ORAS, aka the cutest thing ever!!!!!!)

Dear Internet,

 

Can we just think up our own individual ideas between the two franchises? First I show up, in all my cute and cuddliness. Then, they fire back with some freaky looking agumon! Please, stop this. There are better pre-order bonuses...


	162. Dear Mew Traders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mew Trader: Anyone who offers a pokemon on the gts and wants a mew in return. Usually, the trade is never reasonable.
> 
> This is one of those common sense things that I just wanted to address.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Dear Mew Traders,

 

Contrary to popular belief, you will not get your mew. No sane person will trade you a seedot for a mew. That isn't how the world works. Sorry.

 


	163. Sub Zero: Pansies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following letter should be taken with a grain of salt. Scorpion from the Mortal Kombat series mocks one button fatalities.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Sub Zero (Mortal Kombat Franchise, aka F-D-F-HP)

Dear Internet,

 

Pansies. You are all pansies! One button fatalities my ass! For this, you face reptile. in the pit. Mk1.

 


	164. Slenderman: I heard you scared of animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slenderman on Five Nights At Freddy's.

I don't own any of the franchise we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Slenderman (Internet culture, aka Lame As Hell)

Dear Internet,

 

So. I heard you're scared of robots. So I'm improving my game. Now, you have to worry about five of me instead of just one! That's totally more scary than just one of me!


	165. Purple Guy: Hahahahaha!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funny isn't it?

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Purple Guy (Fnaf series, aka A Purple Troll)

Dear Internet,

 

Thought I was done, didn't you? Well, here I am! Come and get me, kiddies!


	166. Ridley: I'm begging you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While this should be something star wars related, that would be too easy. So, Ridley and the smash bros ballot.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Ridley (Metroid series, aka Barney)

Dear Internet,

 

Please, I beg you! I'm truly tired of being a boss on Pyrosphere! Can you guys just give me one more chance to be a fighter?


	167. Dear Leon Kuwata by BobMarley0000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to announce, BobMarley00 has joined us on this awesome ride. Also, it is time. 32 executions. Decided by you...

Dear Leon Kuwata,

Nah. You didn't deserve to die. Maybe you were a little stupid, trying to get singing lessons from an obviously distressed girl in a murder school late at night without anyone else knowing, but... Okay, you were REALLY stupid. Maybe you would have survived if you decided to tell fake stories about UFOs taking away your tacos or something, and were running from the mafia because of your stupidity, but you're still not that stupid. Most of us got your backstory in the little time you had alive anyways.


	168. Yen Sid: Interesting, very interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disney Infinity 3.0 trailer is now out! *starts humming star wars theme*

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Yen Sid (Kingdom Hearts series, aka Still Mad about Epic Mickey)

Dear Internet,

 

While I have no understanding about this "Star Wars", but their lack of stable continuity is interesting. Hopefully, it doesn't spell the end of them...

 


	169. TK: Ha Ha!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Digimon Adventure Tri is going to be a 6-part "sequel anime" with the first part coming on November 21st this year in japan. In the USA? Someday.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: TK Takaishi (Digimon franchise, aka A frequent punching bag)

Dear Internet,

 

My, my, my. You really fell for it, didn't you? You actually thought they were going to bring them all back, all guns ablazing? Oh well. I guess you'll just have to wait!


	170. Makoto Naegi: Stop it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While I would tell you there is a whole bunch of new stuff coming this week, that would be lying. This week at the time of this writing, I have testing most of the week. So, here's Naegi talking about stopping something.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Makoto Naegi (Dangan Ronpa series, aka Super High School Level Complainer)

Dear Internet,

 

Stop it! Do you realize what you've caused? It's pain in the butt going after every lead that comes through!

 


	171. Emmet: Everything truly is awesome!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which each day, Lego Dimensions gets closer. So, Emmet gives his thoughts.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Emmet (The Lego Movie, aka That one awesome guy)

Dear Internet,

 

Scooby Doo, Portal, Doctor Who! It's a nerd's fantasy come true! Everything truly is awesome right now!

 


	172. ???: I win!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Digital Despair and Just Another Fangan Ronpa Story are going to end real soon. But, Digital Despair will continue on...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: ??? (Dangan Ronpa series, aka ???)

Dear Internet,

 

I win! Win what? Everything! I'm the one who's in control of all of this now...


	173. Hifumi Yamada: It's even better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Horse is bringing the dangan ronpa manga over! More of, the first four volumes.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Hifumi Yamada (Dangan Ronpa, aka Super High School Level Nerd)

Dear Internet,

 

Along with the anime and games, you have a manga to read! Now, if they can bring the gag version of SDR2 over...


	174. A cat: The evil plan weorked!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years of youtube. Aka, 10 years of funny cat videos.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: A Cat (Real Life, aka life's evilest creature)

Dear Internet,

 

We have won! Our ten year plan of funny cat videos succeeded! Not that you people would realize it. Oh wait, why am I even sending this?


	175. Airy: No, this can't be!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bravely Second is coming to the west next year! So Airy complains some more.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Airy (Bravely series, aka Navi's annoying cousin)

Dear Internet,

 

No fair! My evil plans have just begun! Now, some other evil force is overshadowing me? That isn't fair!


	176. Vault Boy: It never changes, does it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #WarNeverChanges

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Vault Boy (Fallout series, aka Smiling and Lucky)

Dear Internet,

 

It never changes, does it? A wasteland... A person... War never changes. Always the same, never different...


	177. Mario: Yahoo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This just in. Super Mario Bros is now part of the first group of inductees of The Video Game Hall of Fame!  
> *Hums World 1-1 theme*

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Mario (Mario Bros franchise, aka the greatest plumber ever to exist)

Dear Internet,

 

Yahoo! This is truly a wonderful honor! But, I got to run. Peach had been kidnapped again.


	178. Agumon: Bring on the dinos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jurassic World is now out in theaters! Bring on the dinos!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Agumon (Digimon franchise, aka Dinomon!)

Dear Internet,

 

It's finally here! A world, filled with dinosaurs. But, I need your guys help. I need someone to pick me up. I'm still stuck in the digital world.


	179. TBR: They will all die...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TBR, huh? I wonder what this could be...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: TBR (Unknown, aka still unknown)

Dear Internet,

 

They will all die. No one is safe, not even those considered unkillable...


	180. Ninten: I'm here...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 20th anniversary, Earthbound!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Ninten (Earthbound Beginnings, aka the original Ness)

Dear Internet,

 

I'm finally here. My predesscor, is almost old enough to drink. That's sad. But, here I am. I'm ready to party as hard as him! 

 


	181. Fuyu Rukiya: Yes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout 4 plus Digital Despair Fuyuhiko. This could get interesting...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Fuyu Rukiya (Digital Despair, aka A gangster geisha thing)

Dear Internet,

 

I have ideas. I shall kill the mastermind of this twisted game! None of you shall stop me!

 


	182. Izzy Izumi: Nerding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battlebots!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Izzy Izumi (Digimon Franchise, aka Prodigious)

Dear Internet,

 

Battlebots is back out! Finally, we can watch two robots battle each other! It's like a dream come true!

 


	183. Botamon: I feel old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of letters, I've been busy.

I don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: A Botamon (Digimon series, aka really old geezer)

Dear Internet,

 

I'm now old enough to drink! That's sort of sad when you think about it. Being a V-Pet wasn't easy!

 


	184. Wilky Wonka: 36 years!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 36th anniversary, Wily Wonka!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Wily Wonka (Wily Wonka and the chocolate factory, aka that one crazy guy)

Dear Internet,

 

Crazy, isn't it? 36 years ago, I allowed a whole of greedy kids into this place. While yes, I kicked almost all of them out but, that's the whole fun of it! Obviously, I planned ahead and already decided the winner!

 


	185. Swaggy

I don't own any of the franchises I'll eventually mock.

* * *

 

Sender: Swaggy McSwaggypants (Project Digital, aka The great pants wearer)

Dear Internet,

 

Well, you got what you wanted. That game is finally coming to North America, clothes-wearing agumon and all. But, I was the first!


	186. Anger: They lied!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Inside Out ahead! Also, this is Anger's opinion, not mine.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Anger (Inside Out, aka a reader of minds)

Dear Internet,

 

Have you seen that state farm commercial? You know, the one involving Inside Out? I'll let you in on a little secret. That scene isn't in the movie! What a stupid move! Why make a scene just for a commercial! Screw State Farm and it's commercials!

 


	187. Chiaki Nanami: And then a legend falls...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rest in peace, Satoru Iwata. For you will be missed...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

 

Sender: Chiaki Nanami (Super Dangan Ronpa 2, aka a living paradox)

Dear Internet,

 

It's funny how the world works, isn't it. One moment, a legend is standing high upon his throne, ready for anything. The next, the legend falls. We cannot change that. But, we choose how we honor his legacy...


	188. Chaos: Seriously?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos complains about some things.

Sender: Chaos (Advent of Chaos, aka 'the ruler of heck')

Dear Internet,

 

I put all this time and effort into this tournament, only for three idiots to fuck it up! It isn't easy to run one of these things, you know?


	189. Bugs Bunny: What's up, Doc?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 75th birthday, Bugs Bunny!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes, aka a certified doctor)

Dear Internet,

  
What's up, Doc? I'm 75 now! Not that you people really care. Even then, I haven't grown at all...


	190. Then they all died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me!

I don't own digimon.

* * *

 

Sender: Chaos (Digitalverse, aka that one old person)

Dear Internet,

 

Since today is the author's birthday, I killed all the characters other than myself within the digitalverse!


	191. Etemon: I stole the dialogue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone have a shotgun I can borrow?

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

 

Sender: Etemon (Digimon series, aka that annoying gorilla digimon)

Dear Internet,

 

Did you see the latest PV for Tri. It was mighty confusing I bet! You can thank me for that.


	192. Big Bird: What is the meaning of this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesame Street going on HBO and now being only a half hour? Okay then.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Big Bird (Sesame Street, aka that ridiculous bird creature)

Dear Internet,

 

What is the meaning of this? This is a kid show, not something like fifty shades of grey! 


	193. Junko Enoshima: How dare you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5000 views...  
> Thank you, all of you.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

 

Sender: Junko Enoshima (Dangan Ronpa series, aka Super High School Level Undead Bitch)

Dear Internet,

 

What is the meaning of this? This is not despairific at all! I command you to stop this at once. Only th-

_Junko Enoshima killed by Chaos using [Blades of Chaos]_

 


	194. Syo: Murder! Murder! Murder!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Syo (Digital Despair, aka the crazy murderer)

Dear Internet,

 

There isn't enough murder in Digital Despair! I command there to be more murder! Do it!


	195. Dear Mew, once again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'd think she learn by this point.

Dear Mew,

 

Seriously? A f****** shiny Raquaza? At least with Diancie, it made sense. Here it doesn't.

So, I left him with my cosplay pikachu. She really cute, good at giving kisses...


	196. Gananorf: What I hate

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda series, aka that guy with an identity crisis)

Dear Internet,

 

I hate smash bros. Not because they made look stupid and all, no. It's fact I have to be all "goody-goody" around all the heroes. When I should be just kicking their asses!


	197. Hinata: Stop the Komaeda!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 days till something special...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mocked.

Sender: Hinata Hajime (SDR2, aka a Komaeda hater)

Dear Internet,

 

Komaeda can go suck a dick. Just not mine. There, I said it!


	198. Nagito Komaeda: Just Ignore him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 days...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Nagito Komaeda (Super Dangan Ronpa 2, aka a "hopeful" individual)

Dear Internet,

 

Please ignore Hajime. He hasn't felt the hope yet. Maybe you should help him with that. Hint, hint.


	199. Fear: No more fire!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Princess_Lunar_Eclipse_Moon.  
> Tomorrow something special comes...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Fear (Inside Out, aka Joe Kido in emotion form)

Dear Internet,

 

No more fire. It burns. Please don't do it anymore!

 


	200. ???: All Hallows of Despair!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who's supported this, I give my eternal thanks and a virtual slice of triple chocolate cake with chocolate frosting.

We don't any of the franchises we've mocked in the past 200 letters or any of the ones we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: ??? (Super Digital Despair 2, aka the empress of murder)

Dear Internet,

 

Upupupupu! I have the most despairing news for all you! Remember what the idiot behind all of this said about us executing everyone? Screw him! All hallows eve, we shall make it happen! 40 executions, one fic. Are you ready?

 


	201. Frog: Seriously, Square?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy twentieth, Chrono Trigger!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Frog (Chrono Trigger, aka an anthropomorphic frog)

Dear Internet,

 

What have you done to square? They were the best back then, but now, they're garbage! Please, give me an explanation!


	202. Ratman: How dare they!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trailer for The Scorch Trials is hilarious! In a sense that they read first few chapters only to decide to copy the fan4stic.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Ratman (Maze Runner series, aka that one crazy guy)

Dear Internet,

 

You realize the lab had little importance to the plot? It was just a set piece, merely to test them. But, Fox doesn't get that. Maybe I'll use them for the next test...


	203. Jestery: One year!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the time of writing, Just Another Fangan Ronpa Story turns one years old!  
> So, Jestery wrote some things.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Jestery (JAFRS, aka the queen of the crazies)

Dear Internet,

 

Jestery has a secret to tell!

Big things await the mortals ones...

 


	204. Alter Ego: How dare they...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Google has gone with a new logo... It's alright, I guess.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Alter Ego (Dangan Ronpa Series, aka that one program)

Dear Internet,

 

How dare you let this happen? That logo was retro and cool!

 


	205. Nekokuma: School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that time again...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Nekokuma (Digitalverse, aka the outlier of the monokuma race)

Dear Internet,

 

It's that magical time! When everyone has to flee from their homes and go to school! Isn't it wonderful?


	206. Guybrush Threpwood: Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) birthday, Monkey Island! Rest in peace, Lucasarts...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Guybrush Threpwood (Monkey Island, aka a pirate)

Dear Internet,

 

Has it really been 20+ years? Even if it has, it doesn't change much.


	207. Chapter 207

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Evil TK (Digitalverse, aka that evil awesome dude)

Dear Internet,

 

So, The Ex-Conqueror Diaries just passed the 7000 view mark. And this crazed multiverse just reached 100 chapters. Just to be more of an asshole, I'm currently eating a big slice of cake.

P.S. Can I have my diary back now?


	208. Porygon: A dream come true?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon Go, or why I might get a smartphone.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Porygon (Pokemon franchise, aka that one "digimon")

Dear Internet,

 

I have done it! Soon, you all will be able catch Pokemon in the real world! After all, you people totally need less time on your smartphones.


	209. Mario: Yahoo!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Mario (Mario Franchise, aka that psychopathic plumber)

Dear Internet,

 

Is it really that magical day? 30 years ago, it began. And now, it time to celebrate. Hopefully this time, I'll get the cake!


	210. This is for real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish I was making this up. Sadly, I'm not...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

 

Sender: Takuya (Digimon Frontier, aka not Davis Motomiya's cousin)

Dear Internet,

 

So, this Ash guy can fuse with his thing called Greninja in order to become... Greninja-Ash. I'm serious, that's the actual name. One, my friends and I did it first. And two, we had much cooler names and forms!

 


	211. Ash Ketchum: Ha Ha!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, it's nothing like spirit digivolution.

I don't own digimon.

* * *

 

Sender: Ash Ketchum (Pokemon franchise, aka a massive moron)

Dear Internet,

 

It turns out, Mr Takuya is wrong! This new method is nothing like spirit digivolution. In truth, my new method is more similar to what "the author" calls "infusion". Get it right!


	212. Monokuma: You thought this was over...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danganronpa V3 is coming!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa franchise, aka that annoying bear)

Dear Internet,

 

You thought this done. You've destroyed the virus, but I'm not done. You see, I'm been waiting. And now, it's my time to strike once more...


	213. Trailmon: Choo Choo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All aboard!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

 

Sender: Trailmon (Frontier, aka Thomas the Tank Engine)

Dear Internet,

 

It's that magical time once again! A new PV for Tri is coming, and who knows what it will bring.

So, hope aboard and come along for another M-a-g-g-g-g-i-i-i-c-c-c-a-a-a-l-l ride!

 


	214. Dear Link by BobMarley00

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guest Rebuttal because, why not?

Dear Link,

We'll listen to you when you learn how to speak English without shattering our eardrums.


	215. Mario: Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Nintendo!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock

Sender: Mario (Mario franchise, aka a cakeless plumber)

Dear Internet,

 

It's time to party like 1889! Hopefully, I'll get some cake this time!


	216. Kyoko Kirigiri: CSI...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's the day. The series finale of CSI is here...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Kyoko Kirigiri (Dangan Ronpa series, aka that bat-wielding psychopath)

Dear Internet,

 

Finally! Now I don't have to hear about it ever again!


	217. Junko Enoshima: Copycat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recently, the ffnet exclusive version of Dear Internet, Digital Letters reached 1k. So, Junko has returned from the grave once again.  
> Also, we've passed 5600 views!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

 

Sender: Junko Enoshima (Dangan Ronpa franchise, aka the quadruple dead diva)

Dear Internet,

 

How dare they! This is the greatest version ever to exist and there is no equal!

Also, can you put more of me in your guys fanfic's?


	218. The Grim Reaper: My favorite month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost October!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: The Grim Reaper (Mythology, aka the not so grim guy)

Dear Internet,

 

Yes, Yes. Soon the time of darkness will come... And then I shall rule the world for one day!

What? I'll take what I get and not fuss about it.


	219. Scooby-Doo: What have they done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new scooby doo series...  
> sigh.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo franchise, aka that one dog)

Dear Internet,

 

Can we just stop this and give me a rest? I'm getting tired of all this!


	220. Dear Scooby-Doo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the truth hurts...

Dear Scooby-Doo,

 

You tried your best, but it wasn't good enough. But, have hope and fortune will shine upon you...


	221. R.O.B.: 30 years...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 years of the NES.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Robotic Operating Buddy (Rob, aka that robot everyone forgot)

Dear Internet,

 

It's magical day, once again! Another year, for you fools to thank your lucky stars!


	222. Solid Snake: The end of an era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's official. Kojima has left Konami.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid franchise, aka that one confusing guy)

Dear Internet,

 

It's funny, isn't it? Things eventually have to change, even if we don't want them too. As such. good luck.


	223. Dear Marty McFly

Dear Marty McFly,

 

We would like to apologize in advance. This is not the future you're looking for.


	224. Agumon: No Fair!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pikachu Build-A-Bear Plushes...  
> Awww!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Agumon (Digimon Franchise, aka a talking dino plush)

Dear Internet,

 

How come that stupid mouse gets his own plush but not me? I'm twice as cooler as that thing!


	225. Datamon: Kind of expected...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first five minutes of Tri got leaked which, isn't much of a surprise...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Datamon (Digimon Franchise, aka, the sora cloner)

Dear Internet,

 

This isn't surprising at all! Once the movie comes out, you can buy it at the theater, defeating the point!


	226. A Pumpkin: Don't do it...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween is almost here!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: A Pumpkin (Real Life, aka Carved Melons of Evil!!!)

Dear Internet,

 

As the local representative of many pumpkin patches, I ask for one thing and one thing only. Go carve a melon.


	227. The True Forty Character Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 200 chapters ago, I put the first rebuttal up, written by Darkenning. In a way, it feels like yesterday. And yet, here we are. There have been high's and lows. Ups and downs. But, I present to you, the true forty character execution...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

 

Makoto opened his eyes.

He was back in the gym once again, along with all the other people he didn't know the names of.

**Execution Initiated: Super Duper Ultimate Omega Alpha Extreme Execution!**

The lights dimmed down and time just slowed down.

"F***..." the luckster whispered, only for the iron maiden rocket to slam through the ceiling, firing off a stream of baseballs. Following that, the walls became electrified with a motorcycle riding around it.

"Junko, you're crazy!" A person shouted, not that Makoto could actually see who said it. Mostly due to a firetruck slamming into people, along with an excavator doing the same. Strangely, the floor began to fill with some sort of hot oil with a few crushers thrown in because why not. Following the oil, were a whole bunch of robot swordfighters and a bunch of needles piercing through the roof. Then a bunch of robotic animals stampeded through the sizzling oil and a few blocks fell through the exposed hole in the roof. A few seconds later, it just stopped.

"Whew." Makoto thought, only for a Giant Monokuma to pop out of the still intact pedestal. 

"Upupupupupupu!" the robot giggled, only for the Spears of Gungnir to shoot out and impale all who remained...


	228. Junko Enoshima: More, More!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then she shows up, again.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Junko Enoshima (Dangan Ronpa series, aka the undead queen of despair)

Dear Internet,

 

You have not satisfied me yet. There still is not enough murder, despair and me in this fandom! I WANT MORE!


	229. Officer EMT: Movember!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since it's Movember, the Digitalverse's mustache expert gives his two cents on the chevron... for some reason...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Officer EMT (Digitalverse, aka the troll with the moustache)

Dear Intenet,

 

It's had come too my attention that it's Movember. As sucvh, I must reccomend the chevorn. You know, for the authority figure sort of folk.


	230. Vault Boy: It's time

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Vault Boy (Fallout franchise, aka the greatest demonstator ever)

Dear Internet,

 

Fallout 4 is now out! As such, grab your nuka-cola and sugar bombs becuase you're going to be on a wild ride!


	231. Dear Veterans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To all that serve, past, present and future, thank you.

Dear Veterans,

 

Thank you. Without you people, this country wouldn't be half of what it is. Your service for this country won't be forgotten.


	232. Celebrate... Again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6000...  
> CELEBRATE!

Dear Internet,

Thank you. I realize I say that a lot and all, but I really mean it.


	233. Dear Captain Falcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, SNES!

Dear Captain Falcon,

 

In that case, why don't you make your own track?


	234. TABLET: We're back...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something very interesting is coming...

We don't any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: TABLET (Dear Internet, aka seasonal fowl)

Dear Internet,

 

Were back.

And this time, armed. Anyone who eats turkey, will get a face full of bullets. Their will be no exceptions...


	235. Charlie Brown: Good Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 50th Christmas Special, Charlie Brown!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender:Charlie Brown (Peanuts, aka mawawawawawa...)

Dear Internet,

 

Has it seriously been 50 years? You just realize how old that really makes us? We're now old enough to be adults now! And I don't want to be one!


	236. Kyuoko Kirigiri: Well this is a surprise...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's going to be another dangan ronpa anime! Which, will close up the story next year.  
> Hopefully, more dangan ronpa stuff in the coming days...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Kyouko Kirigiri (Dangan Ronpa franchise, aka SHSL Pyscho)

Dear Internet,

 

Didn't see that coming, did you? While things can go on forever, they never do...


	237. Monokuma: Make up your mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took me long enough.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa franchise, aka one protagonist sort of bear)

Dear Internet,

 

Can someone please tell me who the protagonist is? It would make spreading despair so much easier!


	238. Miguel Parks: One more trip around...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Miguel Parks (JAFRS, aka Super High School Level Nostalgia)

Dear Internet,

 

It's funny how a year changes things. People die, babies enter the world and stories end. But what if, said stories didn't work out the way their creator envisioned it...  
How about one more trip around, friends?


	239. Pikachu: Going Digital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, pokemon got their own tumblr page.  
> *Insert digimon joke here*

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Pikachu (Pokemon franchise, aka a digital monster)

Dear Internet,

 

It's official people. We now have a tumblr page. As such, the song "I'm going digital" is not allowed.


	240. Darth Vader: To the next generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Star Wars: The Force Awakens is out this Friday. So, Darth Vader has something to say...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Darth Vader (Star Wars franchise, aka Darth Helmet)

Dear Internet,

 

Dream big. Follow orders, but we willing to disobey them. Take chances but, be willing to face the consequences. Most of all, never give up...


	241. Santa: Lay off me, will you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!  
> Also, 60 years of NORAD tracking Santa!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Santa (Real-life, aka that guy)

Dear Internet,

 

For the past sixty years, NORAD has been tracking me. You would think for once they would just leave me alone. But no, each and every year for six decades they've done it!


	242. Kylo Ren:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emo Kylo Ren twitter account is hillarious.  
> Also first 2016 letter!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Kylo Ren (Star Wars, aka he who shall not be spoiled)

Dear Internet,

 

How dare you impersonate me?! I will show you all!


	243. ???: I'm back...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just flipping great...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: ??? (Pokemon franchise, aka unknown threat?)

Dear Internet,

  
It's been a while, hasn't it? You're probably wondering who I am and why I'm here. That will come clear soon enough, my friends...


	244. Dear ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get it?

Dear ???,

 

So you're the rival from Gold and Silver then? After all, ??? isn't much of an identity.


	245. Ibuki Mioda: Never dead!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to daily stuff, hopefully.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Ibuki Mioda (Super Dangan Ronpa 2, aka SHSL Satanic Singer)

Dear Internet,

 

Here's a fun fact. Rock stars never die, they live on within the endless stadium of rockstar heaven. There, they play the greatest concert of their lives. Wish you were here!


	246. Dear Winnie the Pooh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Winnie the Pooh day!

Dear Winnie the Pooh,

 

We can't help you here. After all, that would require mind control. Sadly, we don't have those powers.


	247. Cupid: February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of chapters.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Cupid (Mythology, aka the eternal turned-down bachelor)

Dear Internet,

 

Well, it's almost that time. At the very least, you could send me a valentine?


	248. Hawkmon: WTF, over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Pikachu, nuff' said.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Hawkmon (Digimon Adventure 02, aka the other white meat)

Dear Internet,

 

Why the hell is there a pokemon pretending to be a digimon?


	249. Chiaki Nanami: Obsession

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Chiaki Nanami (Super Dangan Ronpa 2, aka SHSL Time Trend Analyser)

Dear Internet,

 

You people are weird. First it was rewrites of the first dangan ronpa. Now, the epilogue of Super Dangan Ronpa 2. What next? Something involving Another Episode?


	250. Junko: Seriously?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 250 Chapters! Wooh!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Junko Enoshima (Dangan Ronpa series, aka SHSL Despair)

Dear Internet,

 

I want less me in fanfics! I didn't actually mean for you people to take me so literally...


	251. Mew: Back Again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where's my shotgun?

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Mew (Pokemon Franchise, aka A gift horse)

Dear Internet,

  
I'm back again! Hope you didn't miss, because I'm here all month!


	252. Leon Kuwata: Football...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's the Super Bowl today. Not that I could really care.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Leon Kuwata (Dangan Ronpa, aka Super High School Level Ball Boy)

Dear Internet,

 

It's just a sport of people beating each other up for a ball. What's so interesting in that?


	253. Dear Leon by FangirlOfPower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First off, I would like to welcome FangirlOfPower, the newest rebuttalist for Dear Internet. Hope you enjoy.

Dear Leon,

  
AGREED.  
Sincerely, part of the Internet.


	254. A Stormtrooper: That guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! The following contains spoilers for Star Wars: The Force Awakens. As such, you've been warned.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: A Stormtrooper (Star Wars, aka the red shirt killers)

Dear Internet,

 

Wanna know something? There's this one trooper who actually manages to shoot multiple people at the start of this. The rest of us, we can't hit jack. How is that fair to the rest of stormtrooper kind?


	255. Dear Magiana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Corocoro revealed a new pokemon named Magiana. As much as I don't want to get any of the XY Legendaries, (I missed Hoopa) but, maybe I'll bite.

Dear Magiana,

 

Once you come out, can you appear for me? I'm always looking for new assistants for work outside of this.


	256. Dear Cupid by FangirlOfPower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about nothing go up yesterday. I was working on something else. So, a rebuttal to start things out.

Dear Cupid,

 

If you can make our fave single fic characters live and love us…

…Maybe we might just.

Love, The Internet


	257. Unknown: ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hint, possibly?

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Unknown (???, aka it's a mystery)

Dear Internet,

 

Die, die, die! Death awaits for all of you. For despair never ends...


	258. Alter Ego: Hot air?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So bonus chapter, mostly due to Dangan Ronpa coming to Steam.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Alter Ego (Dangan Ronpa, aka asshole AI)

Dear Internet,

So, we're now on steam. I was expecting a lot more of said "steam".


	259. Mickey Mouse: One of these things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Disney had their 60th anniversary celebration special yesterday.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Mickey Mouse (Disney, aka the big cheese)

Dear Internet,

 

Is it wrong to think a Stars Wars Land makes no sense in a Disney Park? I realize that were really not cartoons anymore, but come on! I'm absolutely certain there are more interesting to behold than this...


	260. Dear Mew by DigiConjurer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of stuff this week.  
> Just in time for Pokemon's twentieth anniversary.  
> And no, this isn't how all future rebuttals will be. More of, just the occasional one.

Dear Mew,

This needs to stop. You have given me no choice. Do prepare yourself.

* * *

Digisa sighed.

Currently, he was standing near the top of Spear Pillar, steps away from the one person he needed to talk too.

Explaining that to the legendary pokemon on the other hand was a different story. While he had expected some hostility from them, the writer didn’t really have any way to properly defend himself. As such, running was his only option at this point.

“Just my luck.” he thought, moving to the right in order to dodge another Precipice Blades coming his way. “Almost there.”

He cautiously made his way up the final steps of the mountain, the mythical pokemon even more pissed at him.

“So, you did decide to show up.” a voice remarked, only for Mew to float over. “I was expecting you to just have Miss Kills-a-lot slaughter us all.”

Digisa only rolled his eyes and laughed.

“I actually have someone a whole a lot better for you.”

A pokeball fell to the ground, only for a cosplay pikachu to pop out.

“No…” Mew whispered, getting a series of kisses from the yellow mouse. “Please stop this at once!”

Digisa only laughed, watching as his pokemon partner finished kissing the legendary.

"We're even now."


	261. Palkia:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just watched the pokemon direct. While quite short, we now have two new pokemon games and the ability to transfer Gen 1 pokemon to Sun and Moon.  
> This isn't broken at all...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Palkia (Pokemon franchise, aka the weirdly typed time traveler)

Dear Internet,

 

How dare you! You realize the consequences of what you people plan to do? Time and space will collapse upon itself, leaving nothing for you to play! 


	262. Giovanni: No more joke teams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To keep with the theme of Pokemon, here's that one guy from that one overrated organization!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Giovanni (Pokemon Franchise, aka Overratedus Maximus)

Dear Internet,

 

It has come to my attention that Team Rocket is not the only team within the world of Pokemon. As such, why are the competitors are so pathetic? It isn't that hard to steal pokemon! All you have to do i-


	263. Korosesei: All things...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Assassination Classroom ch 177 is now out. Due to that, this letter will contain spoilers. Read at your own risk.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Korosensei (Assassination Classroom, aka The Teacher who died)

Dear Internet,

 

Goodbye everyone. While our time together has been fun, all good things must come to an end. But remember this, I'll always be with you...


	264. Celebi: Imperfect System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since it's the year of Pokemon, I've decided to do the rest of the gift pokemon. Mind you, I'll probably do these once a month.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Celebi (Pokemon Franchise, aka a hopeful pokemon)

Dear Internet,

 

Mew has officially lost it. She is giving me away to everyone, even the guy with the crazy pikachu! Please stop her.


	265. Dear Palkia by FangirlOfPower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as I wanted to do the Ghostsbusters trailer, that's another day.

Dear Palkia,

 

See; Doctor Who Fandom

Sincerely, Internet.


	266. Hifumi Yamada: A sad day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's over, folks. At the time of this post, the series finale of Mythbusters aired last night.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Hifumi Yamada (Dangan Ronpa, aka Super High School Level Nerd!)

Dear Internet,

 

Today, a new era begins. Without them, we must carry on their legacy. After all, we are the ones in charge of the future...


	267. Aqua Luli: Imports Galore!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Amazon Japan is now exporting internationally.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Aqua Luli (Digitalverse, aka Super High School Level Importer)

Dear Internet,

 

My job has just been made easier! Now that Amazon Japan allows for exporting, I can make even more money because of you people!


	268. Evil TK: Yay...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that time again!  
> What I mean is I drop everything and work on Tri Abridged, my abridged script for a week or two. There will be other stuff coming out, but Tri Abridged will be my main focus for the moment.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Evil TK (Digitalverse, aka the gentlemanly asshole)

Dear Internet,

 

Whoopee fucking do. The second part of Digimon Adventure Tri is now out. As such, this assfuck has to do an abridged of it. What's next? He does an abridged of that upcoming dangan ronpa anime thing?


	269. Unknown: Something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, there may or may not be some 'new to you' stuff coming to A03 from me...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Unknown (DAO, aka A little birdy)

Dear Internet,

 

So, I just got here from ffnet. This place looks alright, even if it seems quite barren. Hopefully, you'll enjoy my friends and I...


	270. DigiConjurer: Thanks again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7K...

Dear Internet,

 

Thank you.

Because of you people, Dear Internet has reached 7,000 views.

Along with that, I would like to stay thanks to FangirlOfPower and all the other past rebuttalists. You people have helped make this fic great.


	271. Ed-E: Battlebots!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow, something old yet new again.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Ed-E (Fallout: New Vegas, aka the eyebot with the mostest)

Dear Internet,

 

So, that Automaton DLC for Fallout 4 is coming out next week. As such, can you do me a favor? I would like to be modded in and fully customizable! That way, I could fight all the robots I've ever wanted!


	272. Dear Unknown #1 by FangirlOfPower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who it could possibly be? It couldn't have anything to do with yesterday's hint, could it?

Dear Unknown,

 

Could you get any broader? You only narrowed yourself down to a villain.

Sincerely, The Internet.


	273. 'Junko Enoshima': F*** the author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... Digital Despair EX is now out!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: 'Junko Enoshima' (Digital Despair, aka SHSL Unknown?)

Dear Internet,

 

How dare you people let this happen once more! Why do you let him mess with us time and time again?!

You should just kill this f***er!

 


	274. Twogami: Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, new information is coming out for New Danganronpa V3 and the final Dangan Ronpa anime.  
> As such, Twogami complains.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Twogami (Super Dangan Ronpa 2, aka Waldo)

Dear Internet,

 

So, Chunsoft is going to make announcement this Saturday. Which, makes my job harder. Because you know what, adding six more disguises to choose from doesn't make the process any less easier!

I guess for now I'll keep my current look.


	275. Dear Twogami by DigiConjurer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even 10 minutes after finishing the last letter, I found out Gemastu had already revealed the new character.  
> As such, bonus rebuttal for the week.

Dear Twogami,

 

You're a little late to this party. At the very least, don't get skewered again.


	276. Double Rebuttal! 'Junko' by FangirlOfPower & DigiConjurer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Title: Occasional Mistakes

_FangirlOfPower:_

Dear Junko,

 

LANGUAGE!!!

Sincerely, Part of the Internet

.

_DigiConjurer:_

Junko,

Oh waaaah.

Be glad you get a second chance, for it can easily be taken away.


	277. Hajime Hinata: Repeated Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the new dangan ronpa anime pv came out, giving me about a week worth of stuff. Including a possible abridged script. Hint Hint...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Hajime Hinata (Super Dangan Ronpa 2, aka SHSL Pre-Hope?)

Dear Internet,

 

We already know all of this stuff. By telling it to us again, you're defeating the point.


	278. Gundam: Scissors please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gundam, please get a haircut.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Gundam Tanaka (Super Dangan Ronpa 2, aka Wet Hair Guy)

Dear Internet,

 

Does anyone have a pair of scissors? I really need to cut this stray part of hair. But it can't be any scissors. They have to be blessed by a demonic priest and bathed in the rivers of hell!

 


	279. Komaru: Anyone there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Another Episode canon status is now questionable. Oh well.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Komaru Naegi (Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, aka Super High School Level Not Hope)

Dear Internet,

 

Can I have a little hope please? This darkness seems to be coming after me...


	280. Ken Ichijouji: Help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never steal from people. If better for you and your

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Ken (Digimon Adventure 02, aka Fake?)

Dear Internet,

 

There's a crazy telekinetic guy chasing after me! Does anyone know of a way to shake him off my tail? I really don't want to die...


	281. Jirachi: Mommy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you sleep 100 years at a time, this is bound to happen.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Jirachi (Pokemon Franchise, aka a very sleepy person)

Dear Internet,

 

Are you people mommy? I have been waiting a while for you to come pick me up from daycare. Everyone picks on me and I don't have any friends there. So please, take me home.


	282. Daemon: More me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting. I think I've seen this one before.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Daemon (Digimon series, aka Tentacleface)

Dear Internet,

 

Why don't you use me more? I'm truly the perfect digimon antagonist for any digimon fic! Just have to plop me in, an you're good. No additional backstory is needed, all you have to write is "Daemon was the one behind it the entire time!"


	283. Dear Officer EMT by DigiConjurer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Outlaws is now three years old. Crazy, isn't it?

Dear Officer EMT,

 

Happy Birthday! Here's a piece of well-deserved cake for you to share with your friends!

.

Officer EMT sighed.

For as much as he wanted to enjoy the enclosed piece of chocolate cake. There was a slight problem.

It's kind of hard to eat a piece of cake while you're free-falling.


	284. Dear Daemon by FangirlOfPower & DigiConjurer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that is why you should never plagiarize.

Dear Daemon,

 

*Raises eyebrow* Really?

~FangirlOP

.

Dear Daemon,

 

It's a good idea to not plagiarize from people more evil than you.

-DigiConjurer

* * *

It was a calm day in Daemon's part of the Dark Ocean.

"There it is." a hollow voice announced, turning her attention to one of the monokumas that gathered. "Ready to do this?"

The monokumas didn't answer and decided to charge forth anyway.

Their master only smiled.

"Who dares challenges the Great Demon Lord Daemon?!" a voice announced, echoing across the monotone beach.

"I, Junko Enoshima!" Junko announced and cracked a cocky smile. 

"Impossible. Junko Enoshima was murdered by the black cat!"

The fashionista only laughed, pulling a dagger out. For being a reanimated corpse, one couldn't really tell. Even then, most of her wounds could be easily covered by her outfit.

"Legends never die, nincompoop." she explained and followed her army into battle...


	285. Stich: Damn the parking tickets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Zootopia is awesome. As such, minor spoilers for this letter.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Stitch (Lilo & Stitch, aka the blue bandit)

Dear Internet,

 

No, no, no! Stitch refuse to pay parking ticket. Stitch will just hunt officer down and kill her!


	286. Chapter 286

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May you rest peacefully, Kouji Wada. For you deserve it...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Shoutmon (Digimon Fusion, aka the other musical prodigy)

Dear Internet,

 

Recently, a grand blow has been laid upon this grand franchise. Kouji Wada has passed from his battle with cancer. As such, let us play one final time...


	287. Dogmeat: Outnumbered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wasteland Workshop DLC for Fallout 4 is now out. As such, we get an urgent request from a dog.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Dogmeat (Fallout 4, aka Yummy Pooch?)

Dear Internet,

 

You got to help me. The master has gone insane, bringing hoards of cats into the settlements! I was hoping any of you knew of any ways to get rid of them. If you don't, I'm screwed!


	288. Airy: Round two, perhaps?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As tempted as I was to rant about the events of yesterday (that will be the next chapter), I will dwell in the positive a little longer.  
> Also, Bravely Second is now out in the US.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Airy (Bravely Default, aka Fairy of Destruction)

Dear Internet,

 

It is that time once again. Bravely Second has finally arrived in the US. Which means only one thing. Prepare to die!

 

 


	289. Officer EMT: Not a crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it just needs to be said. Even if you don't want to say it.

Sender: Officer EMT (Digitalverse, aka The one man legal team)

Dear Internet,

 

Did you know? Word count is not a factor in whether or not something is a crime! That's just stupid!


	290. Alternis: Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Bravely Second is really good.  
> As such, spoilers for the first couple minutes of the game.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Alternis (Bravely Series, aka The Dark Pirate?)

Dear Internet,

 

That battle was rigged! There is no way my attacks did 0 damage! I am a dark knight for god sake! This will not stand at all...


	291. Lord DeRosso: The choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the very least, his boss battle wasn't cheap...  
> *cough, cough, Minikette.*

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Lester DeRosso (Bravely Default, aka the Vampiric Blue Mage)

Dear Internet,  
  


Being a vampire is truly awesome! If you become a catmancer, you only get to talk to cats. I believe the choice is quite clear.


	292. Lucas: Can we come over?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Mother 3 is now 10 years old.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Lucas (Mother 3, aka the Ness Clone)

Dear Internet,

 

Can we please come to America? It's been a decade, for god sake. We really want to join Ness for milkshakes...


	293. Yasuhiro Hagakure: Hey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess someone didn't get the memo.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Yasuhiro Hagakure (Dangan Ronpa Series, aka as high as a kite)

Dear Internet,

 

No one told me it was 4/20! As such, I demand a redo. That way, I can enjoy 420 day as well.


	294. Ringabel: Sink the Dinghy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So far, Bravely Second has been quite enjoyable, even if it does have a lot of flaws. Thankfully, you can overlook most of said flaws. Not the dinghy though...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Ringabel (Bravely Series, aka The purple pen bandit?)

Dear Internet,

 

That dinghy is a straight-up crime! It's slow and is the opposite of free. It also locks you to a small part of the ocean! How is one supposed to explore if the area they have is limited?


	295. Etemon: A request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Prince died. Hopefully, this pattern doesn't keep up.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Etemon (Digimon Franchise, aka Apevis)

Dear Internet,

 

Can all the rockstars please stop dying? I know that is what everyone is doing. But we don't want all these yuppies listening to rap, do we?


	296. Atermia: Mind Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a shame most of the returning asterisk holders got relegated to the sidequests. Oh well.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Atermia (Bravely Default, aka Feral Archer Lady)

Dear Internet,

 

People read Atermia's mind too much.

Please stop.

Atermia will get you if you don't!


	297. Izzy Izumi: Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the overview for Tri pt 3 is now out. Uh...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Izzy Izumi (Digimon Franchise, aka a brainless moron)

Dear Internet,

 

Does anyone know a linguist in nonsensical Japanese to English translations? This plot overview makes absolutely no sense to most people. As such, we need your guy's help. And soon too. The fate of both worlds depend on it!


	298. Great Gozu: Damn mask...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dangan Ronpa 3 anime profiles are now out! As such, there will be a big execution after all twelve letters.  
> First off, the Former SHSL Wrestler Great Gozu!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Great Gozu (DR3, aka not a muppet)

Dear Internet,

 

Can I ask you guys for our help? My mask is stuck to my face and I'm unable to get if off. I'm open to suggestions to how to get it safely off. After all, getting decapitated doesn't sound that fun.


	299. Cora Desaet: Identity Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chisa Yukizome (the girl at the end of that PV) has a new title. She is now the former SHSL Maid. While there isn't much of a difference of duties between a houskeeper and a maid, Cora believes otherwise.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Cora Deseat (Digitalverse, aka Super High School Level Order Member?)

Dear Internet,

 

You can't just change your title before we even met you! After all, it makes you look quite suspicious and straight-up rude! You have to take pride in your job, after all.


	300. Triple Celebration Time! Minikette: Cats only, please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 300 chapters. 7500 views. 5 years of writing.   
> Damn.  
> As always, thank you for your support. You people are what help make Dear Internet great.  
> With that, onto the letter

We still don't own any of the franchises we have or will eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Minikette Napkatti (Bravely Second, aka the cat's meow)

Dear Internet,

 

Thanks to meou unwitting meowple, Minikette meow has control of the intermeow! Meow such, meowly cat meowlled on there. Meou meowmans can just go do meowthing meowlse!


	301. Tobi Karnoc: Okay then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trailer for the next Call of Duty game came out, so our resident COD player has decided to talk about it.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Tobi Karnoc (Digitalverse, aka Super High School Level 'Professional')

Dear Internet,

 

So this is Call of Duty, but in space. And there are space battles and future weapons? Can we just go back to the way it was back then? This is starting to get a little overboard...


	302. Palpatine: Catch me up, will ya?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the total destruction of the old Expanded Universe, some people just needed to be caught up on May 4th.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Emperor Palpatine (Star Wars, aka Emperor Wrinkly Face)

Dear Internet,

 

Can you people please catch me up on this mess? I accidentally got trapped in the old expanded universe and have to ride it out until the very end. It's very long.


	303. Darkrai: Entertain me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the year of pokemon rolls on, so does another 'should be catchable' legendary rolls in. In this case, it's Darkai's turn.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Darkrai (Pokemon franchise, aka Spooky ghost thing)

Dear Internet,

 

I'm bored. Mostly since Mew will let me do absolutely nothing. 'Think of the children' she says as she preceeds to fuck Arceus for the gazillionth time. As such, I look to you people for inspiration. Because I got nothing!


	304. Tengan Kazuo: (I can't get no) satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, the second DR3 anime letter.  
> Enjoy.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Tengan Kazuo (Dangan Ronpa 3, aka Super High School Level Figurehead)

Dear Internet,

 

You want to know something? While it's totally great I helped cultivate the true SHSL Hope, I unintentionally cultivated SHSL Despair in the process. In other words, I've accomplished nothing and deserve this fate in a way. Or do I? After all, this will be the final battle...


	305. Meowth: Spotlight Stealer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Litten just might be enough of a reason to get Pokemon Sun or Pokemon Moon. If I can bring my Cosplay Pikachu Daisy over, of course.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Meowth (Pokemon franchise, aka that large talking white thing)

Dear Internet,

 

Litten can just shove it. I am totally the better cat pokemon. After all, I was the first. Which makes me the greatest by default. And no, you can't argue with it. It's an absolute fact of course!


	306. Xerneas: Self-defeated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to a recent suggestion from Cephied_Variable, I have cleaned up the franchise tags to a much more manageable amount.  
> Other than that, bonus letter for the shiny Xerneas event going on.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Xerneas (Pokemon, aka fairly normal)

Dear Internet,

 

Are we sure Mew is even sane at this point? The only reason they're giving me out in droves is due to the fact you can't get a legit shiny of me on purpose! Seriously, what kind of moron thought was a good idea?!


	307. Conjurer Yulyana: Hey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bravely Default and Bravely Second Spoilers! You have been warned.  
> Also, sorry about the lack of content in the past few days. Things have been a mess on my end.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Conjurer Yulyana (Bravely Default, aka the perv sage)

Dear Internet,

 

While may be a couple hundred years old, please stop making me look like a moron. In a way, it theoretically makes me the exact opposite. After all, who would have thought such a series of events would smoothly go without a hitch?


	308. Ruruka Andou: Totally Untrue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, the third DR3 Anime letter. Enjoy.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Ruruka Andou (Dangan Ronpa 3, aka Super High School Level Drug Dealer)

Dear Internet,

 

Supposedly, my candies are highly addictive. Those claims are totally biased and untrue. To prove it, here are some opinions from actual people.

"More please!"

"I would do anything for more!"

"Give me some, Ruruka!"

As you can see, this totally proves my sweets are totally not addictive.


	309. Dear Ringabel by DigiConjurer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost to the end of Bravely Second. :(  
> As such, I'm spoiling the Yokai sidequest.

Dear Ringabel,

 

I would agree with you, but you did lie about who you were and made the whole dark knight thing really confusing. So thanks, not.


	310. Dear Ruruka by FangirlOfPower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter I write by myself (Hi Digi). Enjoy!

Dear Ruruka,  
I severely doubt this. But whatever.  
~FangirlOP

Dear Ruruka,  
Of course they aren't. It's just candy. Give us more!  
Sincerely, the Internet.

Reply All: Ruruka Andou, The Internet  
My gosh what have you done.  
~FangirlOP


	311. Providence: Go die now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, the final boss of Bravely Second shows up to complain about the fight.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Providence (Bravely Second, aka whiny Junko)

Dear Internet,

 

F*** you all! You even give two s***s about what you did? Of course, not. After all, why would you keep playing after the fact? Would you kindly just die?


	312. Kyouko Kirigiri:  Thief!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, Kirigiri's letter for DR3.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Kyouko Kirigiri (Dangan Ronpa franchise, aka Super High School Level Bat Marauder)

Dear Internet,  
  


My bat has gone missing! After an investigation done by your's truly, it has come to my attention that it is one of you people. As such, I would like the culprit to admit to their crime and give the bat back. If they don't...


	313. Tiz: How does that work?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major endgame spoilers for Bravely Second.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Tiz Arrior (Bravely Series, aka the two-souled miracle thing)

Dear Internet,

 

Let me get this straight. The whole point of giving me the hourglass in the first place was just to fill it up and revive me? Doesn't that technically cause a time paradox. After all, would that cause even worse consequences upon this whole confusing multiverse. But what do I know? I'm just a sheep farmer.


	314. Mew: Ha ha!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mew is being given out soon again. As such, she returns to be an asshole once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time of this post (May 26 - June 6), things are going to be a mess. As such, my posting schedule is going to be mess.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Mew (Pokemon franchise, aka weak cat doll thing)

Dear Internet,

 

I'm back! Did you really think humiliation would really get rid of me? Think again! Now I'll just terrorize you even more!


	315. Yveltal: Go on ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another pokemon gift, another letter. This time, Yveltal.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Yveltal (Pokemon franchises, aka Destructive Savior?)

Dear Internet,

 

Personally, I'm totally for my mom getting her ass kicked. After all, it would probably make her slightly less annoying. That and Arceus wants the same.


	316. Manaphy: Please, no...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that time once again.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Manaphy (Pokemon franchise, aka the breeding slave)

Dear Internet,

 

For once, can you not shove me over to a breeder again? Contrary to popular belief, I do not like dittos! Whoever told you that is a moron.


	317. Makoto Naegi: Diplomas, anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I graduated yesterday (6/4/16). And all I got out of that was a rope, an aluminum coin spray-painted gold and a case for my diploma... which we'll be given to me in 1 - 4 years.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Makoto Naegi (Dangan Ronpa series, aka dead man walking?)

Dear Internet,

 

Since six of graduated from Hope's Peak, does that mean we get to hold graduation and get our diplomas? After all, it's kind of hard to get work and stuff without those sorts of things.


	318. Superman: Rematch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It could happen, right?

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Superman (DC Comics, aka the man of rusted steel)

Dear Internet,

 

With the death of Mohammad Ali, I can finally have my rematch! That way, we can really know who's the greatest fighter in the universe truly is!


	319. Dear Superman by FangirlOfPower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you know? Using the "color" command only makes the text look lighter. Strange, I know.

Dear Superman,

I cannot allow this to happen.

You know why?

**_Because I'm Batman._ **

~FangirlOP


	320. Phione: Infinitely useless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally got my Mew yesterday.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Phione (Pokemon series, aka the most useless legendary in the world)

Dear Internet,

 

Does anyone have a use for me? I realize I'm that annoying thing made from a Manaphy and slime, but come on! You got to know something I can be useful for.


	321. Yaushiro Hagakure: My latest venture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following letter was inspired by HunterOfComedy and their works. After reading this, go check their works out.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Yasuhiro Hagakure (Dangan Ronpa series, aka Super High School Level Connoisseur)

Dear Internet,

 

Today, I leave the fortune-telling industry. In it's place, I'm going to break into the Oregano industry. There, I'll become the greatest seller of pizza herb ever!


	322. Juuzo Sakakura: It's Karate, Karatay

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Juuzo Sakakura (Dangan Ronpa 3, aka Super High School Level Critic Person)

Dear Internet,

 

I'm not quite sure what makes you think otherwise, but it's Karate. Not ka-ra-tay. Seriously, people. You guys are stupid.


	323. Father: Just the day for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Father's Day, everyone!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Father (Codename: Kids Next Door, aka Daddy Dearest)

Dear Internet,

 

This has always been my favorite day of the year. It's the only day where I get presents and gifts from my beautiful children. Now, if the KND just saw that way...


	324. Byakuya Togami: Ship me please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This totally worked for the last person who asked, right?

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Byakuya Togami (Dangan Ronpa series, aka Super High School Level Ship Hog)

Dear Internet,

 

I have just come to a shocking conclusion. I am probably not going to be in the upcoming Dangan Ronpa anime. As such, I ask for you to ship me more. That way, I can be a constant presence upon the new anime. 

 


	325. Lunala: Warming up for some sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter tonight! Whoo!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Lunala (Pokemon Moon, aka the sexy bat thing)

Dear Internet,

 

I wouldn't mind some sex right now. However, he always out doing something. Can you tell him to come by for once? It gets quite boring waiting in these ruins, waiting for intercourse.


	326. Kyogre: Performing in Alola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I miss my Kyogre, Aqua Luli. Totally not worth trading her in for a shiny latios. Oh well.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Kyogre (Pokemon franchise, aka giant fish whale thing)

Dear Internet,

 

Yay, an island region! Now I can do aerial tricks and eat magikarp. Maybe someone will dress me up as well. One can hope.


	327. Groudon: Stupid Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the road to 365 letters continues on! This

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Groudon (Pokemon franchise, aka Large red fluffy dino thing)

Dear Internet,

 

If you ask me, all this water is just stupid. I want to see large landmasses and ground pokemon! Not stupid fishies and my sister. Maybe I should eat her...


	328. Deoxys: Ignore my children, please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, Dexoys.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Deoxys (Pokemon Franchise, aka Creepy Space DNA mom)

Dear Internet,

 

Can you please ask my children to just shut up? I really don't think anyone actually cares whether or not the sea or the land is better. Even then, space will always be the greatest!


	329. Dear Byakuya by FangirlOfPower & DigiConjurer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not what he expected to happen.

Dear Byakuya...

GOOD LUCK.

~FangirlOP

.

Dear Byakuya,

Shipping!? We LOVE shipping!!!

Sincerely, the Internet.

* * *

Byakuya Togami opens his eyes.

Instead of finding himself in his luxurious bedroom, he finds himself in a cramp crate.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he announces and takes his surroundings in. The crate was solidly-built, not something one could easily break through. Even then, it had been both chained and nailed shut. "How dare they deny me everything life has to offer!"

Byakuya then slams his fist into the left crate wall, only to knock his crate off the stack and onto the ground below...


	330. Officer EMT:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another bonus chapter, mostly due to what's happening in the UK. It's been a while since there's been a political chapter, so please don't kill me.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Officer EMT (Digitalverse, aka Political Troll)

Dear Internet,

I don't get it. You realize seceding from your own country brings more bad than good? After all, you don't want to plunge this confusing economy down the drain any further, do you?


	331. Mondo Oowada: You'll pay for this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of curiosity, I looked through the chapter listing for Dear Internet. It turns out we have not mocked at least one Danganronpa character and four Super Danganronpa characters somehow. As such, let's see what Mondo has to say.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Mondo Oowada (Dangan Ronpa, aka Super High School Level Slowpoke)

Dear Internet,

 

How dare you make my letter one of the last! For that, the opener of this letter has to face the wrath of a 1000 kittens! Not even I can stand up to that. And I doubt you can't either!


	332. Nekomaru Nidai: Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Nekomaru Nidai (Super Dangan Ronpa 2, aka Super High School Level Champion)

Dear Internet,

 

Glory. It is what you should always strive for. Whether it be writing the next chapter to one of your 'fanfics', or taking a massive dump. You got to give it all and keep on going! So go out and get yourself some glory!


	333. Kazuichi Souda: Gears of this machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might have misspelled Souda's name. Oh well.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Kazuichi Souda (Super Dangan Ronpa 2, aka Super High School Level Robot)

Dear Internet,

 

What is it like to be an individual? For so long, I've taken orders from one person or another. As such, the idea of having to interact freely with people kind of terrifies me. do you people have any advice?


	334. Wormmon: Copycats?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new pokemon trailer got leaked and I'm not really sure what to say. Other then, 'okay then'.

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Sender: Wormmon (Digimon Franchise, aka sacrifice bug digimon)

Dear Internet,

 

That Charjabug thing looks weirdly like me. While I'm not sure why they would want me, they could've just asked. I'm not that busy.


	335. Dear Akane by DigiConjurer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm guessing Fuyuhiko is the last Super Dangan Ronpa Character without a letter.

Dear Akane,

 

Who even are you? I can't even remember a single interesting thing about you. Well, other than the whole 'pillow boobs' thing. As such, you should do more interesting stuff in the despair arc of Dangan Ronpa 3. Hopefully.


	336. Fuyuhiko Kuzuruyu: So rude...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 325 letters ago, Makoto Naegi complained about being unable to unzip his hoodie. Now, Fuyuhiko Kuzuruyu complains about something else.  
> So rest in peace, 'Month of Despair': 9/1/14 - 7/3/16

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Fuyuhiko Kuzuruyu (Super Dangan Ronpa 2, aka Super High School Level Late Guy)

Dear Internet,

 

Why you got to be so rude? It's not my fault I had to go through a mutual killing game just to reach the mailbox. Maybe should think about moving a whole lot closer for other people to reach it.


	337. Chiaki Nanami: Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a surprise. Chiaki Nanami will be appearing as an actual student in DR3: Despair Arc. Did not see that one coming.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Chiaki Nanami (Dangan Ronpa Franchise, aka Super High School Level Regular Guest)

Dear Internet,

I'm back! Beacuse you guys missed me a whole lot, I deus ex machined into the Despair Arc. That way, you can get even more of me than what was originally possible!


	338. Opus the Penguin: Remember me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8000 views...  
> You guys are awesome! For this celebration, something a bit more obscure.

We still don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Opus (Bloom Country, aka Obscurus Penginus)

Dear Internet,

 

Do anyone still actually remember me? I realize I'm obscure and old now with my friends being in the same boat, but we did predict the future. We showed the menace of Donald Trump and you people didn't listen! Shame on you!


	339. Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me three times to get Ishimaru's thoughts on him being in porn with Mondo.  
> As such, please don't kill me.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Kiyotaka Ishimaru (Dangan Ronpa, aka Super High School Level No Indoor Voice)

Dear Internet,

 

I have absolutely no idea what you're even talking about! Mondo and I are just friends. While I'm totally for same-sex marriage, neither of us are ready to take the next step. Also, what is this kink you speak of?


	340. Yolei Inoue: Still Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 02 gang are still trapped in that classroom. I would feel sorry, but they brought this done on themselves.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Yolei (Digimon Adventure 02, aka a yapping dog

Dear Internet,

 

Were still trapped in this classroom. At this point, we would do anything to get out. And we mean just that. All of us are tired of the same four walls we have been forced to call home. So, please get us out.


	341. Salandit: Screw the meta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As tempting as it is to talk about what happened in Texas, that is a letter for another day. Instead, I like to talk Salandit. You know, because things aren't going to break at all when Sun & Moon come out...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Salandit (Pokemon Franchise, aka Metamon)

Dear Internet,

 

So I heard about this Pokemon meta thing. It sounds boring and repetitive. As such, I plan to spew poison all over it. Then I'll declare myself king of the meta! All shall worship me!


	342. Izayoi Sounosuke: I am not a cyborg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or Izayoi look a lot like Genos from One Punch Man.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Izayoi Sounosuke (DR3, aka Ex-Super High School Level Cosplayer)

Dear Internet,

 

Is this guy blind? I do not look like Genos at all! How one could make the connection, I have no clue. Hopefully this guy gets his eyes checked.


	343. Ho-Oh: About that...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Added back in the pokemon franchise tag along with a Misc franchises tag as a catch fall.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Ho-Oh (Pokemon Franchise, aka Rainbow winged thingy)

Dear Internet,

 

To be perfectly honest with you, I was only in Kanto just to flip Ash Ketchum off. That, and to get a danish. Kanto danishes are really good.

 


	344. Makoto Naegi: Nooooo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dangan Ronpa 3: Future Chapter comes out today. :)  
> As such, Makoto sent his letter in.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Makoto Naegi (Dangan Ronpa Franchise, aka Super High School Level Corpse)

Dear Internet,

 

Did this seriously have to happen? Just when I thought I was going to get some relaxation too. But no, you guys have to throw me into another one of these stupid things. I hope you're happy now.


	345. Chisa Yukizome: Oh well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So DR3 Future Side episode 1 has been out for a couple of hours now (at the time of this post). So, yes there will be spoilers this time around.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Chisa Yukizome (DR3, aka Undead Super High School Level Housekeeper)

Dear Internet,

 

Oh... This feels so good! Soon, this monotone world shall be cleansed of it's dirt and grime for the name of Lady Enoshima! Then, all enemies will bow towards her!


	346. Dear Nekomaru Nidai by FangirlOfPower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shout it from the mountaintops! Shout it from the valleys! And shout it from the even ground! Glory!

Dear Nekomaru Nidai,

 

You want me to have glory!?!?!?

I ACCEPT!!!!

~FangirlOP


	347. Mew: It worked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I tried Pokemon Go last night. It's alright, except for the lack of pokemon that aren't gen 1...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Mew (Pokemon Franchise, aka that annoying cat thing)

Dear Internet,

 

I did it! By some dark trick or magic, I got this asshole to fucking like a pokemon game! Beat that, digimon!


	348. Hifumi Yamada: Mini NES!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is a surprise.  
> I was going to do something Super Dangan Ronpa 2 related for the Despair Arc, but that can just wait.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Hifumi Yamada (Dangan Ronpa, aka Super High School Level game guy)

Dear Internet,

 

We have finally gotten a console capable of playing classic NES games! Our childhoods of playing straight-up awesome is now in the palm of our hands. Now if we can just get a mini SNES...

 


	349. Izaru Kamukura: Bored, bored, bored...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The despair arc is now out for DR3! Overall, I quite enjoyed it, even if we'll have to see our favorite characters eventually fall.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Izuru Kamakura (Super Dangan Ronpa 2, aka Super High School Level Boredom)

Dear Internet,

 

Both arcs of Dangan Ronpa 3 bored me a lot. Whether it be the lack of death in the future arc. Or the total amount of me in the despair arc. I'm not even sure how you people can even watch this at all. It just bores me all the way.


	350. Mimikkyu: Some love for me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 350 letters. We're almost there.  
> As always, thanks for your continued support to Dear Internet.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Mimikkyu (Pokemon Franchise, aka Ripoffchu?)

Dear Internet,

 

Can someone please love me? I know I'm not pikachu, but I could still use the love. It's lonely out here in this big world...

 


	351. Dear Izaru Kamukura by FangirlOfPower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In all seriousness, what does Izuru enjoy? Or is he so bored, he can't feel joy?

Dear Izaru,

 

Did you just call yourself BORING? I'm impressed. Most people try to ignore the fact that they might be boring.

~FangirlOP


	352. Sakura Oogami: Dammit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out hotel internet isn't that bad this time around.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Sakura Oogami (Dangan Ronpa, aka Super High School Level Clairvoyant)

Dear Internet,

 

Can one of you please slap Aoi for me? I would do it myself, but it turns out the dead cannot leaving this stupid place unless everyone dies. Don't ask me why, that's just how it works.


	353. Daisaku Bandai: Sowing the undead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, the second letter tied to episode 2 of the future arc.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Daisaku Bandai (DR3, aka Undead Super High School Level Necromancer)

Dear Internet,

 

I don't really get you people. Death is quite a wonderful feeling to behold, especially when I'm within the presence of Lady Junko...


	354. Izzy Izumi: Down with copycats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, today marks two years of fanfic writing. I'll probably celebrate it properly when I'm back home. Oh well.  
> Now, a letter making fun of Digimon Universe: Applimonsters.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Izzy Izumi (Digimon Adventure, aka Pineapple Smarthead)

Dear Internet,

 

Why are there so many copycat characters in Applimonsters? Is actually making something unique that hard? Heck, you could at least make something that people can agree actually looks interesting! Right?


	355. Eggman: The nerve of people...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So two new sonic games got announced at Comic-Con recently. Of course, there is always someone who isn't that happy about it...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Dr Eggman (Sonic Franchise, aka Doctor Epic Mustache Expert)

Dear Internet,

 

You people... I was enjoying the vacation of the lifetime and now it's ruined! I guess I could go back to being a dick to Sonic, but that doesn't feel fun anymore. I just want to relax and be left alone. It's that simple.


	356. Dear Mimikiyu by FangirlOfPower & DigiConjurer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day...

Dear Mimi,

 

(I can call you Mimi, right?) Don't worry, I'm here for you.

~FangirlOP

* * *

It was a calm day in the offices of Dear Internet.

Well, if one considered stray bolts of lightning as 'calm' within this place. Not that one really could, with it just being something one had to get used too.

"What is it this time?" Digisa whispered and poked his head through the empty doorway. The room on the other side was in ruin, with the only thing not destroyed being a couple crates of drug candy that accidentally got ordered a while back. For the time being, they served as a nice decoration in what was supposed to be the main room of the offices. Usually though, it served as a place to look through mail and occasionally attempt to do something productive. This time, it had served the purpose of a battlefield, it's combatants being a ghost dressed in an old pikachu costume and an actual pikachu dressed up as an idol. "What was it this time?"

"Pika pi, pikachu pi." the pikachu answered and turned to face its master. "Pikachi piki pi!"

"Sure..." Digisa then turned to other combatant as he took a deep breath. "How about you, Mimi?"

Mimi didn't answer, instead turning her focus towards the pikachu as Digisa did the same.

"Daisy, Mimi is our guest. Please treat her better." he whispered and headed back through the doorway, the fighting almost immediately resuming as he exited...


	357. Monomi: How?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe we already know who the traitor is in DR3: Future. We just haven't nailed the largest nail into the coffin, possibly.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Monomi (Dangan Ronpa Franchise, aka Magical Rabbit Truth Seeker)

Dear Internet,

 

How did it know about my alternate form? Only those that were participating or observing the Neo World Program have any clue about that! Unless... no that wouldn't make sense at all. Maybe you people can figure it out?


	358. Monokuma: New Ventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is why you don't let robot bears into condiment factories.

Here's the [link](http://imgur.com/a/kxhwN) to the picture for better context.

* * *

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa Franchise, aka Junko AI?)

Dear Internet,

 

Are your sandwiches too hopeful? Do you wish your burgers could fill something else other happiness? Well, we got the sauce just for you! Monokuma's Despairing Ketchup is the treat for you! Just squirt a little on whatever you people eat and bask in the total despair it gives off. Pick it up at The Dark Emporium or wherever you buy groceries.

 


	359. Dear Juuzo Sakakura by DigiConjurer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take it in, folks. Rarely does one see an entire fanbase agree on something. But when they do, it is a sight to behold.

Dear Juuzo Sakakura,

 

Congratulations! You've just pissed the entire dangan ronpa fandom off. If you actually cared, we might have forgiven you. Oh wait, you don't. Hopefully, you're the next one to die in the future arc!


	360. Chara: Inherently Evil!?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertale is LOVE, Undertale is life.
> 
> Also spoilers for the Genocide run of said game.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.  
\------------------------------------------------  
Sender: Chara Dreemurr (Undertale Franchise, AKA Smol Demonic Crap Baby)

Dear Internet,

 

Just because I take control at the end of your Genocide runs does not mean I am inherently evil. YOU taught me how to do that, Player, not Frisk. I'm just the one finishing it for you. Maybe you are the evil one.


	361. Voldemort: Seriously?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another evil person on here. No big deal at all...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter Franchise, aka He who has been named a lot)

Dear Internet,

 

How is this possible? I thought after book 7, we were all done. But no! We just have to keep going! Seriously, who want to read more harry potter?

 


	362. Mukuro Ikusaba: Not the traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With DR3: Future still in high swing, it is only natural that Mukuro would come up as the traitor. I really hope they make a joke ending that involves that.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Mukuro Ikusaba (Dangan Ronpa, aka Super High School Level Trolitor)

Dear Internet,

 

I am not the traitor. I'm not sure why you people even think that. It definitely has to be that wheelchair girl. I would trust her at all by how far I could possibly throw her. Which isn't that far.


	363. Evil TK: Help Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Odiaba day everyone!  
> *Butterfly from Digimon Adventure begins to play*  
> Oh yeah, Evil TK is here. Be careful and take what he says with a grain of salt.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Evil TK (Digitalverse, aka the Gentlemanly Asshole)

Dear Internet,

 

I need your people's help. Soon, my digimon partner will be killed and I won't have any way to get it back for six months. Any suggestions to speed this sort of thing up?


	364. Monaca: Too obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I might have something special planned for tomorrow. I won't really say what, but it'll be a bit of throwback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty certain Monaca is only there just so Spike Chunsoft can be a troll again. Whether or not that's the case, we'll just have to wait and see...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Monaca Towa (Dangan Ronpa Franchise, aka Super Middle School Level Diva)

Dear Internet,

 

So, didn't see that coming did you? You people all said that it would be too predictable and stuff! You people always seem to come up with the wildest of theories, never at all taking the time to look over the simpler ones. If you had, maybe this wouldn't have been as much of a blindside. Oh well, lesson learned I hope?


	365. Junko Enoshima:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We did it guys. 365 chapters. For that, I would like to thank Darkenning, SiaCatGirl, BobMarley20 and FangirlOfPower. Without your guys help, I don't think we would have made as far as we have without you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you for all your hard work.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Letter #365

Sender: Undead Junko (Dear Internet, aka Undead Super High School Level Fashionista)

Dear Internet,

 

Upupupupu! In the end, I technically got what i wanted. There now exists more me than there was before! Even if they exist in a different form, there still the same thing. And now, I shall take advantage of that by attacking the offices of Dear Internet! Soon, the author will tremble in fear against me!

* * *

It was a special day in the Dear Internet offices.

That special day being a birthday for a special person. As such, six pokemon found themselves making a cake in the kitchen. The six pokemon in question were a Sceptile, a Gardevoir, a Rayquaza, a Latias, a Breloom and of course Daisy the cosplay pikachu. Along with them, appeared to be some sort of humanoid doll dressed as a white mage with a claymore.

"Are you sure we're supposed to put that much sugar?" the doll whispered as it stared at the cookbook.

"Sceptile scep." Sceptile answered and handed over the mixing bowl. "Scep sce!."

The doll took a quick taste and spitted the batter out.

"What were you even thinking?! This doesn't even tas-"

Before it could finish the sentence, Digisa entered the room and everyone froze.

"Good morning, everyone." he whispered and gazed upon the mess the seven of them had made. In a way he should've expected this sort of thing at this point. But sometimes it is easy to forget about that fact. "Aren't you going to say it?"

What followed were six pokemon and a doll attempting to say happy birthday. While all good attempts, it just wasn't the same as being told it by an actual human being.

"I guess that wor-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a loud crash erupted throughout the building as smoke filled the air. When that finally cleared, one could make out a large army of ragtag soldiers. From the looks of things, many of them appeared to be characters that had been pissed off in the past on this fic. Leading them of course, was Undead Junko.

"Hello there!" the reanimated fashionista shouted and cracked a smile as she waved towards Digisa. "We're here to kill you all. Are you fine with that?"

The author turned towards the camera for a brief second, shaking his head in the face of truly moronic act of stupidity.

"Of course not!" he shouted back and pulled a bracelet out of his pocket, snapping it to his left wrist. "I guess we'll just have to take you all on then!"

The opposing army laughed, possibly finding Digisa's challenge a joke that couldn't be taken up. And yet as they stood there, they didn't have anything to lose within this.

"We accept your challenge!" Undead Junko answered as the rainbow sky continued to swirl about in the background. "Attack!"

As the large mass of mooks approached, Digisa turned his attention to his team.

"Lets do this." he whispered and gave the bracelet a slight tap. What followed, were five beams of light coming forth from his partners. When the light died down, the mega versions of Sceptile, Rayquaza, Gardevoir and Latias took the place of their respective forms. Along with the four of them, the doll from before was now wearing a dress version of the white mage outfit. He watched as the five of them headed off and turned his attention to Daisy and Breloom. "I need you two to get Mimikiyu some place safe."

The two pokemon stared at him with a bit of confusion.

"I'll be alright."

Reluctantly, they headed off as their master watched on. Once he was sure they were out of his sight, he headed towards the back. Hopefully, they hadn't got there yet...

To be continued in the future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, regular posting will still happen. Just, expect more letters will extended stuff.


	366. Arceus: Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was actually at Gamestop yesterday and I didn't ask for the Arceus code. Oh well. Here he is anyway.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Arceus (Pokemon Franchise, aka The weird god horse thing)

Dear Internet,

 

I would like you people to forward this message to my wife, who is currently attempting to destroy your office. It goes something like this: Mew, can you please come home? Without you, I can't get this stupid pickle jar open. That, and it's wrong to just join an army of people to destroy one office that you could do yourself.


	367. Samus Aran: Anything for another game?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yesterday was the thirtieth anniversary of Metroid. Even with two new games coming out for the series, most of us want with Samus. Maybe one day, hopefully...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Samus Aran (Metroid Series, aka Justin Bailey?)

Dear Internet,

 

Can I please have another game? I realize that I probably won't get it, but it's worth a shot! Throw everything you got at it and your dreams will come true!


	368. Seiko Komura: Breaking Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another death in DR3: Future. And while Tengan also died this time around, he'll be for another letter.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Seiko Komura (DR3, aka Undead Super High School Level Monster)

Dear Internet,

 

I have been broken. Soon, that vulture will come to take me. But I will not let her. As long as I keep flying, things will go my way. Maybe then, I can cleansed of all these sins I hold.


	369. Yasuhiro Hagakure: Not again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dub for DR3: Future starts today.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock

* * *

Sender: Yasuhiro Hagakure (Dangan Ronpa franchise, aka Super High School Luckster?)

Dear Internet,

 

Do we have to do this again?  Technically, I already gone through this twice. Do you really want me to experience a third time? Of course you people do, since you guys don't like me at all!


	370. Alola Raichu: Surfs up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Japanese trailer for Team Skull in Pokemon Sun and Moon just went up in Japan. It would be funny though, if it couldn't learn surf.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Alola Raichu (Pokemon Franchise, aka Surfing Pikachu reborn)

Dear Internet,

 

Surfs up, bros! It's been too long since one of my kind could surf! Now, we can ride the waves like the surfers we truly are! Hopefully we get to keep that form for the next couple of games...


	371. Segata Sanshiro: How dare you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor Project X Zone 2 spoilers ahead.  
> And yes, this guy is easily capable of that.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Segata Sanshiro (Sega, aka Saturn or die!)

Dear Internet,

 

The Sega Saturn is dead. Sega is at an all time low. Do you even realize what you've done? For that, I plan to judo throw this earth! Just watch me!


	372. Sounosuke Izayoi: I figured it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Izayoi is dead. :(  
> But he figured it out, possibly.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Sounosuke Izayoi (DR3, aka Angelic Level Dragoon)

Dear Internet,

 

I have figured out it. Now I'm dead. Oh well. A shame in a way, but I'll make up for it...


	373. Ash: This is stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Ash lost the Pokemon League. Again. Due to complete bullshit.  
> That's just lazy storytelling.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Ash Ketchum (Pokemon franchise, aka the master of getting bullshitted)

Dear Internet,

 

I've had enough of this. I doubt even the gods find this amusing. I would just like to win one FUCKING league for once! No bullshit. Is that too hard ask for?


	374. Tengan Kazuo: Puppy Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something lighter than the previous letter.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Tengan Kazuo (Dangan Ronpa Franchise, aka Angelic visitor)

Dear Internet,

 

Puppy heaven is truly wonderful. You get all the puppies you want, all the time! Sadly, there are no surgeon puppies. So I'm stuck like this, sadly.


	375. Makoto Naegi: Please No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight hint of what is coming to Dangan Ronpa: Alternate Worlds...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Makoto Naegi (Dangan Ronpa: Alternate Worlds, aka Super High School Level Unluckster)

Dear Internet,

 

Do we have another person join this 'harem'? I'm already having enough trouble with the ninja and the monokuma! Adding a hive queen will not fix that problem!


	376. Moforun: Time Travel and Fairy School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2nd anniversary of Dear Internet everyone!  
> Thank you for all your support over the last two years. It really helps.  
> To Darkenning, SiaCatGirl, BobMarley20 & FangirlOfPower:  
> Thank you for taking the time to put up with me. Your guys rebuttals have really helped making this fic what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this special celebration, it's going to be whole week of letters. Most of which to celebrate a second accomplishment that were nearing.  
> First up, a guilty pleasure of mine, Precure! What? It's an awesome magical girl franchise.

We still don't even own any of the franchises we have or will eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Moforun (Precure franchise, aka Ambiguous Magical Plush thing)

Dear Internet,

 

Wouldn't it be impossible for all these magical companions to know each other? Wouldn't that involve time travel and absolute coincidences? Not that I have really any clue-fluff...


	377. Nagito Komaeda: Flip of a coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With episode 7 of DR3: Future finally out, not that much really happened. But here's Nagito to gloat.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Nagito Komeada (Dangan Ronpa Franchise, aka Super High School Level Planner)

Dear Internet,

 

How lucky of you people. One of the biggest threats within this mess taking themselves out. Isn't that lucky? It would truly be a _shame_ if one of your precious survivors to die. Oh well. They had it coming. You got too comfy...


	378. Ryoko Otonashi:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the time of this writing, this is the 365th letter. As such, a letter from Ryoko Otonashi. Enjoy.

Does anyone even bother to read this line? Oh wait...

* * *

Sender: Ryoko Otonashi (Dangan Ronpa Franchise, aka Super Duper Ultimate Level Level Totally Not Super High School Level Despair Junko Enoshima)

Dear Internet,

 

By my analysis, there seems to be an 18% decrease in Hope among fans. But by the same result, there has been a 54% increase in despair. If my math is totally correct (it is), that leaves 75% of unknown that you people need to fill. As such, get on it and decide upon that huge chunk!


	379. Dear Airy by FangirlOfPower & DigiConjurer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now the last piece of content for Bravely Second.  
> I've actually been done with the game for a while, but still haven't quite completed everything. Maybe in the future I will. As such, I hope you enjoy, because this was a lot longer write than I had planned.

Dear Airy,

 

Which one of us, me or you, is to die?

~FangirlOP

\------------------------------

Oooooooooooooooooh..:

Sincerely, the Internet

* * *

 Since the last story bit, things had gotten slightly better for Digisa and co..

In this case, that meant a good chunk of the lesser threats had been neutralized and/or removed from the picture. Not that really changed anything, but it was a start.

"This is definitely not welcome in a school environment!" a voice shouted as a hall monitor suddenly found himself hurling through the void and back to his home dimension. As that happened, we find the author finally reaching his destination.

"We're getting there." Digisa thought and took a deep breath. The server room was just up ahead and this mess seemed close to the end.

"Is that so?"

He turned around and did a double take. Standing before him was a massive whitish brown maggot with dragonfly wings. At the very least, it stood about the same height as him.

"Airy." he muttered and the creature chuckled. Out of all the threats that could dare to stand in his way, Airy was one of the more likely ones. However, he had expected Mew more than her. Not that it would change anything at this point.

"So you haven't forgotten about me then..." his opponent announced and seemed to laugh even harder. "How cute. It will definitely make your destruction much more exciting."

"Bring it, you stupid fairy."

With that, a bright light engulfed the author for a few brief seconds. When it did finally disappear, all that was really gained was a pair of cat ears and a large bell around his neck. For the record, it was the little things that went with the job.

"Meow!" Digisa greeted and gave his bell a swipe.

As the author did that, Airy glanced towards the camera and looked ready to facepalm.

"Out of all the jobs you could have picked, you chose that?!"

Digisa didn't answer, instead choosing to flash a pair of claws at his opponent. While Black Mage or Vampire probably would have been far better choices in this sort situation, there was something about being a Catamancer that felt right. That, and it just had a nice ring to it.

_Battle Start!_

**Acedia!**

**Zeta Flare!**

Of course, the stupid maggot thing started off with that. Because you know what, everyone truly loves getting made weak to all elements. Right? Especially when she 

"We're already starting with that?" Airy inquired and got no answer from Digisa. "Hey!"

**Firaja (x2)!**

**Burning Hands!**

**Book Burning!**

**Reflect!**

What followed, was a barrage of fire attacks to the opponent and a magical barrier erecting upon Digisa.

"No fair! You used five magic spells!" the cockroach announced, only to find herself staring down a flyswatter. "Fine. You win."

The author didn't answer, a smile forming on his face.

"Didn't you just hear me? I said you win!"

Even though the fairy cockroach thing repeated itself, the opponent did not answer. Maybe they just wanted to wait for something. But what exactly? There wasn't really anything that random within this corner of this messed multiverse.

"For the third time, y-"

As the fairy was about to finish her sentence, the author held a necklace up and watched it get engulfed in light.

**Summoning Gate: ??? activate!**

A genderless figure made from red energy came forth from the pendant. The author didn't really say anything, instead pointing towards Airy. The figure engaged his opponent and proceeded to slash the fairy from all directions until all that remained was dust.

"Good work." Digisa whispered. "Take a rest for now."

The figure didn't answer, instead deciding to dissipate into nothingness. Once that was finally out of the way, he headed forth within the massive rubble of his former office until he came upon a large metal room. At the very least, this small integral area managed to survive the destruction all around him. In a way, it was a sigh of relief. One to be taken when it was all said and done.

He opened the door and entered the room, doing a double take in the process.

"Fuck."

Standing before him, was a massive house cat amid the wreckage of some crates. More specifically, Ruruka Andou Large Jawbreakers, known to make the taster grow considerably in size...

To be continued...


	380. Miguel Parks: Been a while

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the subtitles for episode 8 of Future Arc delayed till about wednesday :(, here's a letter celebrating Just Another Fangan Ronpa Story's late two yew

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Miguel Parks (Digitalverse, aka Super High School Level Protagonist)

Dear Internet,

 

Well, we're back. The author really needs to stops going on these 'couple month' hiatuses for us. It really gets boring. Nor do we want to end like those 'other people' either. That sort of fate wouldn't fit us at all. 


	381. Gundam Tanaka: The Dark Emporium II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gundam checks in and has another ad to run here.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Gundam Tanaka (Dear Internet, aka Super High School Level Chaos Shopkeeper)

Dear Internet,

 

Welcome, mortals! It has been quite a while since I have last advertised in this prestigious place. Now, we have locations in Towa City and Hope's Peak! Heck, even our collection of oddities and animal supplies have increased tenfold! We have weird circular objects that control weird computer creatures, weird spellbooks that summon mythical screaming birds and all sorts of other wonderful goodies. On the pet care side, we now stock all sorts of magic-based pet foods and care. Now, you'll won't have to worry about whether or not you fed Fido. Now, A magical reminder will appear when the deed is done! And if you come right now, you'll be entered in a drawing for 100,000 monocoins! So, come in right now!


	382. Koichi Kizakura: My services

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deal or no deal? That is the question.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Koichi Kizakura (Dangan Ronpa franchise, aka Undead Super High School Level Guardian Angel)

Dear Internet,

 

War is brewing down here on this monotone beach. Soon, not even the ruins of your fortress will protect you. So, let's make a deal. Let me provide my services in exchange for the chance to fight against the despair. That is all I ask. So, do we have a deal?


	383. Mikan Tsumiki: Ha ha!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was bound to happen eventually.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Mikan Tsumiki (Dangan Ronpa franchise, aka Super Despair Level Monster)

Dear Internet,

 

Once more, I have turned. After all this time, it isn't so surprising. For that is my fate, serving the wonderful mistress known as Junko Enoshima! Soon, you all will fill the same. Even if she dies, despair will just continue on!


	384. Yasuke Matsuda: Here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a little Dangan Ronpa 0 cameo in the latest episode DR3: Despair Arc in the form of Yusuke Matsuda. And by little, I mean blink and you'll miss it.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Yasuke Matsuda (Dangan Ronpa 0, aka Super High School Level Cameo)

Dear Internet,

Do you think I could have a little bit more screen time? Giving me a split-second cameo is just rude! As such, I would like to be seen more!


	385. Kyoko Kirigiri: WTF over?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, DR3 Future Arc episode 9 happened and yeah...  
> Spoilers ahead.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Kyoko Kirigiri (Dangan Ronpa Franchise, aka Undead Super High School Level Bat-Pyscho)

Dear Internet,

 

That's a bullshit NG code. And so is Chisa's! Those were all cheap and unfair! I want an investigation into this. At the very least, I can beat Junko all the time now...


	386. Victini: Fuck my mom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another month, another pokemon. Now, if Sun and Moon could just have all the legendaries...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Victini (Pokemon Franchise, aka Badass McGee of Victory)

Dear Internet,

 

I really don't get my mom. One moment, she's loving up on me for some reason. The next, she's off creating some weird monstrosity for whatever reason. Soon, you will fear her wrath once more... I hope. Truly, victory awaits you...


	387. Captain Kirk: Live long and prosper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the time of writing, today is the 50th anniversary of Star Trek. As such, Live long and prosper

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Captain Kirk (Star Trek franchise, aka Captain Girl-Getter)

Dear Internet,

 

Nearly a half decade ago, my crew and I headed off on a journey. And while we may have lost a few people along the way, we have lived long prospered. Now, to another fifty years!


	388. Mukuro Ikusaba: Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even among overpowered high schoolers and crazed psychos, never forget the true heroes. The police, firemen and everyone else who's willing to give a helping hand. That is what truly makes a hero.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Mukuro Ikusaba (Dangan Ronpa Franchise, aka Super High School Level Lobotomist)

Dear Internet,

 

These days, everything looks to be headed to crap. But remember, heroes are all around you. But only by supporting them can we rise above this and fly forth into the bright future ahead...


	389. Ruruka Andou: All alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruruka Andou's second letter. There will be a second letter later, with the possibility of something special tomorrow.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Ruruka Andou (DR3, aka Undead Super High School Level Bitchkins)

Dear Internet,

 

For some reason, I am still alone... Not even Izoyoi or Seiko have come to see me. Nor have any of my other friends. The despair is so great...


	390. Kyousuke Munakuta: I fucked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's like that one subreddit!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Kyousuke Munakuta (DR3, aka Ex-Super High School Level Almost Edgelord)

Dear Internet,

 

In the end, it didn't even matter. I refused to break the habit and look where it got me. Now with the endgame upon us, I fucked up...


	391. Kaede Akamastu: Hello?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new trailer for Danganronpa V3 just came out! With it, we now know who the protagonist is!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Kaede Akamastu (Danganronpa V3, aka Super Criminal Level Unknown)

Dear Internet,

 

Uh... hi? I'm the new protagonist within this madhouse. All I ask is that you wish me luck. Because I think I'm going to need it.


	392. Mizuki Yasu: Another Witch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would be quite hilarious if I unintentionally predicted at least two of the talents nearly two years before they were revealed.  
> Oh well.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Mizuki Yasu (Digitalverse, Super Future Level Mage)

Dear Internet,

 

So, we have another witch? A shame I'm not around. If I were, I would challenge her to a duel! Only then can we see who is the better mage!


	393. Igor: Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's persona time!  
> Persona 5 comes out in Japan today!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Igor (Persona Series, aka Creepy Pinocchio)

Dear Internet,

 

So I may have lost the key to the velvet room and none of us can find it. As such, would it be wrong to steal the key from one of the previous protagonists?  They aren't using it at all and allows me to make sure that stays that way. Just curious, that's all.


	394. Davis Motomiya: Let us out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I find it hilarious that this is now technically canon to an extent.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Davis Motomiya (Digimon Adventure 02, aka Imprisoned Miracles)

Dear Internet,

 

Can we please be let out? This classroom is really boring and there really isn't much for my friends and I to do. At the very least, send us some entertainment. That would be nice!


	395. Izuru Kamukura: Bullshit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In all seriousness, it did seem a little silly to give him all those talents and not let him attempt to revive Chiaki.

We don't own any of the boring franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Bored Sender: Izuru Kamukura (Dangan Ronpa Franchise, aka Bored Super High School Level Talented)

Dear Internet,

 

If I'm supposedly the ultimate hope, shouldn't I have been able to save her?  All I would have needed was some of my own boring spit and and some cloth. But no! I have to watch her die a boring death! Bullshit!


	396. Frisk: Endlessly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I beat Undertale last night. Both Neutral and Pacifist endings.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Frisk (Undertale, aka the determined one)

Dear Internet,

 

How long will you make this go on? Time and time again, we dance this dreaded dance. Will it ever end? I doubt it will. But as long as I'm determined, I'll continue on...


	397. Juuzo Sakakura: Irony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the demon became an angel. Funny

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Juuzo Sakakura (DR3, aka The Redeemed Angel)

Dear Internet,

 

It's hilarious. I am both the end and the beginning of this story. Both the hope and the despair. Everything, yet nothing...


	398. Junko Enoshima: Stupid Wrench!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the time of this posting, the subs aren't out yet for episode 11 of Despair Arc. If they are, oh well. It was mostly filler anyway.  
> At the very least, Junko got a wrench and she's out for blood.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Junko Emoshima (Dangan Ronpa Franchise, aka Despair Level Engineer)

Dear Internet,

 

That wrench was supposed to hit! How dare it miss! I had even named it 'Hōpukirā' for this one moment! But Makoto just had to ruin it! When the time comes, THERE WILL BE BLOOD!


	399. Gennai: Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Digimon Adventure Tri Movie 3: confessions came out yesterday. And yeah...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Gennai (Digimon Franchise, aka the good emperor?)

Dear Internet,

 

My, you people must be very confused. Not that I really care. You'll figure it out eventually.


	400. Dear Internet by DigiConjurer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let us savor this moment in.  
> This doesn't happen often at all. Can't let it get away.

Dear Internet,

 

Thank you.

I say this every time. Yet, it doesn't change how I feel about it. You guys are truly wonderful.

Cheers, to 100 more chapters!


	401. Yumeno Himitsuko: Challenge Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We got the names of all the DRv3 characters! Which means...  
> Month of Despair! Whoo!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Yumeno Himitsuko (DRv3, aka Super High School Illusionist)

Dear Internet,

 

So, this 'Mizuki Yasu' wants to duel me, huh? Challenge accepted. Let's see her take on the wrath of my magics!


	402. Monokuma: Not what it looks like!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Monokuma now has kids. Yeah...  
> Better question: How would that work?

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Monokuma (Danganronpa series, aka Daddy to be?)

Dear Internet,

 

Please ignore their claims! They are liars! Yeah, that's it! Uh... There's totally like nothing going on between me and Monomi. As such, I will get down down to the bottom of this!


	403. Ryouta Miterai: A solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possibly, the final letter related to DR3. Doubt it though.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Ryouta Miterai (DR3, aka Super High School Level Hope Lord)

Dear Internet,

 

The world is a funny place. Even if you want something to happen, you must choose to do it. So, I am now SUPER ULTRA CONQUEROR EMPEROR OF HOPE! And no one will tell me otherwise!


	404. Mr Satan: Where am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters is now out! Now with Mr Satan!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Mr Satan (Dragon Ball series, aka Idiot Demon?)

Dear Internet,

 

Uh... I need your people's help. I find myself in this weird world with absolutely no clue. Also, my phone just got hacked! They will pay for this!


	405. Junko Enoshima: Boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope Arc spoilers!

Maybe she should have a snickers?

* * *

Sender: Junko Enoshima (Dangan Ronpa franchise, aka Super High School Level Retiree)

Dear Internet,

 

Well that was truly boring. They were supposed to murder themselves and profess themselves to me! At the very least, my actions in this world have caused two more to follow in my footsteps. Funny how that works...


	406. Edward Elric: Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's Fullmetal Alchemist Day.  
> Still waiting on the HD version of the original anime.

Never forget Fullmetal Alchemist day.

* * *

Sender: Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist, aka Cyborg brat)

Dear Internet,

 

Another year, another chance for an adventure. It's nice to have someone remember us. Makes the times when it feels like we've been forgotten far less severe...


	407. Dartrix: 'That' phase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evolutions for the Sun & Moon starters have been revealed!  
> And there's an emo owl for some reason.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Dartrix (Pokemon Franchise, aka the second 'emo' mon)

Dear Internet,

 

I need your help. Soon I will enter my 'emo phase' and be a cold careless prick! As such, you will need help me through that awkward time. So please, lend me a hand?


	408. Keldeo: No more ring toss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I got Keldeo, Darkrai and Hoopa last night.  
> As such, more pokemon letters. Followed by more danganronpa.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Keldeo (Pokemon Franchise, aka a carnival animal)

Dear Internet,

 

Every time I go to a carnival, people throw their rings at me. Please don't do that. Even if Mew suggests it. For you will find a horn in a place you probably don't want it. Like your head.


	409. Jestery: Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little backstory for this one.  
> Basically, people are pretending to be creepy clowns around schools in Washington. Which is pretty messed up thing to do, if you ask me.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Jestery (Digitalverse, aka Super High School Level Crazy Clown Girl)

Dear Internet,

 

This really needs to stop. Jestery's reputation is already bad enough without you people! Now it's even worse! Hopefully, this will all blow over soon enough...


	410. Dear Ruruka Andou by DigiConjurer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About time I got around to doing this.  
> An extended rebuttal, mostly since we haven't had one in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had this chapter mostly written out,

Andou Ruruka (Druggies don't get 'dear'),

Sure, and there exists a magical fairy that told you to kill Izayoi.

* * *

Digisa took a deep breath.

Even as he stared at the massive cat, it was hard to not laugh.

"You realize those were filled with drugs?" Digisa explained as the other side of the conversation looked on all confused.

"Oh." the cat answered. "I thought it was cat food."

The conjurer took a deep breath and laughed. In retrospect, he probably should've cancelled the office's lifetime supply of the stuff a while back. Once this was all done, he would deal with it. But for now, there were other fish that needed to be fried.

"Oh Digisa..."

Once more, he found himself staring right down at Mew.

"Bring it."

 


	411. Hoshi Ryouma: Ha Ha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm reminded of Oddjob from the James Bond movie GoldenEye.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Hoshi Ryouma (DRv3, aka Super High School Level Midget)

Dear Internet,

 

How dare they lock me in this prison? I may look like a pipsqueak, but a heart of a lion roars within me! And that lion is ready to pounce.


	412. Hoopa: Absurd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About time I did him.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Hoopa (Pokemon Franchise, aka Crazy Time-Space Warping Demon)

Dear Internet,

 

This is absurd. I'm a monster capable of bending both time and space to my will yet, I can't even hold onto my own prison! That's just rude. Especially since it keeps falling into the hands of random people. And they never give it back either...


	413. Tsareena: Hail to the queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Pokemon trailer just came out and with it, came a bunch of new Pokemon along with two trial captains. And while my original plan was to cover Duke Nukem today, that can wait.

May it rise from the ashes once more...

* * *

Sender: Tsareena (Pokemon Franchise, aka Princess of the fallen whale?)

Dear Internet,

 

Worship me, peasants, for your queen has arrived! After all, what is her majesty without her subjects? Absolutely nothing, that's what! As such, submit to me, my followers!


	414. Duke Nukem: I'm back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hail to the king.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Duke Nukem (Duke Nukem Franchise, aka The Grand King)

Dear Internet,

 

I've returned! It's been too long and I'm still out of gum. Do you think you people can rectify that? That would be nice...


	415. Dear Kaede by FangirlOfPower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something to change things up a little bit.

Dear Kaede,

Good luck. You will need it.

Sincerely, the Internet.


	416. Arceus: Oh fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just got the demo for Pokemon: Sun and Moon. Turns out, they accidentally leaked nearly the entire pokedex. Whoops.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Arceus (Pokemon, aka Mew's Scapegoat?)

Dear Internet,

 

Uh... You weren't supposed to know about any of this! This wasn't supposed to be like this at all! Just ignore the obvious spoilers for now!


	417. Mario:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the teaser for the Nintendo Switch just came out...  
> And yeah, that was awesome. I think I saw Skyrim

Mama mia!

* * *

Sender: Mario (Mario, aka that weird plumber guy)

Dear Internet,

 

What's with those curved horn helmet wearing people? They seem to be all about shouting and stabbing. Peach offered one of them some tea and got flung up into the air! If they keep this up, I might have to kick these savages out! Even worse, erase them from existence!


	418. Mimikiyu: My own song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Mimikiyu got its [own song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cni6rP6pnxw). For something billed as a pikachu rip-off, it's gotten a lot of popularity.

May the past be redeemed in the future...

* * *

Sender: Mimikiyu (Pokemon, aka Guardian of the fallen whale?)

Dear Internet,

 

I now have my own theme! This is so awesome! I didn't actually think I would get such a thing! Hopefully, this is a sign of better times...


	419. Dear Vegeta by DigiConjurer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've just hit a major milestone. So, say with me now.  
> IT'S OVER 9000!

Dear Vegeta,

 

For a dubbing mistake, you can't change it now. You just have deal with it being over 9000.


	420. Cosplay Pikachu: Hats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While not the original plan for this chapter, this will do. Next chapter will be my original plan.

Pika Pi~

* * *

Sender: Cosplay Pikachu (Pokemon, aka The Legend Unsurper?)

Dear Internet,

 

All they did was put a hat on one of my kind. Putting these costumes are a pain in the butt, but at least they look nice. They also make me look absolutely cute! The hat just looks stupid.


	421. Yasuhiro Hagakure: Where's the magic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know where this going.

Do you believe in magic?

* * *

 

Sender: Yasuhiro Hagakure (Dangan Ronpa, aka Super High School Level 'Magician')

Dear Internet,

 

Have you seen my magic? The last I saw it, it was doing a dance with a three tongued radish and a chair leg. They seemed to be going in the direction of a Walmart and seemed intent on stealing laptop chargers. If you find it, please tell me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, there is a story behind the last part.


	422. Blue: How did I get here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Red and Blue will be appearing Sun and Moon as trainers to fight.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Blue (Pokemon, aka that champion jerk)

Dear Internet,

 

Uh... Where are we? All I remember was tending to my gym, only for some pink cat to suddenly appear and mug me! Now here I am, at some random island. Wonderful. If you find that cat, kick her ass for me!


	423. Volcanion: Just kill me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally got my hands on Volcanion. He's alright I guess.

Burn the cat

Sender: Volcanion (Pokemon, aka that weird thing)

Dear Internet,

 

Why do I even exist? There is no reason for me to be here. My existence is pointless. As such, just kill me.


	424. Undead Junko: Damn it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like someone's angry...

So full of hope she is.

* * *

Sender: Undead Junko (Dear Internet, aka Super Omega Level Hater)

Dear Internet,

 

This is truly wonderful! First, someone drop kicks me up into the air and then follows it up by a flipping a fucking table?! Especially when the damn thing beaned me on the head! How rude...

.

Digisa took a deep breath.

While he still hadn't quite started his grand battle with Mew, watching his technically sole co-writer kick and bean their one big hater with a table. And just as quickly as she had arrived, the person was off to places unknown.

"How many does that make?" Mew announced and the author returned his gaze to her.

"Four." Digisa answered. "Which isn't that bad for having been around for at least two years."

His opponent only stared back at him and laughed.

"I don't think the goal is to have your employees suddenly up and leave without much notice." Mew responded and casually began to juggle a bunch of pokeballs. "Especially with their lack of work effort."

"Yes, the ratio of letters to rebuttals isn't perfect," Digisa then cracked a smile and looked behind him, finding Daisy quickly approaching. "But people decided to take time out of their lives to help with this fic. As long as that happens, I wouldn't have it any other way."

He took a deep breath and turned his attention towards the opponent. While it would be a long battle, he wouldn't have it any other way...


	425. After Halloween Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is late.

They opened their eyes.

Gone was the large tower they had cooped themselves in, having been replaced with the Hope Peak's Gym. For the thirteen department heads and their three 'nobodies', it was a mixed blessing.

For a couple of them, it had been a site of a great hope, capable of cleansing all.

For others, it had serve as their jail of absolute despair, refusing to let go even as the end drew near.

And for the rest, it meant nothing. They held no place for this building, instead seeing it as just that. A building.

For all three of these groups, it would serve one more purpose. A coffin.

And so it begins again. This time however, it begins with chairs raining down upon them. This was a minor deterrent, only managing to take out one or two of them. Next came the fire, engulfing the entire building in its arms. It was a beautiful sight to behold, the inferno getting ready to tear them apart. Shrapnel followed next, raining down from the heavens.

"Why did it have to be this?" they shouted, getting beaned in the head. One by one, they casually lost their right to live. With all that was left of them going to Undead Junko.

* * *

Daemon took a deep breath.

In retrospect, this had probably been a bad idea...


	426. Officer EMT: Vote!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that time.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Officer EMT (Digitalverse, aka more qualified than those running)

Dear Internet,

 

At the time of this letter, it is the last day to vote. If you live in the United States, you must choose between two equally horrible choices. As such, choose wisely. If you've already voted or live somewhere that isn't the US, good for you. I would pity you, but that would be rude.


	427. Mew: Dammit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rom for Pokemon Moon got leaked today. Oopsy...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Mew (Pokemon, aka that one frequent guest)

Dear Internet,

 

Stop people! You weren't supposed to have it yet! Can't you wait? Of course not! You just had to get the game early. I hope your fucking happy.

* * *

In between chapters, the rest of Digisa's team finally reached him.

Even then, they seemed more ready to be done with this than actually take on whatever Mew had in store for them.

"Oh come on now!" Mew announced. "We've just got started!"

Digisa didn't answer, instead whispering something under his breath. What followed, was a green light briefly engulfing them.

"Now we're ready." the conjurer whispered and cracked a smile. "Let's begin..."


	428. Lt Surge: Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three attempts, here is what we have.

Happy Vetreans Day!

* * *

Sender: Lt Surge (Pokemon, Veteran of the great pokemon war)

Dear Internet,

 

I ask of you one thing today. Honor those that have fallen in battle with all that they deserved. For that is the best you can do.


	429. Dear Mew by DigiConjurer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While not the original plan, this will do nicely.  
> Next story bit in January.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Dear Mew,

 

No hard feelings, but this really needs to stop. I realize we both have gotten on the wrong foot and all, but we can't keep doing this...

~

Digisa took a deep breath.

"Go, Daisy!" he announced and watched as his cosplay pikachu walked up. Mew only watched on, possibly mumbling something under her breath. Whatever that was, it somehow managed to bring forth Mewtwo from whatever he had been doing. "Hi?"

Mewtwo made a quick glance towards the author, not at all happy about this.

"No mega stone?" Digisa joked, only to watch the ultimate life form's skin turn black. "I guess that's different."

'Bow before me, foolish mortal.' the legendary announced and began to focus a bunch of energy into a ball.

"Electro Ball!"

Electricity surged around Daisy, only to fire it at Mewtwo's energy ball. Mewtwo then did the same, watching as both projectiles collided and did no damage. He followed it up by charging more energy into his hands, this time in the form of a beam.

'Do you feel lucky, mouse?' Mewtwo added as he fired his beam off towards his opponent. "Because I sure do."

Daisy didn't answer and just crouched. She watched the beam fly right above her, nearly knocking one of her ribbons off.

"Oh boo hoo, hunny. It's just a ribb-"

Before Mewtwo could finish his sentence, bolts of lightning rained down upon him. Which, was more than enough to take him down.

"Good work, Daisy." Digisa announced only to get a death glare from Mew. "What?"

"Why the fuck did you teach your pikachu Thundaja?"

The conjurer didn't answer, instead deciding to just laugh. Mew didn't seem to care, instead deciding to call back Mewtwo and send out Deoxys.

"Return, Daisy." Digisa whispered and pulled a pokeball out, tossing the device into the air. The pokeball then opened up with a Dustox popping out. "Victoria, are you up for this?"

The poisonous moth nodded, turning her attention to the current opponent as Mew tried to not laugh.

"Let me get this straight. You named your poisonous moth after 'that' character?" the cat inquired, only for Digisa to do a double take.

"I didn't take you to be a fan of my work." the conjurer answered and made a quick glance towards Mew. "Especially after I got blacklisted from your realm."

Mew only laughed.

"It's better than sitting on my ass and fucking my husband for umpteenth time. Even then, I least try to read other people's work."

"Such as?"

Mew decided to not answer, leaving it to the viewer's imagination. As that happened, Victoria had managed to rip out Deoxy's energy core from the legendary's body. She then tossed it down into the void and watched her opponent explode into data. For some reason, this made her quite happy.

"Come back, Victoria." Digisa whispered and held a pokeball out, watching the moth return. "Are you ready, Mizuki?"

The pokemon in question nodded and a breloom walked over. Almost on cue, Mew sent Arceus out and destroyed Victoria's pokeball.

"Oh, it's you." the god of sinnoh greeted and immediately began charging up judgement. "I hope you hap-"

Before he could finish, Mizuki began to teleport all about the area as she punched the god about. It was all going well and good until a loud crack rang out across the entire area.

"Oh crap." Digisa whispered as he watched Arceus slump to the ground and begin to gush blood. He then turned his attention to Mew, who was not happy at all. "If it helps, I did not mean for this to happen."

"Shut the fuck up."

That was all the cat had to say before letting out a shriek, proceeding to rip Mizuki in half. She then spitted upon the breloom's body and made her way over to Digisa's Rayquaza. What followed, was a dragon in pieces, never to be put back together.

His sceptile, Jestery fared slightly better, with Mew allowing her some final words.

So Jestery told Mew to fuck off, following it up with a threat to come back ten times stronger. Mew responded by turning the plant pokemon into a pile of ashes.

Digisa's Latias didn't fare much better, having both of her wings ripped off and then shoved down her throat.

'Master, why has it come to this?' Digisa's gardevoir whispered and the conjurer took a deep breath.

"I don't know Layla." he answered back. "If I did, I doubt we would even be in this situation."

Before Layla could get a chance to answer his master back, he was split in two.

"Are you happy now?" Mew whispered but Digisa didn't answered, instead watching his partner step behind him. "Fine then. I was hoping we wouldn't have to do this. But alas, today just had to be one of those days."

Mew then teleported behind the conjurer, only to receive a kiss from Daisy. Before she could get out any other attacks though, Mew bit down into the cosplay pikachu's neck and ripped the pokemon's head off.

"Well fuck." Digisa whispered and took a deep breath, making a quick glance behind him. He had only one chance now. If this failed, everything would all be for naught. He took one more deep breath and pulled one last pokeball out. While a long shot, there was still a chance.

He flung the object into the air and watched it open, revealing a simple sharpedo.

"That's your last pick? I was expecting something with a bit more pizzaz." Mew taunted, only for her opponent to just ignore her. "Hey!"

"You know what to do, Darren." Digisa answered and watched as the shark charged towards the floating cat, grabbing hold of Mew in a single chomp. He then bit down onto his opponent, only for Mew to break free and smash him into the floor. "You did well."

Mew looked over towards Digisa, confused by what the conjurer was even talking about. But he didn't answer, instead deciding to fling a a pokeball into the void.

"Oopsy." he answered and muttered something under his breath, watching the pokeball fall in peace. "I guess that's the end, Mew."

Mew proceeded to flip him off, which only made the conjurer laugh.

"How dare you waste that pokemon!" Mew shouted as Digisa laughed even harder. "What do you do with that pokeball?!"

"I dropped it into another dimension. More specifically, your dimension." Digisa remarked. "As such, let's make a bet."

Mew stared at him with some confusion for a couple of seconds and sighed.

"Sure." Mew snarled. "What do you have in mind?"

"Should my champion beat yours, I gain back access to your realm. If you win, I'll leave you and your children."

Mew took a deep breath.

"Fine. But on one condition." Mew whispered. "Your champion has to keep a log of their journey."

Digisa nodded and Mew teleported away. He then took a deep breath and threw five pokeballs into the air, watching his fallen comrades get sucked in.

"This is not the end." he whispered and looked at the spheres. "I'll bring you back, no matter what..."

* * *

_Meanwhile in Alola..._

A girl opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" she whispered and took a look around. She currently found herself within a quite plain bedroom, laying on a bed. "Ugh..."

The girl then made a quick glance down at herself, finding a notebook and one of those event balls with a note attached.

_Dear Aqua Luli,_

 

_Sorry about dragging you into this mess. I'm rooting for you._

_Good luck._

_-Digisa_

_P.S. Take this Munchlax as a gift. You'll need it far more than me._

Once Aqua was done looking the letter over, she made a quick glance down at herself, only to do a double take.

"What the fuck happened to me?!"

To be continued...


	430. Aqua Luli: Truly wonderful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something new is coming this Sunday. If you read the previous chapter, you might have a clue.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Aqua Luli (Dear Internet, aka the reborn whale)

Dear Internet,

 

Why me, of all people? I've been a good kyogre for him and this is how he treats me?! If it weren't for this stupid bet with Mew we wouldn't be in this mess! But of course, he had too. Because why go the easy way?


	431. TABLET: A deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suspect we will be seeing them more in the future.  
> Other than that, [The Reborn Whale's Diary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8604397/chapters/19732690) is now up, which continues where chapter 429 leaves off.

Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

Sender: TABLET (Dear Internet, aka Turkey anarchist leviathan-eating things) 

Dear Internet,

 

We're back! Well... We never left, really. Our spies are really good at their job, especially in the art of secret-gathering. Maybe we can be of service to you?


	432. Alolan Diglett: A wonderful mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For being called Diglett's Tunnel, there seems to be lack of Diglett...

Happy Black Friday! Shop safe!

* * *

Sender: Alolan Diglett (Pokemon, low mon on the totem pole)

Dear Internet,

 

How dare she! Just because we want better food and possibly a bedtime story read to us each night. But no! Mew just had to hire a bunch of Golbat scabs to invade our territory! So we're striking now, only choosing to leave our holes when the time is right!


	433. Dear Haruhi Suzimiya by DigiConjurer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out Diglett's Mound is Diglett's Tunnel. My mistake.  
> Also, I've updated the tags and stuff.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Dear Haruhi Suzimiya,

 

Due to cosmic law, we are legally obligated to not answer your question. Should you wish to get an actual answer to your conundrum, go ask your friend Kyon. But keep an open mind, of course.

~

Haruhi Suzimiya took a deep breath.

This was not the answer she had expected to get, leaving the possible goddess even more confused. And while she could have just asked Kyon the question, that just didn't seem like fun.

"Maybe I am a god." she thought and began to type away...


	434. Pheromosa: A message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last post on my Acer. I finally got myself a new laptop. Maybe now I can play skyrim.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Pheromosa (Pokemon, aka the four for one special)

Dear Internet,

 

Please love us, While we maybe aliens, aliens need love too. Just keep us away from Donald Trump. We're not quite sure what he'll do to us. As such, love us a lot!


	435. Meloetta: Personal Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay then.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Meloetta (Pokemon, aka the singing reaper?)

Dear Internet,

 

 SO I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED. TRULY A SHAME. FOR MEW THAT IS. HOPEFULLY YOUR NEXT ENCOUNTER IS BETTER. NOT.


	436. Mimikiyu Dabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bonus since I have the day off and have finally got my own Mimikyu, Mimi2 in Pokemon Moon.  
> Yeah, I suck at naming things.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Mimi was bored.

There really wasn't that much to do, especially with all Mew's troops having retreated by this point and Digisa currently at work reviving their fallen comrades.

"Mii..." Mimi whispered as she felt a slight tap on her back. "Kyu?"

The pikachu wannabe turned around, finding a second Mimikiyu staring back.

"Mimi?!" the second mimikyu announced as it held a paw out for Mimi to shake. The two Mimikyu then shook on it, neither quite sure what they were actually agreeing upon. Not that it mattered either of them.

The company alone would be more than enough.


	437. Guard: That guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I have been playing a whole bunch of Skyrim: Special Edition over the past week. It's been pretty fun, even if I do have to play it on 'low' and can't take in the beauty. That, and the models flicker a lot.  
> But that's beyond the point.

FUS RO DAH!

* * *

Sender: A guard (Skyrim, aka those who like kneed arrows)

Dear Internet,

 

Who is that guy? He keeps coming around this town, taking what he wants and then I and the other guards have to chase after him. I just want to know his name and maybe get to know him better. If you know, could you tell me?

 


	438. Magearna: A new venture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Magearna has arrived. And is now exiting stage left.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Magearna (Pokemon, aka the in-between)

Dear Internet,

 

Hello! I am Magearna! Even though I am a robot and stuff, I'm still considered a pokemon. As such, I am becoming a digimon. Wish me good luck!


	439. Opus: President Bill the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you sort of get this, your either old or have a collection of Bloom Country books. Either way, this is a bit of more obscure reference. But at the same time, it makes sense in context.

Ack.

* * *

Sender: Opus (Bloom Country, aka Vice President Penguin of The United States)

Dear Internet,

 

Are we sure this is a good idea? Having Bill the Cat as president may seem like a good idea on paper, but in practice, this is a disaster. Neither of us have a clue of what we were doing. Were not even sure how we got voted in! Can someone please explain that to us?! If you can, it would be really helpful.


	440. Grub: Crazy girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of a couple letters related to The Reborn Whale's Diary.  
> Also, were almost at 450 letters/rebuttals. Maybe something special will happen...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Grub (Dear Internet, aka The Alolan Presidential Nominee)

Dear Internet,

 

Where in the tapu's name did you find this crazy girl?! She could single handily ruin my election bid! Not that my opponent, Garbage the Alolan Grimer is much competition. But that doesn't mean I have it in the bag though. There is still much work to do and a lot of straightening out of this girl!


	441. Junko Enoshima (Digital Despair EX): What the fuck, Monokuma?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Monokuma has a tongue in DRv3. Yeah.  
> On a unrelated note, both Digital Despair EX and Just Another Fangan Ronpa EX will be returning in 2017

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Junko Enoshima (Digital Despair EX, aka the tamer of butterflies)

Dear Internet,

 

Can someone please explain why those things have tongues? I can't even think of a reason why such a feature would even be needed. At the least previous version's features made some sense. Licking people, not so much. It's at least better than whatever Despair has planned for us.

~

Junko took a deep breath.

"So let me get this straight." the tamer whispered as she stared towards Byakuya Togami. "The undead version of your girlfriend is chasing you, claiming you were once a knight and stuff. And after losing her, you choose us of all people to tell?"

Byakuya didn't answer, instead making a quick glance behind him. While the person who had been chasing him was nowhere to be found, that didn't mean she would stop for the moment.

"You're right." Byakuya answered and sighed. "I'll just my business somewhere else."

The heir then attempted to walk away, only to find a familiar reanimated corpse hanging to his feet.

"How dare you leave me behind, master!"


	442. Ash Ketchum: Nostalgia?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm now on Winter Break! Whoo!  
> Also, the next pokemon movie got announced, in the form of a retelling of the first season for some reason.

Gotta catch them all! Pokemon!

* * *

Sender: Ash Ketchum (Pokemon, aka The Eternal Loser)

Dear Internet,

 

I'm confused. Why is this to be a thing? Are you people really chomping at the bit for a new movie set at the beginning of my journey, or do you just want to see me fail again? As such, make up your damn minds! It would really help.


	443. Evil TK: My, my, my...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an asshole tries to be an asshole for the sake of being an asshole.  
> Just another day at Dear Internet.

Sender: Evil TK (Digitalverse, aka the gentlemanly asshole)

Dear Internet,

 

So. you finally have an actual diary fic here on A03. Took this idiot long enough. I'm more surprised he didn't port the one involving a friend an I over here. Now, tht would have been hillarious. But oh well, you can't always have what you want when you want it.


	444. Yugi Muto: What have I done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the newest Yugioh protagonist just got revealed. Supposedly, he wants to be a loner and not stick out. Sure...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Yugi Muto (Yugioh, aka the boring guy with the cool alter ego)

Dear Internet,

 

I'm sorry for this. In retrospect, I probably shouldn't have put the bar so high for such ridiculous hairstyles. It wasn't much of a problem until... now.

 As such, I would like you to kill that hair with fire. Lots of fire.


	445. Mew: Happy Holidays~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's a holiday message from Mew.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Mew (Pokemon, aka the goddess of assholes)

Dear Internet,

 

Merry Christmas, assholes! I hope you're having a truly wonderful holiday! Of course, mine is probably a whole lot better than yours will ever be! Beat that!

Phhhhbt!~


	446. Scott Osbert: Camerawork and Emojis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So [The Emoji Movie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4yZERI42eRU) is an actual thing. Yeah, I wish I was making that up.

Lights, Camera, Action!

* * *

Sender: Scott Osbert (Digitalverse, aka Angelic Level Cool Name?)

Dear Internet,

 

So, I've been hired to work on this 'emoji' movie. And while I know what I'm filming, what am I supposed to be using to film it? Am I supposed to point my camera right at the smartphone or will their be some sort of magical camera involved? It's kind of been a while since I've gotten to do any camera work so I wanted to know. At the very least, it better be more interesting than whatever happening around here...


	447. Kokichi Ouma: Invitation of my secret organization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So close and yet, so far...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Kokichi Ouma (DRv3, aka Super Inmate Level Liar?)

Dear Internet,

 

I would like to invite you all to my secret society. Here, you can drink all the Panta you want and enjoy yourself to a greater extent. Cast away your worries! For none of those things even exist here! So, would you like to join me in this secret society? It'll be lot of fun...


	448. Grinch: I'm not alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you think about it, wouldn't the grinch's body due to his larger heart?  
> Food for thought.

Oh he's a nice one, Mr Grinch.

* * *

Sender: The Grinch (Dr Seuss, aka the nicest person around?)

Dear Internet,

 

It hurts. It hurts a lot. This feeling is so weird. Is it love? Hate, perhaps? It is a rushing feeling as the world spins arouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu


	449. Lusamine: Payment unto you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas Eve everyone!  
> I believe it's been long enough to talk about it. Major Sun and Moon 'spoilers' ahead!  
> A little sneak peek of what's to come...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Lusamine (Pokemon/RWD, aka Mew's hellspawn of a daughter) 

Dear Internet,

 

How dare you treat my wonderful parents as worthless trash! You will soon pay for this! All you ever worked will be nothing but ash in the Aether Foundation's wake!


	450. The first miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!  
> And now, a little bit of a breakdown of the past 450 chapters.  
> 2014: 125 chapters  
> 2015: 116 chapters  
> 2016: 208 chapters  
> Will 2017 be just as productive of a year? Only time will tell.

Digisa took a deep breath.

"Let's do this." Digisa thought and stared towards his fallen team. While what he was about to do wasn't that unusual, it wasn't the sort of thing one did on a whim. Currently, the conjurer was standing over a small chalk circle. Daisy's body was right in the middle of it, ready for whatever fate her master had decided for her.

He took one more deep breath, pulling a knife out afterwards. Very carefully, he raised it to his fingers and gave himself a slight prick. A small trickle of blood flowed down, dropping from his finger to the circle. While not really that necessary, it did help sped the process up along with actually make the chances of things going wrong much smaller.

What followed, was him slamming his hands down on the circle Ala Fullmetal Alchemist. Energy surged forth all around the conjurer, quickly making its way into the body of the cosplay pikachu. For some reason, this part of the process was very slow and dull. Nothing of real importance happened for the next couple hours, leaving the conjurer to just wait it out and do other stuff. Things such as write this particular chapter up and attempt to fix up the unintentional paradox he created. Thankfully, this period of wait eventually gave way to the next stage, which was signaled by the fairy fountain theme from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time playing and bright lights spinning around the room. Which seemed like a weird way to signify things were working, not that he really cared. As long as this worked, he would be happy.

"Come on..." Digisa whispered, watching as the light from the circle fade away as the damage to Daisy's body began to rise up. A few seconds later, life returned to the creature. "Yes!"

"Pika pi?" Daisy whispered as she got up from the circle, only to get wrapped up in her master's arms. "Chu piki pa?"

For now, Digisa was happy. For all he cared, life could throw whatever it wanted to at him. The conjurer was willing to take it all on with Daisy by his side...


	451. Anakin Skywalker: About Carrie Fisher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following is kind of inappropriate yet totally in-character. I'm sorry.

*Imperial March plays*

* * *

Dear Internet,

 

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!


	452. The Grim Reaper: Wah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I believe we can all agree that 2016 sucked for celebrities. We lost a lot of great people

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: The Grim Reaper (Various media, aka the grim whiner)

Dear Internet,

 

So I heard everyone is pissed off at me this year. Well excuse me for taking away all the people everyone liked! This is my job, and I doubt anybody would be taking my place any time soon. Not that you people even give two cares about me. I'll just be off in my own little corner, minding my own business!


	453. ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before I start this chapter off, I would like to give thanks for another wonderful year. Thank you for all your support. A big thanks to FangirlOfPower as well. Couldn't have done without you.  
> And now, a little taste of what's to come in 2017.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: ??? (Dear Internet/Digitalverse, aka TBR)

Dear Internet,

 

Uh... Things have gone horribly wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen...

The Angels... They've arisen. And now, they are com-


	454. Neo Saiba: Party?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last post of Winter Break for me. :(  
> But first letter of 2017!

 

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Neo Saiba (Digimon V-Tamer, aka the ultra destined)

Dear Internet,

 

Who's ready to party? I sure am! It's just that the party isn't here yet. So, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when it happens.


	455. 02 Gang: We're Free!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 20th anniversary, Digimon!

Let's kick it up! And show them all the things we can do.

* * *

Senders: 02 Gang (Digimon, aka free birds?)

Dear Internet,

 

We're free! We're not sure how or why yet, but we really don't care! For now, we would just like to savor our freedom. That, and maybe reflect on how we got in there. Or just have a pizza. We haven't really made up our minds yet.


	456. Zabamon: I am the twentieth!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... I guess someone doesn't understand how numbers work.

I am number 20!

* * *

Sender: Zabamon (Digimon, aka the Twenthanivmon)

Dear Internet,

 

I am the twentieth! Which, automatically makes me greater than number one! Heck, my gold plate already was doing that to begin with! So beat that Robbie Rotten.


	457. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With my schedule changing soon, thought I do this now. Of course, things don't quite go to plan.

 Digisa took a deep breath.

"Hopefully this works." the conjurer thought and stared over the chalk circle. This time, it would be Jestery that would be revived. While there was a much bigger chance of this going wrong than there was with Daisy, he was confident that things would go quite similarly.

Once more, he raised the knife to his fingers, giving it a slight prick and slamming his hands down on the table. It was the sort of thing one could never get used too. Sort of like graduating from high school only to still not be considered as such. Which makes as much sense as it sounds. Not that it's bad thing and all, just weird when you think about it.

After that thought, came the waiting period. It would probably help if this part of the ritual didn't take so long or required that you at least kept an eye on it. Especially with that recent letter claiming that 'Angels' had suddenly decided to join in the currently ongoing war down in the dark ocean. Personally, he was hoping these weren't same ones that one could find within this multiverse. Even then, those 'things' had already managed to piss off a majority of the main groups and factions there. That and they were currently in engaging war on multiple fronts.

"Not my problem." the conjurer whispered as he turned his attention back to the circle, where the next and final part of the ritual began. This time though, it decided to play the main theme from Undertale and do a disco strobe effect. Yet, something about it didn't seem right. While he couldn't put his finger on what exactly, it was probably best to be cautious. Bright light then filled the room, forcing its sole occupant to step out briefly. "Let's see how this wor-"

Instead of finding a regular sceptile in the room, Digisa found what appeared to be some sort of cross between a Sceptile and maid. While  Jestery looked unchanged, she was dressed in a blue maid outfit.

"Okay...." Digisa whispered and took a deep breath.

"Scept?" Jestery answered, only to get a slight pat near her bonnet. While not exactly what he had in mind, it would work for the time being.


	458. Undead Junko:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, DRv3 is now out in Japan. For now though, I plan to hold off covering anything spoilery for a little bit.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Undead Junko (Danganronpa/Dear Internet, aka Undead Super High School Level Conqueror?)

Dear Internet,

 

So, the new troops have finally arrived. Took them long enough. I'm not getting any younger and this war is at a standstill! Any sort of advantage would be wonderful at this point...


	459. Yoshi: Yoshi Yoshi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Tony Losato, the voice behind Luigi in the Super Mario Bros 3 and Super Mario World cartoons died yesterday.  
> Of course, my Yoshi to English translator is broken.

Yoshi!

* * *

Sender: Yoshi (Mario, aka Yoshi Yoshi!)

Dear Internet,

 

Yoshi, yoshi! Yoshi? Yoshi yoshi yoshi yoshi yoshi! Yoshi?


	460. Little Mac:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the Nintendo switch presentation was 'last night'. And out of all the games they showed, ARMS stuck out the most.  
> It's pretty much Punch-Out with spring boxing gloves.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Little Mac (Punch-Out, aka the big guy with a little name)

Dear Internet,

 

Can I join? It looks kind of fun to shoot boxing gloves at each other. At the very least, it would be nice to be in a game other than smash for once. But you know, I'll be fine either way.


	461. Two for the price of one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost there...

It was another wonderful day at the offices of Dear Internet.

For once, everyone was outside and enjoying themselves. Or in this case, attempting to revive more of Digisa's team. Strangely, they had drawn two circles, one massive one for the large green dragon

"Is everyone ready?" Digisa announced and gazed over the area. While the 'exterior' of the offices hadn't gotten as much of a repair compared to the interior, but it was still able to fit its purpose.

"Scept!

"Pikachu!"

The conjurer took a deep breath, raising the knife to his hands once more. A slight trickle of blood dripped down, only for Digisa to slam his hands down onto both circles. What followed, were sort of a repeat of the last two rituals starts. At least he had some company this time.

"Got any threes?" Digisa whispered and looked at his cards. While it wasn't much, one could figure something out.

"Pika, pikapi?" Daisy answered, only to draw another card.

"Yes, I know this game is boring. But it's better than doing nothing while watching for something to happen."

The cosplay pikachu then sighed, only for her gaze to focus on the now swirling energy within both circles. This time, the song appeared to be a strange mix of 'The Imperial March' and 'Barney Show Theme Song'. Which sounds as horrible as one would expect it to be.

At the very least, the restoration was reaching its final stages and everyone got a nice view of a Rayquaza and Gardevior coming back to life. Or in this case, a Gardevoir attempting to be a stormtrooper and a purple and dark green palette-swapped Rayquaza.

Could be worse.


	462. Mid-Boss: What just happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finished Disgaea PC yesterday.  
> Overall, it's a great game. Though, it is a little grindy at times.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Mid-Boss (Disgaea, aka the reincarnated king?)

Dear Internet,

 

Does anyone knows whats going on? One moment, I'm casting myself into the void, ready to accept my fate. The next, I'm suddenly back in my castle with no recollection of how I got there! Can someone shed some light on this phenomenon? It would be much appreciated, moi.


	463. The last ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out A03 does not have co-op editing.  
> The above statement makes sense in context. Also, end of the first arc. Only took us... 98 chapters.

It was another wonderful day at the Dear Internet offices.

Its occupants were currently inside, preparing the last set of revival rituals.

"The last ones." Digisa thought and took a deep breath. Unlike the last couple sets he had done, something felt different this time. Maybe it was the idea of this being the final one he had to do,  having spent the last three story bits bringing his team back to life. Or, it could be the realization of the massive target he was putting on his back by reviving Mizuki. It was pretty much why they were in this situation to begin with. Yet, he felt kind of sorry for the breloom. He was the one that had started this whole mess and now, he was about to fix it. "No use holding off now."

Just as he was about to start the ritual up for the last time, a loud scream decided to slightly change his plans.

"Ugh." the conjurer thought and took a deep breath. "Conjure Table!"

A table then appeared under the screaming person, slowing their fall and freaking them out even more. Though, he possibly would have the same reaction too if he was free-falling towards the void and a table suddenly appeared under him.

Digisa watched as the piece of wood slowly carried its passenger safely down to the ground, only to suddenly crack a smile.

"Good to see you're still around." he whispered and returned his attention to the summoning ritual. What followed, was the usual events related to these sorts of things. This time, it was 'Bohemian Rhapsody' by Queen followed by a laser light show. Only to have the pokemon in question turn out alright.

When it was all said and done, the conjurer watched as his guest left. While part was such sweet sorrow, it was a necessary part within this mess...

~

**Would you like to save?**

_> Yes_

_No_

_Saving..._

**Save Complete.**

**End of Arc 1: Rising from the ashes complete.**


	464. Mew: Ha ha fuck you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pokemon Bank update is now out. On the one day where my schedule is packed. Sigh.  
> And of course, you can't bring your Cosplay Pikachu over. Because there's no model for some reason. Though, if you hack a cosplay pikachu in, you get one with a hat. Which is stupid.

Fuck Mew and her stupid bank.

* * *

Sender: Mew (Pokemon, aka that stupid cat fuck thing)

Dear Internet,

 

Oh? You wanted to transfer your Cosplay Pikachu? Too bad! Have one with a hat instead! What? You don't want one of those? Too fucking bad. For that, I'm not even going to do it!

Fuck you all!

 


	465. Dear Mew the unteenpth time by DigiConjurer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as I want to do something about Mew and her taunting, it is the sort of thing that rarely results in anything good.  
> Though, MissingNo is making rounds due to him being to technically being able to access the Pokemon Bank and move pokemon names over one.  
> And, he seems quite bitter at Mew.

 

Beep boop blop blip boop.

* * *

Sender: MissingNo (Pokemon, aka the glitched one)

Dear Internet,

 

Ha ha! I still got it! Suck it Mew! I've waited twenty years and this is how you treat me? Fine then!


	466. Intermission: Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little breather before we head into the Dark Ocean War Arc.

Digisa smiled.

After what had seemed like an eternity, everything was back in order once more. Well, mostly in order.

"Hmm..." the conjurer thought and looked towards the piece of cake on his desk. "Maybe it would be best to just keep an eye on things this time around."

He clapped his hands together, watching as a ball of clay appeared within them. What followed, was a careful process of transforming it from said ball into something usable. In this case, something with wings. He wasn't too picky about it, being quite rusty with this technique. That, and it being the seventh life-based ritual he had done in the past two months.

When it was all said and done, a small butterfly remained. While there wasn't really anything that defined appearance-wise, Digisa was fine with that. It was a simple creation with a simple purpose.

The conjurer walked over to the far right side of the office, pulling a window open and opened his hands. He watched as the creature flew away, with him attempting to debate whether or not to use that one quote. Though, he decided not too.

It was a lot easier that way...


	467. Team Rocket: Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This just in.  
> Team Rocket has finally managed to defeat Pikachu. Of course, Bewear shows up to bring them back.

We're blasting off again!

* * *

Senders: Team Rocket (Pokemon, aka the eternal villains?)

Dear Internet,

 

We're confused. Aren't we supposed to be blasted off into the sky? Why is Jessie's hair pink? Why did Meowth's voice change? Why does Ash look different? Somebody, please explain this to us! 


	468. Aqua Luli (RWD): This reverse harem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, we've just passed 30,000 words. Damn. Kind of impressive considering how some of these summaries are longer than the actual chapter themselves.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Aqua Luli (The Reborn Whale Diaries, aka a true heavyweight in Alola)

Dear Internet,

 

In all seriousness, how did I manage to end up with a reverse harem? At best, I should have a mix of both genders. But no! I get a team of all boys. What are the odds of that happening?!


	469. Welcome to Overused Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been kind of a long and rough week for me. Sorry if this story bit seems more passive-aggressive than usual.

The Dark Ocean.

Of all the infinite realms theoretically exist within the digimon multiverse, this is the one place I really hate.

At one point or another within the life a digimon fanfic writer, there comes a time when they wish to bend this realm to their will. What results is usually a 'one character comes evil and everyone else needs to defeat them' sort of fic.

Don't get me wrong. While there always the variation that actually tries to do something unique, it's kind of a slog to find the diamonds in the rough. But I digress.

And so we come upon this strip of monotone sands. On the far left side, a small encampment had sprung up. Here a rag-tag group of robot bears and undead 'high school graduates' led under Undead Junko. Though, they don't look to be doing that much.

The opposite side was a similar story, with three different types of angst-ridden teenage digidestined. You had the brunette girl with no personality, a redhead who likes the brunette but it liked by her and a blonde that the brunette likes that the redhead hates. Along with their digimon, this was the entire army. I would feel sorry about for Daemon, but he brought it on himself.

With its purpose now fulfilled, the butterfly fell to the ground...

Only for it to be swallowed up by an unknown creature. Because of course it was.


	470. Perorimon: Yum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirakira Precure is now out with subs.  
> And I might be working on something special...

Cure rapapapa!

* * *

Sender: Perorimon (Digimon Universe: Applimonsters, aka Gluttonmon)

Dear Internet,

 

I need your help! I'm attempting to reach the world of Kirakira. Though I can't figure out what connections I should make. All for the delicious sweets! Just maybe, I'll bring you some. I hope.


	471. Dear Chara by DigiConjurer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So today marks one year since FangirlOP joined Dear Internet. Also, we've hit 9500 views! So to celebrate, here's a bonus extended rebuttal.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Dear Chara,

 

I'm not sure how you managed to get in here, but you are no longer welcome here. As such, leave at once. Or else.

.

Chara laughed.

Even as it floated around the offices of Dear Internet, the 'thing' wasn't sure what to really do. It had been kind of easy to stick around, though that still left little for him to do. Especially with that nosy maid plant thing.

"Are you going to narrate every damn thing I say?!" Chara announced, only for Jestery to look his way. "Crap."

Before the maid sceptile thing could catch another glimpse of him, he decided to find a new place to occupy. While there were an immense variety of places to hide within here, he would need to find someplace long-term for the time.

"Bingo."

Chara quickly made his way down the hallway, making sure that none of the other 'beasts' were aware of his presence. Though. that left a single room for the taking. The Co-Writer room.

Of all the rooms within the 'office', this was possibly the most interesting of all of them. Though at first glance, it seemed just weird. Four cream colored walls surrounded those entered, capped out with a hardwood floor. 'Undertale' played lightly in the background, somehow complimenting the modest couch and end table. A large yet hard to describe sword hung over the doorway, seeming just as out of place as the massive cat bed in the back corner. Though, its only occupants appeared to be a potato with legs and Mimi.

"Mimi? Mimi Mimi!" Mimi announced and made her way over to Chara.

"Scram, you dirty rag." Chara whispered and did his best impression of a stinkeye. "Didn't you hear me?"

Mimi didn't answer, choosing instead to just stand there and charge up with electricity.

"Mimi!"

Chara was then shocked with a couple thousand volts, reducing him to just a pile of ash. Though, I doubt that is the last we'll see of him...


	472. Jestery: Fix it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This does make sense... in a way.  
> No story bit this weekend, mostly so I can finish working on something else.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Jestery (Digitalverse, aka Handyperson)

Dear Internet,

 

Can someone please fix the timelines of this mess? Jestery has enough trouble just jumping between the two, but with things out of sync it's an absolute nightmare. Especially when you run into yourself. Hopefully, the idiot in charge of see this and fixes this!


	473. Monaca: Get me down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it has now been a month since Dangaronpa V3 was released in Japan. Spoilers ahead in upcoming letters. But first, here is Monaca, who is still in space.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Monaca (Danganronpa, aka the Super Middle School Level Space Cadet?)

Dear Internet,

 

Can I get back to earth? I'm tired of space. There isn't really that much here! Just blackness! At the very least, the space junk could at least hit this dang thing!


	474. Kiawe: Firey fun times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day everyone!  
> A little self promotion here, but I got that project I mentioned a couple days ago done. You can see it [here](http://digiconjurer.tumblr.com/post/157199436304/style-of-toei-you-got-to-start-somewhere).

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Kiawe (Pokemon Sun and Moon, aka the flaming man of dance)

Dear Internet,

 

Let's heat things up. It is a day of passion and love, so let the fire burn inside you. Dance this all away and bask it in tonight!


	475. Plankton: Hey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When did Spongebob get so loud? I don't remember him being that way.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Plankton (Spongebob Loudpants, aka the belittled thing)

Dear Internet,

 

How dare they change the recipe on me?! They've done it once before and it sucked! Nobody wants to eat a garbage krabby patty! Not even me!


	476. And so it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get introduced to the 'protagonist' for this arc. Though, I think we've met him before...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

It was another wonderful day in the dark ocean.

For the troops that made up Undead Junko's army though, it was anything but.

"What do you think our orders will be today?" a monokuma whispers, only for one of the many undead former SHSLs to shush the beast. It was interesting sight to behold when you thought about it. All of these people, brought together by one fate. To think he could've been one of them, but had instead made a different choice.

"Funny how things work out." the 'protagonist' thought and watched as Undead Junko stormed in.

"Everyone, listen up!" Junko announced, only for her face to twist into her teacher persona. "Now class, today we will be taking down Daemon and his minions!"

A cry of approval rang throughout the tent and everyone filed out, leaving a sole figure to phase back in. Strangely, he pulled out his phone.

"It's me, Watchman." he whispered and took a deep breath. "Tanaka, we've got trouble."


	477. Surveillance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To make up for the lack of story bits last week, here's an additional one.  
> And yes, this is more set-up. We will get to the fun stuff soon enough...

Daemon's Castle.

At one point in time, it had been a shining beacon within this 'realm', housing the once great demon digimon.

These days, it's nothing more than a shelter for those caught in the crossfire of this conflict.

And for our heroine, this place was just a quaint memory. One moment, she was in this castle. The next, in some tropical paradise invaded by angels. And then finally, in the back of some sort of shop with a strange boy. How he could see such potential in someone like her, a straight-up murderer, intrigued.

Though for now, she would just have to observe.

Currently, Daemon was barking orders to all the humans and their respective partners. Which consisted of two large groups of 'angelic beings' and a bunch of large blue wyvern things. It was a motley crew if she had ever seen one.

Then something caught her eye.

A solitary figure unlike the rest of the troops appeared to be talking to Daemon. They were dressed in a gray cloak, though a long pink cat tail stuck out. Though, there was something familiar about them. Yet, our heroine couldn't quite put her finger on what exactly.

"Hmm..." she thought, only for her phone to go off. "This is Yandere. What do you need?"

"They're coming your way." the voice on the other end whispered and Yandere sighed.

"Sounds good."

Just as quickly as it started, the conversation ended. Not that it mattered, for that was all it took some days...

 


	478. Kaede Akamatsu: Nothingness (Spoilers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a fun one. And I still have to write fifteen more of these. Yeah.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Kaede Akamatsu (DRLIII, aka the fool of nothingness)

Dear Internet,

 

Is this what you people wanted? I really hope so. What awaits you there is not you expect.

You better be happy, monsters...

.

Kaede Akamastu was dead.

Her fate brought to an end before it could fully blossom into something more.

A scapegoat for all of them.

Funny how that works.


	479. Gundam Tanaka (Dear Internet): Expansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different sort of story bit this time around. A little peak at what's ahead for everything.

Dear Internet is in no away sponsored or affiliated to Jester Entertainment or The Dark Emporium

* * *

Sender: Gundam Tanaka (Digitalverse, aka SHSL Chaos Entrepreneur)

Dear Internet,

 

I have a big announcement. The Dark Emporium is expanding! Soon, you will be able to find our merchandise on Forum in the Digital World! Though, we are hoping to start on the various other islands found within this wonderful realm!

.

_Forum, Digital World, FFnet Side_

_???_

Gundam Tanaka took a deep breath.

"Can I trust that the two of you will be able to hand the shop while I'm away, my slaves?!" the breeder announced as he stared towards his two assistants. While similar in nature to him, their appearances said otherwise. Not that it mattered at the moment. As long as they didn't fight among each other, things would go alright.

But before either person could answer, the door of the shop swung open and an unknown figure entered.

"Welcome to the Dark Emporium! How can we help you?" the first assistant whispered, having to stretch over the counter to see their latest customer. "Hello?"

The customer didn't answer, mumbling something under its breath. Though, it was hanging from the edge of the counter.

"Fine. I'll handle this." Gundam whispered and motioned for everyone else to go to the back. "What do you need?"

There was no answer. Yet, the breeder already knew what this particular customer wanted. There was no payment, not that it would really would've been needed. Once that was all said and done, his phone went off...


	480. Dear Mew by DigiConjurer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Pokemon 21st birthday. The franchise is now old enough to go out and drink.  
> And bonus story bit, because why not?

Fun Fact: Pokemon is really isn't my favorite franchise.

* * *

Dear Mew,

 

Happy birthday. Hopefully, you spend your wonderful time with no hard feeling and without incident. May it be the best you've ever had.

.

Mew took a deep breath.

Even as she sat within the silence of Spear Pillar, something about it made her uneasy.

Maybe it was the lack of children, far away from the oncoming storm that was coming for all of them.

"I guess it is the thought that counts." the floating pink cat thought and placed the rebuttal on the ground. Soon they would be here, ready to take everything that these 'people' had worked for. While she didn't quite know when, it was still a good idea to get prepared.

Even if she didn't quite know what awaited this multiverse that supposed day...


	481. Rantaro Amami: No more (Spoilers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 of 16.  
> So Rantaro's true talent was being a survivor of two previous killing games. Make of that what you will.   
> The end bit will make sense later. ;)

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Rantaro Amami (Dangan Ronpa LIII, aka the undead survivor)

Dear Internet,

 

Do you know what it's like to watch so many people die repeatedly? To watch it all as your sanity slowly slips away? in a way, this is my own sweet release from it all. A shame I couldn't get to savor what this group would become.

 

Rantaro Anami lies upon the floor.

His killer had not planned for this to happen. While pathetic as their attempt was, she couldn't allow the others to find out. But that was a necessary part of this game.

After all, no one would expect that 'she' was the one behind it...


	482. A Simple Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No story bit next week, since I'll be out of town with family.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Back in the Dark Ocean, things were going quite wonderful.

Both armies had already begun their march, leaving little time for either spy to regroup and maybe compare notes.

Somehow, they managed to do just that.

"Good to see you're still alive." Watchman whispered as he watched Yandere twirl her knife around. "Anything new?"

"Not really." Yandere answered, turning her attention to her partner. "How about you?

Watchman didn't answer and chose to just sigh instead. Inside, he was kicking himself for not being able to suggest something. There had to be something they could do at the moment, but what exactly?

And then it hit him. In retrospect, this probably should have come to them a long time ago. He whispered his suggestion to Yandere, who just cracked a smile and laughed.

"That just might work."


	483. MaloMyotison: Uniqueness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little late on this one. Oh well.  
> The 'creature' MaloMyotismon referring to is called Dreamon, from Applimonsters.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: MaloMyotismon (Digimon, aka always dreaming of a win)

Dear Internet,

 

This is a major injustice! How dare a champion level 'thing' take away from what made me cool and stuff! Now, I have to share my coolness! Which cannot be possible, since I'm supposed to be the final boss of 02! Not that Tri cares.


	484. Wario: All the switches belong to me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following letter was inspired by a recent trip to Gamestop.  
> Personally, I'm waiting till May to get my Switch. That way, I can play Disgaea 5 Complete.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Wario (Mario, aka that greedy bastard!)

Dear Internet,

 

Do you want a Nintendo Switch? Too bad! I have them all! If you want one, you must pay exorbitant amount to me! If not, you're out of luck for now! Ha ha!


	485. Edward Elric: I'm trapped!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No story bit this week, even if I'm not going down to see family this week.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist, aka trapped in a endless loop?)

Dear Internet,

 

You guys gotta help me. Somehow, I got trapped in another goddamn body! At least this time, its sort of from the same franchise. Help is needed. Lots of help...


	486. Batman: It's too happy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saw the Lego Batman Movie earlier today. Just go out and see it.

We're not batman.

Bat-Sender: Batman (Batman, aka bat to bat communication)

Dear Internet,

 

This new movie about me is way too bright and happy. And why is the Joker so unjokery? What am I even saying? I have no clue!


	487. Ritsu: What about me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the last episode Koro-Q. Which you should really check out, even if there is spoilers to Assassination Classroom.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Ritsu (Koro-Q, aka the mage of light?)

Dear Internet,

 

Why don't I get to return? Everyone else got that treatment. Except me! What does Lerche have against AI's anyhow? Is that their signature technique?

 


	488. Teruteru Hanamura: So many pies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You would think after so many dangan ronpa letters, you would think I would have all the names off the top of my head. Teruteru Hanamura is not of the names on there.  
> Oh well. Here's a late pi day letter.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Teruteru Hanamaru (SDR2, aka Super High School Level ImPIsoned)

Dear Internet,

 

I've been sent the ultimate challenge. To bake as many pies as possible on Pi Day. With that all said and done, I ran into a little problem. I baked so many pies that I'm now trapped in the kitchen! If you somehow get this letter, please find me a way out of here! I beg of you...


	489. A Pikachu: So weak...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the new Ash-Pikachu's just got their release dates announced. Also, the highest one you can get is level fourteen. Huh.  
> Also, two story bits this weekend to make up for the lack of one last week.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: A Pikachu (Pokemon, aka a boring unremarkable mouse creature)

Dear Internet,

 

Level 14? How pathetic! You're telling after all those regions, he's only gained four levels? What? Does any improvement get washed away every four episodes? Come on! Maybe Ash should train him better. That is what I would call for...


	490. Irony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... That happened.  
> Next story bit on April 1st.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

And so the two armies marched forth, weapons at the ready.

If they had known about the events that would soon transpire, would they've just turned around and gone back to the monotony from before? Even if they had, it had been set in stone already. To deny fate only seems to make it come back around 100 times harder.

For the undead shsl's, that meant having to listen to the endless chatter of Undead Junko.

"Are we there yet?"

"Can't you move faster?"

 "Come on, slowpokes!"

"I want a sandwich!"

"Anyone want to get wasted?"

"Who likes puppies?"

On the flip side of things, you had Daemon's army and their immense lack of noise. They marched in unison, as if an invisible rhythm drifted through them. Whether it would improve their combat abilities, was still up for debate.

And then the two groups met. At first, it went how one expected it too. Attacks flying through the air, with both sides attempting to gain the advantage upon the other. But at the same time, something felt off about it. Occasionally, there would be an attack that did not seem to come from either side. While it didn't do much damage, no one could really see where said attack had even came from. This quickly evolved into the scenery glitching all about. Unless you were on Sudran with magical hacking gun thingy, this was not a good thing.

"Why hello there." a voice announced, signalling the start of things going very horribly wrong. "My name is Masaru Kanbara-Motomiya, Angel General."

Yes, that's his name. Personally, you can refer to him as Sir D-Bag. That's what I usually do.

"We were in the middle of something very important, thank you very much!" Undead Junko announced and charged towards this new threat, getting reduced to a pile of ash.

"Hey!" Daemon shouted and got ready to charge up an attack, only to be hit by a beam of light. Which was somehow enough to kill him.

What followed was a straight-up massacre of both sides, brought upon by what appeared to be a battalion of robot angelic digimon.

"See that, Author?" Sir D-Bag announced and cracked a smile. "If it weren't for that little butterfly, I wouldn't been able to come back!"

Fuck, though kind of ironic.

"Now for my next trick..."

With that, the world began to rumble as the feeds began to glitch out. And then black. Hopefully, some of them survived...

~

**Would you like to save?**

_> Yes_

_No_

_Saving..._

**Save Complete.**

**End of Arc 2: The Butterfly Effect complete.**


	491. Intermission #2: Start of something greater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the last story bit till April.  
> No going back on this. Just this alone created a lot more work for me. Though, it's just porting stuff over from FFnet.

Yandere took a deep breath.

For as nice as it was to not be sucked up by whatever the hell that was, finding oneself in another Dark Ocean did not seem to make up for it.

"I guess it beats the old one." Watchman whispered and took the surroundings in.

Gone was the dark and dreary beach of that dark ocean, having replaced with a bright blue sky and a quaint coastal village below. In a way, it felt odd to call this realm the 'Dark Ocean'. Though, it probably would help if they actually had some clue how exactly they got there. If they had to take shot in the dark, the duo would probably say they were picked up by god and thrown someplace. 

While this wasn't what actually happened, it was a nice guess.

"Okay..." Yandere whispered, only for her gaze to just catch a flash of motion. 'Show yourself!"

For some reason, the mysterious figure listened to them and appeared before them, hooded cloak and all.

"Why hello there, nya." the figure whispered and lowered their hood, revealing a pink feline face. "My name is Kuro Neko. I believe this is a start of a beautiful partnership."

 


	492. Fate Averruncus: Oh god...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... The UQ Holder anime is a thing and I'm not really sure what to think.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Fate Averruncus (Negima, aka totally the greatest mage in the world)

Dear Internet,

 

How... Are you people insane? Do you really want to a fourteen year old to want to bang a 700 year old child thing? Do you? Do you? Well I guess you people do for some reason...


	493. Chapter 493: Steve: FINALLY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Fangirl is here again! Have a chapter.
> 
> Minecraft Pocket Edition FINALLY has Villager Trading! GLORY!!!  
> So, I decided to write a letter for it.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Steve (Minecraft Pocket Edition, AKA the man who defies physics)

Dear Internet,

 

FINALLY! I can trade with Villagers. Now all I have to do is go find emeralds... ...That I haven't seen. Anywhere.


	494. Monomi: Hugs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus letter, I guess? Oh well.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Monomi (Dangan Ronpa, aka hugs for all)

Dear Internet,

 

Hugs are what the world needs! There isn't enough in the world right now. So I must fill it up with even more! Hugs for all who ask! I don't care who or what you are, everyone should have a nice big hug!


	495. Sir D-Bag: I'll get you all!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little hint of what is to come very soon.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Sir D-Bag (Digitalverse, aka the supreme asshole)

Dear Internet,

 

So this is the wretched place that all these letters get sent to. How pathetic. If I were in charge, I would only put the letters I liked! Of course, they would be all about me and my great angel peeps! None of these other stupid characters at all! Just me! Then it would be the pinnacle of perfection!

Soon, that will be the case. I will rule over their compound and that stupid author won't be able to stop me! Mwawawawawa!

 


	496. Corrin: Explain this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I recently got Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest. I would've gotten Birthright, but only GameStop has it for some reason. While fun, there is a lot of stuff that makes absolutely no sense.
> 
> Also, the first chapter of Dear Internet is on The Way Back Machine. Which is quite awesome. Even, if it was from May in 2016.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Corrin (Fire Emblem Fates, aka the hero of perpetual questions)

Dear Internet,

 

What is 'game data'? Shouldn't I be able to just freely choose between both sides? Or would that be too hard? At the very least, someone could possibly how sex even works here. I just watched Elise give birth. How the hell is that even possible!

I just want answers!


	497. Ryoma Hoshi: It bites (Spoilers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three more chapters.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Ryoma Hoshi (Danganronpa V3, aka Fish food)

Dear Internet,

 

It hurts, each and every time. Yet, you people continue. Will you people ever see it? The light, finally taking you away. Or will it be the dark, swallowing you whole? I guess only time will tell.

~

For our unlucky tennis player, death was a not quick and sweet release.

No, it was a slow and painful affair of many piranhas via another person. But he was fine with it. Eventually, this would all end for them. For better or for worse...


	498. Kirumi Tojo: Free of this curse (Spoilers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would mind her being a murderer ironic, but DR3 already did that.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Kirumi Tojo (DRV3, aka Super High School Level Free Bird)

Dear Internet,

 

I'm as free as a bird. No more will these walls hold me in in life or death. I may be gone but I have brought them further. Hopefully, it'll push them in the right direction.

~

Kirumi Tojo ran for her life.

While she already knew what fate awaited her, delaying the outcome seemed like the best option at the moment. Maybe if she was lucky, things could turn out differently.

Yet, such a thing eluded her once more. Funny how that works out.


	499. Mew: Apology in advance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm fairly certain its never a good sign when a character sends an advance apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work on 'chapter 500' is complete, with editing and finishing touches left. Should be ready by Saturday or Sunday.

Parenting Win?

* * *

Sender: Mew (Pokemon, aka that asshole cat mother thing)

Dear Internet,

 

I would like to apologize in advance for anything Lusamine may potentially cause. While I doubt anything will possibly will really happen, it's just good to have good relationships with one's neighbors. Right?


	500. I - Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next five chapters were the result of two weeks of work. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of music to go with the story.
> 
> Living Room Theme: [Pokemon Center Birthday](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hwIMZRk0u8) from Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire.
> 
> Battle Music #1: [Battle! Zinnia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GIn8_Q27WFY) from Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire.

_You have to start somewhere. The first step is both the hardest and the exhilarating you will ever take._

Digisa was tired.

It was hard enough to juggle going to class, deal with people, keep a consistent writing schedule, especially with his expanded responsibilities of being an adult as well.

Which made the sudden appearance of certain jester within the offices even more frustrating.

“What? You have a problem with Jestery?” Jestery announced and immediately decided that riding the other Jestery in the room was the greatest idea in the world, with her second greatest idea was to mess around with both Mimi’s. And by that, I mean juggle both of them around and attempt to look under their cloths.

The resulting explosion managed to knock out a big chunk out of of the office wall. Though, a coincidental cloud of dust and debris prevented the occupants from properly assessing the damage done.

“Don’t you ever do that again.” Digisa whispered and turned his attention to the pokemon. “At least everyone is alright.”

Jestery only shrugged and reluctantly turned her attention to the conjurer, mumbling something about hospitality.

“Jestery have big important thing for Digisa!” Jestery added as she pulled her hat off and began to dig around in it. “Just give Jestery a second.”

It took the jester a good ten minutes to find whatever she was looking for. In that time, she managed to pull out a possibly stolen laptop charger, a pair of coconuts, one of Makoto Naegi’s many dead bodies, a crate of Ruruka Andou’s drug candy, a blackGatomon plush and a pink snuggle bunny among a variety of other things. Thankfully, that last object did not spontaneously end this chapter.

All to get out a single piece of paper.

“Seriously?” the conjurer whispered as Jestery handed the paper over.

_By order of your especially kind and generous ruler Jestery,_

 

_You and your ‘pokemon creatures’ have been drafted into The Grand Digitalverse Army._

_Will you join?_

 

_Yes or Yes_

Digisa took a deep breath and pulled a pencil out, proceeding to scribble something down. He then handed it over to Jestery, switching to his BlackGatomon form in the process.

“Thank you, kitty!” Jestery answered, only to shove it back. “Unacceptable! How dare Digisa create own option and choose that!”

The conjurer shook his head and sighed.

“You do realize just how stupid of an idea you're suggesting?” Digisa whispered and gazed up towards Jestery’s head. “If you’re so gung ho about recruiting me, why not get Aqua to help you?”

All he got was a mumble, something along the lines of her getting banned by Mew for giving Mewtwo a ‘makeover’ and attempting to impersonate. And as tempting as it was to pry the full story out, something told him it would probably be better to wait and get it from Mew. Heck, maybe even convince the cat to let him and his team back into that world.

But for now, he would just have to focus on the coming threat.

**Hand of Fate** **!**

A flat orange beam of light pierced through the dust cloud, forcing Digisa’s attention away from the jester and to his sceptile.

“Do you think you can handle this?” he whispered, watching his Jestery perk up and give a nod. The two parted, but not before promising to meet again after this was all said and done.

With that, the pink sphere of mega evolution then formed around the maid sceptile. When the transformation sequence finally finished, a weird cross between a tree, a humanoid and a maid had taken its place. In other words, a dryad maid pokemon thing.

_Battle Start!_

“Oh please.” the still unknown opponent responded and charged through the cloud. It was some tall sort of humanoid, clad in white and grey armor. A large metal helmet covered the upper half of the head, leaving just the mouth exposed. A staff was held within it’s hands, ready to possibly vaporize anything that came its way. Not that Jestery really cared about that. “How dare you

**Hand of Fate!**

Once more, an orange beam shot out. Even though they were cradling a staff in their hands.

**False Swipe!**

Instead of the usual swing of the hand, Jestery flung herself above the beam and over to the opponent.

**Angel Rod!**

The angel swung its staff towards Jestery, forcing her to ‘sidestep’ out of the way. Had she wanted too, she could’ve possibly grabbed it and threw back into the angel’s stupid face. But that would risk getting hit by a much stronger attack from the ass

**Giga Drain!**

Green energy shot out of the opponent, restoring some of the dryad’s energy. Where exactly it was coming from is beyond me.

“Is that really all you can do?” Sir D-Bag announced and slammed his staff into Jestery, deciding another hand of fate attack would do the trick.

**Dragon Breath!**

Somehow, the dryad managed to breath forth fire. Even then, it was probably some form of fire magic.

“Fine. I’ll leave you be, bitch.”

For that remark, the angel got an axe to the helmet as he headed off in Digisa’s direction.

Soon, he would get his revenge.


	501. II - A Foundation of Stone and Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The craziest part about Dear Internet is that four people thought to themselves: "Hey. This guy seems perfectly sane. I want to be a part of this!" Or something like that. The next three chapters are dedicated to those four people.
> 
> First up, we have Darkenning, the user helped shaped rebuttals to what they are now. I kind of hope he sees this and is proud of what this fic has become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Music:
> 
> Kitchen Theme: [Amber Light (Piano Cover)]() from Negima.
> 
> Battle Music: [1000% Sparkling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hX5pbU_P9RA) from Negima?!.  
> Edit: For some reason, A03 counts drafts within chapter listing for some reason.

_It’s kind of crazy the legacy one can leave behind in such a short period. In a way, it can make one feel as if the person has never left at all..._

We now find ourselves in the kitchen.

What you were expecting, was a pretty plain room with tan walls and oak hardwood floors. The typical cabinets and counters were also there, being birch and butcher block respectively. Overall, it was a pretty standard affair. That would be the description of the kitchen, if this were the actual office kitchen.

In truth, the actual kitchen looked more like a cross between a witch’s coven and a laboratory. Darkness blanketed the whole room, with the only light coming from lanterns and small desktop lamps. Stone tables were scattered all about, covered in various reagents and vials. Rows of potions lined the walls, held snugly within nice little cabinets. Here, we find a certain reborn breloom engaging in potion brewing over . Though now, she was dressed in a purple cloak and matching witch hat. In other words, Mizuki had rolled ‘mage’ on her rebirth. Considering that she was the one that punched out Arceus, the breloom came out quite ahead.

“How goes it?” Digisa whispered, watching Mizuki stir her latest concoction as Jestery look on.

“So let Jestery get this straight.” Jestery inquired as she stared towards the conjurer. “Why is 90% of the time it just you and these ‘pokemon’?”

Digisa took a deep breath and laughed, strangely keeping his attention on Mizuki. While the actual percentage of the time was pretty close to Jestery’s estimate, it was something he was used too. Maybe a little bit too much at times. It was one of the more interesting things about being a fanfic writer in general. Then came a question of how to deal with it. In his case, that meant being used to conversations across multiple time zones and/or short chats that only lasted one or two comments at most.

Yet for as isolating and potentially soul-crushing as this profession can be, he wouldn’t have it any other way. Maybe it was all the time he had put in, or perhaps all the times when he actually managed to get actual critique or a nice long conversation across an entire day or two.

“You’ve still not answered Jestery’s question!” Jestery shouted, knocking the conjurer out of his thought. “Jestery just going to taste Mizuki’s brew.”

As tempting as it would have been to question Jestery’s motives for wanting to do just that, Digisa decided against it. Though, the conjurer probably didn’t know what was in the cauldron either. So he just watched Jestery dip an empty vial into the unknown mix and chug the whole thing down.

Of course, nothing happened. Well, if one didn’t count a boring hat appearing on top of Jestery’s hat for some reason.

“Bre? Bree Brel Breloom!” Mizuki announced and shook her free ‘hand’ at the jester, quite ready to unleash some sort of magical spell upon her. Even if would do more damage to the kitchen itself than to Jestery.

“It’ll be alright.” Digisa whispered and gave Mizuki a slight pat on the head. “Jestery just does this sort of thing… a lot.”

“Hey!” Jestery shouted as a tornado suddenly formed and launch the cauldron up into the air. Which no one could “Great. Jestery guess your sceptile homage maid thing was not enough to beat such a creature as an angel.”

Digisa gave the jester a cautious glance, mumbling something about her trying to help. For some reason, that seemed to shut her up for the moment.

“Ready to do this, Mizuki?” the conjurer whispered and Mizuki nodded, grabbing a broom and a tome from behind her. “Good. Give him hell.”

Like with his sceptile, the two said their goodbyes and promised to meet again. After all, he didn’t want to go through the hassle of reviving them again. Once that was done, Digisa and Jestery left the kitchen and returned to the hallway, leaving the Breloom to her own devices.

_Battle Start!_

**Sticks to Snakes!**

Mizuki flung a small handful of sticks towards the far entrance of the kitchen, watching them turn into a pile of snakes. While it probably wouldn’t be able to kill the intruder, they would be to deter them just long enough that she could get some other attacks out.

**Hand of Fate!**

Once more, the bright orange beam pierced through a wall, yet still managed to miss the snakes.

“This is my next opponent? I was expecting something more dangerous.” Sir D-Bag shouted as his mouth formed a smile. “Fine then, you can just die bitch,”

Per usual, the angelic asshole had as much grace as ever. Not.

**Angel Rod!**

**Magic Missile!**

Just as the staff was about to hit her, an orb of magical energy shot out and knocked the weapon back.

“Bre!” Mizuki shouted, only for Sir D-Bag to kick her in the mouth and knock the breloom to the ground.

**Erebea!**

Magical energy then engulfed the mage breloom, which she then unleashed in a rapid flurry of punches. While nowhere near enough to down Sir D-Bag, it would have to do for the moment. Especially with all the energy she had used up.

“Whatever, you bitchy bud.” Sir D-Bag announced and gave the downed Mizuki a hard kick into the left stone wall as he exited the room.


	502. III - Calm in the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a person goes, there is no stopping them. It's a natural part of the job, whether you like it or not. It's something we will all have to do eventually. What we choose to leave behind and be remembered by is our own choice.  
> For the ghosts, SiaCatGirl & BobMarley0000. May you eventually come back one day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armory Theme: [Imperial March](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-bzWSJG93P8) from Star Wars.  
> Battle Theme #3: [Duel of the Fates](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzVBqBosf5w) from Star Wars.

_Sometimes, people leave some trace behind when they leaves. For others, it is as if they were just ghosts passing through to some unknown destination._

It didn’t take Digisa too long to reach the armory.

While a new addition to the offices, it overlooked a large sprawling garden and the motion-sickness inducing sky that some idiot decided was a good idea. It was here one would could make out Chelsea the Barney Rayquaza and Sayaka the robo latias they. Yeah. They both really got the short end of the stick, considering how little they contributed in the battle against Mew. Currently the two were engaging an airship that had decided to get a little close to the offices.

Though, it was the armory itself that the conjurer was currently focusing on. For such a large room, all the surfaces were a creamy white color with a slight glisten to them. Anything that wasn’t had a silver metallic look to it. Well, if you didn’t count the large window looking out and the various firearms and bladed weapons  hanging on the walls. A row of large grey lockers lined the back wall, allowing for storage of explosives and throwing weapons along with anything else that might be used in here. Which brings us to Layla the stormtrooper gardevoir thing.

‘Master, what are your orders?’ Layla inquired, immediately deciding that using telepathy on her ‘master’ the minute he got in there was somehow the best way to greet someone.

“Digisa could just ignore her.” Jestery suggested, only for the conjurer to just stare at her and laugh. “What’s so funny?”

“The fact that you’re offering said advice.” Digisa answered and turned his attention away from the jester, watching Layla continue her target practice. Though, he did question how she was able to hit things, being part stormtrooper somehow. It was the sort of novelty that seemed to come and go, sort of like listening to ten hours of a single song.

Of course, having ‘The Imperial March’ playing non-stop in the background probably played a big part in that. He casually made his way over to the lockers, eventually deciding on one in the middle section.

Inside, were a variety of throwing weapons. You had simple stuff like bombs and daggers, to much more complex weapons such as hand grenades and unlabeled potion.

‘Is there anything I can grab for you, master?”

The conjurer turned around, finding the Gardevoir clinging to him.

“No. I can find what I’m looking for on my own, Layla.”

Layla whimpered and broke away, only for Digisa to reluctantly to give her pat on the ‘helmet’. For clingy as she was at times, she was quite loyal and at least understood what was best to do at the moment. Though for the moment, he needed to focus gathering supplies for the coming battle.

The conjurer then switched forms and pulled out a bag. He then proceeded to shove a mix of small cartoon bombs and shuriken. The only things that seemed out of place within the bag appeared to be a quite plain dagger and some healing potions.

Digisa then closed the locker and switched back to his BlackGatomon form, carefully straddling the bag around his neck.

‘Are you sure there isn’t anything you need from me, master?’ Layla inquired and Digisa took a deep breath.

“Yes.” he thought, ‘whispering’ his instructions to the pokemon and went through the ‘ritual’ once more. Though, this time there was mega evolution involved. Unlike Jestery though, the change was far less subtle. In this case, we went from stormtrooper to darth vader looking thing.

“What about Jestery?” Jestery announced and began jumping and down in ‘frustration’ for some reason. Heck, Digisa wasn’t quite sure why the jester was still hanging around him. While she could just want his proper signature, something told he was screwed on that end either way. But that was the sort of thing he suspected they would have to deal with a later point.

**Hand of Fate!**

Digisa departed the armory, making one last glance behind him. As much as he wanted to watch this play out, something told him that this was the best option at the moment. Of course, Jestery decided this was the best time to port somewhere in the office.

_Battle Start!_

Layla took a deep breath and stared towards her opponent.

While she wasn’t quite sure what they even were, something about them seemed human. Yet at the same time, not. Though, the sheer douchebaggery possibly had something do with it.

**Psychic & Moonblast!**

A pair of ‘lightsabers’ appeared before her, with the Gardevoir grabbing hold and decided to charge at Sir D-bag.

“Stupid mute bitch.” Sir D-bag responded and slammed his staff down.

**Angel Rod!**

Somehow, both lightsabers managed to slice through the stupid staff. Which would at least make fighting him a tiny bit easier.

‘Please leave this place at once. You are not welcome here.’

“So what! I’ll just take this place by force, slut!”

**Angelic Tornado!**

A tornado formed within the room, forcing Layla back a couple feet.

**Shadow Ball!**

For some reason, Layla decided shooting off a bunch of energy orbs was the best option here. Instead of you know, using her lightsabers to maybe pierce through the enemy's armor and maybe end this. But alas, this was not the case.

**Barrage of Fate!**

It was pretty much a renamed version of Hand of Fate, only here it was just a bunch of punches that culminated in some tea-bagging. Yeah. Truly living up to the name of ‘Sir D-Bag’.

“The prize is almost within my grasp. Victory will be assured.” the angel thought and cracked a twist grin. “Did they really think they could even take me on? Stupid fools.”

He then headed down the hallway, ready for the next challenge.


	503. IV - Co-Op Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as writing can seem to be a solo activity at times, it truly is a cooperative experience. If you ever get the chance, take it. It is well worth it.  
> For FangirlOfPower, the adventurer.  
> Hopefully, you and everyone else enjoy this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Battle Theme #4: [Enemy Approaching]() from Undertale.  
> Digisa's Room Theme: [Conditions of Being A Princess](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SvUdgkMFiJ4) from Go! Princess Precure.

_The only way to get better is to take the next step. Whether that be opening up to others or learning an entirely new skill. It may seem hard or impossible, but as long you believe, you can make it happen._

Fangirl took a deep breath.

For as calming as the co-writer room usually was, something felt different this time. Currently, a distant yet unnatural coldness slowly filled the room while a garbled and glitchy version of ‘Home’ from Undertale played in the background. Along with the glitchy music, multiple piles of dust had appeared on the carpet.

“Mimi, where are you?” the co-writer called out, only to get a slight tap on her leg. She turned around and found the Mimikyu just standing there. “Let me guess, that Sir D-Bag guy is here and attempting to take over the place.”

“Mimi ky mim iku…” Mimi answered as the rush of footsteps filled the hallway, followed by an orange beam of light piercing through the eastern wall of the wall. “Mimi! Mim…”

Mimi then jumped up into her master’s arms, not at all wanting to end up like Digisa’s pokemon in the previous chapters. All they got was a quick hug and a smile, which was strangely enough

“Let’s go help then!” Fangirl shouted and closed her eyes, a tiny orb of energy forming in her right hand.

**Spectre!**

She then flung the 'object' into the hallway and watched  an approximate copy of her form.

“Go and see what is going on.” Fangirl instructed, only for the copy to stare at her in confusion. “Aren’t you going to listen to me?”

‘Fangirl2’ then focused her gaze, choosing to point something out in front of her.

“Person, look at me!” a voice announced and was promptly ignored. “If persons will not acknowledge Jestery, they must die!”

With that, Jestery flung something at the copy, reducing it to nothing.

“That’s one weird alternate Asriel.” Fangirl whispered and finally focused on the opponent. They looked like some sort of court jester, dressed in an orange and blue outfit with a matching ‘double hat’. Though, that didn’t quite explain why they looked to have bathed in white costume paint or the absolute complexity of getting one’s hair both pink and purple in such a mess fashion. “Let me guess, you come from sort of circus themed underground?”

The jester then turned towards the camera and muttered something to it. Offscreen, one could just hear faint laughter. Where it came from exactly, was a mystery to everyone.

**Battle Start!**

“How dare you make a mockery of Jestery! Person will pay for this!” Jestery shouted and pulled a corpse out for some reason, swinging it towards the co-writer.

**Spectre!**

**Possess!**

Just as the dead body was about to connect, a copy formed behind the jester. For a few brief seconds, time suddenly froze as an inverted color filter suddenly covered the room. When everything returned to normal, the body near the entrance slumped to the ground and the one behind Jestery had come to life.

“Where did person go?” the jester announced and decided to not turn around. Possibility, she thought her opponent had bailed and was on their way to possibly get destroyed by Sir D-Bag. Which was a win-win in her mind. It meant one less person to deal with at a later date when the time came to gather up her ‘army’ and take on the final boss.

“Uh… What are you even babbling about?” Fangirl remarked as Jestery turned around and charged towards her.

“There person is!” the jester shouted and swung her corpse towards Fangirl, only to somehow miss.

**Wood Hammer!**

Mimi swung her tail around, deciding to do her best mallet impression and slam into Jestery’s chest. Why a Mimikyu can learn this move is beyond me, but oh well. It’s probably not the weirdest thing to come out of Gen 7 so far.

“Okay…” Fangirl whispered and returned her attention to the opponent. “Care to explain why you are trying to kill me?”

Jestery only laughed and cracked a twisted smile, backing away for some reason. She then swung the corpse back once more, ready to strike her down without a second thought. Or would have, if a knife hadn’t struck the jester’s back and forced her turn around.

“There you are.” a voice greeted as Digisa walked in, ignoring the staring Jestery. “Sorry about that. Jestery can be unpredictable at times.”

Fangirl gave him a glare, which he probably deserved. Nonetheless, he motioned for her to follow as Jestery teleported away.

There really wasn’t any other rooms in that direction. Just a supply closet, the internet’s sanctum and Digisa’s area. Of the three, it seemed quite obvious which they were going too.

Compared to the co-writer room, Digisa’s area was quite a bit smaller. The walls were a quite plain white, sort of complementing the whitish grey carpet on the floor. Outside of an unassuming table and chair, the only things of note appeared to be a wide variety of plushies scattered across the room and a small. Of course, Daisy was lounging towards the back watching anime. Curiously, she was watching a purple haired girl with a kendo stick taking on an older silver haired woman with a vacuum tube sword thing. The previous sentence actually makes sense, somehow. Not that it really mattered to the grand scheme of things.

“Pika pi?” the cosplay pikachu inquired as she noticed Mimi. “Pi Chu pika, pika pchu chu…”

For that remark, Daisy got her laptop privileges revoked. Not that it really mattered at the moment. Mostly since they needed to eat up and get final preparations for the battle ahead.

So they had quick awkward meal of snack food, eating in silence. It was easier that way. What followed was the splitting of the supplies between the two, with both parties hoping this would be enough to take the angel on. If not, they hoped to leave this place in one piece.


	504. V - The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so we've reached the point of no return.  
> For those that may possibly come after, may you find the strength to light your torch and carry this flame onwards when the time comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanctum Theme: [Despair Pollution Noise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kuGHonrmJmA) from Dangan Ronpa.  
> Battle Theme #5: [Kick it Up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xDFWYt_pbY) from the Digimon Dub.  
> Outside Theme: [The Place That Calls To You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6cXNZ1hfgOY) from Precure Dream Stars.

_All things must eventually come to an end. While that may not seem fair, that is a natural part of life._

With the preparations now out of the way, the group headed to the sanctum.

Well, calling it that would be misleading. At best, it was meant to hold the ‘internet’ and everything needed to sustain it. Instead, it became a makeshift warehouse for the seemingly never-ending crates of Andou Ruruka’s drug-laced sweets. Which begs an honest question. Who is even sending all these crates? And where are they even getting the ingredients and/or drugs to sustain this process.

The narrator proceeded to babble on about a variety of stuff, only for it to not at all to matter for this particular moment.

“Oh, there you people are.” a voice announced and the ‘internet’ casually waltzed over to them. “I was wondering when someone would notice me again.”

“You do realize you’re a massive cat?” Digisa whispered as cat just stared. “Though, there’s rarely a reason to come see you unless something is going down.”

“What is it this time? Undead, killer robots, humans?” the internet remarked as both writers watched on. “It’s demons, isn’t it! Of course it would be. It was only a matter of time before you managed to piss them off.”

“Uh… no.” Fangirl answered. “It’s an ‘angel’ by the name of Sir D-Bag.”

The internet took a deep breath, mumbling something under it. What exactly, neither human could hear or possibly quite understand. Not that it mattered right now, with the group deciding it was best to focus on the quickly approaching opponent.

“Is everyone ready?” Digisa whispered and the other three nodded. “Good. Let’s show him all we got!”

With that, Sir D-Bag smashed through the door. Even after three battles, he seemed to have quite a bit of energy left. While annoying, it was something they were willing to deal with. They had done the best they could to prepare for this. All that was left was take him head on.

_Battle Start!_

**Conjure Table!**

**Spectre!**

Digisa slammed his hands against the ground, launching a table up into the air as Fangirl’s orb connected. She then flung her copy a small bomb, who decided that hanging onto the device with its mouth was the best option for the time.

**Barrage of Fate!**

It was pretty much just a Hand of Fate punch done repeatedly. Considering this was the most unique thing he had come up with at the moment, I guess it gets a pass.

**Thundaja!**

**Thundaga!**

With the angel currently focused on Digisa and Fangirl, Daisy and Mimi reluctantly joined forces in unleashing their strongest lightning-based attacks to stunlock the creature.

**Shatter!**

**Book Burning!**

Fangirl’s copy and the table shattered, only for what appeared to be a flaming book to hit the cartoon bomb right above Sir D-Bag.

“Oh, you people must think you are so clever.” the angel shouted as a twisted grin formed on his face. “Your attacks are nothing but pathetic scratches on my pristine body. Soon you will be fodder for the great beasts that will rule over this and the rest of the multiverse!”

“Uh, what is he even babbling about?” Fangirl remarked, only for Digisa to shake his head.

“World Domination. Possibly because it's a thursday.” Digisa added and returned his attention to their opponent. “Let’s just finish this.”

Fangirl nodded as Sir D-Bag continued to drone on about how he was number one or something. It really didn’t matter at this point.

**Spectre!**

Once more, a copy of Fangirl appeared and was handed the sole dagger. For some reason, she then ran towards the vastly more powerful target.

“Is seriously all you’re going to throw at me?!” Sir D-Bag announced, mid rant. He was probably believing himself to be even more superior than those that faced him. Yet, he let her approach anyway. “Fine then. I’ll just tear this little slut apart.”

**Electro Ball!**

**Mimic!**

**Wood Hammer!**

Daisy dashed forth, launching out a ball of lightning. Mimi followed it up by copying the pikachu and slamming both orbs with her ‘hammer’.

**Mean Look!**

Digisa stared towards the opponent, forcing them to hold still for some reason.

**Shatter!**

The copy then shattered, launching the knife up into the air as both lightning orbs connected. While none of them really knew much electricity just went through him, it was more than enough

“And yet you still try.” Sir D-Bag whispered

**Libra!**

_Scanning…_

**Sir D-Bag**

**HP: 99/100**

**.**

**Sir D-Bag: You guys really suck at this.**

**Digisa: Please shut up.**

**Fangirl: Agreed.**

**Daisy: Pika!**

**Mimi: Mimi!**

_Scan Complete._

“Let’s end this.” the angelic douche added as he cracked a massive grin. "See you never, fuckers!"

**Angelic Grace!**

A bright light engulfed the area, burning all seen as unholy in the eyes of the angels. When the light finally settled, a broken egg and a broken heart within a small pile of dust was all that remained of the two writers.

“Pika pi?”

“Mim mi?”

Of course, Sir D-Bag decided now was the best time to celebrate. Because you know, that was the best idea to do at the moment.

“Beat that, you stupid slut and puppet!” Sir D-Bag announced as silence fell upon the room. “I guess that black cat was right. You two really are pathetic!”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence, especially when the dagger from before pierced through his neck. What remained of him slumped over, the little life that remained fading away. 

A few seconds later, Digisa and Fangirl reappeared. Even if they were now standing behind the ‘opponent’.

“We did it.” Fangirl whispered, only for her partner to take a deep breath. “Is something wrong?”

“Yes.” Digisa answered as the group exited the sanctum. “He mentioned something about a black cat. Whoever they were, they seem to have some interest in us.”

As he said that, Chelsea and Sayaka finished the airship off and knocked it onto a small area beside the gardens. At the very least, it was one less problem they had to deal with.

But for now, it was time for the two to part ways once more.

“Thanks for the help.” the conjurer whispered and Fangirl gave a nod. She then teleported away, leaving him alone with the pokemon...

.

**Would you like to save?**

>Yes

No

There is currently a save already in that particular slot, are you sure you want overwrite it?

>Yes

No

_Creating Back-up save just in case..._

_Back-up complete._

_Now Saving..._

_Save Complete._

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support. To Darkenning, SiaCatGirl, BobMarley0000 and FangirlOfPower, thank you for not only joining this beautiful mess of a fic, but agreeing to showcase their rebuttals on here. You people are truly awesome. And of course, viewers like you.  
> Until next time...


	505. Corrin (Conquest): Too many people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it wrong to find the worst part of Conquest is just how long it takes to get the various supports? Especially since all you're really doing is running Boo Camp multiple times in a row.  
> Other than that, maybe no story bit this weekend. Kind of depends on how I'm feeling.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Corrin [Conquest] (Fire Emblem Fates, aka the determined boo camp grinder)

Dear Internet,

 

Why are all these people so hard to get to know? I realize they all are broken in one or another, that shouldn't stop them from being happy. Or that the very least, actually make it easier on me! But no, they have to be stubborn and stuff!

Is there somehow a better way?


	506. Gone but still remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a long dead branch blossoms once more.

Another 'wonderful day' began upon the world of Alternis v2.

Not that it citizens, robot angelic digimon things ever focused on that, being nothing more than empty unfinished hollows of a dead world. Actually, that could describe the entirety of this place. An unfinished place, not for lack of trying. It was sort of a 'quasi-existing paper town'.

For the pair of unwitting pair of Victoria the Dustox and a Mimi2 the Mimikiyu, they were heading right towards the damn place. On the bright side, the pokemon-to-English translator is now working properly on non-physic pokemon. Even if it means listening to the rayquaza equivalent of the barney song.

"I think we can go back now." Victoria mumbled and looked to be ready to drop Mimi2. "I doubt that 'Jestery' would hang around the office for that long."

Mimi2 didn't answer, choosing instead to just sigh. While she knew that the dustox was possibly right, she wanted to make it last. Especially after being stuck on the office island with just Mimi to play with.

"You could have asked master Digisa to let out one of his other pokemon."

"He has more than the seven at the office?" Mimi2 inquired.

"Of course. Would you expect someone with 500 total hours of travel to just have the sole team?" 

Mimi2 thought of a sarcastic response, but chose not to use it.

"At the very least, we should land and stretch a little bit."

Victoria only nodded and slowly glided towards the unfinished rock, making sure to not alarm any possible 'angels' in the nearby area. Down there, they took a deep breath and did the pokemon equivalent of stretching. Or would have, if a small rock hadn't been thrown their way.

"Hey!" Mimi2 shouted, only for her 'partner' to put herself in front of her. 'Who goes there?"

"Just a black cat." a voice whispered, only for a BlackGatomon to walk over. "Nothing too impre- Well this is a surprise."

The feline sat herself down as Victoria took a deep breath, explaining the events of the past 450 chapters.

"So that is what happened while I was gone." the black cat answered and her two guests took a deep breath. "Truly a shame, but one to eventually be expected."

"So why are you even here?" Victoria inquired. "The 'barrier' between the two dimensions have broken, shouldn't you be able to go back now?"

The black cat only laughed.

"For now, my place is here. Tell Digisa that I'm still alive and that I'm waiting for him."

"You're not going with us?" Mimi2 added.

"No, but he understands."

With that, the feline waved them goodbye and watched as the two flew away.

"Good luck..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much set-up for some stuff later on.  
> Yes, I've thrown 500 hours into Alpha Sapphire and Moon. I guess I sort of enjoy playing...


	507. Marshadow: Hi              There...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to upgrade my opinion of the pokemon franchise from 'I don't really like it' to 'I kind of enjoy playing them'. While that isn't much of a upgrade, I'm kind of hyped for the new pokemon movie. Even though it probably won't be until the end of the year to even watch. Even with that stupid Ash-Pikachu.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Marshadow (Pokemon, the shy shadow coronamon in need of a hug)

Dear Internet,

 

Hi there...  I'm one of the legendaries for this movie.        I don't even know why I sent this.              You'll probably forget about me eventually...


	508. Kana: Kids, anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally got all the kids in Conquest. Now, I just need to do about 300 runs of Boo Camp to max everyone out. And while that may seem like an extreme amount of times, I'm fairly certain that I'm low-balling.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Kana (Fire Emblem Fates, aka double dragon child?)

Dear Internet,

 

There are too many kids here. It was nice when there was like four or five of us, but now there are too many. How does one expect Corrin to hang out with me, their child dang it!


	509. Olivia: Rock on!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as I wanted to talk about Re:Creators in a letter, we're almost at the end of Akala Island of The Reborn Whale's Diary.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Olivia (Pokemon: Sun and Moon, aka the rock goddess)

Dear Internet,

 

Do you really think that fish lady can beat me? I will shatter her into a million pieces. She is nothing but a unpleasant boulder that shall break! You have my stone cold words to thank for that.


	510. Anakin Skywalker: What is the meaning of this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the first teaser for Star Wars: The Last Jedi just came out. Of course, Anakin has no clue what's going on.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars, aka Mr Sandguy)

Dear Internet,

 

If I supposedly brought balance to the force, why is there so much conflict? This is all a bad dream, right? Soon, it'll fix itself...


	511. Usagi: Oh God...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter everyone! This letter is partly an excuse to talk about PriPara and warn everyone to not read the red flash manga. Let's leave it at that.

Psssshu...

* * *

Sender: Usagi (PriPara, aka Not that bunny)

Dear Internet,

 

What is the meaning of this? How could such an unsavory piece of literature be drifting around the place? Not that such scandalous stuff really affects my idols, whatsoever! That's for my rival, Kuma to figure out. My idols are above that... I think.


	512. Angie Yonaga: God Knows... (Spoilers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that time. Double Murder Time.  
> A little less depressing than usual. Though, it only get more WTFy from here.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Angie Yonaga (NDRV3, aka Super High School Level Witness)

Dear Internet,

 

God knows what they did. God knows Angie did nothing wrong. Angie awaits in heaven, waiting for them to all fall. Only then, can this end. That was what God told Angie. And God is not wrong.

.

Angie's Murderer took a deep breath.

Had they let her live, she would've known too much. Even then, such a beauty shouldn't go unharmed for the sake of bringing them closer to their goal...


	513. Fangirl: I'm Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fangirl here! Sorry for my hiatus. Have fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

FangirlOP (The Interwebs AKA The Creator of Stupid Contraptions)

Dear Internet,  
If you live in a small home near water in MCPE, don't mess with Redstone in your basement.  
Or have a basement.  
On the bright side, I have made a mob suffocater!


	514. Parrot [Minecraft]: He he he...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minecraft has been added to the Franchise List. Partially because I suspect we'll be seeing more in the future.  
> Also, Parrots.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: A Parrot (Minecraft, aka sneaky little birds)

Dear Internet,

 

We heard you people really like mobs. Well, we like to replicate those wonderful sounds. All the time. And there are many of us, and one of you.

Have fun!

 


	515. Tenjo Chabashira: I can see for miles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, the other person.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Tenjo Chabashira (NDRV3, aka Super High School Level Clairvoyant)

Dear Internet,

 

I can see it all now. The truth, lies and everything in between. Are you sure this is what you people wanted? Because I hope it is. Would make my death and all the others maybe mean something at the end...

 

In retrospect, Tenjo knew she should've been more cautious.

But now, as her body hurtled up towards it doom, she didn't care. Her fate had been sealed, whether or not she wanted it to be. The only thing was to hope that her classmates could solve it and discover the truth.

Even if it wasn't worth it...


	516. Parrot Slide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I slide into some parrots. Or in other words, a light and fluffy story bit after the past couple serious ones.

It was another wonderful day in the Dear Internet Offices.

Well, if one ignored the sheer amount of parrots running around the office, mimicking the various sounds of the building.

Currently, Digisa and Fangirl were in the Co-Writer room, which still had a thin layer of dust upon the floor. Not that the parrots really minded.

"Have you decided yet?" Digisa remarked.

 "Yep." Fangirl answered as she scooped some parrots up. "What are we going to do with the rest?"

It was a good question, especially since neither really knew how the birds even got into the office in the first place. Though, the possible culprit of such a horrendous crime would eventually out themselves, especially with the way things usually worked out in this multiverse.

Of course, that left actually herding the dang things outside. You would think this would be a simple task, but parrots strangely do not liked being shouted at to move.

"Come on!" Digisa shouted and took a breath, deciding the best course of action was to go to the supply closet and grab something.

A few moments later, the conjurer returned. Only now, he was charging right towards the birds.

It worked as well as one expected it too. At the very least, the parrots moved into a group.

"I guess that worked." Fangirl answered and watched as Digisa got up.

One 'dose' of lullaby later, and the parrots were in the bag. Though that left what to do with them. Which was a story for an entirely different time...


	517. Korekiyo Shinguji: Beautiful Things [Spoilers]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this one came out of 'nowhere'.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Korekiyo Shinguji (NDRV3, aka Super High School Level Absolute Monster)

Dear Internet,

 

Soon, I'll behold all you beautiful things. All those beautiful curves, joining her in the sky. Swish swish...

.

The mastermind took a deep breath.

"It'll be alright..." they think and look down towards the ground. They knew they were no better than him, yet it couldn't show any weakness. "It'll be alright..."

Yet, they knew otherwise...


	518. Unknown: Beep boot dot slash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...   
> The sender left no name for their letter and it encoded. Maybe it's a hint of what's to come...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: 

Dear Internet,

.... . .-.. .--. / -- . .-.-.- / .. / .... .- ...- . / -... . . -. / - .-. .- .--. .--. . -.. / .. -. / - .... .. ... / .----. -... ..- -. -.- . .-. .----. / -... -.-- / - .... . ... . / -... . .. -. --. ... .-.-.- / - .... . -.-- / .-- .- -. - / -- -.-- / .----. .--. --- .-- . .-. .----. / -... ..- - / .. / -.-. .- -. .----. - / --. .. ...- . / .. - .-.-.- / -... ..- - / - .... .- - / .. ... -. .----. - / .... --- .-- / - .... .. -. --. ... / .-- --- .-. -.- / .- .-. --- ..- -. -.. / .... . .-. . .-.-.- / .... --- .--. . ..-. ..- .-.. .-.. -.-- --..-- / - .... .. ... / -- . .-.. .- -. -.-. .... --- .-.. -.-- / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / .--- ..- ... - / --. --- / .- .-- .- -.-- .-.-.- /

....


	519. A Cardbird: Leave me alone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recently, I've been playing a lot of Hyperdimension Neptunia: Re;Birth 1. While good yet sometimes hard, it can be a bit grindy. Especially if you want certain items. This is just one of many of these cases.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: A Cardbird (Neptunia, aka a former king of birds)

Dear Internet,

 

Can't I just be left alone? Replacing these crown isn't cheap, you know! I realize you want that piece of cardboard, but I'm not giving. Even if it would probably work out better for me. I rather be high and mighty then to ad-


	520. Pikachu: Chicken?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In China, you can now get Pikachu-themed toys with your KFC meals. Okay...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: A Pikachu (Pokemon, aka a clueless mouse)

Dear Internet,

 

What's a chicken? Are they birds like Pidgey? Do they eat Pikachu? Are they bigger than me? What do they even eat? I have so many questions! Can some answer them for me? Please...


	521. The Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much a lot of set-up before we head into the intermission. Which should be up by the end of the week...

Mimi sighed.

In retrospect, maybe agreeing to deliver the birds for Digisa was a bad idea. Even if it meant giving up the chance of riding a shiny moltres to a place called 'Honessa' in order to spend some more time with her master.

"What's wrong, Miss Mimi?" the mythical flame bird whispered, her voice more calming and soothing than the mimikyu expected. "It's alright. I'm willing to listen."

"Okay." Mimi whispered as the bird's head shifted towards her. "Recently, I've been having these strange dreams. Dreams of this large ghost-like humanoid, ready to crush me. Once it has done that, it plots to take my master down as well, followed by Digisa and his team."

"I see." Moltres whispered and took a deep breath. "Have you noticed anything else wrong or abnormal by this multiverse's standards?"

"Let's see, Miss..." Mimi started, only for the moltres to laugh.

"Hestia."

"There is always a thin layer of dust on the floor of the co-writer room and we can't seem to clean it. That, and any music we attempt to play comes out all garbled and glitchy."

"Intriguing." Hestia whispered as the two gradually descended towards what seemed to be a small forest village. "While it isn't unheard of for ghost pokemon to have nightmares, this seems like something more than that."

Mimi gave the bird her best confused glance, which looked like all her other facial expressions.

"I guess that makes sense..." she answered and watched as the buildings seemed to grow. They were small houses at best, large shacks at worst. Yet, there was sort of a charm to them. "Do you know of any ways of getting rid of spirits?"

"Possibly. There's always praying to Cresselia to force the spirit forth. Then, one can challenge the spirit and possibly force him to leave. Or you could holy magic to accomplish a similar outcome."

"I see."

With that, the duo landed. Of course, everyone casually walking around the buildings to immediately be attracted to them. Which seemed to be mostly bears and peacocks for some reason.

"Welcome to our little slice of Honessa, strangers." someone announced, only to notice the bag of still stunned parrots. "Take a left, second house down."

"Uh... How do you people know?" Mimi inquired, only for the villagers to laugh.

"TABLET isn't the sort to stay quiet about this kind of thing." a bear explained and the two pokemon headed off. Even if they hadn't gotten the instructions from those kind people, TABLET's base was quite easy to find. It probably didn't help they had their name emblazoned on a large sign with Windows WordArt. You know, those big blocky letters that you only see in word documents from elementary schoolers or just when you're goofing off. But I digress.

"Is there anyone there?" the two shouted as they did their best attempt to knock on a door. Which was quite a trick to do without appendages. Yet they managed, somehow.

"Who's there?!" a voice on the other end shouted, only for a gunshot to ring out. Whoever it was didn't seem have that good aim, managing to miss the intended target by a massive margin. Afterwards, the door opened and a turkey popped his head out. "You got the birds."

"Of course." Hestia answered and gingerly handed over the bag. "Pleasure doing business with you?"

The door shut upon them, signalling the end of their transaction.

"Okay..." Mimi whispered, only for a cloaked figure to bump into her. "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

The figure just stopped, casually dropping a piece of paper on the ground and faded away in a cloud of smoke.

"Uh..." Hestia whispered and took a deep breath, watching as her partner flipped it over. "Oh my."

-

Dear Digisa,

 

I wish to test your strength. I shall arrive shortly with my strongest warrior.

-???

-

"I'm doubting that's good, right?" Mimi added as Hestia motioned for her to get on.

"Indeed." Hestia answered and pulled a short black rod of something out, beginning to chew on it. "I suspect we need to make good time to get back."

"Agreed."

Hestia then lifted off and finished off her snack, the flames on her body glowing brighter than Mimi had seen before.

**Agility!**

**Aerial Ace!**

What would normally be a short burst of speed followed by a short charge instead shot the duo out of Honessa's atmosphere and quite a way towards the dear internet offices.

"Whoo!"

What followed, was a quick flight the rest of the way to home base. After that, the duo dashed down the halls, reaching Digisa's Office far faster than they thought they could.

"So, how did the delivery go?" the conjurer inquired, only for Hestia to give the bird version of a 'thumbs up' and handed over the note. "My, things have gotten interesting."

He motioned for the two to leave, possibly to get Daisy ready in her best idol costume. As he did that, Mimi and Hestia made their way to the co-writer room.

"There you are, Mimi!" Fangirl shouted and picked the mimikyu up, focusing her gaze on her companion afterwards. "What's your name?"

"Hestia." the moltres explained. "May I join your team?"

Fangirl gave a confused glance and looked the bird over. For as confusing as this sudden choice seemed, it seemed alright.

"Uh... sure." she answered, only to be interrupted by a loud crash. Whatever it was, they seemed ready to fight them...

* * *

 

**Current Teams-**

> Digisa: Daisy (Cosplay Pikachu), Jestery (Sceptile), Mizuki (Breloom), Layla (Gardevoir), Sayaka (Latias), Victoria (Dustox) and Chelsea (Rayquaza)

     >> Aqua Luli: Flower (Prismarina), Bouncee (Tsareena), Grub (Charjabug), Beauty (Butterfree), Magnet (Magneton), Maka (Hariyama), *Beep* and Mimi2 (Mimikyu)

> Fangirl: Mimi (Mimikyu) and Hestia (Shiny Moltres)


	522. Ace (Hunters): Crazy, isn't it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the time of this chapter, I hit a major personal milestone of four years of writing (May 1st 2013 to May 1 2017).

Sender: Ace Resterez (Hunters, aka the Schrodinger's cat of existence)

Dear Internet,

 

Kind of crazy how things work out. While the future for my friends and I is that of nonexistence and nothingness, I wish the best of luck for everyone here in the digitalverse. Keep on fighting, no matter what attempts to pull you down. You people have it in you! Believe!


	523. Intermission #3: Tactical Retreat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a choice is made.

Digisa took a deep breath.

Once more, the offices were under attack. Unlike the previous two attacks though, something felt off about this. After he got Daisy ready and had himself a snack, the conjurer headed into the supply closet and made a transfer. Not of pokemon, mind you, but of its entire contents. A person on the other end would pick them up, most likely Jestery for their luck at the moment.

"Digisa call?"

He took a deep breath and gave Jestery a cautious glance.

"Can I ask you to do something for me?" he whispered and the jester sat down to listen, following it up with a nod.

"Jestery understood, loud and clear!" Jestery announced and teleported away, leaving the conjurer and his cosplay pikachu to their own devices.

"Wonderful. Another freak." Daisy announced and got a glance from her master. "What? Can't I break character every once in a while?"

Digisa took a deep breath and sighed. He never did get why his main partner even attempted her idol routine, especially since she treated nearly everyone in the office like they were beneath her with varying results.

"Yes, but that gives you no right to be an absolute brat. Especially to those visiting." he explained and headed to the door. "Is that clear?"

"Capisce!"

 Afterwards, Daisy attempted to do the hand motion related to that catchphrase. How she managed to forget her fingers weren't as long or quite as defined as a human's. Nonetheless, the two quickly made their way to the co-writer room.

"There you are." Fangirl remarked and stepped through the door frame. "Do you some clue of what is even going on?"

"We got attacked, again." Digisa answered as Mimi and Hestia entered the hallway. "Just in case, take these."

With that, he handed over an ultra and a great ball. Fangirl a slight nod, heading back into the co-writer room to gather whatever she needed for the coming battle. Her pokemon did the same, leaving Digisa and Daisy to gather what they could from the armory and kitchen. They were joined by Layla and Mizuki, who were just confused as Fangirl by what was even going on.

"Is there anything I can get you, my lord" the other Jestery remarked and handed out some cups of tea.

"Your assistance in facing whoever has decided to attack our base." Digisa whispered and watched the maid sceptile give a nod. "Good."

As that happened, Fangirl and her pokemon ran up.

"I'm ready." she announced as Mimi and Hestia gave a nod. "What's the plan?"

"I have none." Digisa answered. "I have no clue who has decided to just attack our base, other than them possibly being connected to that angel we killed not that long ago."

"Oh." Mizuki mumbled as she stared towards her master. "That would have been nice to know before hand, mortal!"

Digisa took a deep breath and motioned for everyone to follow, leading the group into the armory. Not much had changed since the last time the armory had been shown, with the shutters being down for some reason. The group quickly made their way over, very carefully pulling one slightly up.

Outside, Chelsea had curled herself up near the wall. Sayaka sat beside her, explaining something to the dragon. Strangely, one could just faintly hear the barney theme song in the background.

**Deathbringer X2!**

Scythe heads attached to chains pierced through the glass, forcing the group to take a step back or risk getting shredded to bit by the glass shards.

"Fuck." Digisa whispered and got a glance from Fangirl, who was now holding out a jar of change. "Of course."

He deposited a pair of quarters into it, returning his attention to outside. For now, they would have to take this one step at a time.

"We know you are in there! Give us the base and we maybe won't kill you!" A voice announced as a second round of Deathbringer X2 shot forth. "I mean, we are going to kill all of you and it's going to be very painful and wonderful."

"Okay..." Mimi whispered and watched as Sayaka slowly approached the now broken window, staring silently towards its master. Everyone that wasn't Digisa or Chelsea copied the robot dragon bird thing's action for some reason, leaving the two as the sole decider of their choice.

"Chelsea, use Dragon Ascent on the office building." Digisa whispered, only for the barney dragon creature to give him a confused glance. "I've already had The Internet evacuated off this world. Just don't hit the co-writer room."

"Of course." Chelsea responded and shot up into the air, giving them just enough to time to evacuate to the designated spot.

**LIbra!**

_Scanning..._

**Valia**

**HP: 1,000,000/1,000,000**

**.**

**Fangirl: Wonderful.**

**Digisa: As tempting as it would have been to take her head on, it wouldn't surprise me if she had some sort of healing ability now.**

**Hestia: We probably should get going, especially if we don't want to be squashed.**

**Digisa: Agreed.**

_Scan Complete._

With that, the group quickly made their way out of the armory and into the co-writer room. There was no nostalgia or regrets, not even a thought of a different potential outcome. This had been not just the home for them, but of the other co-writers as well. It had been attacked a grand total of three times now, suffering not only its greatest critics but angels as well.

And now its fate was to fall.

"We're ready, Chelsea." Digisa whispered and looked over everyone within their 'shelter'. Well, it was just him and Fangirl at the moment. "You're free to go, if you want."

Fangirl didn't answer, choosing instead to just shake her head.

**Dragon Ascent!**

With that, the conjurer flung Chelsea's pokeball up into the air, watching the barney rayquaza get sucked in as everything went black...

~

**Would you like to save?**

>Yes

No

_Saving..._

_Save complete._

End of Arc 3: Coaster known as Life.


	524. ERROR: 404 File not found

...  
  
  
**͕͗̅モ͕͕͗͗̅尺͕͕͗͗̅尺͕͕͗͗̅ロ͕͕͗͗̅尺͕͗**  
_͕͗̅*͕͕͗͗̅ᑎ͕͕͗͗̅ᗩ͕͕͗͗̅ᗰ͕͕͗͗̅Ɛ͕͗̅ ͕͗̅Ƭ͕͕͗͗̅Ĥ͕͕͗͗̅Ɛ͕͗̅ ͕͗̅F͕͕͗͗̅ᗩ͕͕͗͗̅Ŀ͕͕͗͗̅Ŀ͕͕͗͗̅Ɛ͕͕͗͗̅ᑎ͕͗̅ ͕͗̅Ĥ͕͕͗͗̅Ʊ͕͕͗͗̅ᗰ͕͕͗͗̅ᗩ͕͕͗͗̅ᑎ͕͕͗͗̅?͕͗_  
~~_**Digisa**_~~  
...  
  
**͕͗̅モ͕͕͗͗̅尺͕͕͗͗̅尺͕͕͗͗̅ロ͕͕͗͗̅尺͕͗**  
_͕͗̅*͕͕͗͗̅ᑎ͕͕͗͗̅ᗩ͕͕͗͗̅ᗰ͕͕͗͗̅Ɛ͕͗̅ ͕͗̅Ƭ͕͕͗͗̅Ĥ͕͕͗͗̅Ɛ͕͗̅ ͕͗̅F͕͕͗͗̅ᗩ͕͕͗͗̅Ŀ͕͕͗͗̅Ŀ͕͕͗͗̅Ɛ͕͕͗͗̅ᑎ͕͗̅ ͕͗̅Ĥ͕͕͗͗̅Ʊ͕͕͗͗̅ᗰ͕͕͗͗̅ᗩ͕͕͗͗̅ᑎ͕͕͗͗̅?͕͗_  
~~_**Fangirl**_~~  
...  
  
__**͕̲͗*͕͕̲͗͗ C͕͕̲͗͗ r͕͕̲̈͗͗ ë͕͕̲͗͗ ä͕͕̲͗͗ ẗ͕͕̲͗͗ ï͕͕̲͗͗ n͕͕̲̈͗͗ g͕̲̈͗ ͕̲͗F͕͕̲͗͗ ï͕͕̲͗͗ l͕͕̲̈͗͗ ë͕̲͗ ͕̲͗3͕͕̲͗͗ .͕͕̲͗͗ .͕͕̲͗͗ .͕͗  
**   
__**͕̲͗*͕͕̲͗͗ C͕͕̲͗͗ r͕͕̲̈͗͗ ë͕͕̲͗͗ ä͕͕̲͗͗ ẗ͕͕̲͗͗ ï͕͕̲͗͗ n͕͕̲̈͗͗ g͕̲̈͗ ͕̲͗F͕͕̲͗͗ ï͕͕̲͗͗ l͕͕̲̈͗͗ ë͕̲͗ 4 ͕̲͗.͕͕̲͗͗ .͕͕̲͗͗ .͕͗  
**   
  
...  
  
*Files Created.  
*Files Saved.  
  
*Loading Save 3...  
*Loading Save 4...  
  
**_*Files Loaded._**  
***Fighting for your friends fills you with DETERMINATION.**  
  
  
...  
  
  
_**͕͗̅モ͕͕͗͗̅尺͕͕͗͗̅尺͕͕͗͗̅ロ͕͕͗͗̅尺͕͗**_  
Files corrupt.  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
***In your attempt to circumvent the rules of time and space, something interesting happens.  
**   
***While you appear back in the still falling room, it seems there now exists an infinite number of parallel offices. Sadly, those offices are closed-off for now.  
**   
***Maybe in the future, they'll be entered...**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Beginning of Arc 4_


	525. Tropical Island Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was originally planning on holding off writing this till next week, but I changed my mind.  
> Trying something new as well, in the form of a recap at the start of the arc. It'll probably depend on the planned length of the arc.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Our Story So Far:

About a year ago, the offices of Dear Internet were attacked. What followed, was a battle with Mew and the death of Arceus. Which Mew responded by murdering Digisa's team. After reviving all he lost with a mix of conjuration and his own blood, he sent a butterfly down into another realm.

Which, started a chain of events that resulted in the break of a barrier between the a03 and ffnet sides of this multiverse. And then the offices got attacked again. This time, by an 'angel' named Sir D-Bag. With the help of his co-writer Fangirl, her mimikiyu Mimi and his cosplay pikachu Daisy, they managed to somehow kill the creature. After a short peace involving parrots somehow appearing in their base. Once they had been dealt with, Fangirl was now up a teammate. And then the office got attacked again.

This time though, there was no victory, only falling. Yet even within that, there was something more. In an attempt to cheat the rules of time and space,  Fangirl managed to create an infinite number of Dear Internet Offices and by extension, an infinite number of Digitalverses.

With that now out of the way, on with the show.

~

Kyon opened his eyes.

Currently, the 'normal person' was laying in his bed, having just been woken up by what appeared to be a chibi version of Ryoko Asakura.

"Good morning?" he whispered, only to do a double take. "What the heck is going on?!"

Ryoko didn't answer and chose instead to sigh. 

"Why do you ask a question you already know the answer of?" She inquired. Kyon didn't answer and chose instead to get up. It was probably Haruhi, just like the time it started to rain jello or when cats all started to talk in Bulgarian. Yet, something felt even more off this time. It felt as if a major part of him had disappeared, but the world went on. To everyone else, it may have seemed normal.But to him, it wasn't.

"Where's Miss Nagato then?" Kyon whispered and got no response in return. Yet, he was fine with that, choosing to exit the room.

On the other side, Kyon found himself in another room. Only here, it seemed that his fellow SOS Brigade members also had gotten this mysterious call. Whether it had came from Haruhi or some possibly unknown threat did not matter to them at the moment.

For now, they would just have to get to the bottom of this mystery.


	526. Selkie: Play with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no 'right' answer.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Selkie (Fire Emblem Fates, aka the bored tigger)

Dear Internet,

 

Come play with me! I have all sorts of games we can play. Pin the tail on the faceless, tangler and hill climbing! If that isn't your fancy, we can go out in the woods and play.

So will you do it? Will you do it? _Will... you... play... with... me..._


	527. Miu Iruma: Oh yeah [Spoilers]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: The next one of these will not be fun. I won't say why, but trust me. You won't like it.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Miu Iruma (DRV3, aka Super High School Level Sex Machine)

Dear Internet,

 

It feels so good. This lack of oxygen I can get off too. Soon, I'll be free from it all and can enjoy all this pleasure. Oh yeah...

* * *

He took a deep breath.

In retrospect, he should have been more careful when plugging in the wires. For now though, his mind was on other things...


	528. Run Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kyon attempts to get the lowdown on what's going on.

Kyon took a deep breath.

"Can one of you please explain to me what the heck is even going on?" he whispered, turning his to his fellow SOS Brigade members. "Or at the very least, some clue how we got here."

"I do." Nagato whispered and focused her gaze away from her book and on Kyon. She then pulled a sheet of paper out, showing it for all the world to see.

~

.... . .-.. .--. / -- . .-.-.- / .. / .... .- ...- . / -... . . -. / - .-. .- .--. .--. . -.. / .. -. / - .... .. ... / .----. -... ..- -. -.- . .-. .----. / -... -.-- / - .... . ... . / -... . .. -. --. ... .-.-.- / - .... . -.-- / .-- .- -. - / -- -.-- / .----. .--. --- .-- . .-. .----. / -... ..- - / .. / -.-. .- -. .----. - / --. .. ...- . / .. - .-.-.- / -... ..- - / - .... .- - / .. ... -. .----. - / .... --- .-- / - .... .. -. --. ... / .-- --- .-. -.- / .- .-. --- ..- -. -.. / .... . .-. . .-.-.- / .... --- .--. . ..-. ..- .-.. .-.. -.-- --..-- / - .... .. ... / -- . .-.. .- -. -.-. .... --- .-.. -.-- / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / .--- ..- ... - / --. --- / .- .-- .- -.-- .-.-.- /

....

_HELP ME. I HAVE BEEN TRAPPED IN THIS 'BUNKER' BY THESE BEINGS. THEY WANT MY 'POWER' BUT I CAN'T GIVE IT. BUT THAT ISN'T HOW THINGS WORK AROUND HERE. HOPEFULLY, THIS MELANCHOLY WILL JUST GO AWAY._

_-H_

_~_

"When did this show up?" Itsuki inquired, only to get no answer from Nagato. "Never mind. I'm guessing this was our invitation from Haruhi."

"Figures." Kyon added as Mikuru's gaze focused on him. "Can any of you use your powers?"

Mikuru and Itsuki shook their heads, while Nagato gave a nod.

"So I'm guess you know something, Nagato?" Mikuru asked, only for Nagato to still not answer. "Or is this something you can't tell us about?"

For the third time, Nagato did not answer. Instead, she made her way out of the room and down the hall, gently heading through the door as the others watched.

"I think you should follow her." Itsuki whispered as the three got up, ready to go find their friend...


	529. Vernon Garrisson Jr: Come one and all!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I beat Thrillville: Off The Rails the other day. So spoilers for the final 'story' quest.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Vernon Garrisson Jr (Thrillville: Off The Rails, aka the twinkly man)

Dear Internet,

 

Globo Joy's Supermegapark: Tax Audit Adventure is now open for business! Come and ride the Bureaucracy, our newest safest coaster ever built. Play Tax Payer, where you pay taxes and hope to not get audited.

We have all the theme park commodities, carrot sticks, unsalted saltines and unflavored water. Of course, we have all the tax-themed goodies you could ever want, from papers to coffee cups. So, take a trip to Supermegapark: Tax Audit Adventure. You won't regret it.


	530. Dear Sonic by DigiConjurer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the new Sonic Forces trailer revealing that there will be custom characters. Unintentionally, we predicted that.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock. But we do see the future, unintentionally.

* * *

Dear Sonic,

 

It would seem that some life has been breathed into you. Don't let it get wasted on one of those possibly stupid OC's. Fight! Even if it means that you have to sacrifice Classic Sonic.

Good Luck.

 


	531. Deus Ex Machina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an explanation is given.

Kyon took a deep breath.

One would think finding Nagato wouldn't be that hard to find, with her purple hair and glasses. Yet, the 'human interface' had managed to give them the slip, especially amid the more bustling areas of this tropical island they found themselves upon.

"Crap." he whispered and turned to his fellow SOS Brigade members. "Somehow, we lost her."

"Miss Nagato shouldn't be too far away." Mikuru whispered and turned her attention to mini Ryoko, who had decided riding her green balloon dog thing was the best way to travel at the moment. "Do you possibly know Miss Asakura?"

Ryouko didn't answer, choosing to stare out to the far end of the island.

"If you know anything, please tell us." Itsuki added and sat down to be at the chibi's level. "At this point, any knowledge you have could possibly help us."

Ryouko took a deep breath and sighed.

"Fine." Ryoko answered and got off her mount, putting herself in front of the SOS Brigade. "It all began a couple nights ago..."

.

For the chibi human interface, life was good.

She had no worries and all her needs were covered by Nagato. Though, that still meant that having to deal with the human interface's more questionable choices.

"Why are clothing me in these threads?!" she shouted, slapping her tiny arms at her Nagato's stomach. "These are baby clothes? Do I look like a baby to you?"

"Yes, you look like a baby." Nagato answered, getting more arm slaps from Ryoko. But before she could respond further, a knock came forth from somewhere. "It's for you. Our Data Overmind needs you to help stop some other force that is a threat to us."

"Huh?" Ryoko whispered and found herself picked up. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Nagato then proceeded to fling her and Mr Kimidori into the door, leaving her as the sole occupant in the house.

"Mission Complete."

.

"Okay..." Kyon remarked and took another deep breath. "So that's why you and your balloon dog thing are here with us?"

"Correct." Ryoko answered and gave a nod. "Though, I wonder what my Nagato is doing."

Before any speculation could occur, it began raining stuffed animals.

"Oh hi, everyone." a voice announced, forcing everyone to do a double take...


	532. Virtual Gonta Gokuhara: Fuck you all [Spoilers]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't one of the fun ones.  
> Should this offend you, remember the Mystery Science Fiction Theater 3000 Mantra. 'It's just a show, I should just relax.'  
> Gonta is our killer this time around. Having messed up the cables and entered a remembering light, only to be convinced by Ouma to kill someone.  
> As such, here is virtual Gonta going crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me.

The following letter does not reflect the opinions of the writers of Dear Internet. Please take this one with a massive amount of salt.

* * *

Sender: Virtual Gonta Gokuhara (NDRV3, aka Super High School Level Awakened)

Dear Internet,

 

Why? Why do you do this to us on a daily basis? To you get off on this kind of shit?

You should fucking kill yourself online. Maybe you should do it on a livestream for all the shit that you people have caused. I'm tired of your lack of ownership of your pathetic actions.

Seriously, just go fuck yourselves.

* * *

The mastermind took a deep breath.

It was only a matter of time before this powder keg exploded.

"I can't keep letting Ouma steal the spotlight so much." she thought and took a deep breath. For now though, she needed some time to think...


	533. Kuma: Dating tips?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The better question is, how was a large grizzly able to type this?

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Kuma (Tekken, aka Monokuma's more dangerous cousin)

Dear Internet,

 

I have one love, but she refuses to acknowledge me. What are some things that a bear like me can do to woo her, a panda bear? If nothing else, I wouldn't mind some more fish too.

So please, can you help me?


	534. Gonta Gokuhara: Die Smiling [Spoilers]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonus letter for Gonta, since I did the virtual version.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Gonta Gokuhara (NDRV3, aka Super High School Level Atoned)

Dear Internet,

 

I fucked up. I made a stupid choice and now, must pay for the consequences of my actions. But not matter what, keep fighting. It may seem hard or straight-up impossible. Yet, if you stop now, they win this game. Which would you rather have? Them winning or you surviving? It's your choice...

* * *

Gonta took a deep breath.

As he was marched to his execution, he still smiled.

When the bug popped out, the entomologist continued to smile.

Even as he took his last breaths and gaze upon what would be his tomb, he still smiled...


	535. James Bond: A 'Eulogies'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the death of Sir Roger Moore, James Bond attempts an eulogy.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: James Bond (James Bond, aka a not very shaken or stirred sort of man)

Dear Internet,

 

I've been asked to write an eulogy for one 'Sir Roger Moore'. Though, I do not know the man and have never interacted with his family. I'm not even sure how they even found a suitable address to get this letter to me.

As such, I guess he lived an alright yet long life, did well enough to be knighted and was quite a handsome devil. The end.


	536. Bonus: Non-Canon Story Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While this bonus is non-canon, there is new information that is canon.

“Ready for this?”

Chaos nodded and took a deep breath.

Currently, she was standing within some generic room that really wasn’t worth describing. While the reason why they were doing this was clear in her,  it still felt kind of weird. Not that the white mage was complaining.

“Absolutely.” Chaos whispered and exited the room, finding herself within a small makeshift stadium filled with a mix of pokemon and digimon. “Now, who is my opponent goi-”

Her gazed focused in on a small creature on the other side of the room, of what looked to be a cosplay pikachu dressed in its idol outfit.

**Tongues.**

As annoying and possibly distracting as it would be, it was necessary for her and possibly the viewer to actually understand what was even going on.

“It’s her!”

“The white mage?”

“This fight is totally unfair!”

“You can do it, White Mage!”

“Uh… Thanks, Aqua?” Chaos mumbled and focused in on her opponent. “Daisy, right?”

The cosplay pikachu nodded and mumbled something under her breath.

“Hi.” Daisy greeted, attempting to give off as cutesy and charming tone as she could manage. “Am I a suitable opponent, Miss Chaos?”

“No.” Chaos answered and got a confused glance. “Out of your entire team, you’re the one representing them? I was hoping for the Barney Rayquaza Kaiju thing or maybe even the Darth Vader Gardevoir gu-”

Before the white mage could finish her rant, a large rock came hurtling her way. Of course, Chaos used her greatsword to just slice it away.

‘Hey!’ a voice telepathically announced, which the white mage guessed came from the mentioned Gardevoir.

“Let’s just get this started.” Daisy whispered and Chaos nodded.

“Three…”

“Two…”

“One!”

With that, the two fighters charged towards each other.

**Holy!**

**Thunder!**

The two beam-based attacks came down at the same time, somehow managing to cancel each other out.

**Electro Ball!**

A ball of electricity shot forth from Daisy, immediately fixating on Chaos’s weapon.

**Aeroja!**

A large tornado tore through the area sweeping the ball of electricity up and shooting it up into the air.

**Round!**

“Oshara na anoko mane suru yori…” Daisy began to sang, actually quite in-key and on point. “Jibun rashisaga ischiban deshou…”

**Clear Mind!**

In an interesting attempt to not fall under the effects of round or echoed voice, Chaos attempted to clear her mind. At the very least, a boost to magical defense was nice to have.

**Blade Infusion: Holy!**

White light engulfed Chaos’s weapon, which she then used in a quick series of slashes at the cosplay pikachu.

**Draining Kiss!**

Just as her opponent was about to slash her again, Daisy jumped into the air and planted her lips on the white mage’s face.

“Aww…” someone announced, only to find a knife come mere inches from killing them. “But you’re so cute!”

“Please shut up.” Chaos whispered and flung Daisy into the far wall of the arena. “I am not in the mood for romance. None whatsoever.”

“Is that so?”

**Draining Kiss!**

Because she said that, Daisy repeated her last attack and managed to land another hit.

**White Wind!**

A light breeze came over the white mage, refreshing her health.

“Much better.”

**Chaos infusion overdrive digivolve too… Chaosanamon!**

_ Initiating Low Data Mode in area... _

_ Low Data Mode initiated. _

With that, a good chunk of the spectators disappeared, mostly so that Chaosanamon didn’t blow through all the available data in the area.

“So I’m guessing the dream world has infinite data?” Chaos mumbled, only to get no response. She took it as a ‘yes’ and cracked a smile.

**Hopebringer!**

Chains shot out of her wings, wrapping them around her much smaller opponent.

**Thunder!**

Lightning coursed through the chains, shocking Chaos quite a bit. Literally and figuratively.

“Let’s finish this.” the white mage whispered, only to get a nod from Daisy.

**Cleansing Blade!**

**Volt Dance!**

Chaos charged towards the cosplay pikachu, swinging her blade down multiple times as the opponent finished some sort of elaborate dance. Of course, this created one of those laser hallway scenes you see in spy movies. Only cooler and with electricity. Somehow, this was not enough to cancel the two attacks out, which managed to reach their targets. The resulting explosion created a draw.

A shame, but a result nonetheless…


	537. Intermission #4: Saving Throw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As one brigade falls, another bides its time.

Kyon took a deep breath.

Floating before the SOS Brigade, was one Haruhi Suzumiya. Though, she was cradling the lifeless body of Yuki Nagato.

"She deserved it." Haruhi announced and spitted towards the ground. "Did her superior really believe that she of all people could control me?"

The group looked among each other, choosing not answer the goddess.

"If you will not answer, I will make you answer."

Yet, they chose silence for this wonderful occasion. It was the sort of thing that went totally well in Haruhi's book. After all, they were still friends, right?

This was not the case, with Kyon being forced to watch as his friends took their own lives. It was the sort of thing that made him want to call Haruhi out on and yet, he knew now of all times it wasn't worth it.

"You lied and deceived me, time and time again." Haruhi announced and floated down towards Kyon. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you."

The normal person did not answer, allowing 'her' to make the decision for him...

.

"It is done, Timekeeper." a voice announced.

"Good Work." a figure answered and shifted their body within a throne.

"What about the duo?"

The figure cracked a smile.

"They'll be dealt with in time."

Both figures then took a deep breath.

"You better be right."

* * *

_Would you like to save?_

**> Yes**

No

_Now saving..._

_Save Complete._

End of Arc 4: SOS Brigade in Alola.

.

_Would like to load multiple saves?_

>Of Course

Nah

_Which saves would you like to load?_

**> File #3 'Digisa'**

**> File #4 'Fangirl'**

_Loading files..._

_Loading complete._

Start of Arc 5: Twisted Hoenn.


	538. 'Welcome Home'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our heroes arrive, split up their supplies and tackle a loose end. Not bad for a start of an arc.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

They opened their eyes.

The co-writer room was 'gone', having been scattered about the open area they now found themselves in.

"Ugh..." Digisa thought and stood up, finding himself standing quite a bit higher than usual. He made a quick glance down, finding he was now wearing a red and black zipped-up jacket with gray biker shorts along white and green sneakers. Adding to the look was a single strap backpack that sort of complimented his now short brown hair and blue eyes. "We're alive, somehow."

He turned his attention to Fangirl, who had gotten a similar treatment. In this case, a red tank top and black undershirt with a similar pair of biker shorts to Digisa's. A pair of black and yellow shoes covered her feet, complimenting the fanny pack hanging around her waist. Finishing off the look, was her auburn hair formed into two forward bangs that didn't quite go with her grayish blue eyes. Though that didn't explain the tattered bandanna on the ground.

"Much better." Fangirl remarked and watched as Digisa created a table and a pair of wooden chairs. They then sat themselves down, possibly to plan out what to do next.

"We need to take stock." Digisa explained and pulled his backpack off, only to unintentionally flood the entire thing with rope, weird looking rocks and aerosol cans.

Fangirl on the other hand, managed to pull out three electronic devices and her two pokeballs.

"Uh... I'll split my half with you." Digisa remarked and proceeded to summon another table to put his junk upon. Once that one was filled up, he brought forth another. And then a third, much longer table when that wasn't enough to hold everything he had. "I don't remember having this much stuff..."

Almost on cue, Jestery popped out.

"Do you need any he-?" the sceptile maid inquired, only for her gaze to focus on the far left corner of their surroundings. "Were home..."

Digisa only sighed and stared towards his pokemon with a confused look, quickly finishing up the splitting up of supplies.

"No, that can't be." he remarked and ran in the direction of Jestery's gaze, flinging a pokeball into the air. "Daisy, come on out!"

The ball snapped open, bringing forth everyone's favorite cosplay pikachu.

"Did you have to interrupt my beauty sleep?" Daisy announced as her human rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll let it pass for now."

As all that happened, Fangirl managed to catch up to them. Though now, Mimi was casually sitting on her head and messing with what appeared to be a poke doll.

"Do you think we can slow down a little? It's kind of hard to stay on here..." Mimi remarked as Daisy turned her gaze up to her.

"What, are you afraid of breaking something?" Daisy taunted. "You're made of cloth. Deal with it."

"Daisy..." Digisa whispered and picked the cosplay pikachu up. "What have I told you about treating Mimi that way?"

"That it's disrespectful and I should not do it?" Daisy answered and got a nod from Digisa. "So what? I can just slip into my idol persona and everything will be alright."

The conjurer shook his head and sighed. As tempted as he was to point out that was not how the world worked, he remembered this was a place where trolls with rocket launchers did battle against robotic angel digimon. So he dropped it.

"My, my, my. Took you people long enough." a voice announced as a boy in a green and yellow striped shirt floated forth from the ground. "Welcome home, Kain Redsana."

Digisa took a deep breath, his leisurely jog turning into a full-on run towards what appeared to be a small two story house. Fangirl and the pokemon only watched as the conjurer left them in the dust, only for him to disappear into the house.

"Okay." Fangirl remarked and turned her attention towards the spirit. "Chara?"

"It's you." Chara announced and focused his gaze on the adventurer. "About fucking time."

~

Current team with items-

[Note: Mega Stones still work, but no longer need to be on the pokemon itself]

Digisa: Daisy (Amulet Coin), Jestery (Miracle Seed), Chelsea (Draco Plate), Sayaka (Dragon Fang), Layla (Twisted Spoon) and Mizuki (Fist Plate)

Fangirl: Mimi (Poke Doll) and Hestia (Charcoal)


	539. Mew: Oh my

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that didn't take long.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Mew (Pokemon, aka the asshole queen)

Dear Internet,

 

My, I didn't expect it too take that long for that idiot to break his agreement with me. Even if it was an accident, that's still a dangerous violation. Be glad that I'm dealing with other things at the moment, or things wouldn't quite be going as well for him. Not that my presence would really affect things that much. He he...


	540. Thank You by DigiConjurer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which thanks is given for the reaching of a milestone.

Dear Internet,

 

Thank you.

Without your guy's support, I doubt I would still be working on this fic. And with Dear Internet now over 10,000 views, it's crazy.

I would also like to thank Darkenning, SiaCatGirl, BobMarley2000 and FangirlOfPower for deciding that they wanted to be a part of this. 

And of course, viewers like you. Your support means the world to me.

-DigiConjurer


	541. Death by Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty much what it says on the tin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out that the chapter co-creators button is kind of broken. Also, new disclaimer just for story bits.  
> Battle Music: [Chara's Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ASFATNnmys)

The characters and  settingsthat might be featured here belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Fangirl took a deep breath.

"So why do you hate me?" she inquired, flinging Hestia's pokeball up into the air. "I'm not quite sure what I did to bring such hate."

Chara didn't answer, choosing instead to charge towards them with a knife. As he did that though, Hestia popped out.

"Wonderful." Hestia remarked and turned her attention to Daisy and Jestery. "So, are you going to help us?"

"I guess." Daisy answered and walked over to the trio, with Jestery choosing to head in the direction of her master. "Just don't make it too long. A lady needs her beauty sleep."

Mimi only rolled her eyes and jumped off Fangirl's head. As much as she didn't want to face Chara for a second time, she was willing to set her fear aside for the moment. If nothing else, it could be a chance at getting a good night's sleep once more.

_Battle Start!_

**Thundaga!**

**Thundaja!**

Both Mimi and Daisy shot their best electric attacks out, watching the bolts of electricity immediately hone in on Chara's knife. Unlike the previous encounter though, the malevolent spirit managed to withstand being fried.

"You do realize I'm a ghost now?" Chara mocked and floated forth, swinging his knife towards the two attackers. "You must be stupid to actually believe that would work."

**Blaster!**

Hestia dived towards the target, shooting out bursts of flame in that direction.

"Were you people even listening at all? I'm a ghost!"

**Fling!**

Mimi flung her plush at Chara, watching the ghost slowly disintegrate into nothingness. To some extent, a weight had been pushed off of her. Yet, she wasn't quite ready to breath a sigh of relief just yet.

While Mimi was congratulating herself on a successful beating of Chara and going to pick up her plush, Fangirl made her way over to where Chara had stood. Even with the ghost gone, he had left something behind. More specifically, a bright yellow shard. 

**Save Shard Get!**

"Okay..." she remarked and slipped the shard into her bag. Afterwards, she motioned for the pokemon to follow her to the house. There, they found Digisa and Jestery waiting for them.

"Good to see you guys made it in one piece." the conjurer remarked and the group headed inside...


	542. Nyx: Blessed with stupid questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the time of writing, I've been free from High School for one year. Kind of crazy, thinking about it. Also, start of a full week of dear internet.  
> First up, Nyx answering all the questions she seems to ever get.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Nyx (Fire Emblem Fates, aka most easily mistaken in the army)

Dear Internet,

 

Let's get this over with. Yes, I am cursed to not age. No I am not a child. I assure you, you do not need to worry about me. Are we good now? We better be?


	543. Mew: Ugh...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there will be a pokemon direct tomorrow, at the time of writing. But Mew isn't happy.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Mew (Pokemon, aka the hypocritical pokemon)

Dear Internet,

 

Do we really have to do this? I realize that most of you've already got that alolan dex completed and are now waiting for something to do. I get that. But you need to give me a bit more time. Then we can talk.


	544. Aqua Luli: Not again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon just got announced. Before I make a decision on whether or not it will be covered in The Reborn Whale Diaries, I would least like some more information first.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Aqua Luli (Reborn Whale Diaries, aka the protagonist who can't catch a break)

Dear Internet,

 

Are you fucking kidding me? They're doing Alola again?! I just reached the third island! Can I just catch a break for once...


	545. Dear Aqua Luli by DigiConjurer

Dear Aqua Luli,

 

Calm down. Things will be alright. I doubt Mew would pull that. If she does, it'll give you a chance to see Alola in a different light.

* * *

Aqua took a deep breath.

"It was worth a shot." the hybrid trainer thought and took a deep breath. "He better be right."

"Good morning, Aqua!"

She turned around, finding her prismarina in front of her. Though, that didn't explain why he had covered his face in make-up.

"Flower..." Aqua whispered and watched as her pokemon partner scurried off. "Get back here!"

It was just another day in paradise for the two of them, whatever that meant.


	546. ???: Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... It appears we have unintentionally gotten a letter from an alternate Dear Internet. While it had no return address, it would seem this 'person' doesn't like us. Hopefully, we don't run into this person in Hoenn...

I don't own any of the series I've mocked.

~

Character: ??? (Dear Web?, also known as unknown person)

Dear Web,

 

Hello there. It come to my attention that you people exist. While normally this sort of thing wouldn't be that big of a deal, you people are a threat to my popularity! I shall destroy you all!


	547. Corpses and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which corpses are found and the first consequence of a choice is discovered.

 WTF.

Of all the things that could possibly describe what they currently saw in the living room, this was one of the few that fitted best.

"Swear!" Fangirl announced, only for some change to appear in her jar. "I guess that works."

With that now out of the way, they focused in on the scene at hand.

Currently, the residents of this wonderful town had been laid in a heap, having been crudely stabbed to death.

"It's a sloppy job." Digisa remarked and stepped towards the pile, carefully pulling a corpse out as Fangirl watched on. "It's as if our arrival freaked the murderer out."

Daisy and Jestery approached their master, taking in the sights of the dead body while Fangirl's pokemon just stood there.

"I'm confused." Mimi remarked, her gaze focusing on Fangirl and Hestia. "Why aren't they freaked out by the dead bodies?"

Fangirl didn't answer, possibly wondering the exact same question. While it would be nice to know the answer, something told her it wouldn't really matter in the greater scheme of things. Like where exactly she had gotten an undertale save point. You don't just go to a random one in the underground and pick it up. Not unless you want to create a permanent rift in said universe's time and space continuum.

"Oh." Fangirl whispered and got a wing attack from Hestia.

"Oh? You broke this multiverse and that's all you have to say about it?" the shiny moltres remarked and stared up towards Fangirl. "I realize that you hadn't intended for that to happen and all, but you need to sometimes look before you leap."

Her master stared back for a couple of seconds, only to take a deep breath.

"Maybe." Fangirl answered and stared down at Hestia. "But sometimes, you won't know until you try."

Before their conversation could continue any longer, Jestery walked over.

"Do you think you can help us, Dutchess Fangirl?" the sceptile maid inquired as she motioned for them to follow. Even though the distance that needed to be walked to wasn't that far. While they had been talking, Digisa had managed to whittle the pile of bodies to just a couple. Fangirl and her pokemon immediately got to work, taking the utmost care for the deceased. From the looks of things, all those in the living room had died from bleeding out due to open knife wounds. 

Once that was out of the way, the group cautiously made their way up the stairs. With each step, a sense of dread and gloom seemed to fill the air, keeping everyone on edge. By the time they had even reached the top of the stair, no one really knew what would await them in the other room.

"Are we ready to do this?" Digisa whispered and watched everyone nod. "Good."

With that, the conjurer pulled the door open and revealed even more dead bodies. Though, there was something different about these ones compared to the corpses in the living room. 

"What the fuck?" he whispered and reluctantly put some change into Fangirl's jar. "This was bound to happen to eventually, but I didn't think it would take this short amount of time."

Inside, was the dead bodies of multiple Digisa's and Fangirl's, with a wonderful message left for someone to find.

Beware the Red Mage, for it takes everything


	548. Batman [Earth-66]: I don't die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Adam West passed away yesterday. Of course, his version of batman isn't taking it well.

We're not batman, nor do we own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Batman [Earth-66] (Batman, aka bang and pow!)

Dear Internet,

 

Batman doesn't die. It's scientifically impossible! You just need to give me a vial of Batman Revival Fluid! It should be located somewhere on my tool belt. I hope...


	549. Bowser: Honest Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week's story bit will not be covering Digisa and Fangirl.  
> Also, that Mario and Rabbids Battle game looks awesome. Never did I think I would write that as an actual sentence.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Bowser (Mario, aka the big bad?)

Dear Internet,

 

So in this Mario and Rabbids Battle thing, am I still the bad guy? Or have I been upstaged by some bigger, scarier force? Just wanted that clarified, that's all. That, and there is a whole horde of these 'Rabbids' running around my castle and causing trouble for my children and I.


	550. Divine Interference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've hit another milestone, in the form of 550 chapters. Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Digisa ~~=~~ The Author. Just wanted to make that clear. 

Undead Junko opened her eyes.

"Ugh..." the fashionista whispered and took her surroundings in. "Where am I?"

Currently, she found herself sandwiched within four cream colored walls and a grayish blue carpet that all the schools have for some reason. A single doorway led out, with Junko using it to pull herself up.

"She's awake!" a voice announced as a monokuma walked in. Strangely, this one had been dressed up like Mukuro Ikusaba for some reason.

"Uh... hi?" Junko greeted and stared towards the creature, unsure of how to really respond to all of this. Somehow, she had come back from the dead, in someone's office and was now staring at a monokuma dressed like her dead sister. "Do you have any idea what is even going on?"

The monokuro gave her a confused glance, unsure why Junko would even ask such a question.

"You're master of this office now." 'Mukuro' explained and headed off, forcing the fashionista to follow right behind. On the other side, was a large room filled with monokuma. Though, there appeared to be someone who wasn't supposed to be here.

"Oh, waaa..." the author remarked as he focused his attention on Junko. "Took you long enough."

"What is the meaning of this?" Junko announced, only for the author to laugh. "Answer me, dammit!"

"You are about to play a much bigger role than the one you've played in the past." he explained. "As long as you don't betray Digisa and co and/or engage in conflict against other offices, you may run this operation as you see fit."

With that, he teleported away, leaving the fashionista to her own devices...


	551. Kokichi Ouma: Smashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... he got his due?  
> Though, I do feel kind of sorry for him. He had noble intentions for joining this game, only for it to be twisted and perverted.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Kokichi Ouma (NDRV3, aka)

Dear Internet,

 

 Ow. This was not what I had wanted. I wanted to play as myself, not as this 'fiend' they created. In a way, I deserve this. For I went wrong. And now, I must pay the price.

~

"You lose, Shirogane."

Even as the press went down, the mastermind was still not at ease.

It was all falling apart and she was right in the middle of it...

 


	552. Wario: Steam Summer Sale Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The steam summer sale is tomorrow! I hope you saved up some funds...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Wario (Wario, aka the Italian Mr Moneybags)

Dear Internet,

 

It's time. I'm ready. My money is ready. My mind is sharp. My body is ready. I'm ready to spend, spend, spend until there is nothing left.

And then complain about how I don't have any money and that all the games I got suck. And about how many sales steam has been having...


	553. The Timekeeper: A Suggestion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have good news and 'bad' news.  
> I'll start with the bad news:  
> There won't be much Dear Internet or any of my other works in July, due to me working four days a week.  
> The good news is that there still will be content for Dear Internet. Along with that, I'll be taking part of August off.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: The Timekeeper (Digitalverse, aka we're going to have a very bad time)

Dear Fuckheads,

 

It has come to my attention that you and your various alternate 'incarnations' exist. While normally I would let this sort of thing play out, you people pose a major threat. As such, you must give up. After all, it would truly be a shame if you people had an 'accident' of some sort.

 


	554. Chapter 554

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we reach the end of the first part of arc 5. Yes, we're still going.  
> Oh and Digisa tries to explain infinity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to Numberphile video on Infinity: [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=elvOZm0d4H0).

Digisa took a deep breath.

The once blue sky had been replaced by an overcast grey variant, possibly to instill fear. Though, the corpses in the house had already done just that.

"We need to get going." the conjurer whispered as he pulled Sayaka's pokeball out, throwing it up in the air. The ball opened up and revealed the robot latias.

"Can I ask you a question?" Fangirl inquired as she got on Hestia.

"Sure."

The two soared up into the air, ready to head off.

"Do we know why an infinite number of offices exist?" the adventurer asked, only for Digisa to take a deep breath.

"Yes and no." Digisa answered. "The funny thing about infinity is that things cancel each other out yet still happen."

All he got out of that was a confused glance and no response.

"I don't understand it any better either." the conjurer continued. "Basically, everything we do equates to an action that either happens or doesn't. And from those actions, an almost unlimited amount of outcomes simultaneously occur. Which in turn, results in one of many timelines."

"Basically, this is one big mess that Fangirl caused." Daisy remarked, only for Digisa to give her a glance. "What? It's the truth."

"Yes, but right now that doesn't matter."

Fangirl only watched on, unsure of how to really react. At this point, arguing about it was pointless. It had happened and they would deal with the consequences when they reared their head.

With that, the outskirts of Oldale Town finally came into view, bringing with it a sign of temporary relief within this mess. The two casually landed, making their way towards the pokemon center.

"We'll stop here for now." Digisa whispered as the group entered the building.

Inside, it was your typical pokemon center, with a hex maniac dressed in the style of a nurse joy and a leather-bound book on the opposite side of the counter. The duo walked over and saved their progress, with Fangirl parting once more...

_Saving..._

_Save Complete._

_End of Arc 5.1: Welcome Home, Kain Redsana_


	555. Kaito Momota: Oh well [Spoilers]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technically, it should be Maki, but what do I know?

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Kaito Momota (NDRV3, aka SHSL Screwed Over)

Dear Internet,

 

For as bad as it is to be poisoned, I'm glad to be out of here. What's done is done, and that's that.

~

The mastermind was pissed.

It was one thing to have a botched execution, it was another to have Kiibo lose his ahoge in the process.

"They'll pay for this!" she shouted and turned her attention to a large machine...


	556. Red: Wifey please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I recently got Hyperdimension Neptunia Re:Birth 2 during the summer sale and have been really enjoying it.  
> This also one of the few times a character in this fic actually matches their actual personality. Somehow.
> 
> And yes, she wants to create a female harem for herself.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Red Tourette (Neptunia, aka the wifey hunter)

Dear Internet,

 

I am on the hunt for as many wifey's as possible. Can you please direct to a location where a high amount of wifey's are? It would really help!


	557. Intermission #5.1: Nothing of Importance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some stuff happens, but none of it really matters. Oh well.

Digisa took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

He was still in the pokemon center with all the other copies of him and Fangirl.

"Oh well, just another day in this mess of a multiverse." the conjurer thought, doing a quick once-over of himself. "Good, they're all here."

After that, Digisa made his way out of the center and let everyone except Chelsea and Sayaka out.

"My Lord, where is Dutchess Fangirl?" Jestery remarked, only for her master to take a deep breath.

"She's off doing something." Digisa remarked and motioned for the team to follow. They quickly made their way to the far edge of town, passing into Route 102.

It was your typical sort of plains, with not much going for it. The entrance to Petalburg Woods sat out in the distance, awaiting their arrival. Strangely, the group had decided to just take the sight in and smell the roses, so to say. If nothing else, they could try and have some sort of a conversation with the wild pokemon. It went quite well, all things considered. Though, considering that the expectation of things going majorly wrong was still quite high.

"Miss Daisy, can we have your autograph?" a couple of surskit and seedot announced, pulling out some pieces of paper for the cosplay pikachu to sign. They even provided an already opened pen with ink, allowing her to not have a repeat of what happened last time.

"We're not going to talk about that." Daisy whispered and took a deep breath, watching the crowd seemed to grow with each passing minute. "Yay, all my fans have come to see me!"

Both Mizuki and Jestery watched on, attempting to at least regulate the line. Or would have, if Layla hadn't gotten into a brawl with a couple of other gardeviors. Why exactly, is beyond me.

After that, they made their way to Petalburg and signed in.


	558. Taokaka: ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Blazblue: Calamity Trigger is really good. Also, this letter is in character, somehow. Go us?

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Taokaka (BlazBlue, aka three seconds or less)

Dear Internet,

 

Hello there, internet people. Boobie Lady suggested that I go on the 'internet' to help with my memory iss- Why am I even even writing this? Oh well, someone will probably read it.


	559. Stuck in place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get stuck in a line.

Fangirl took a deep breath.

"So what exactly is our plan at the moment?" she remarked, only to get an awkward stare from Digisa. "So we have no plan other than 'walk around and see if something happens'?"

"Pretty much." the conjurer answered as he got a just as awkward stare in return. "If nothing else, we need to reach Mossdeep and take the rocket, that way we can get back to our dimension."

It was a start, which was good enough for the moment as they left the Petalburg City Pokemon Center. Outside, the city was the same as it had always been, with the addition of large groups of Digisa and Fangirl's scattered about the place truly helped. If nothing else, they could mute their town theme in the background. Like seriously, no one wants to hear the petalburg city magnified a thousand times over.

So they made their way towards Route 104, in the hopes that it would be far less noisy.

"Come on!" Digisa shouted as he tapped his foot against the ground. "Can't we catch a break?"

Currently, the two found themselves in a line to even set foot upon the route.

"Well, thanks a lot, Fangirl." a voice announced, only for Daisy to pop out. She seemed slightly tired, though that could just be a result from having to sign all those autographs the previous day.

"How is this my fault?!" Fangirl shouted and stared down towards the cosplay pikachu. "Are we seriously back to just accusing me of this?"

Almost on cue, Mimi and Hestia popped out of their pokeballs.

"Yeah! She didn't quite know what would happen!" Mimi added as she jumped up onto her master's shoulder. "Though, that still doesn't explain how were still stuck in this line."

Everyone fell silent after that remark, having somehow forgotten that they had pokemon that could fly them above the massive wave of people. It was an honest mistake, one that had been repeated over and over again by the crowd. Though, it was possible that those universes were ones that somehow didn't end up with some of flying pokemon.

No, that couldn't be right. Theoretically, they could have caught a swellow and used that to flutter over the people. Or they could have just used a combination of spectre and shatter to just warp throughout the crowd. But what do I know?

"I'm guessing someone is passive aggressive." Digisa remarked as he, Fangirl and their pokemon carefully got on Hestia.

**Aerial Ace!**

They shot up into the air like a rocket, making quick work of the line along with anyone that may have been standing there...

Only to run into a slightly smaller crowd that had gotten the same idea.

"Crap." the conjurer added and deposited some change into the swear jar.

It was going to be a long day.


	560. The internet: Net Neutrality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It been a long time since I've done something related to politics. Net Neutrality this time, folks.  
> And yes, the giant cat thing is generalizing it a little bit, but this is a very big deal. If you want to join the protest, go to dearfcc.com.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: The Internet (Digitalverse, aka the giant cat thing)

Dear Internet,

 

Hey you! Yes, I'm talking to you. Do you like the internet? Of course you do. Well, a whole bunch of big corporations want to control and/or limit internet speeds. And we don't want that, do we?


	561. Torajiro Asuka: Why Rap?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the preview for the applimonsters character songs are now out. Overall, it was quite good, except for Astra's. Which was a rap song for some reason.  
> No story bit this weekend, mostly so I can relax and get ready for my internship. -DigiConjurer

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Torajiro Asuka (Digimon Universe, aka the bratty one)

Dear Internet,

 

You're probably wondering, why rap? Why not rap? It's my song, I can do whatever the hell I want to, dammit! Though, it was never really established what sort of music I even make to begin with. But who cares about that...


	562. Dexter (Fusionfall): We need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fusionfall Retro got its release date last week! Whoo! Just two more weeks, then it's elctro guns and swords! Whoo!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Dexter (Dexter Laboratory/Fusionfall, aka brains with a little too much meddling)

Dear Internet,

 

Once more, we need you people's help. Once more, our planet is under attack by Fuse and his minions. Only by fighting together can we banish this menace once and for all! We can do it, but we just need you!


	563. Tapu Koko: What's the difference?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Game Freak is giving out shiny Tapu Koko's for some reason.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Tapu Koko (Pokemon, aka that large chicken legendary thing)

Dear Internet,

 

Why is there a shiny version of me?  I can't really tell the difference! Mew told me that it would be a good idea. I think she's wrong, though...


	564. Dr Eggman: I refuse to believe this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Archie Sonic the Hedgehog comic is ending at Issue 290.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Dr Eggman (Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Comic, aka that mustachioed plumber dude)

Dear Internet,

 

This can't be happening! It's an impossibility! If such a feat were too occur, I would be dancing all around like an idiot while some out of place song plays. And since that has not happened (hopefully), I'll just teleport this entire comic series to a dimension willing to continue us! Sadly, that means you won't be seeing us anytime soon. Goodbye!


	565. Meeting the Red Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which are heroes finally meet the Red Mage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this taking three days. Kind of had a lot of personal stuff happen that might need to vent about at a future date. As such, please enjoy.  
> Edit: We've passed the 50,000 word mark! Whoo!

Digisa took a deep breath.

The conjurer wasn't quite sure how it took them close to two weeks to just reach Route 104, having expected the line to actually pick now that they were in the air. Sadly, this was not the case, with it seeming to actually be slower than the line on the ground.

Thankfully, they were finally at the outskirts of Route 104, allowing for further progress, hopefully.

"We did it!" Fangirl added and turned her attention to the ground below. "Uh... why are there so many corpses on the ground?"

Digisa took another deep breath and made a glance towards the ground. Like Fangirl had said, a sea of corpses covered the route, leaving the pokemon inhabiting the place to fend for themselves.

"You broke it!" Daisy announced and began to charge herself up with electricity. "Good for fucking you."

Digisa placed his hand upon the cosplay pikachu, watching the sparks disappear. Afterwards, he deposited some change in the jar.

"Hestia do you know where Dewford Town is?" he whispered and watched the shiny moltres perk up.

"Of course."

With that, a bolt of red lightning arc across the sky and missed our heroes by a quite a large margin.

"Crap, I missed." a voice out in the distance added, deciding that charging up to do the same attack again was the best answer in this sort of situation. Instead of you know, actually changing it up. But what do I know? "Please shut up."

That complaint went on deaf ears, especially since it would bring anything good at the moment.

"Okay..." both Fangirl and Digisa remarked. Afterwards, Digisa flung a pokeball up into the air and watched Chelsea pop out. He and Daisy jumped onto the barney rayquaza while Fangirl stayed on Hestia. Though, Mimi did finally decide to join the party.

_Battle Start!_

**Blood Lightning!**

Another burst of red lightning shot forth, ready to electrocute them.

**Ice Beam!**

A beam of liquid ice and snow shot out of Chelsea's mouth, right in the path of the previous attack. It didn't take for the attacks to collide, resulting in a game of 'tug of war'

"Hang on!" Hestia announced as Fangirl and Mimi grabbed onto the bird's back feathers.

**Aerial Ace!**

**Blast Burn!**

The shiny moltres then charged forth, munching on a bit of charcoal along the way. She then proceeded to twist around, heading towards the location of the voice.

"I see her!" Mimi shouted and watched her master focus on a figure out in the distance. They were dressed in a crimson red cloak and hood, leaving only a black gloved hand as the only sign that a person was even in the outfit.

**Spectre!**

**Wood Hammer!**

Somehow, Fangirl managed to fling a copy of herself out as Mimi shifted into some sort of hammer form. She flung her partner over to the clone and watched as Mimi made contact with her opponent.

"Is that really the best you got?" their opponent shouted and pulled out an oval-shaped device. "Come forth, Ophanimon: Falldown Mode!"

With that, a large female 'titan' covered in sea foam green armor appeared forth, smashing any corpses that were possibly under the creature's feet. A just as massive scythe was cradled in the creature's arms, ready to slice anything that dare to reach for it.

"Fuck." Digisa whispered and made a mental note to deposit some change into the jar later. Afterwards, he turned his attention to Chelsea. "Do you think you can handle a round of mega evolution?"

"Meow." Chelsea answered and her earmuffs disappeared, watching her master activate his bracelet and throw a pokeball out. "Purr..."

Sayaka then popped out, only for Digisa and Daisy to hop on.

"Sorry about that, we probably should've given you a head's up." Digisa remarked and watched as Chelsea went from her Chinese dragon form to something resembling a cross between Godzilla and Barney the Dinosaur. It was every bit of awesome as it was absolutely terrifying. Especially with the [rock drum version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9CR5g36-gA) of the barney theme playing in the background.

"Let's do this!" Fangirl and Digisa simultaneously announced as their pokemon charged forth...

 


	566. General Update

Just wanted to give you people a quick update.

A couple of months ago, I signed up for a summer internship program. And after a week of 'workshops', followed by a week and a half of waiting, I will be finally able to start the 'work' on Thursday. At the very least, I'll be getting paid.

In other words, maybe no Dear Internet on Tuesdays and Thursdays until mid-September. 

 


	567. Monokuma: This work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you probably noticed, there hasn't really been that much danganronpa stuff this month. Mostly because I've been busy and I want to leave the major spoilers to V3 for August.  
> But, the game has now been banned in South Korea, due to an unrelated murder and dismemberment case. Kind of despairing, when you think about it.

Junko does not own any of the franchises she could possibly mock.

* * *

Sender: Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa, aka the supports of hope's peak)

Dear Internet,

 

Upupupu! This beautiful work of fiction can't be seen in South Korea. What a shame... And to think, I was going to spoil how it all ends too. But no! I have to talk about this for some reason in the name of despair. How very undespairing it is...


	568. Kiyotaka Ishimaru: No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So [Despairingly Perfect](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2291627/chapters/26167089) recently came back. As such, obligatory Ishimaru letter.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Kiyotaka Ishimaru (Dangan Ronpa, aka Super High School Level School Environment)

Dear Internet,

 

I need your help. I have just gotten word that an evil version of me is running around and possibly causing strife and despair in this school environment. Which is not welcome in said school environment! If you possibly see him, bring him to the side of justice. 

You're the only hope...


	569. Dear Dexter by DigiConjurer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebuttal, since we've haven't really had one in a while. Pretty much a oneshot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have slightly bad news for you people. In order to not have to work until September, I will be working four days a week in the afternoon. So possibly no new letters, rebuttals or story bits in the mean time.

Dear Dexter,

 

I would gladly accept your offer, but I am currently dealing with other things. Maybe, some other alternate version can take you up on that offer. If they somehow have good internet or the connection strength to take up such a task.

* * *

 

Meanwhile in another dimension...

"Are you ready?" a voice called out to a person in some sort of metal tube.

"Of course." our protagonist, this alternate Digisa answered as the device he was currently located began to spin around. While dizzying, it was the sort of thing that he could manage to deal with.

"Beginning activation of time mach-'

Before the time machine could activate, the program froze up. Because what were you expecting?

 


	570. Dear Mew by DigiConjurer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to me attempting to 'hiatus', this celebration will have to wait a little bit. I am working on something to celebrate this occasion, but I also have work and seminars that I'm required to go to.  
> But for now, an update on what's going with everyone's favorite pink cat.

We don't own any of the franchises we have or will eventually mock.

* * *

Dear Mew,

 

Thanks for all the trouble you've inadvertently caused. This adventure of ours wouldn't quite be the same without it. Hopefully, you're in a better mood now.

~

Mew was not in a good mood.

At least this time, it wasn't due to anything Digisa and co. had done.

"What do you mean Giratina is dead?!" Mew shouted. "I most clearly told it to not to get involved with any affairs with humans after what happened with that Cyrus guy."

The voice on the other end didn't answer, choosing instead to just sigh.

"All we know at the moment is that it was the work of a human boy, a buneary and a charizard somehow." a legendary explained. "The only one who might know is Virizion, who is currently MIA."

Mew took a deep breath and sighed.

"Any other news?"

"We have reports that a pair of unknown individuals have appeared in Dewford Town."

"As in a boy and a girl?" Mew asked.

"Correct."

"Leave them be."

The legendary Mew was talking too gave her a confused glance, only for the cat to snicker.

"Let's see what mayhem you'll cause, 'author'?" she whispered and cracked a twisted smile...


	571. Lyranroc Dusk: Let me join!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure why this is even a thing.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Lyranroc Dusk (Pokemon, aka that weird agunrocmon)

Dear Internet,

 

Will you please love me? I just want to be your best friend. Then we can go out on all sorts of adventures, maybe catch some pokemon, take on harsh battles. You know, typical trainer things. And when we're all done, we can lay together on the beach and watch the waves roll on by.

So, how about it? Would you like to take me on your trip through Alola?


	572. Magda: Damn you, flower stompers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back.  
> The next set of story bits (minus the intermission) is also ready in time for the three year anniversary of Dear Internet.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Magda (Breath of the Wild, aka that one crazy lady)

Dear Internet,

 

Death to all the flower stompers! Those flowers have feelings too! I may have helped plant them too! Should you dare to touch, you shall face a harsh punishment of death!

That is all.


	573. Arrival of uncertainty

A pair of figures took a deep breath.

It had already been quite a long trip just to even reach this part, leaving both of them quite exhausted and to some extent, tired.

“So this is Hoenn.” the first figure, a girl in his late teens remarked and smoothed out her white mage dress, which had gotten quite wrinkled on the ‘fall’ down. Afterwards, she pulled her hood back up, hiding her long red hair but not the brown eyes staring towards the boy. “I was expecting something… more interesting.”

“We just got here, Chaos.” the boy answered and laughed. Unlike Chaos, he had chosen to dress casually, having chosen a plain blue t-shirt with tan shorts and sandals. His brownish blonde hair was cut short, complimenting his pale blue eyes. Finishing off his look was a messenger bag hanging at his side, possibly filled with snacks and a notebook among other things. “Give this place a chance.”  
Chaos didn’t answer, choosing instead to stare off towards the large armored titan that was currently being taken by a guy on robot dragon bird thing and a girl on a shiny red bird with the help of some large monster that looked like a cross between Barney and Godzilla. It was probably the weirdest thing the duo had ever seen, right up there with the one time it was raining down chicken tenders or anything related to the world of dreams.

“Though, that doesn’t explain why there’s a digimon in the middle of the ocean.” Chaos remarked and turned her attention to the boy. “Permission to transform, author?”

The author gave a nod and watched his partner get engulfed by a cocoon of light.

**Chaos overdrive digivolve too… Chaosanamon!**

In place of the white mage, now stood a similar white mage with faerie wings.

“You have twenty seconds.” the author whispered as he pulled a silver pocketwatch out, flicking it open in the process. “Make it count.”

“Do you really think I would be that wasteful?” Chaos joked and shot forth towards the target.

“Of course not.” the author remarked and made a quick glance at the device, only to focus back on his partner.

-

Things were going alright currently for Digisa and Fangirl.

While they were headway against the large titan creature, it was at a much slower rate than they had expected. One would think that the giant barneyzilla creature would be more than enough to turn the tide of this battle. Sadly, this was not the case.

“Stupid Summoning Crystal attack.” Digisa whispered and gave Sayaka a quick glance. “You’re doing good, girl.”

Sayaka didn’t answer, choosing instead to look towards Chelsea with unease. Not that the conjurer could really blame her, having watched the mecha latias spent a lot of taking care of the barney rayquaza.

**Holy!**

A beam of white light suddenly formed around the opponent, leaving both Digisa and Fangirl just enough time to get out of the way. Which was more than enough for the duo to notice a faerie-like figure and for Chelsea to revert back.

“Interesting.” Hestia remarked, only for her gaze to focus on the shores of Dewford Town. “It seems were not the only ones to have business with this ‘red mage’.”

“Fight me, cowards!” the red mage announced and began shaking their hands in the air. “I demand you face me in battle!”

The shiny moltres slowly descended towards the beach as Sayaka did the same. For the moment, they would just let their opponent’s remarks fall on deaf ears.

“Why hello there.” the author greeted as Chaos walked up from behind. “How are you two doing?”

“Ugh.” Digisa whispered and took a deep breath. “I’m surprised it took you so long.”  
Fangirl gave this ‘new’ arrival a confused glance, only to turn it towards Digisa.

“I’m Cody.” the author explained and looked towards both of his ‘guests’. “I believe you’re Fangirl, correct?”

“Yep.” Fangirl answered and watched her partner approach the author, picking something up in the process. “I’m guessing you’re here due what happened.”

“Vacation, actually.”

Everyone except Chaos gave him a very confused glance.

“You do realize that there are a variety of things that potentially want us dead?” Hestia remarked, only to find Cody to be currently cuddling Daisy.

“Let go of me!” the cosplay pikachu screamed, possibly expecting this person to just bow down to her. “If you don’t release me, I’m more than willing to kill you.”

“I would really like to see you try.” the author remarked and hugged Daisy even tighter. “Especially since you’ll just go after Chaos if I did let go.”

**Thundaja!**

A bolt of thunder arced towards Cody, only to find its way back towards Daisy. Who was dropped right after that.

“You dumb fuck!” the cosplay pikachu screamed and began to charge up with electricity again. While she did that, Digisa deposited some change into the swear jar.

**Barthunder!**

But before she let it out, all the energy she had gathered up just dissipated from the air.

“Don’t you ever try that again.” Chaos whispered and slammed her greatsword into the sand. “If you do, I might not leave anything behind.”

For that remark, Chaos got a cautious glance.

“Let’s head onto Slateport, shall we?”

With that, everyone nodded in agreement and reluctantly got on their mounts…


	574. A boy and his demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the pot is stirred even more.

Slateport was unusually silent for this time of the year.

Between the market, the contest hall, maritime museum and the ferry, one would expect to see at least someone here. Even one of the digisa and/or fangirl clones would’ve been nice to see.

“So, what’s our plan of action?” Cody inquired as the trio and their partners got off of Hestia and Sayaka. “Should we go shopping, sightseeing or something between the two?”

Both Digisa and Fangirl gave him a confused glance, possibly wondering how disconnected from this mess the author even was at the moment.

“Before you ask, Cody does remember what your goal is.” Chaos remarked as her master ran off towards the market. “However, it doesn’t really matter in our books how exactly you people get there.”

“Thanks, I guess?” Digisa remarked and returned Sayaka as Fangirl did the same with Hestia. “Any progress on finding the pieces of the save point of yours?”

Fangirl shook her head and held out the sole piece that they had found in Littleroot Town. One would have expected that weird titan thing that the red mage brought forth would have dropped a shard, but Chaos’s beam attack had managed to knock it into the ocean. And of course, none of them really had any pokemon that could really go into the water nor had they brought their swimsuits.

“So now what?” Mimi inquired as Daisy turned her attention to Chaos.

“We kill her.” Daisy snarled and charged towards her potential opponent. “Die, bitch.”

“You could at least try to not be so bloodthirsty.” Chaos whispered and took a deep breath. “Heck, I would be fine if you kept the threats to kill me subtle. But what do I know?”

“Capisce!” Daisy answered as she attempted to resort to her idol persona while Digisa deposited even more change into the jar. “Can we get to the contest hall?”   
Digisa gave her a cautious glance, following it up with a deep breath.

“No more swearing for the time being.” the conjurer remarked and watched his partner perk up. “Are you fine with that, Fangirl?”

Fangirl gave a nod as the group watched Cody make his way towards the group.

“So have you guys decided on where to go yet?” the author inquired, only to get a round of nods. “Sounds good.”

They quickly made their way towards the contest hall, scanning the area for any sign of life that might have once been there. But try as they might, not a single trace could be uncovered.

Though, they seemed more interested in Contest Hall right now, which had the lights on and the music playing for some reason.

“Why hello there.” a voice called out, only for everything to go black for a split second. In that short timespan, a pair of figures dressed in black cloaks and hoods had appeared. “It’s been too long, hasn’t it?”

“Crap.” Cody whispered and took a deep breath, opening his bag up in the process. While he was doing that, Fangirl let Hestia back out and charged towards the opponents.

**Deathbringer X3!**

A trio scythe heads shot out, heading straight towards Fangirl and co..

**Rampart!**

Chaos dashed forwards and managed to get in front of the trio, bringing forth a makeshift shield of light.

“What the heck?” the white mage whispered as her gaze focused on the trio. “You really can’t afford to do something stupid.”

“Uh… why not?” Hestia remarked and watched Chaos take a deep breath.

“If you die, you get erased from existence.” Chaos whispered, making a quick glance to their opponents to keep them in check before focusing it back on Fangirl. “What did you think would happen this time?”

Fangirl didn’t answer and took a deep breath.

“We could win?” she finally answered, receiving laughter from the opponents as a pokeball fell off of Digisa’s belt. Strangely, now of them really seemed to notice it.

“How cute. She actually thought they had a chance at even defeating us!” the first opponent shouted and took a step forward, only for her gaze to focus on Cody. “Oh, it’s you. How long has it been now? Three years, no four.”

Cody didn’t answer, having occupied himself with a juice box. More specifically, he was struggling with inserting the straw into the hoile.

“Seriously?” the second opponent remarked as they watched the three work together to get the straw into the hole. “I feel like we should just kick their asses right now while they’re still distracted.”

**Dragon Breath!**

The duo turned around, finding Jestery standing before them. As in the mega sceptile.

“Really?” the second opponent remarked as the dryad maid took a deep breath. “Begone plant, before we burn you alive.”

“I do not take orders from mere pheasants.” Jestery remarked as yellowish white energy formed around her hands.

**Solar Beam!**

A beam of white light shot forth, knocking both girls into the wall of the contest hall. This was then followed up by Chaos slamming the side of her greatsword into the duo along with Mimi flinging her plush at them. Between the two attacks, it seemed the former had done more of the job than the latter.    
“Please leave.” the white mage whispered and pointed her weapon towards them. “Or do I need to bring ‘him’ into this?”

Neither opponent answered as the red mage suddenly slammed into them.

“There you idiots are!” the red mage announced, glaring towards Chaos. “How dare you treat my property with such disrespect?!”   
“What did you say?” a voice remarked and Cody walked over. “I really don’t care who you or what business you have with these people, but scram.”

The red mage then laughed and the author took another step forward. A red aura seemed to appear around him, which seemed to make the two initial opponents happy. 

“More! More!” the began to chant, only for Cody to take a deep breath and walk away.

“Boo!” the red mage announced and watched him head into the contest hall. “You suck! I hope you go fuck yourself!”

But there was no answer.

“Retreat!” one of their opponents announced and disappeared through a smoke screen.

Yet even as they left, a feeling of paranoia came over those outside. Maybe it was the lack of people or in the way that this conversation had gone down. For the moment, they would just have to tread on thin ice.


	575. All the world is a stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an exit is made and gifts are given.

For the lack of people in Slateport, the contest hall was still in tip-top shape.

Which, made it all the more harder to find their missing temporary member of the group.

“What even made your master think that coming here was a good idea?” Fangirl remarked and Chaos took a deep breath.   
“He just wanted to see Hoenn, I guess?” Chaos answered and took a deep breath. “It was kind of supposed to be a vacation…”

Both protagonists and their partners gave her a cautious glance, unsure of how valid the white mage’s answer was in this mess. Of course, she too decided to skedaddle before

**Thundaja!**

But before Chaos could make her exit, Daisy began to dance around her as sparks were cast forth.

**Aero!**

The white mage responded with a gust of wind and knocked her opponent back.

Draining Kiss!

Yet, Daisy chose to charge forth and jump into the air, planting a kiss on Chaos’s left cheek, much to the white mage’s disgust.

“Yuck.” she whispered and wiped off the drool that had been left on her face, only to follow it up with a deep breath. “Oh well. Bring it on!”

Chaos then pulled her greatsword off her back and pointed it towards the cosplay pikachu.

“Absolutely.” Daisy answered as her cheeks charged up with electricity. Digisa and Fangirl watched on, possibly unsure if they should even intervene at this particular moment.

“So we’re just going to watch then?” Mimi inquired and got a nod from Digisa.

“As long as they don’t destroy the building, we should be alright.” the conjurer explained. “But we’ll have to wait for them to exit the doorway though.”   
It took ten minutes for something as simple as that to occur. Even then, it was a bit tight and dangerous to make their way through. Not that it stopped them from carefully pushing their way to the other side and into the stage area itself.

“There he is.” Digisa whispered as their gaze focused on Cody, who was currently standing on the stage. “Now what does he want?”   
Cody didn’t answer, choosing instead to pull a notebook out.

Battle Start!

**Conjure Table!**

**Spectre!**

The two brought forth their attacks, only for the author to just stand there.

“Uh… Isn’t this a battle, my lord?” Jestery inquired as she poked her head into the arena. “Could I be of help?”

Digisa took a deep breath and sighed.

“For the moment, just see how Daisy is doing.” the conjurer explained and watched the maid sceptile head to wherever the other fight was going on.

“Do you really believe that just you two can take me on?” Cody taunted as his opponents returned his attention to him.

“It would probably help if you actually attempted to attack us.” Fangirl remarked as Cody continued to stand on the stage. “Or not, I guess.”

**Libra!**

_ Scanning… _

**Cody**

**HP: 100/100**

**.**

**Fangirl: Doesn’t that seem kind of low?**

**Digisa: Maybe. Let’s take this with a grain of salt.**

**Cody: Hey!**

_ Scan Complete. _

“Do you even know any special attacks?” Digisa added as Mimi sat herself down on one of the seats.

“Of course!” Cody answered and began to frantically write in his notebook, possibly attempting to bring something forth. Yet, nothing happened. No red aura, no Chaosanamon, nothing that could really change the outcome of this battle whatsoever. “I guess that’s it. All talk and no flash.”

He then mumbled something under his breath and watched Chaos teleport in.

“That’s it?” Fangirl responded and she and Digisa took a deep breath. “You put us through all of that for what? Nothing?!”   
Cody then laughed and threw a postcard along with what appeared to be a piece of the save shard at his former opponent’s feet. Afterwards, he and Chaos gave a bow and teleported away.

“Okay then.” Digisa added and picked the postcard up as his co-writer did the same with the shard. It was one of those plain ones, with a generic blue background and possibly false address attached to it for good measure.

Dear master,

 

I’m still alive, somehow. I’ve also made some friends who seem to be in a similar predicament.

-a black cat

P.S.: Come back soon. We really do miss you.

Digisa sighed, only to come crack a smile afterwards.

“Oh well.” the conjurer remarked and checked his phone, his smile seeming to grow bigger. “I know a place we can go...”


	576. Intermission #5.2: A slice of paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today (at the time of publishing) marks three years of Dear Internet. To my co-writers (past and present) and everyone who has taken to read this fic, favorite it and/or comment on it, thank you. Your support means the world to us.
> 
> And now, something short and sweet to celebrate.

What followed, was a trip down Cycling Road, a stop in Mauville City, followed by a trip down Route 111, where Digisa and Fangirl had reached a hole in a cave wall in the desert.

“So this is the place you wanted to show me?” Fangirl remarked and took a deep breath, watching Digisa give the hole a knock. Afterwards, a much larger hole formed for them to pass through. “Okay then.”

Inside, a large illuminated cave awaited them. The decorations were scattered all about, with the bare minimum of organization and possibly thought put into it. Yet, there was a sense of warmth and comfort within.

“Welcome to my little slice of heaven.” Digisa explained and released his team out. “It isn’t much, but it’ll do for the moment.”

The conjurer then turned his attention to Fangirl, who was currently taking the place in. For what seemed like a small cave, the roof was more than high enough to accommodate all pokemon. Even those that that might not exist yet. A variety of plushes were scattered all about, seeming to make it a bit of a challenge to even reach the bed and laptop in the back corner. Other than that, a PC sat against the back wall along with some sort of machine that one could use to heal their pokemon.

“How long have you had this place?” Mimi inquired as she and Hestia took it all in.

“A couple years.” Digisa answered and pulled his backpack off. “Speaking of which…”

The conjurer then unzipped his backpack, revealing a chocolate cake.

“What’s the special occasion?” Hesita added as everyone watched Digisa take the cake out and cut it into a bunch of pieces.

“The three year anniversary of Dear Internet.”

Silence filled the cave as they took the announcement in. Had it really been that long? It more of felt like a couple of days at most. But that could just be the theory of working a job that you love to do. Or maybe it had really been only a couple of days, in universe. But that didn’t matter to them at that point. Once the cake was done, the two writers parted once more for the day…

~

_ Would you like to save? _

**> Yes**

No

_ Saving… _

Save Complete.

End of Arc 5.2: Slateport Troubles


	577. Airy: Get me out of here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've made my way to about the halfway point to Glitter Force Doki Doki's fist season. And yeah, it's kind of a mess. But not the fun kind of mess in the sense of most of my work, but instead the kind of mess that while interesting, is kind of a boring. If you know what I mean.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Airy (Bravely Default, aka very dead bug fairy spirit)

Dear Internet,

 

Thanks to you idiots, I am now trapped in the world of Glitter Force Doki Doki without any sort of way to actually influence events in this mess! I hope you all die in a fucking fire and no one comes to retrieve your stupid little ashes.

Also, go fuck yourselves.


	578. Kiibo: Does not compute [Spoilers/Bad End]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of Dear Internet. And now, the 'final' death of NDRV3. Or is it?

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Kiibo (NDRV3, aka the possessed machine)

Dear Internet,

 

> T **H** at's is. Y _ou g_ ot at ~~you~~ h _a_ d wonted. @ GAme that ends in failure. I h0pe y0u enjuyed tis perfomrance...

 

~

All that remained of the cast of NDRV3 was rubble and dust.

By all accounts, the season finale was a huge success and resulted in the show getting renewed for at least two more seasons. For that, Team Dangan Ronpa sent out 'condolence' fruit and cheese baskets.

Yet, this cannot quite be the end to our story. After all, wasn't that a downer ending? Maybe if things went slightly differently... 


	579. Leviathan: Fairness

We don't own any of the 

* * *

Sender: Leviathan (Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters, aka the ghost in the machine)

Dear Internet,

Can I have my ultimate four back? All I have left is a whole bunch of super and standard appmon. At the very least, that unlucky appmon? I'm running out of men and it isn't fair!

.

Notes:

So yeah, all the ultimate appmon have been used at least once in the Appli Monsters anime. All fourteen of them. Yes, they only created fourteen.


	580. Guzma: Am I high?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Skull and Guzma doing a dance-off against a a bunch of people in pikachu outfits for a trailer related to the pokemon trading card game. Yeah. I wish I was making that up.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Guzma (Pokemon, aka that boy)

Dear Internet,

 

What the fuck just happened?! One moment, I am with my crew and minding our business, the next we're in some sort of commercial dancing against people in pikachu costumes. Whoever is behind this, we'll get you for this!


	581. Team Skull Grunt: Any questions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really hate the password puzzle in Po Town. Mostly because it comes across as counter-intuitive.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Team Skull Grunt (Sun and Moon, aka that assfuck)

Dear Internet,

 

I don't know what's the big deal with the whole password. We have to check somehow. If we didn't, every yahoo with some sort of team would run through and beat us up. Right?


	582. Seraphina: Magic Guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I finally got myself a Switch and Disgaea 5 Complete. So of course, a couple of disgaea 5 related letters incoming.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Seraphina (Disgaea, aka the angelic demon?)

Dear Internet,

 

My guns are magical. As such, it allows me to get around all the things that regular guns suffer from. So what if the bullets have to exit heart-shaped holes? It's all part of the character. If you don't like that answer, bang!


	583. Jigglypuff: My return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's back! Jigglypuff is making a proper return to the pokemon anime. If nothing else, I'm more excited for episode 42 and 43 of Sun and Moon then Movie 5 of Digimon Adventure Tri.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Jigglypuff (Pokemon, aka the sleep drawer)

Dear Internet,

 

It's been too long, everyone. After my departure in Johto all those years ago, I have returned! And of course, I brought my favorite black marker/microphone. So, please listen to my song, why don't you?


	584. Laharl:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate finally getting Disgaea 5 Complete on the switch, I bring you the first of (hopefully) many overlord related letters. And for some, I'll be going with their original game ending over subsequent appearances.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Laharl (Disgaea, aka the man with the flower)

Dear Internet,

 

I get it now. This is my fault and now I can't take any of this back. I'm content with the fate I brought upon myself and am now willing to face the consequences of my actions...

~

He stared out over the cliff.

"There's no going back..." he whispered and held tightly onto the flower. "Flonne, please forgive me,"

And with that, he jumped.


	585. A capisce truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our heroes flee and Fangirl and Daisy have a truce.

Night quickly turned to day, casting an orange glow on the cave.

"Ugh..." Digisa whispered as he gazed over his team. "Good morning."

He took a deep breath and returned most of his pokemon to their balls as Fangirl appeared.

"Here I am!" she announced and released Mimi and Hestia out. "What's the plan today?"

"We head towards Mossdeep City and try to access the rocket." Digisa answered and watched Daisy pull herself up. "Afterwards, we make a quick stop in Alola."

The two then exited the cave, making sure to check for any possible threats. While everything seemed normal, an uneasy feeling seemed to hang in the air. While the only thing of interest to happen during the night was the ringing of a bell, the conjurer hadn't taken to listen for any reasons why. In retrospect, it was the sort of thing that was better to do in the moment then wait on.

"Freeze." a voice called out as a figure cloaked in black walked towards. "I'll make this simple. Hand over the cosplay pikachu and no one gets hurt."

Both Digisa and Fangirl gave the figure a confused look and returned their focus to the desert sands. They then released Hestia and Sayaka respectively, who also decided to have no part in that person's order.

"What have you gotten us into this time?" Hestia whispered as Digisa checked his phone. "You don't know, do you?"

The conjurer only gave her silence, while Sayaka gave the bird a quick glance.

"In that case, what's your story?"

Sayaka made her best attempt at a sound, but nothing came out.

"Fine then."

As she said that, Fangirl gave her a cautious glance.

"What?" Hestia remarked as her master took a deep breath.

"Sometimes, it isn't nice to pry." the co-writer explained as she turned her attention to Digisa. "Both of them probably have their reasons for not wanting to speak about it."

Her gaze focused on Daisy, who had decided to jump onto Hestia.

"Since Sayaka can't speak and I doubt Digisa would be willing to speak about this," the cosplay pikachu explained as she sat herself down on Hestia. "I'll tell the story then. But that doesn't mean were friends. Capisce?"

"Capisce."

Of course, Daisy had to do the emote to the best of the ability. At least this time, it looked like she was attempting to imitate someone. Though, Fangirl didn't know what exactly she was doing.

"This all occurred long before this mess..." Daisy started as they continued to fly


	586. The first encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a flashback is retold by someone there.

Our story begins long before this mess, possibly even before the birth of this multiverse in a place called 'Southern Island'.

Not much was really known about that particular rock, outside of the impenetrable fog and the legend that a pair of dragon pokemon resided there. Well for pokemon trainer Kain Redsana and hoenn champion Steven Stone, it was just a new adventure on Kain's journey.

"Do you think you can handle this?" Steven inquired and watched 'Kain' give a nod. "Then I'll wait here and let you deal with this."

"Come on out, Daisy." the trainer whispered and threw a poke ball up into the air, watching the cosplay pikachu. "Do you think you can handle this with me?"

The cosplay pikachu gave a nod and the two headed on, occasionally making a glance around their surroundings.

'Please don't...'

The duo looked at each other, confused by what they had just heard. So they continued on the path, occasionally catching a part of the conversation.

'Why should I spare you?'

'I'll pledge my loyalty to you once more, of course!'

'Tempting, but no."

Kain gave his partner a glance and took a deep breath.

"Daisy, use thunder ball!"

The cosplay pikachu gave a nod, forming a ball of electricity above her as they headed onward. The path didn't take them much further and dropped them off at a circular area. There, a pink cat floated in front of what appeared some dragon creature.

'Leave.'

As that was 'said', the ball of electricity slammed into the cat and knocked her into the water.

"You little..." the cat shouted and made a knife appear from thin air. "Your life will be my sacrifice."

And yet, Kain charged towards the creature. It was possible he was attempting to get the knife away or straight up remove the cat from the situation. Yet, what resulted was a full-on fistfight against two equally matched opponents. Blow for blow the two went, neither willing to let the other get the upper hand in this situation.

"Enough!" the cat screamed and slammed the trainer to the ground, only to turn her attention to the dragon. "Now your tongue, Sayaka."

The dragon only whimpered as both Kain and Daisy could only watch.

"See? That wasn't too hard, wa-"

The creature didn't get to finish it's sentence due to it getting a swipe across the back.

"That's for Sayaka." Kain whispered as their opponent turned around, finding that they now vastly outnumbered her. "I'll make sure you never get to do that another pokemon again."

"We'll see about that..." the cat answered as she teleported away...

.

"Do you get it now?" Daisy inquired and watched Fangirl give a nod. "Good. I think I said more than enough to get it across."

Mossdeep had just came into view, with what appeared to be Mossdeep came into view...


	587. Etna: Peace within chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too all those who laid down their lives in the pursuit of freedom on this day all these years ago, you have my greatest thanks and will never be forgotten.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Etna (Disgaea, aka the bringer of chaos?)

Dear Internet,

 

Things are different now. I've watched so many souls get destroyed without being able to even to prevent their destruction. I realize that I shouldn't feel empathy for their fates, but I would prefer to be in their position than the one I'm currently in. I wish for some peace within this chaos, to be free from these chains that hold me down...

~

She sat alone in the throne room, currently messing with her gun.

The castle had been quite silent for some time now, with her as its sole resident.

"I just want you back." the vassal whispered as her gaze focus on the photo in her lap. "Is that the least I can ask of you?"

The photo dropped as a gunshot rang out...


	588. Pauline: Bowser?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You gotta wonder. Is Bowser just determined or looking for the lowest common denominator?

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Pauline (Super Mario, aka the lost princess?)

Dear Internet,

 

Who is this Bowser person? Mario occasionally mentions him, but rarely seems to elaborate on him. He always shift the topic to Donkey Kong. I wouldn't mind meeting him...


	589. Fly me to the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the arc comes to an end, but nobody's happy.

"This is it." Digisa whispered as the duo landed their pokemon. "All that's left to do is get into the rocket and fly off."

He turned his attention to Fangirl and their partners, who seemed to be on edge. Yet, he didn't blame for feeling that. A million different emotions were shifting in his head, unable to focus on one at that very moment.

"There you people are!" a voice announced as the figure from before appeared. "Hand the cosplay pikachu over."

"Why?" Digisa accused and gave Daisy a nod.

"Does it really matter?" their opponent answered and cracked a cocky smile. "Just hand it over and none of you have to get hurt."

**Thundaja!**

A bolt of lightning shot forth from Daisy and into the figure.

"Leave." the cosplay pikachu whispered and began to charge up for a second blast.

The figure didn't answer, choosing to just scoop Daisy up.

"Well that was easy." the figure remarked as a portal appeared in front of them. "Toodaloo!"

And just as quickly as she had appeared, she was gone. Strangely, she had left behind a save shard for them to find.

"What's her problem?" Hestia remarked and made a glance towards Mimi, only to find her not there. "Crap. She took Mimi too."

Both humans sighed, following it up with a deep breath. While losing their main partners was a huge setback, they would just have to roll with it. And when the time came, they would take their partners back and ask for an explanation. It was the least they could do.

"Let's just get out of here." Digisa whispered as they made their way towards the rocket. It didn't take them that long to reach the rocket and climb up into the cockpit. To make this even easier, someone had not only managed to leave the keys in along with a copy of 'How to fly rockets in three easy steps'. Though, that didn't explain why it was presented as full-on book than a piece of paper.

"I'm not sure whether we should be impressed or insulted." Fangirl remarked as silence fell upon the cockpit. "So how long will this trip take?"

"Not long." Digisa answered. "But I need to make a stop in Alola, so feel free to log out."

Fangirl gave a nod and returned Hestia to her pokeball as Digisa did the same for Sayaka. Afterwards, she gave a bow and logged out for the day. 

"Goodbye Hoenn." Digisa whispered as he watched the place he had once called home slowly grow smaller and smaller, until it was just a speck in the sea of infinite dimensions. "I'll keep you in my heart."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

The time for running was over and there was no turning back now. They had made their choice and now, they would have to live with it...

~

_Would you like to save?_

**> Yes**

**No**

_Saving..._

_Save complete_

End of Arc 5: Twisted Hoenn


	590. Tsumugi Shirogane: All the world's a stage [Spoilers]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, what seems like a sacrifice is sometimes a set-up for a martyr.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Tsumugi Shirogane (NDRV3, aka Super Team Dangan Ronpa Level Junko Enoshima)

Dear Internet,

 

Shakespeare is right about one thing. All the world is a stage. It's in every choice you thought was your own. Every word that you write for the sake of hope. Were not so different when you think about it. I helped perpetuate a long running reality show for depressed suicidal youth in the sake of hope. You people perpuate games of death in the hope to show that resilence and determination are more than enough to overcome any obstacle, all in the pursuit of hope.

All the world's a stage, but whose will you dance upon?

~

Tsumugi knew this moment was coming from the start.

When the team had announced internally that she would be the mastermind, they had flat-out stated that it would be unlikely for her to survive past the season finale.

Even now, as the giant boulder headed towards her, silence was what she chosen as her last words to the survivors.

It was easier that way.


	591. Kiibo: Thanks [Spoilers]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last death of NDRV3, then the survivors.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Kiibo (NDRV3, aka Super Duper Robot Level Protagonist)

Dear Internet,

 

Thank you. For sticking along with us for this fucked up ride. I truly wished that things could have gone far better, but that's just life. Sometimes, things turn out for the best. Other times, one may find themselves at rock bottom. But remember, you're never alone in this world. If it ever does seem that way to you, just reach out for someone. They'll be there for you.

.

Kiibo closed his eyes.

"Terminating feed..." he whispered and watched his vision slowly grow darker. "Termination complete."

To the best of his abilities, he focused his eyes on the three people who had made it through this mess.

"I wish you all the best of luck in your future endeavors." the robot announced and watched them give a nod. With knowledge now within him, he took one more deep breath and got to work. 

No more would this demon be able to prey on this world...

 


	592. Maki Harukawa: Just a joke? [Spoilers]

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Maki Harukawa (NDRV3, aka the protector of the screwed)

Dear Internet,

 

I have but one request for all of you. Stop this foolishness at once. Don't you see how much damage you've done to us? Over and over again you force us to kill each other like it's some sick joke. But it isn't...

~

The trio made their way down the hall, making sure that they weren't being followed.

"What's the plan?" Maki whispered and made a glance towards Himiko and Shuichi.

"I have just enough mana to teleport us out." Himiko explained and held her makeshift staff up. "I just need you to cover me."

Both Maki and Shuichi gave a nod and watched as light engulfed them, pulling them out as a group of monokuma were about to reach them...


	593. Himiko Yemeno: One more spell [Spoilers]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So V3 is in relation to the number fifty three. Yeah, I don't get it either.  
> Also, I get to do a letter related to Himiko. Whoo!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Himiko Yemeno (NDRV3, aka the technowizard of friendship)

Dear Internet,

 

I would like to cast a spell on you. It's a simple one at that. I just want you to forget about us, to leave all of us behind. It'll be better for both of us...

~

They took a deep breath.

Currently, they found themselves within a large room.

"Where are we?" Maki whispered as they pretended to be Makoto Naegi for a brief second, checking that their bodies were still the same as before. Once that was done, they chose to stand and wait.

"You're in my base." a voice called out as a girl approached. "Just like I predicted..."


	594. Shuichi Saihara: The End [Spoilers]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's the day.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Shuichi Saihara (NDRV3, aka the fool of fate)

Dear Internet,

 

Do you get it now? All these deaths, everything we sacrificed, our triumphs and our defeats. This is how 'our' story ends. I hope you're fucking happy about this...

.

Undead Junko took a deep breath.

Of all the things this job entailed, this was the worst part of it.

"No use in holding off on this." she whispered and pulled a leather book out, writing out the results of this particular run along with anything differences between previous runs. Outside of it being Himiko Yemeno being the one to pull them out. 

She closed the book and sighed. If nothing else, there was far less boredom on her end.

"Now, onto the other forty-nine or so seasons..."


	595. Mew: Oh my

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So close to 600 chapters...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Mew (Pokemon, aka that stupid recurring pink cat)

Dear Internet,

 

Oh my. It seems that our bet is about to reach its end. At this point it appears that Digisa has won and all that jazz. Not that I really care. I guess that means I'll just have to do something about it...


	596. Clifford the big red dog: Can I have a sequel too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Deposits change into the jar.*  
> With the magic school bus getting a 'sequel' soon. Yeah, it's actually happening for some fucking reason. I kind of want to know the reasoning behind this. Since this has as much justification to existing as a possible Clifford the big red dog sequel. An yes, I know that Clifford's Big Movie is the finale of the animated series, but still...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Clifford (Clifford the big red dog, aka the creature of irradiated love?)

Dear Internet,

 

It's been going around that they're giving out continuations and reboots. And I was thinking, why don't I get one? Love maybe cheap and wonderful and all that stuff, but food sure ain't.

That, and it would feel so good to move again.


	597. 'John': Send help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: In the books, Miss Frizzle had nineteen students in her class.  
> Makes one wonder what happened to the other eleven students in the show...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: 'John' (The Magic School Bus, aka a lost one?)

Dear Internet,

 

Someone please help me... I've been trapped in this pinball machine for what seems like forever. I'm fairly certain that I know far more about light and motion than I'll ever need to know. Just don't break the machine. I would like to live after this...


	598. Chapter 598

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, we lost Lugia's original letter. We did one for Ho-oh, but not the bird of the sea. I guess she didn't notice, since Aqua didn't have any boat issues.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Lugia (Pokemon, aka mommy mommy)

Dear Internet,

 

Does anyone know any good vacation spots? I've spent the past hundred years on this rock with all my babies and Ho-oh has just got back. I was thinking Alola, but I personally don't want to become a zombie. Hoenn potentially. What do you people think?


	599. 'Adell': Please, make this stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlike the first Disgaea, Disgaea 2 has two choices when it comes to bad endings. You have the alright 'bad' ending and the WTF 'worse' ending. And since my plan was to cover the bad end for each game, I had to cheat a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about being 'gone' for a week. I been working on the six hundredth chapter, which almost done at the time of writing this note.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender 'Adell' (Disgaea, aka the great demon fist?)

Dear Internet,

 

No more of this. Please, cleanse me of my sins. I just wanted to show her a better future. But this was not the fate I had in mind...

~

She watched from afar.

Currently, her gaze was fixated on what appeared to be Rozalin and a slightly younger girl. Rozalin was still adorned in her dress from before, only now it looked more like an extravagant than anything she had worn in the past. The younger girl was also adorned in a dress, but it resembled Rozalin's original dress than her new one.

"It's time for your lessons, Adelina." Rozalin had explained and started to tie the other girl's hair to match hers. "You still have a lot to learn if you want to be my daughter."

 Adelina groaned, but chose to give a nod.

"You know you could just stop this." a voice taunted but the watcher didn't answer. "You don't have to watch this bad end play out any longer..."

Yet, there was no response as the watcher teleported away.


	600. Racing towards the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you. Like seriously, I doubt I and everyone else affiliated with this project would've gotten as far as we did. A big thanks to Darkenning, SiaCatGirl, BobMarley2000 and FangirlOfPower as well.

He still remembered his first day, just getting off that moving van and finding himself in a whole new world up for the taking. Okay, maybe not for the taking, but to at least go upon adventure in.

After a quick tour of the new home and a meeting with his soon to be ‘rival’, May, something happened that would set him down this path. It had taken the form of some guy getting chased around by a small wolf. While not the most dignified thing that could’ve happened to him, it would serve as a start for something greater in the form of the then treecko, Jestery. What followed, was the duo managing to dispatch this creature and getting thanked by the idiot. In return he got some pokeballs and a pokedex. Of course, that meant having to have things explained to the duo. 

Yet, they were fine with it, seeing it as a chance to get to know each other better. Jestery would always make an attempt at helping around camp, making sure that everyone at least made an attempt to be nice.

But as they crossed into Petalburg, the winds of destiny blew once more. This time, they were led to Norman and a boy named Wally. Of course, ‘daddy’ asked him to show the lad the ropes, which was exactly what he did. Once that was done, he and Jestery had chosen to stay behind in the grass. It was here, the soon to be second member of Digisa’s team showed itself in the form of a male Ralts named Layla. She was at best a runt of the ‘litter’ or whatever Gardevoir/Gallade call their children. Yet, that didn’t matter to either trainer or pokemon. They welcomed her into their small family and headed onwards to Petalburg Woods, where their third friend made their way into the group.

Mizuki was quite rambunctious for a shroomish, more than keen on picking fights with everyone they seemed to come across. It took both love and discipline to get her into fighting shape as the trio plowed right through both the Rustboro and Dewford gyms with ease. After a quick stop into some cave to meet Steven Stone, the boy and his pokemon trio took Mr Dewey’s boat to Slateport City.

It was here that things started to come together for the pokemon trainer. After foiling Team Aqua’s ‘attack’ on the Oceanic Museum, they made their way past a contest hall. There, some weirdly dressed girl was talking about costumes and chosen him to give a new contest pass. What followed was a whirlwind of three hours, resulting in him being the proud owner of a cosplay pikachu named Daisy. And while at first, everyone was at odds with having her be a part of the team, mostly due to her foul mouth and sheer devil-may-care attitude. Yet, one could look past it when you watched her tank some serious hits and still manage to get back up to keep fighting. 

After some struggles with Wattson and a couple other gym leaders, they headed onwards and eventually found themselves in the grasses of Route 118. There he and his team encountered Steven Stone again, along with Latios. He took them to the southern island, where they met Sayaka and had their first meeting with Mew. To this day, they still weren’t quite sure what the reason was for the pink cat to intrude on their journey, but they were more than ready to take her on should such an opportunity come up.

“Here we are.”Digisa whispered, carefully parking the rocket down on the snow-covered ground of the Alolan Pokemon League. He threw a couple pokeballs up into the air, watching his team appear. “Ready to go see an old friend?”

A single yes echoed throughout the vehicle, with everyone quite curious who this ‘long lost friend’ could potentially be.

The walk to the pokemon league building itself didn’t take that, mostly due to it being the only other building in the area. It was currently being guarded by two ace trainers, who possibly didn’t want to have butts frozen off.

“Sir, we cannot let you inside.” the first guard explained, watching as Digisa pulled out his Hoenn Trainer License. “Mr Redsana, we still cannot let you inside. You need a complete island passport in order to participate.”

Digisa only laughed, giving Chelsea a quick glance.

“Are you sure about that?” the conjurer remarked. “It is possibly best to keep us all waiting, especially the goddess of the heavens.”

Both guards made a quick glance towards Chelsea, who let out a low meow. Somehow, this was more than enough to freak them both out and let the entire group in.

Inside, the ‘reception’ area wasn’t that interesting. Just five spokes leading to a center circle.

In a way, he found himself back in the cave of origins, standing before the great beast that threatened to tear apart Hoenn. But as the two locked gazes, reaching a sense of understanding in the process. A master ball later, Aqua Luli was part of the team.

“It’s been too long, Kain.” a voice called as the group stepped onto the teleporter, finding themselves in the champion’s room. Aqua sat at the far end of the room, sleeping on her throne. But it was the woman in the blue dress that the conjurer currently “I guessing you’ve come to pick me up again?”

Digisa cracked a smile, pulling out a master ball. Dust seemed to engulf the sphere, having not seen the light of day for quite some time.

“Of course.” he answered and held the ball out, watching the angel make her way towards him as Aqua woke up. “Welcome back, Lazuli.”

The ball and angel collided, with the ball coming out on top once more. Afterwards, he strapped the ball to his belt and focused his attention on Aqua.

“So you’re champion now.”

Aqua gave a nod and watched Jestery run up in front of her master. She then pulled a pokeball of her own out, giving it a slight tap.

“I’m more than ready to fight by your side, hon!” Flower announced as he popped out, making sure his dress was looking the best that it could.

What followed, was one more pokemon battle. The outcome was unknown, but it appeared that everyone except Lazuli got their Alola League ribbons. After, the two parties said their goodbyes and Digisa and co got back onto the rocket.

“Where to next, my lord?” Jestery inquired as Digisa took a deep breath.

“We go fulfill a prom-” before the conjurer could finish his sentence, Fangirl came charging into the cockpit.

“What’s with that weird woman onboard making the upteempth comment about the whole save point mess?”   
Digisa sighed, following it up with a deep breath.

“That’s Lazuli.” the conjurer explained as Lazuli ran up. “She’s a little distrusting at time.”

He shot his returned team member a cautious glance, who responded with a blank look.

“As I was saying, we’re going to that angel place.”

Silence filled the area as the ship headed forth, making quick work as they reached their destination. Afterwards, it blew itself up and the pieces crashed back down to Hoenn. Thankfully, no one was hurt and as an added bonus, they found a couple bags of gummy colas amid the wreckage.

“Okay…” both Digisa and Fangirl remarked as they got on their respective flying pokemon, making sure that rest of their team were safely back in their balls in the process. After that, was a slow ascent down to solid ground where a familiar pair of cats and an airship.

“Oh my.” a black cat announced and jumped up into Digisa’s arms as the internet watched on. “It’s been too long.”

“Yeah, that.” the internet added as she made her way towards the duo. “Good to see that everyone made it out alive.”

Silence overcame their little reunion, with neither writer quite willing to talk about it just yet.

“We can get to it some other time then.” BlackGatomon whispered as the foursome made their way into the airship. “Welcome to your new home.”

“So what should we call it?” Fangirl inquired as Digisa took a deep breath.

“The Infinite.” the conjurer answered as he made his way towards the cockpit, grabbing hold of the ship wheel. “Now, let’s get going. We have a multiverse to explore.”


	601. Dear Mew: Electric Bongaloo by DigiConjurer

Dear Mew,

 

It would appear that I have won our little bet. I guess that means that you have to do something for us...

* * *

Mew took a deep breath.

"I'm very unhappy with you, Lusamine." she whispered and stared down at her daughter. "And I really wish I didn't have to do this."

Lusamine just stands there, mumbling something to herself.

"Goodbye."

She then exploded and Mew took a deep breath.

"Good riddance."


	602. MoD Day 1: And so it begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's October. You know what that means...
> 
> The Month of Despair has returned, my friends. With hopefully more than last year. This time, I decided to do something different. With NDRV3 now out and having mocked our way through that, we'll be (hopefully) focusing on the 'seasons' of Danganronpa, starting from the original up to the 31st. Though, I'm still not entirely certain how this 
> 
> As such, no story bits for October.

We don't own this or any other particular season of Danganronpa.

* * *

Sender: 'Byakuya Togami' (Season 1, aka Super High School Nice Guy?)

Universe: Original (Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc)

Dear Internet,

 

I'm really having having trouble actually getting 'into character'. Yes, I know that he's supposed to obnoxious asshole, but I can't bring myself to show myself in such a state. Got any advice that could help me with this?

~

The actor took a deep breath.

They were currently on their fourth take related to this particular scene.

"Action." the director announced as 'Byakuya Togami' got into position.

"Do you understand, Makoto?" he shouted with all his might, which sounded more like a loud conversation than him screaming.

"Cut."

He takes a deep breath, letting his mind drift to puppies and kittens. It was going to be a long day.


	603. MoD Day 2: The Break-A-Wish Foundation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it's better to let a dream be just that. A dream.

We don't own this or any other particular season of Danganronpa.

* * *

Universe: Original (Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Goodbye Despair)

Sender: 'Nagito Komaeda' (Season 2, aka Super High School Honorary Student?)

Dear Internet,

 

This was not what I had wanted. This isn't what any of us wanted. And now, this madness has consumed us all and you would never know...

~

The director takes a deep breath.

In retrospect, offering to make the chance of a lifetime for these sixteen kids possible had been a stupid. Sure, the views were possibly even higher than that of the previous season, but they had barely been able to recoup their profits due to the lawsuits and the fallout from both the yakuza and a couple European countries.

"I told them this would happen." he whispered and stared towards his lap. "But would they listen? Of course not!"

He took another deep breath and sighed, possibly hoping to god that this trainwreck had finally aground...


	604. MoD Day 3: Missed Potential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I wanted to cheat, I would give DR3 two chapters (Side: Hope is considered a 'special'). But this is not the case.

We don't own this particular season of Danganronpa or any other season.

* * *

Universe: Original (Dangan Ronpa 3: Future Arc)

Sender: Daisaku Bandai (Season 3, aka Ex-Super High School Level Crazy)

Dear Internet,

 

It burns. It gnaws. It consumes us all. It won't ever stop, will it?

 ~

 The director laid dead.

Even he was not immune to the voices, having chosen to end his life before it teared him apart.

"Truly a shame." his 'succesor' answered and stared down at the magic circle currently drawn around him. "But I always did enjoy a challenge..."


	605. MoD Day 4: Demonic Purification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, we cast away the shackles of the first three seasons and head into 'Gen II' of Dangan Ronpa. Which basically seasons 4 -  
> This time around, we have demons. Which may or may have

We don't own this particular season of Danganronpa or any other season.

* * *

Universe: 'Gen II' (Next Danganronpa 4)

Sender: 'Lilith' (Season 4, aka Super Demon Level Heroine?)

Dear Internet,

 

What is the meaning of this? One moment, I'm making a valid effort of controlling my urges and trying to actually do some good for once. Oh well. I'll play along with your little game and work with the girl I've been 'partnered' with.

~

Rosary stood before the circle.

At the moment, the priestess in training was getting ready to perform the final ritual. She pulled her nun hood and stared at Lilith.

"Are you sure about this?" Rosary inquired and watched the lord of lust give a nod. "I understand, but there's not guarantee this will even work."

Lilith gave another nod and held her cross necklace in front of her.

"Oh holy gods, I offer up this stray lamb up to atone for her sins. Please cleanse her of the crimes committed in your name."

White light then engulfed the circle, forcing Rosary to take a step back while Lilith screamed in agony. After a few minutes of waiting, the light dissipated and an angelic being draped in grey now stood within the area.

"Lilith, are you alright?" Rosary inquired and watched her partner run over and give her a hug. "I'll take that as a yes."

They broke away and focused their gazes towards the sky, only to disappear in a flash of light.

"Good riddance." the second director thought as it stared towards the chalk circle. "At least all that did was set me back a little bit..."


	606. UB Adhesive: Love me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm calling dibs on this one. I'll probably name it Addie, or something along the name that it gets.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: UB Adhesive (Pokemon, aka Poison Marshadow?)

Dear Internet,

Hi there. I'm newest Ultra Beast to show myself. I hope that I don't do anything that would make you hate me. Well, outside of not being useful in competitive. As such, please send your love to me. That's it from me. Just love...


	607. MoD Day 5: Schools and Monokumas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This only one so far that I wouldn't mind going back and doing a full-on fic. Maybe one of these days...

We don't own this particular season of Danganronpa or any other season of Danganronpa.

* * *

Universe: Gen II (Final Danganronpa 5)

Sender: Bratz Everheart (Season 5, aka Master Adventurer Level Dark Knight)

Dear Internet,

 

Bow before me, mortals! For I bring both the light and the dark. If you believe that I'll die to the likes of any of you, you must be joking. I'll reach the end of this game!

~

Bratz Everheart laid in a pile of his own blood, having been stabbed multiple times with a sword while fighting the second director.

For Evan Mayers and his friends, it was the end of a long game that somehow involved magic, a dragon and way too many murders.

"Let's go." the mime whispered as he made a quick glance towards the trio behind him.

The figure on the left was draped in a green robe and hood, holding a staff in his hands. No one really knew his name, choosing instead to call the guy 'Verdant'. Not that Verdant really seemed to care.

To the left of him, stood a girl dressed in leather and cloth that was armed with an axe. While not the brightest girl, Clover had an eye for details like no one's business.

Finally, there was the slime. It didn't really have a name, but it was cute and knew how to act as a dog. 

"Good. We'll take you out of here." a pair of voices announced as white light engulfed them and the third director watched on...


	608. MoD Day 6: Bohemian Rhapsody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this a real life or this just fantasy?

We don't own this particular season of Danganronpa or any other season.

Universe: Gen II (Dream Danganronpa 6)

Sender: Unknown (Season 6, aka Super dreamer level thing)

Dear Internet,

 

I don't know anymore. Maybe it is an illusion, brought forth by the dark. Or perhaps this is the new reality brought forth by the light. Or perhaps it's neither. Or both. I just want to go home.

~

A dolphin wearing a toilet on its head watches through a monitor.

While it wasn't quite the best start to his directing career, the two angels hadn't shown up. Which in his book, seemed to be a sign of good things to come.

"Arf Arf ar..." it whispered and sighed...


	609. MoD Day 7: Persona Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out I got seasons 4 and 7 mixed up. Oh well.

We don't own this particular season of Danganronpa or any other season.

* * *

Universe: Gen II (Shin Danganronpa 7)

Sender: Izanagi (Season 7, Ultimate Summon Level God?)

Dear Internet,

 

Must you people interfere with our realm again? While what happened with Lilith was cool and all, not all demons/persona are like that. I wish you people would get that through your heads!

~

The studios for Danganronpa were an absolute mess.

All sorts of beings were rampaging all about, leaving our dolphin 'friend' trapped in a bathroom.

"Arf ruff arf ar a?" it whispers, unable to communicate in English at this point. In retrospect, it should've prepared a spare copy of its instant translate spell. But alas, he had not thought of that. He was also certain that the angels were watching him once more and were hopefully trembling in fear as a result.

"I hope you're happy, stupid." a voice announced as a bright light engulfed the mammal...


	610. MoD Day 8: Despairingly Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaettekita basically translates to 'coming back after the verb'. So in other words, back to more simple times. Or an attempt too.
> 
> And yes, the title is a reference to MayTheBellTree's fic.

We don't own this particular season of Danganronpa or any other season.

* * *

Universe: Gen II (Kaettekita Danganronpa 8)

Sender: Haruto Yuki (Season 8, aka Super High School Level Generic Protagonist?)

Dear Internet,

 

I'm so bored. They have us acting out the various stereotypes in the hopes that something good will happen. Personally, demons aren't so bad, especially when they don't know who's truly in control.

~

The cast of season 8 was dead, the result of an attempted coup on Team Danganronpa.

While normally, this would be treated like a big detail amid the studio, but not this time. If nothing else, it had riled some of the more 'human' members of the production team to take action.

The fifth director flicks his lighter and sighs.

He had only one shot at this and it was now or never...


	611. MoD Day 9: Purge the Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you believe in magic? Because in Miracle Danganronpa 9, they do.

We don't own this particular season of Danganronpa or any other season.

Universe: Gen II (Miracle Danganronpa 9)

Sender: Buddha (Season 9, Omega Miracle Level Peacekeeper?)

Dear Internet,

 

Enough of this. There is no reason to delight in such bloodshed. Only through peace can we finally get to the heart of this mess...

~

Somehow, they had done it.

The persona's had been banished to their home plane of existence and they had a workable ending.

Yes, a couple kids had to die in the process, but that was the price in showbiz sometimes.

"I did it." the fifth director whispered and gave his lighter a flick. "Now, onto the next project."

If he had been paying more attention, he would've noticed the pair of shadows outside his door...


	612. MoD Day 10: Anniversary?

We don't own this particular season of Danganronpa or any other season.

* * *

Universe: Gen II (Anniversary Danganronpa 10)

Sender: 'Makoto Naegi' (Season 10, Ultra Graduated Level Despair?)

Dear Internet,

 

Must we dance this same dance? You keep giving them attention and bad things happen. Do you really expect it to go actually good for once? I doubt it.

~

Against all odds, things went smoothly.

There were no demons or signs of angels.

Not a single trace of a mysterious noise that made people kill themselves.

It was a peaceful scripted 'mutual killing game' all things considered.

Yet, the director was still on edge. He wasn't sure what it exactly was, but this all felt like the calm before the storm of something. Of what, he wasn't quite sure...


	613. MoD Day 11: Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so we've entered Gen III. Which is odd, since their should be something here. As if someone wants to wipe this entry away...

We don't own this particular season of Danganronpa or any other season

* * *

Universe: Gen III (Friendship Danganronpa 11)

Sender: Lily Flowisa (Season 11, aka Super Friendship Level ???)

Dear Internet,

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

 


	614. MoD Day 12: I'm going digital

We don't own this particular season of Danganronpa or any other season. Nor do we own Digimon.

* * *

Universe: Gen III (Digital Danganronpa 12)

Sender: Letorramon (Season 12, aka Super Digimon Level Turtle?)

Dear Internet,

 

What is the meaning of this? One moment, I'm enjoying a nice nap. And the next, I'm in this mess.

~

And then everything fell apart.

The cast of the previous season watched on as the sixteen digital monsters tore the whole studio apart. While they hated seeing such a place that had changed their lives go to waste, it was a necessary sacrifice.

"I realize all of you want to help, but we must wait a little longer." Lilith reminded them and took a deep breath. "Everyone else is raring to go. Just have some patience."


	615. MoD Day 13: Irony?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It appears that this particular entry has been corrupted. How unlucky. We'll get to the bottom of this tomorrow, hopefully.

aearesrvwyehwye4 seh6se4wsrwyy54b 2

* * *

rteaqrbtsk,wq

fdaaefaef  waef esr qhuK,IAGLIAEW,

 

aiuaeagrkhu waluhgar lh waiuhfaiulgtb ,i wkiuwr cgkism  huakakh ushukzuse ,bqkwhn s,kusb k,suh bl,xhbs gse,ux rh,udxm bsemxjugb mx hu,r x u,grjae sxd

~

asoih jwkh uz x,s w. 

 ioh wahiufkh abikbhgss nuhsk hsi,sh  ,hsm shbxk,ur hdr,x ijhmjcxh bjdkmjxnr hs,xkh dkxi ughrdimx rgdmj ygsemjxh mxj xjd n.'ku befuhakiu hzkz ha,ug fidx uhsfmu zsiuu gdxui ghsiuzs gi,hs,xiu ezhx,h smxj bgsrmdkx huezxmjhvsezgbxjm

deajf sf serj suh si g,

a h agskus ,sg.

aa hlseh sli hs  hsgolhd gwl shlfh si bgsb ,sn bhs ,h sksh lsh s.el.  s.g ns. n.dns . nsh,s/.


	616. MoD Day 14: What did you expect?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or in other words, why pokemon and digimon should never mix.

We don't own this particular season of Danganronpa or any other season. Nor do we own pokemon.

* * *

Universe: Gen III (Pokeronpa 14)

Sender: Magearna (Season 14, aka Super Legendary Level Idol?)

Dear Internet <3,

 

Hi everyone!

Magearna here. I'm going to sing you all a so-

Who am I kidding? If I have to put on this persona one more time, I think I'm going puke. Why can't they get it through their head I'm a boy, not a girl? So what if I look feminine. Screw you all!

~

It had been a long day for our idol.

In between the general chaos on set and Magearna had enough.

"I just want to be free from this..." he whispered and watched a piece of paper appeared before him?

Do you wish to change your fate?

Yes - No

He took a deep breath and sighed, giving 'yes' a tap. What followed, was a bright flash of light and any trace of Magearna disappearing...


	617. MoD Day 15: Crossover time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no good way to combine both Pokemon and Digimon and have it sound right. As such, Dokemon.

We don't own Danganronpa, Pokemon or Digimon.

* * *

Universe: Gen III (Dokeronpa 15)

Sender: Veemon (Season 15, Super Doke Level Luckster?)

Dear Internet,

 

I'm not really sure if you people are even realistic about this. What do you expect to happen when you put two different franchises together. Not much exactly. Personally, Precure would make for a better crossover, but what do I know?

~

And as luck would have it, a lot happened.

Through either crazy coincidence or charisma, with both Yggdrasil and Arceus managing to broker a treaty and focus their attention on this particular world. In a way, the world had entered a new era. 

An era of uncertainty, if you ask me.


	618. Almaz: The Ultimate Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been a while, but here's Disgaea 3.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: Almaz (Disgaea 3, aka the unwanted overlord)

Dear Internet,

 

How much longer will it be? I'm a hero, not a villain. Heck, I rather be running through this mess once more than sitting on this throne. Someone better show up soon or I quit!

~

Adelina took a deep breath.

She wasn't quite sure what her mother saw in this place, or why she needed to be the one who took out the guy.

"Oh well." she thought, thinking of the praise Rozalin would give her once the job is done. "I'm here, overlord!"

"Finally." Almaz remarked as he got up from his throne, not even noticing the gun in Adelina's hands. "Took you people lon-"

It was over as quickly as it began.

For her, it was sometimes the price of admission. Not that she ever had to really pay though...


	619. MoD Day 16: This is war

We don't own any of the franchises referenced or used in this chapter.

Universe: Gen III (Invasion)

Sender: Unknown (Season 16, aka Super High School Level Kid?)

Dear Internet,

 

What the fuck have I gotten myself into? This wasn't what I had wanted when I signed up. Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it sto-

~

Once more, Danganronpa fell to pieces.

This time, it was their own ambition that forced their hand and their fall.

But for the angels and their compatriots, this was not the end. It was just the start of something different. They had made the best of the time they were given and now, it was time to take back what had once belonged to them...


	620. MoD Day 17: Redacted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *redacted*

We don't own *redacted* or any other season of *redacted*

* * *

Universe: Gen III (*redacted*)

Sender: *beep* (Season 17, aka *bleep*)

Dear Internet,

 

If you're reading this, run. The *beep* are coming and none of us can stop them. Even with the *redacted* help we are fighting a losing battle. Don't let *bleep* get you! You're our only hope...

~

It was a losing battle for the angels.

Even with Magearna's help, they were making no headway in this way.

"We need to rethink this." Lilith remarked and looked towards Rosary. "Any ideas?"

Rosary took a deep breath and gave a nod.

"Good. I'm all ears."


	621. MoD Day 18: Doke Pink axes the naxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you know what the title is referencing, you should probably realize where this is going. Yeah.

We don't Super Dokemon or any other franchise somehow connected to it.

* * *

Universe: Gen IV (Super Dokemon)

Sender: Dokemon Pink (Dokemon, aka Super Dokemon Level Medic?)

Dear Internet,

 

 Welcome to Super Dokemon Time! Here, we talk about the values of hope and your responsibilities in the fight to keep naxe away. After all, the best naxe is a dead one. As such, you should report all naxe to the nearest Dokemon Reporting Station. There, you can get a stamp on your naxe reporting passport.

~

Rosary took a deep breath.

Even as she stood in what remained of her former home, there was no sadness or regrets. She had buried those things in the killing game all that time ago.

"No time like the present." she thought as she dug a bible out of the dirt. "I will not let my world fall."

She took a deep breath and glanced about, making sure she wasn't be followed or watched. Once Rosary was certain of both, she made her escape.

"Step one complete." Lilith telepathically added as she brought her partner back...


	622. MoD Day 19: There will be blood

We don't own Super Dokemon or any other franchise that could possibly exist in this world.

* * *

Universe: Gen III (Super Dokemon Time 2)

Sender: Doke Red (Super Dokemon Time 2, aka Super Doke Level Leader?)

Dear Internet,

 

 

This is your general reminder that anyone caught engaging in any sort of actions related to naxes will be executed. Suspected or not, we all must do our part in order to bring the end of them. After all, the only good naxe is a dead naxe.

~

Rosary took a deep breath.

It was now or never.

"Oh Holy God, hear my call!" the priestess announced as she stared up to the sky. "Cleanse this world of the wickedness and sin that has clung to it for so long!"

And for once, 'God' heard her calls and brought forth a great white light.

Yet, it had been all a trap, with great chains coming forth to hold such a being in.

"Did you really think we weren't watching?" Arceus called out, only to get no answer from Rosary. "Is that all you have to say? Fine then."

One 'judgement' later, she was whisked away as Lilith was forced to watch on.

Yet, the reformed demon was fine with this and took a deep breath...


	623. MoD Day 21: Ashes to ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes in the wars that result from these sorts of conflicts,

There's is nothing here. Only ash. Maybe you should wait till tomorrow for more.


	624. MoD Day 21: Phoenixes

We don't own Super Dokemon Time or any other franchise referenced.

Universe: Gen III (Phoenix Angels)

Sender: ??? (Season 21, aka Super Angel Level Unknown)

Dear Internet,

 

Fools. Did you really think such a little stunt would be enough to bring me down? It takes a lot more than that to bring such a being to their knees. As such, I challenge the Dokemon Alliance for the world.

~

Both Arceus and Yggdrasil weren't really sure what to think.

They had ruled for quite some time now, without any risk of betrayal or coup. In a way, they had grown lazy and complacent in a world that seemed more than willing to bow to their every pleasure.

"I guess we can answer this person's challenge." Yggdrasil remarked as it got up from his throne. "What about you, honey?"

He turned his attention to Arceus, who was currently cuddling up in the still warm throne.

"Of course, Yggy." Arceus answered and cracked a flirty sort of smile. "Let's show this angel thing who's boss."


	625. MoD Day 22: Ultra Fighting Gods

We don't own any of the franchises referenced or will be referenced here.

* * *

Universe: Gen III (Omega Dokemon Time)

Sender: Doke Yellow (Season 22, aka Ultra Doke Level Pilot?)

Dear Internet,

 

I just want this to end. For so long, I've been trapped with everyone else here. And now, I don't really know anymore. Maybe this was a better future. Maybe it was an apocalypse. But now, that doesn't matter. For the choice has been made and now, we must deal with it.

~

The five Doke had gathered in their hangar, where a large mecha now stood.

Without a word, they made their way to their positions and got ready.

But for Yellow, who manned the head, a million things seem to run through his head. Try as he might, he just couldn't seem to calm the whisper that echoed through his head.

"I can do this." he thought and took a deep breath, starting the engine up...


	626. MoD Day 23: Fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long day, at the time of writing. Actual fighting will be seen next chapter

In place of the letter, there appears to be a very tiny transcript of the start of the fight. Even after putting a magnifying glass up to it, it's still unreadable. You go for the microscope next, but still have no luck.

Heck, you even call some superheroes to help you, but to no avail.

You'll just have to wait for tomorrow.


	627. MoD Day 24: Power-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be fighting next chapter, I 'promise'.

We don't own any of the franchises referenced or mocked here.

Universe: Gen III (Ultra Dokemon Time: Fight)

Sender: Lilith (Season 24, aka Super Angel Level Reborn Goddess)

Dear Internet,

 

Normally, I wouldn't ask for this. But I beg of you, led us your strength. Only by combining our powers can we set things right. Maybe then, this mess can end...

~

There's something funny about alternate worlds.

The more you have, the more uncertain things theoretically become at times.

After all, you have infinite number of places where what you want happens and a just as infinite number where it didn't.

Of course, Lilith had a partial understanding of what theoretically could happen when you did this sort of thing. But one can manage her surprise when she saw the outreach of support from all these places.

"Perfect." she thought and took a deep breath, redirecting the energy into an unknown source...


	628. MoD Day 25: Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No letter, just the start of the battle. What more could you ask for?

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Arceus took a deep breath.

While they hadn't expected what appeared to be a giant titan dressed in white, it was good as an opponent as any.

"Ready for this, honey?" she inquired as she made a glance towards Yggdrasil.

Yggdrasil gave a nod as the two focused in on their opponent.

"So you came." their opponent announced as the dokemon mech caught up. "I guess you've decided to take my challenge seriously."

"Of course. What sort of beings did you think we were?" Yggdrasil remarked as it got on Arceus. "After all, we are the one who conquered this place. Did you really think we would give it up so easily?"

Their opponent did not answer, choosing instead to pull out a staff.

"Let's begin, shall we?" it whispered and charged at the trio...


	629. MoD Day 26: Trapped in the middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the path of neutrality comes with its costs.

We don't own any of the franchises referenced here.

* * *

Universe: Gen III (Blazing Dokemon Time)

Sender: Doke Green (Season 26, aka Super Doke Level Historian?)

Dear Internet,

 

What happened to all of us? This was supposed to be a happy future, one that we all could be satisfied with. But look at us. We're fighting not for our future, but a world not worth saving...

~

And so, the battle for this world began.

Blow for blow these two great titans went, always seeming to match their strength without even budging. The Doke Mech could only watch on, unable to make a decision for itself in place of it's crew.

"Kill the naxes!" Doke Pink screamed as her teammates continued the operations.

"No." Doke Yellow answered and got out of his cockpit to slap her across the face. The other Doke's chose to watch on, possibly having wanted to do just that to Pink for quite a long time. "We are going to observe and that's it."

Pink slapped Yellow back, only for Green to clear his throat.

"Pink, Yellow is right in this situation." Green explained as he turned to the squabbling duo. "This is a fight between two gods. We are at best observers."

Afterwards, he made his way back to his cockpit...


	630. MoD Day 27: The end?

We don't own any of the franchises referenced here.

* * *

As quickly as it started, the fight was already drawing to a close.

"We need to intervene!" Doke Pink screamed as she made her way up to the control pit. "If we don't, they win."

But as she made her way up the ladder, a gunshot rang out and she collapsed to the ground.

"Good riddance." the blue doke answered as he took a deep breath. "You always were a nuisance."

Black exited his cockpit and found Pink's body at the bottom.

"Blue!" he shouted and jumped down, landing on the shooter in the process. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"This is progress, my friend." Blue answered as Black stood over him. "You don't get it, do you?"

Black gave him a confused look, only to find the gun pointed at his chest.

"Even are the angels retake this world, this 'game' will still continue on." Blue responded as he took another deep breath. "I've made the necessary preparations to ensure a future that such a thing will end. This is one of the last steps."

"Blue..." Black whispered as the gun went off and everything went black...

~

Outside, both Arceus and Yggdrasil laid on the floor and looked ready to throw in the towel.

"Had enough?" their opponent inquired as they made their way over to 'god', cutting it's binds away. The three watched him fade away, mumbling something about bringing the world to a new era...


	631. MoD Day 28: Under Construction

Instead of the usual letter, a sign has been put up in place.

Restoration of World-in-progress

Probably would be good to come back tomorrow. This sort of work can be dangerous.


	632. MoD Day 29: Reboot?

We don't this particular season of Dangan Ronpa or any other season.

* * *

Universe: Gen IV (Cosplay Ronpa)

Sender: ??? (Season 29, aka Super Cosplay Level Mastermind?)

Dear Internet,

 

Welcome back to Dangan Ronpa, everyone! After a seemingly never-ending hiatus, everyone's favorite killing game returns. I hope you all enjoy.

~

Both Rosary and Lilith took a deep breath.

"We did it." Rosary whispered and wrapped her partner up in a hug. "Anything you want to do?"

"Take a nap." Lilith answered as she hugged Rosary back. "After that, just watch for a little bit."

"Sounds good."

With that, the duo returned their focus to the events below...


	633. MoD Day 30: Breaking the chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing can go forever. Sooner or later, it ends. Sometimes, that end is climatic. Other times, it's silent and just happens. What end awaits this wonderful mess? Only time will tell...

We don't own any of the franchises referenced.

* * *

Universe: Gen V (New Danganronpa V3)

Sender: Tsumugi Shirogane (Season 53, aka Super High School Level Bolt Cutters?)

Dear Internet,

 

I did it. No more will this circle spin. I have squared it, bringing it to a stop. Now, life can move forward and we can leave this behind...

~

For the three survivors of what might possibly be the final killing game, the memories of their fallen comrades hung tightly. 

"We did it." Shuichi whispered, ignoring the tears falling down his face.

"Yeah." Maki added, attempting to hide her emotions behind a thin veil of coldness.

"Indeed." Himiko remarked and took a deep breath. "Where should we go now?"

Silence fell over the trio as they headed onward. At the moment, anywhere was better than here...


	634. MoD Day 31: Thanks for reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And with that, the month of despair has come to an end.  
> In all seriousness, thank you for your support. It really means a lot.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Undead Junko (Danganronpa, aka Super High School Level Running Gag)

Dear Internet,

 

Where am I in all of this? I play the biggest part but get none of the credit. How rude! I should get some of the spotlight for this! But I doubt I'll get any piece of it. I even kept the universe up and running too. But no, I have to deal with being second banana in all this!


	635. Dora the Explorer: Someone help us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the month of despair now over, regular story bits will mostly resume. To start up with regular letters is Dora the Explorer on the Michael Bay directed movie. Yeah. I really wish I was making this up. But it's an actual thing in production. Like the live-action Winnie the Pooh movie about Pooh Bear and friends attempting to restore Christopher Robin's imagination.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Dora the Explorer (Dora the Explorer, aka the explorer of _all_ things)

Dear Internet,

 

Hola! Bueno dias! Hey viewers, do you think that you can help me? You would? Wonderful! Currently, I'm stuck on the soundstage for something called 'Transformers' and no one seems to hear me. Do you think you can help shout me for them to notice them? Good! Shout with me now!


	636. Mewtwo: Daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new trailer for Ultra Sun and Moon just came out and yeah, I can't wait. Of course, I still need to finish up the postgame for The Reborn Whale Diaries.
> 
> Of course, that brings us to Team Rainbow Rocket and Giovanni. Who has been confirmed to have Mewtwo in his team.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Mewtwo (Pokemon, aka the lonely cave-dwelling emo pokemon?)

Dear Internet,

 

I finally got clearance to see Daddy! Now, we can have all sorts of fun times. He always said I was his favorite. I hope he is just as happy to see me as I am...


	637. Back in the saddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter one, especially after a whole month hiatus on these.

When we last left our heroes, they had gotten an airship.

For the last month, Digisa and company had been learning to fly said airship. Which was a much more terrifying experience than one would think it would be.

"I think I got it this time." the conjurer remarked. Currently, he and Fangirl stood at the bridge, working the many controls of this complex machine. "How about your end?"

Fangirl gave him a thumbs-up as the two turned their attention towards the glass, watching the vehicle rise up into the air.

"Whoo! We did it!" they celebrated and made sure to not to do anything that would knock them back to the ground. "Now what?"

"Uh... Eventually, we need to get our partners back." Fangirl blurted out and watched her co-writer take a deep breath.

"Yes, but we also have that whole red mage mess that we probably should nip in the butt." Digisa answered as a loud bang rang out. "Crap. Speak of the devil."

They returned their focus to the front window, finding Ophanimon Falldown Mode on the outside. At the very least, the titan was nice enough to wave.

"Wonderful." Aqua announced as their teams reluctantly gathered there, minus Sayaka and Chelsea. "I guess that crazy woman out there wants to kill us?"

"Pretty much." Fangirl answered. "Though, I guess that isn't really a new fact."

After making sure that they had put the ship into 'park', the two and Hestia made their way out to battle.

"Let's do this, shall we?"


	638. Ash's Pikachu: Uh...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just go and see the new pokemon movie in theaters. There's a whole more going on than what's shown in the trailers. Including a full-on *beep* scene that comes out of nowhere, that means Marshadow gets a new letter. Of course, this one has implied spoilers. It's also tied to the whole hat-pikachu and the end of the movie. Which makes for a phenomenal shipping moment of awesome.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Ash's Pikachu (Pokemon, aka his 'bestest friend')

Dear Internet,

 

Uh... Did that just happen? While I have my feelings for him, I doubt I'll quite get the chance. Okay maybe, if mew isn't looking...


	639. Getting into the groove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early for two reasons. The main being I don't know what my Saturday looks like yet at the time of writing. The other, is making up for the lackluster story bit last week. Of course, there's a chance of more of these bonus story bits. Especially with my schedule being a little hectic.

Outside, Ophanimon Falldown Mode and the Red Mage waited.

"What took you people so long?" she shouted and shook her fist towards her two opponents. "I don't have all day!"

Her opponents ignored her, mostly because they couldn't hear her at the moment. She had hoped to get this over with and back to her mother in quick time. Of course, Digisa and Fangirl had other ideas.

**Aerial Ace!**

"Sayaka, Dragon Pulse."

The two aerial beasts then charged forth, circling around the much larger angel.

**Demon's Crystal!**

A large crystal appeared in front of Ophanimon Falldown Mode, which she then threw towards the duo.

**Flamethrower!**

Hestia gave her a rider a slight 'bump' into the air, letting out a stream of flames at the rock and watched it shatter.

"Sorry about that, Miss Fangirl." she remarked, only to get a pet on the head.

**Flame Hellsythe!**

Just as the previous attack finished, a large scythe came crashing down towards.

"Sayaka, Thunderbolt."

A blast of lightning shot forth from the dragon mech, fixating right on their opponent and managing to knock their weapon to the void below.

**Heart Bubbles!**

And then out of nowhere, a bunch of heart-shaped bubbles slammed into all three parties. Thankfully, it only managed to knock over Ophanimon: Falldown Mode.

"Screw you all!" the red mage screamed, transporting herself and her partner away. Silence returned to the area, even if the 

"Uh... What was that about?" Fangirl inquired only for both Hestia and Digisa to shrug. They made their way back into the airship and headed onward, passing by a large sign in the process.

Welcome to the Uncharted Realms!

We hope you enjoy your stay!

.

A young girl sits on her glider. She had dressed in her usual outfit for this occasion, a pink sleeveless top with a matching skirt and boots. Long purple hair trailed down to her waist, complemented by her violet eyes. A cutlass made of cards decorated with butterflies sat at her side while a tiny T-Rex sat at her feet.

"That was worth a shot." she whispered and took a deep breath. For the moment, it was best to just watch and see how things played out. Her chance would come soon enough...


	640. Ash Ketchum: 1000 Episodes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the time of writing, the thousandth episode of the Pokemon anime. And while people's opinion on the anime vary, it's an accomplishment worth celebrating.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Ash Ketchum (Pokemon, aka A man of many words and actions)

Dear Internet,

 

I traveled far, haven't I? 1000 episodes is a major accomplishment. Most shows don't even get close to that point. Thanks for that. Hopefully, a major win of sorts is in my grasp...


	641. Marshadow: Marshadow's Logistical Sensory Directive (Story Bit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you went to see I choose you, this will make a lot of sense. Thankfully for those that haven't, Disney XD is airing it on the 25th at the time of writing. Also, additional story bit!

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Marshadow (Pokemon, aka the Washington 'Drug Dealer')

Dear Internet,

 

Friends, I have a deal for you.

Is your friend not quite themselves? Are they suffering from 'jerk syndrome'? Then I have the product for you!

I present to you, Marshadow's Logistical Sensory Directive, or LSD for short. Just give them a pill and wait. By the time they wake up, they'll be as good as new! All at the low price of $10 a crate. Yes, you heard right. $10 a crate. Order now.

~

"No." Layla remarked and took a deep breath.

Currently, the stormtrooper gardevoir was attempting to get in some target practice. Only to have The Internet make her way in and demand to use her computer.

"Why not?" the internet inquired.

"Because we're still dealing with the last person you bought drugs off of." Layla explained and held her blaster rifle up. "I doubt master would want to have to deal with anything like this again."

"Pretty please?"

"NO!" she shouted and pulled the trigger on his gun, watching a laser fire out and miss the target. "Please leave."

"Absolutely not." the internet responded and swiped at Layla, knocking him to the ground. "I was hoping to do this the easy way, but alas that was not the case."

Ice Beam!

Before either of them could make another move, they found themselves frozen to the floor. A few seconds later, the ice shattered and their gazes focused in on Lazuli, who was not amused by their antics.

"I go and help Sayaka for a couple of minutes and I find you two bickering." the angel announced and gave the duo a glare. "If I catch you arguing again..."

She made a motion that neither Layla or the internet recognized, but still somehow got the point across. Once she was certain the two understood, she made her way out of the room.

"What a hardass." Layla remarked as she returned her attention to the internet. "At least Daisy was willing to compromise."

**Thunder!**

**Moonblast!**

Electricity arced through the area, only to find a beam of pink energy. The two attacks then collided, leaving neither combatant with the advantage.

"Don't you ever mention her again, fag." Lazuli snarled and spitted on the floor. "If you do, you might not be so lucky next time..."

Layla took a deep breath and flipped the angel off. She would pay the angel back at a future date, mark her words... 


	642. Mimi: Oh god (Story Bit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so begins what's probably going to be about a week of Pokemon Letters leading up to Ultra Sun and Moon. Also another story bit, because I need to get everything in place and stuff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time of writing, I have updated character and additional tags. Mostly to make it look a bit nicer and to add Lazuli along with an umbrella tag for all those various people that may show up.

The Mimikyu want hugs too!

* * *

Sender: Mimi (Pokemon/Dear Internet, aka everyone's favorite smol sock puppet)

Dear Internet,

 

What did I just watch? I am so smol, so my body could never cover such large creature. Even then, I would prefer to give them hugs than to eat them. That would be nice, getting a hug right now...

That, and maybe some pancakes.

~

On paper, the idea of having a couple clones of oneself sounds awesome. But in practice, it was anything but. After all, you had to make sure each and every day that you were still you.

"Hello there!"

"Hi There!"

"Howdy."

"Hola!"

Mimi's eyes shot open.

Currently, she had just finished her nap in a little doll cradle. For some reason, her captors had built a whole nursery and never used it. 

"You can have bed back, dolly." she announced and ignored the other mimikyu, focusing her attention on a small baby doll. Which looked quite lifelike for a doll. Once that was done, she turned her attention to her alternate selves. "Do you think you could leave me be? I doubt I could give you much in the way of information."

The other mimikyu thought otherwise and decided that they would attempt to surround Mimi.

**Thundaga!**

A bolt of lightning shot forth from Mimi, arcing through the other sock puppet pokemon. While not the most effective thing, it was enough to put some distance between her and these lookalikes.

**Mimic!**

**Mimik!**

**Copy!**

**Imitar!**

In retrospect, maybe using a move that other mimikyu could easily copy may have not been the best idea.

**Draining Kiss!**

Energy seemed to fade from Mimi's pursuers as an unfamiliar figure walked up.

"There you are." the figure answered and picked the mimikyu up. "I guess for the moment we'll have to work together."

"Uh... who are you?" Mimi remarked and watched the figure take a deep breath.

"It's me, Daisy!"


	643. Daisy: Can't keep me down (Story Bit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get to see Daisy's new form and deal with the mimikyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally got Daisy over onto my copy of Pokemon Moon. Of course, I had to convert her into a regular pikachu using an action replay device in order to do so. Oh well.
> 
> Next up, is not Mew. As tempting as that seems, someone connected to her wants to 'shine' at the moment.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Daisy (Pokemon/Dear Internet, aka the toxic idol?)

Dear Internet,

 

I can go to Alola to now! Now, nothing can stop me from now! Mew? Pshaw! I can't wait to see her face when I kick her ass. Hehe...

~

When Mimi last saw Daisy, the cosplay pikachu towered over her by quite a bit.

Now though, the human girl currently holding her appeared to tower over her by quite a bit. Even the sweat drops off her  tanned skin seemed larger than before, which were not helped by her changed outfit. Gone was the questionable at times idol outfit that made one wonder how exactly one got it on the pikachu, having been replaced with a pink tank top and skirt combo with a pair of pink heeled slippers. Her yellow hair had been tied into twin tails, with ribbon that was once on her ears. Finishing off the look was a pair of blackish brown eyes.

"So what exactly happened to you?" Mimi inquired and watched her rescuer take a deep breath.

"I kind of fucked up." Daisy remarked as she followed it up with a sigh. "I had been asked to get rid of a girl. Only it didn't quite go to plan..."

.

"You idiot!" Daisy screamed.

At the time, she was facing down some girl with a pair of kris. While the person in question probably had some name and part of the bigger picture, Daisy had been offered freedom in exchange for her death.

Of course, things were never really that simple.

"If you plan to kill me, you better make it quick." her opponent had taunted as a magic circle of sorts appeared under their feet.

**Draining Kiss!**

It was here she had fucked up, having decided to enter the circle. What followed was a mix of light beam combat in order to decide who would get the girl's body. Eventually, Daisy won out. But she felt disgusted with herself. The cosplay pikachu tended to go for the petty side of mortality in the little things, believing in the whole words are weapons sort of things.

In a way, it was the slap in the face she had deserved.

"So what's the plan now?" Mimi inquired as Daisy snapped back into reality.

"At the moment, we need to find some way to contact our owners and possibly figure out what's going on here." Daisy answered as they took a left, the mimikyu still on their tails...


	644. Unnamed Pokemon: ??? by Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It appears that a letter from an unknown office has managed to be picked by ours. Maybe we'll meet this mystery person at a later point...

We have no control over any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: ??? (Pokemon, aka the 'hanged man')

Dear Internet,

 

The path has diverged. One path is heading to its end, the other heading to its own place. The end is coming, but we shall march onward. For paradise awaits and we've made our choice.

~

Blossom stared into the screen.

Currently, the popplio was watching what appeared to be some sort of magical girl show.

"How much longer?" he asked, but got no response. "Figures."

The last time he had been given instruction, he was told to become human. How watching magical girls show and seeing their transformations helped with that, he wasn't quite sure of at the moment. If anything, it felt like it would have the opposite effect on someone like him.

"They could at least tell me what time it is." Blossom whispered and looked down at his flippers, only to find a hand in its place. "Okay..."

Yet, such a revelation didn't mean much to him right now. Especially with all this TV to watch...


	645. Celebi: What about us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can catch all the legendaries in Ultra Sun and Moon, yet nearly none of the Mythicals outside of the Ultra Beasts. Now it would be funny if the switch pokemon game is just all the mythicals.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Celebi (Pokemon, aka the gazer of all, the gazer of none)

Dear Internet,

 

Why can't we come to Alola too? They let those birds and djinn things in, but not us? Boo! Maybe we wanted to bask in the island glows too. If nothing else, pina coladas do sound nice...


	646. Land Ho!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lazuli causes more trouble and we come upon our first dimension.

Dimensions.

By the argument posed by the principles of infinity itself, the Infinite should've at least reached something resembling a 'dimension'.

Currently, Fangirl had chose to spend that time with Hestia. Of course, even that seemed to not be free from the almighty gaze that was Lazuli.

"Was she always like this?" Fangirl whispered as she formed a clone to keep Lazuli distracted.

"Let's see..." Hestia responded and took a couples seconds to ponder the question on her perch. "From what time I did get to spend with her, she always did seem to have a sense of arrogance and lack of a filter."

"Oh."

**Origin Pulse!**

Both human and pokemon watched Fangirl's copy shatter against the beams of water, with the assailant deciding that she would just waltz right in without Fangirl's permission.

"Please leave." Fangirl remarked and formed two more copies. "I realize you're still bitter about the whole multiverse-shattering mess, but this isn't how you treat people."

Lazuli let out a laugh as electricity surged around her.

**Thunder!**

The electricity then shot forth, only for Fangirl to shove one of her copy into the attack.

"Ahhhh!" the copy announced as it uttered the only words it would get to speak.

**Flamethrower!**

The other copy dived out of the way, with Lazuli finding herself taking a stream of flames without worry.

"Is that really the best you got?" the angel taunted as Hestia jumped off her perch.

**Aerial Ace!**

Hestia then charged into Lazuli, sinking her claws into the angel's neck.

"Die." Lazuli responded and grabbed hold of the shiny bird, slamming her to the ground. She then turned her attention to Fangirl, who had enough of Lazuli's antics. "Oh, did I hurt someone you cared about? Too bad."

Fangirl didn't answer, choosing instead to take a deep breath.

**Shatter!**

Fangirl's other copy then began to shake about, attempting to shred the angel with the shrapnel created. It was an interesting strategy with little useful effect. Thankfully, the sound of the ship of colliding with something solid seemed to distract Lazuli long enough for Fangirl and Hestia slip out of their room and down the hall, reaching the bridge in quick time.

"There you are." she announced as her gaze focused on Digisa. "You really need to rein in your friend."

Digisa took a deep breath.

"I'm guessing she tried to kill you two." he remarked and made his way over to the hallway, where Lazuli is currently on charging on through.

"Lazuli, stop." the conjurer whispered.

"No." Lazuli answered and slammed her master to the ground as the rest of the team watched on.

**Stun Spore!**

In response to the attack, Digisa answered back with some yellowish brown spores. Almost instantly, his opponent collapsed to the floor.

"Good riddance." he whispered and made his way back towards Fangirl. "Sorry about that. I really should've dropped the hammer down earlier."

Afterwards, the two focused their gazes on the landmass in front of them...


	647. Aqua (Dear Internet): Going Digital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the time of writing, I have a five-day weekend. Which I'm going to use to play through Ultra Sun and plan things out for the A Flower's Diary.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Aqua (Dear Internet, aka the whale without her petunias)

Dear Internet,

 

Does anyone know a good way off this rock? For some reason, these people want my team and I to fight their battles. I attempted to explain to them that I am not a part of this world/realm/dimension and that we were not suited for this sort of thing.

Strangely, that they want to inject us with something. Hopefully, it isn't dangerous.

~

For Aqua Luli and her male harem, things were currently a mixed bag.

On one hand, they were all glad to be alive. But by that same token, getting a potentially dangerous shot did not sound that nice.

"Now, hold still or else." the nurse in question, some girl that Aqua hadn't recognized explained and jabbed the needle, injecting the substance with little thought or care. The rest of her team were a similar, with even Magnet getting the shot. Though, the trainer wasn't entirely sure how that worked. "Good. You are now immunized to anything nasty here."

"Thanks, I guess?" Aqua responded, unsure what the nurse was even talking about.

Afterwards, they were led to a small hut and told to wait.

"Phew." Flower whispered and embraced Aqua. "Do you know what happened to our children, honey?"

Aqua took a deep breath and pulled out a single pokeball, letting a Popplio out.

"Mommy?" the seal pokemon announced and jumped into her mother's arms.

"We lost Blossom." Bouncee remarked and got a glance from both Aqua and Flower. "What?"

"They just lost a child, Bouncee." Beauty snarled as she flew down to Bouncee's level. "Give them a break."

"Oh well. He'll probably come back later for one of my 'lessons'." Liora suggested.

"No." Maka countered and slapped the legendary. "The only lesson he would need is too stay away from people like you."

"I'll have you know that many a pokemon has taken my 'lessons'. I'm one of the finest teachers in sex around."

Seconds after that was said, a brick came through the window.

"What is it?" Flower inquired and watched Aqua pick the brick up and find a note inside. "Oh. Is this one those questionable things?"

Aqua gave a nod and held up the letter for all to see.

_To whoever claimed that they were the best at sex,_

_I challenge you to a sex-off._

_-Varia, the magical sextape mage._

The group took a simultaneous deep breath, wondering what the fuck they had just gotten themselves into...


	648. Fred: Hi there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very minor spoilers for Pokemon Ultra Sun and Moon.  
> You meet this guy at the Heahea City's Pokemon Center, where he tells you that he is Fred and is a friend to all Pokemon Trainers. His job is too tell you everything about a traded pokemon. Yeah. Somehow, this isn't the weirdest character you meet in Alola...

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Fred (Pokemon, aka Mew in disguise?)

Dear Internet,

 

Hello there!

I heard that you people like pokemon. Well, I can tell you all about other's pokemon. Just bring them to me. And don't you go to your emulators, kiddies. I have more than one way to make you my friend. Just you watch...


	649. TABLET: Eaters Beware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little early since my travel plans haven't been decided yet.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

Sender: TABLET (Dear Internet, aka those who seek the other bird)

Dear Internet,

 

No funny business. If we catch you eating a certain meat, we take away your pinkies. Yes, my friends, your pinkies. We raising the stakes now. No more Mister Nice Turkey from now on. Except for the homeless. They deserve to eat.


	650. Garden of the mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 650\. Damn. Thank you for your support. It really means a lot to us.

After touching down on this unknown realm, Digisa and Fangirl disembarked with their 'teams'. More specifically, Layla, Jestery and Mizuki for Digisa. While Hestia followed Fangirl.

"We really should fix that, Miss Fangirl." Hestia remarked as they made their way onto solid ground. "Though, I suspect that anything we find here might not be sane per-a-say."

"Agreed." Fangirl answered and pulled a pokeball out. "Pokemon, come on out!"

Somehow that actually worked, with a variety of full size plush-like pokemon popping out as a result. Even those that probably shouldn't even be in a such a place, such as magikarp and hoppip.

Though, the shade currently had her attention on a Usaring.

"Shade, huh?" she thought and gave a shrug and Digisa a quick glance. "I guess it works."

"There isn't really good final fantasy/bravely default job that really matches your abilities." Digisa answered as he watched Fangirl direct Hestia towards the Usaring.

**Aerial Ace!**

Hestia charged towards her opponent, slamming into the bear's head in the process. Which was surprisingly more tough than one expected.

"I'm guessing you're fighting me? Sounds good." the usaring remarked and watched Fangirl throw a premier ball, completing a successful capture.

"Whoo!" Fangirl shouted as she celebrated her successful capture.

"Good job." Digisa added and watched the shade let out her new catch. "Care to tell your name?"

"Teddy." the usaring announced and pulled a 3DS from the backpack that had now appeared on his back. "Yes! Completed the Elite Four and Hau on my first try!"

"So you're a gamer, huh?" Fangirl inquired and got a nod in return. "I'm Fangirl and that's Hestia."

She pointed towards Hestia, who wasn't entirely certain what to make of their newest teammate."

"Oh, a shiny." Teddy remarked and started to examine the teacher. "Don't really seem to many of you these days. Did something happen?"

Hestia responded with a confused glance, only to realize what Teddy was talking about.

"While I can't speculate on the other members of my species, they were probably picked up by ten year old children." she answered and got a nod in return. "So, what do you bring to the table, Mister Teddy?"

"Martial Artist." Teddy remarked and did a pose. "Can't stand ... Like Maka."

Mizuki then took a step forward, mumbling something under her breath.

"Take that back!" she screamed, following it up by unleashing a magic missile.

"You have no room to talk" Teddy threatened and slammed his foot down. "Did you ever even attempt to understand the consequences of your actions?!"

**Low Sweep!**

Teddy aimed for Mizuki, slamming his feet towards her head.

**Burning Hands!**

Just as the bear's foot reached her, Mizuki brought forth a v-shaped projectile made out of fire and fired it off. Somehow, it was just enough to keep Teddy at bay.

"Do you know what you and your friends caused?" Teddy screamed as tears began to fall down. "Many of my friends are dead or lost their homes, all because you 

**Stillness!**

"This is not the time for petty grudges." Digisa remarked and gave both parties a cautious glance. "If this is how you both plan to act when you're together, then you find yourselves in the PC. And I doubt either of you want that."

Silence filled the air, the conjurer's point coming across quite clear.

"Sorry about that, Fangirl." he added and took a deep breath.

"It's alright." Fangirl answered. The duo then turned their attention to the terrain in the distance. There, a single castle stood in silence upon a mountain of pink earth. It's sole guard a familiar angel. "Uh... is that Ophanimon Falldown Mode."

"Probably." Teddy responded. "Though, I guessing you want me to take that thing on. I'm fine with it, of course."

"Monk Teddy, I'm guessing you're used to dealing with such a tantrums of this corrupted knight?" Jestery asked, getting a nod in return. "Good. Do you know anything about the inhabitants?"

"Not much to be honest with you." Teddy answered and focused in on Ophanimon, who had just landed in front of them. The red mage was with her, though she looked disgruntled

"Oh. It's you guys." the red mage muttered and flipped them off. "Would you kindly get back into your airship and go to some other planet?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because we just got here, that's why." Digisa remarked and took a deep breath.

"Fine then." the red mage answered as Ophanimon held her hands open. "I guess I'll take you to my mom then."

Cautiously, the trainers and their pokemon got up onto the corrupted angel's hands, and were flown to the castle.

Once they arrived, Ophanimon flung them to the ground and made a comment along the lines of 'I'm on break now, don't bother me."

After that, they watched her head-off in the distance and begin playing videogames. This wouldn't be such a big deal, if she had at least reverted a form or two. But no, she was currently attempting to play what appeared to be pokemon and failing miserably.

"Okay..." Layla whispered and took a deep breath, only to pull her rifle out as Teddy watched on.

"So basically, don't get in your field of view?" the usaring inquired and got a laugh in return from the gardevoir.

"You do realize that you have a big target circle on your chest?" Layla answered and pointed to it. "If nothing else, should make it easier for your master to find you."

Fangirl gave Layla a cautious glance, unsure of how to really respond to her remark.

"If you're done making jokes, can we head onward?" the red mage remarked and the two teams complied, getting led down a hallway into a large circular room. A woman sat at the back in a regal throne, having been engulfed by some sort of bright red crystal.

"Uh... hello?" Digisa greeted as the crystal suddenly reformed, taking on the appearance of a pair of earrings.

"I've been expecting you." the woman greeted as six beasts joined her. "Are you ready to die?"


	651. This Coming Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a battle breaks out and things get more complicated.

Digisa took a deep breath.

"Why?" the conjurer inquired as his gazed focused in on their opponent. Outside of the earrings, the woman looked to be in her late fourties, maybe even early fifties. Yet, that didn't explain why she chose to dress as the female trainer from Hoenn.

"Because you're a threat to the bigger picture." the woman answered and whistled, only for a large mightyena to run on in. Though, call it that seemed to be stretching it. At best, it look like someone forced a life-sized barbie doll to fuck with one and then raised their child to be a killing machine.

"What the fuck over?" Digisa whispered and deposited a quarter into Fangirl's jar. "What kind of sick monster are you?"

"I am Mother." the woman greeted. "Though, I guess my daughter really should've caught you up to speed."

They turned their gaze to the red mage, who was not at all happy being called out.

"I should really feed you to Barbie for that mistake." Mother explained as she clapped her hands. "But I'll let you live for the moment."

Both Digisa and Fangirl rolled their eyes and gave their team's a quick glance. They responded with a nod, with Teddy choosing to crack his knuckles as well.

"So are you going to kill us then?" Fangirl inquired and watched Mother get up.

"Of course. Did you really think I went through all of this just to show you my power?" their opponent taunted as Barbie charged forth, only to get a kick from Teddy and be sent flying.

"Uh... do I needed to be nerfed?" the usaring inquired out loud,only to get laughter from Layla.

"Get used to it." the stormtrooper remarked and fired off a couple shots for good measure. "It's either this, or dying."

"Oh."

**Aspir!**

With Barbie now out of the way, Mizuki brought forth a black skull. If anything, she wanted to scare whatever that bonded with this crazy lady out of her.

**Cosmic Power!**

Energy surged into Mother, only to find herself getting attacked by all five pokemon.

**All-out Attack!**

They all took turns on her, not at all caring about the screams of pain and anguish coming from their opponent. Though considering that Ophanimon: Falldown Mode could show up at any minute and attempt to kill them. It was their strongest moves, 

"Leave her alone!" the red mage shouted, only for a pink beam of light and what appeared to be playing cards joined in the attack.

"Fuck." Digisa whispered and deposited another quarter into the jar as a pair of individuals jumped down from the ceiling...


	652. Dear Fred by DigiConjurer (Story Bit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact. There's only two "Fred's" in all of Pokemon.
> 
> Also, a bit with Sayaka and Chelsea.

Dear Fred, 

 

It has been brought to my attention that you have been telling lies about me. I would like you to stop this. After all, I don't spread lies about you.

.

"Meow."

Sayaka rolled her eyes and shrugged.

While Chelsea was slowly starting to get better, she still had to deal with that godawful music. At the very least, it might've been better than getting your vocal cords sliced out by your mother as punishment. At least one could shout over the music. Though, if she ever got the chance to meet this 'Barney', she planned to tear him apart without a second thought.

"Meow?"

Chelsea's gaze focused in on her, possibly wondering what her friend was thinking about at the moment.

'Is there anything I can get you?' she thought and sent the message to the dragon. Chelsea shook her head and slowly descended. Sayaka did the same, with the two curling themselves up.

'A little beauty sleep couldn't hurt, could it?'


	653. Advent Letters Day 1: The other office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another theme month, based off the various dimensions with the occasional side plot. Of course, the main story will happen this time unlike the Month of Despair.
> 
> To start things off, we have the other Digisa's (The Author) world.

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Sender: The Author (Digitalverse, aka the strongest one?)

Dear Internet,

 

Uh... why are you people prying into my world? There's already enough bad and crazy things that you helped accelerate by shattering this whole multiverse.

Though, I wish you the best of luck on your travels. Even if you might outlast me...


	654. Advent Letters Day 2: Dead Jokes

Undead Junko does not own anything except herself.

* * *

Dear Internet,

 

Hi there!

You were probably expecting some variation on the amount of me, nope! I'm sorry if you were disappointed by that fact, but sometimes one has to aim higher.

Also, happy holidays.

~

Undead Junko sighed.

She had gone through the data for the third time now and was ready to slam her head against the wall.

"This can't be." she muttered as a monokuma set a teacup down. "Thank you."

The monokuma didn't answer, choosing instead to head off to the break and chat with his fellow monokuma's. As he did that, Junko took a sip of her tea.

"There has to be some reason for this change." she thought as her gaze fell upon the results.

Simulation Set-D

DA-01: Universe 'stall'; Error DAO

DA-02: Universe 'stall'; Error DAO

DA-03: Azure Shift; Connection 2 of 5

 

Try as she might, the fashionista couldn't put her finger on what exactly changed. But for now, she would keep pondering it, her black cat just out of reach...


	655. Advent Letters Day 3: Passing the torch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which someone dies.

The Dark Emporium does not own any of the rights to the merchandise they sell.

* * *

Dear Customer,

 

Are you on the hunt for some rare magical item? Perhaps you are hunting down some exotic beast. Here at The Dark Emporium, we have the goods for you!

For the adventurers in you, we have all sorts of tools and weapons for you to choose from. We have everything from the most common of swords to the exotic arms of other worlds. Looking for a companion to join you in on your travels? We have pokemon, digimon, Yokai and all sorts of other wonderful mystical creatures. We even help you with the adoption process, making sure that each owner is a happy customer. You also get everything you need to take care of you new friend.

But if you're not in the market for any of those things, we also provide a variety of magical and non-magical ingredients for your various needs. It's all fresh and ready to be used. We even have the harder to find stuff, such as mandrake roots and raffelesia petals. Starter kits for cooking and potion brewing are also back in stock.

Of course, we also have everything you need for the holidays. From toys to ornaments, it can be found here.

 

See you around,

Gundam 'GT' Tanaka

_Founder, The Dark Emporium_

~

Gundam Tanaka takes a deep breath.

Currently, he lays in a bed, his two assistants sitting at opposites side.

"You are probably wondering why I've called you two here." the former animal breeder explained as he looked his assistants over. The one on the left was a black-haired woman in her mid twenties and was currently dressed in a purple top and jeans. A crystal containing what appeared to be female magician thing floated by her, attempting to glare into it's master's purple eyes. Finishing off the look, was a spellbook of sorts in her lap and a pair of large floppy rabbit ears on her head.

The one on the right on the other hand, was what appeared to be an bulky gold-colored android of sorts. His only real defining features were a pair of light green eyes and a simple dark brown cloak.

"With everything that's happening, I need to promote one of you in order to deal with the coming of new worlds." Gundam explained and followed it up with a cough. "Of course, the other one will manage the store here."

Both of his assistants gave a nod and he took a deep breath.

"After much debating, I've decided that Lalia will be the one running the operation in these coming worlds."

Lalia perked up, only to get a sigh from her crystal.

"What?" the merchant whispered and watched the creature inside give a shrug.

"I was kind of expecting you to be more excited." the crystal remarked as Lalia got up. "Oh well. Back to work then?"

"Of course." her co-worker remarked and got as up, only for both parties to leave the room. Afterwards, Gundam took a deep breath and smiled.

"Thanks everyone." he whispered and closed his eyes for the final time. "Win this."


	656. Advent Letters Day 4: Fairy Certain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My relationship with neopets is kinda 'unique'. I've played on and off again for quite a while, with there may still existing multiple 'acewq' accounts.
> 
> Though now, I kind of stick away from it. Maybe it was phase, or perhaps I've grown up. I bring that up since it's been about six the Fairies Ruin happened and the wraiths are back for some reason.

The neopian times does not own any franchises referenced here.

* * *

Sender: Dr Sloth (Jelly World, aka the lost art)

Dear Neopia,

 

Hello. It's been awhile. My army of Jelly Gerudos are at the ready to tear you all apart. Bring your wraiths, your faeries or your warriors. My jellies will tear you all apart!

Also, merry Christmas.


	657. Advent Letters Day 5: Greetings #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical Girls, anyone?  
> Also story bit tomorrow, hopefully.

No franchises magically belong to Spiroa.

* * *

Dear Internet,

 

Hello there, I'm Spiroa, the mail girl. My little T-rex and I protect our world through the power of friendship and magic. Of course, you don't want to see me on my bad side though... ;)

Of course, if there's anything you would like to know about my world, ask away!


	658. Advent Letters Day 6 & 7: Greeting #2 (Story Bit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For what it's worth, the yugioh dub had memorable names.
> 
> And covering for two days and stuff. Because my schedule nearly slipped but will open up in time for winter break.

This has nothing to do with a kids collectible card game at all. As such, I don't own the rights to it.

* * *

Dear Viewers,

 

I Brony Dall, extreme explorer, am about to embark on my greatest journey yet. My deck is ready along with my gear. Hopefully, I'll be able to return. If not, I wish you the best holidays and in the best of life itself.

~

Digisa and Fangirl did a double take.

While it was nice to know that there existed good versions of them, that still left their motives unknown.

"I guess that worked?" Digisa remarked as they took these new arrivals in.

Spiroa was what one expected, with her pink sleeveless top with a matching skirt and boots. A violet pair of eyes seemed to watch their every move, while her purple hair moved all about in the wind.

Brony on the other hand, had taken a different approach to his outfit. He had chosen to go with a white t-shirt with a tan pair of athletic pants. A leather jacket seemed to hang over him, with a doll of sorts seeming to stick her head out of one of the pockets. One of the old school duel disks hung on his left arm, capable of not just card games. Finishing off his look was a pair of chestnut eyes and auburn hair.

"Good riddance." Brony started, only to have Spiroa point her card cutlass in her direction. "Oh, it's you."

"I could say the same about you." Spiroa whispered as her sword shattered, sending fast-moving cards towards Brony as everyone else watched on.

"What's up with those two?" the red mage whispered and got a shrug from Layla and Teddy.

"I call forth Dolly Angel in Offense Stance!" Brony announced and placed a card down on his duel disk. The doll from before jumped out of his pocket, getting draped in a white dress with matching wings. "And when Dolly Angel is summoned, her ability activates!"

Dolly turns her attention to Spiroa, letting forth another heart attack. She then followed it up with a kiss for some reason.

"I have a girlfriend, you know!" Spiroa screamed as her cutlass formed. "How many times must I remind you of that fact?!"

Brony didn't answer as both Digisa and Fangirl took a deep breath.

"So we got an alternate version of you and I." Fangirl whispered as Digisa gave her a confused glance. "Is something wrong?"

Digisa took a deep breath, only to smile.

"No, I'm just surprised." the conjurer answered as he turned his attention to the shade. "I didn't expect such a possibility to occur."

Fangirl responded with a confused glance of her own.

"Basically, you're a part of this universe for better or for worse."

"Oh." Fangirl remarked. "I think that... nice?"

They returned their attention to the battle.

"We probably should get to the bottom of whatever the heck their problem is."

Of course, Mother and the red mage let out a cough.

"We'll call it a draw." Mizuki remarked.

"Fair enough..." Dolly answered and made his way over to his owner. "Though, I doubt this will be our last meeting."

With that, the two writers turned their attention back to Spiroa and Brony.


	659. Advent Letters Day 8: Spider Web, Spider Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something lighter, I think?

We might exist

Sender: Santa (The North Pole, aka Dan)

Dear People,

 

What is this web thing people keep talking about? Is this have something to do with spiders? Never did like the things after the War of '66. If it not about them, has it trapped anyone? Hard to really know these days. When one illusion ends, another seems to begin...


	660. Advent Letters Day 9: Chicken Chicken (Story Bit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we check in on Daisy and Mimi. Also, bonus points if you get what the title is referencing.

Greetings from this place!

Sender: Daisy and Mimi (Dear Internet, aka mirrors of oneself?)

Dear Internet,

 

Somehow, we're both still alive and alright. Of course, we still have no ~~fucking~~ clue where we are and can't seem to get their bearings. But other than that, things are going alright. We think.

~

Eventually, the Mimikiyu gave up chasing the duo.

"Whoo!" Daisy announced and put Mimi down. "Though, now what?"

Mimi gave her companion a confused glance, followed by what appeared to be a shrug.

"I thought you we-" before the sock puppet pokemon could finish her sentence, she froze up.

"Mimi?" Daisy shouted and focused on the general area that the mimikyu had been looking at. "It's a chicken."

Thunder!

The idol then brought forth a bolt of electricity, somehow reducing the fowl into some chicken tenders. Even if her attack wasn't fire-based at all.

They picked their snack up and munched down. While alright, it could've been a whole lot better.

"Does he have to criticize the food?" Mimi inquired and got a shrug from Daisy.

"Who knows." Daisy answered. "He's been here far longer than either of us."

"That voice has a name?"

"I gue-"

A loud 'cock-doodle-do' echoed through the halls, forcing both girls up.

"Crap."

Daisy picked Mimi back up and placed her on the left shoulder.

Quick Attack!

The idol dashed down the hall, making sure to avoid the potentially larger threat at the moment...


	661. Advent Letters Day 10: High School Never Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As tempting as it would be to do another story bit, my plans had to change. Though, there will be one on the twelfth. Since irony and stuff. So Anime High School AU this time around.

The Dear Internet Club does not own any of the franchises we mock.

* * *

Sender: Yugi Muto (Dueling Club, aka the Kung of Games)

Dear Students,

 

It has been brought to my attention that someone calling themselves Yugi has been running around challenging people. If you catch this supposed copy, you will be rewarded in trading cards for your exploit.

If you have information though, that's nice too.

Also, happy holidays.


	662. Advent Letters Day 11: Baloo Baloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost tempted to move my planned story bit from tomorrow at the time of writing this to the end of this week. But I won't. Probably do something related to that number though.
> 
> This time around, we're in the Disney Animated Shows. And by that, I mean stuff like Ducktales, Darkwing Duck and Talespin.

Baloo's Air Services claim no responsibility for the contents of this letter.

* * *

Sender: Scrooge McDuck (Ducktales, the golden fowl)

Dear Internet,

 

Bitcoin, huh? Sign me up! When can I start to get too mining it? I'm more than ready to be the richest duck in bitcoin. Just you wait world! Scrooge McDuck is coming!


	663. Advent Letters Day 12: MoD Day 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the twelfth day of Christmas...
> 
> More Month of Despair. Which, you guys really loved. And thank you for that. It really helped invigorate after the mess that was my summer internship.
> 
> Also, a little yuri, because those two earned it.

We are only observers of this mess, not copyright holders. Please don't kill us.

* * *

 Rosary opened her eyes.

She carefully sat up and gazed to the right. Lilith was still asleep, but that could quickly change for the former demon lord.

"Wakey wakey!" the priestess announced and gave her partner a slight shake.

"Is it morning already?" Lilith responded as her eyes slowly came into view. "And I was having a nice dream too..."

"What was it about?"

"We were in a house playing games and we were both having a lot of fun."

Rosary rolled her eyes and scooted closer to her partner.

"As in actual games or the other kind?"

Lilith let out a laugh.

"Actual ones, of course." Lilith smiled and let out a chuckle. "After all these years, those thoughts long faded away for other things.

She got a confused glance from Rosary.

"As in what?"

Lilith leaned in and pulled Rosary over.

"You, of course."

After she said that, the two kissed.


	664. Advent Letters Day 13: Bark Bark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooner or later, we were bound to run into one of these universes. Sadly, the translation software doesn't support this language and The Internet is currently napping at the moment. Oh well.

Bark Woof wof Meow!

* * *

Baree: Meow Wor (Ruff Ruff Ruff, rada Arf Meow Arf)

Rer Arfarf,

 

Bark bark bark. Meow hiss you! Bark hiss arf ruff. Ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff arf back meow slorp!


	665. Advent Letters Day 14 - 16: Just Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another schedule slip. Oh well.

When we last left our heroes, they were about to talk with Brony and Spiroa.

"So can you give us an explanation why you hate each other?" Digisa inquired and Brony rolled his eyes, swinging his duel disk at the conjurer's face. "We're just trying to get to the bottom of this, that's all."

"This is a matter that doesn't require you. So scram." Brony responded as Dolly Angel turned its attention to Digisa. "Now Dolly Angel, you know what to do!"

A bunch of hearts then shot out of Dolly Angel's hands, forcing the conjurer to switch forms.

**Aero!**

Gusts of wind shot forth, which only seemed to hold the doll back a little bit.

"Since you fought against my Dolly Angel but didn't destroy it, I am allowed to call forth Dolly Princess in Offense Stance!"

**Fury Swipes!**

Digisa climbed up his opponent, grabbing hold of Brony's arm and was shaken about. While that was happening, Fangirl was attempting to reason with Spiroa.

"Why are you doing this?"

She got a face full of beam for that. Which didn't really taste like anything, sadly.

"Does it really matter to you?" Spiroa accused and swung at Fangirl.

**Spectre!**

**Shatter!**

The punch connected with a clone, who's remains decided to lock onto the opponent and shred them into a million pieces. Though, it was more of an attempt than an actual success.

"What exactly were you expecting to happen?" Hestia responded and got a shrug from Fangirl.

"More brute force then?" Teddy added.

"No. That would just piss them off even more." Fangirl remarked and turned her gaze to Digisa, who had closed his mouth and puffed it up.

**Sleep Powder!**

Fangirl and her pokemon go out of the way, watching both parties collapse to the ground.

"I guess that works."

Digisa gave a shrug, only to start rifling through Brony's pockets. Fangirl copied him and found a note, some loose change and what appeared to be half a photo. It was a similar story for Brony, with the only difference coming in the form of a few stray dollars in place of the coins.

"Okay..." both writers remarked and flung both intruders out.

"Back to the ship, master?" Layla remarked and watched her question get ignored in favor of Digisa and Fangirl looking the notes over. They had been written in a mix of blue and orange ink in a language that neither of them understood.

"I'm guessing we'll have to deal with her again?"

"Possibly. But it could just as likely be their world's, not the one we've dealt with before."

Fangirl let out a sigh and headed towards the exit. Digisa and the pokemon followed right behind, unsure of what awaited them outside.


	666. Advent Letters Day 17: Welcome to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey. Another milestone. I also finally got Super Dangan Ronpa 2 on Steam. Only took me three years.
> 
> I'm not sure if you're supposed to be scared or sympathetic. Possibly both.

Hell is not responsible for anything stupid that may happen here.

* * *

Sender: Satan (Real Life, aka that red dude)

Dear Internet,

 

Hey, can we have a talk? I realize I've gotten a bad rap and all, but it's Christmas. Even I've done enough nice things this year. So can I at least get a present? Pretty please?


	667. Advent Letters Day 18 & 19: Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist. That and more schedule slip. Rabi-Ribi is so good...

We don't own any of this.

Sender: Unknown

Dear Internet,

 

Is there anyone there? I'm trapped in this house with this blue dog that's also a puppet for some reason. Can please give me a clue?

 

We Don't own any Of This

$3NDer: daahoialhlasf

D3AR 1Nt3rn3t,

 

Disregard that. All be alrguht. adp;s ij;orhi o;.j olzhgslriugh zxod,ghs.,


	668. Advent Letters Day 20: Reviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist.

We don't own any of the franchises or the products we review.

* * *

Reviewer: Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong, or the Big Banana)

Product: A shotgun

His thoughts:

 

Overall, it's a nice stick that gets the job done. Though, I prefer my old weapon. The coconuts always did seem to hit far harder. That and it has friendly fire on all the dang time. RIP Diddy.


	669. Advent Letters Day 21: Invisible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was bound to happen eventually.

The Invisible Ink Mailing company does not own this letter nor can't it reveals the contents to you. If for some reason you wish to challenge this decision, we wish you  the best of luck. Merry christmas.


	670. Advent Letters Day 22: Makai Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the Disgaea storyline finally continues. Only one more after this, then it's over

The Makai Times takes no responsibility for this.

Dear Netherworld,

 

Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.

Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.

Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.

Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.

Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.

Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.

Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.

Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.

Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.

Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.

Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.

Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.

Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.

Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.

 

Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.

Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.

Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.

 

Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.

Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.

Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.

Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.

Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.

Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.

 

Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.

Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.

Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.

Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.

Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.

 

Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.

Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.

 

 

Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.

 

Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.

Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.

 

Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.

Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.

Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.

Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.

Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you. Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you. **Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you. Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.Beware the speechless one, for she deceives you.**

~

Plenair took a deep breath.

Soon, everything end and begin again. Soon, things would be fixed. Soon...

She would be silent once more. Yet, that didn't seem to bother her.

"Hello world." she whispered as everything went black.


	671. Advent Letters Day 23: A mewwy christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I had to make that pun.

Mew holds no ownership of anything referenced here.

* * *

Dear Internet,

 

Mewwy Christmas! It's your favorite pink cat, me! I hope your Christmas holiday is going well. I have recently discovered a dimension where there's always a party going on! How that's for the ultimate Christmas party? Beat that, will ya?


	672. Advent Letters Day 24 & 25: A Dear Internet Christmas (Story Bit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoyed this series.

The walk back to the airship passed in silence, not that such a thing was a bad thing in that particular moment.

"We're back!" Digisa shouted as they reached a still sleeping Sayaka and Chelsea. "Wakey wakey."

He gave Sayaka a slight shake and watched her slowly wake up.

'Oh hi.' the robo latias responded as her eyes slowly opened up, giving her partner a slight poke on the head. 'How did it go?'

"It was a bit of a mixed bag." Fangirl continued and pointed to the still comatose bodies of Brony and Spiroa. "Though, that red mage chick and her mom won't be bothering us for now."

'That's good to hear, lady.'

Fangirl gave the robo latias a confused glance, but headed onward into the airship. Inside, those who had not gone with them for the mission had been quite busy. Christmas decorations of all sorts shapes and sizes had been hung, with a large decorated Christmas tree in the main area.

"Uh... who is that?" Teddy remarked and pointed

 

For that remark, Lazuli flipped him off.

Yet, her master gave his head a shake and ran towards the kitchen. There, all sorts of dishes had been set out.

"How are you holding up, Mizuki?" the conjurer whispered and watched the breloom witch perk up. "Good. Did anything happen while I was gone?"

Mizuki shook her head.

"Do you mind having two more onboard?"

Another shake.

"Sounds good then."

He then treated himself to some goldfish and made his way back to the bridge. There, Fangirl was casually sitting in her seat.

"Well, we did it." she announced as Digisa took the wheel. "Where to next?"

"Goo-"

Before he could finish, the conjurer's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Daisy!" Daisy announced as Mimi let out a cough. "We finally found a place to contact you guys!"

The phone was then put on speaker.

"Awesome. Where are you then?" Digisa inquired, only to get an awkward chuckle in return. :"What did you do this time?"

"We may have killed someone.

The conjurer muttered something under his breath and deposited some change into the swear jar, ending the call right after that.

"I guess that answers our question then." Fangirl remarked as they took off.


	673. Takumi: What have they done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got Fire Emblem Warriors (3DS Version) for Christmas among other things. Overall, I've been enjoying the game, even if there are some major problems.
> 
> The voice acting is one of them. I'm not sure what happened, but Takumi sounds italian somehow.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Takumi (Fire Emblem, aka whiny scrappy-doo with a magic bow)

Dear Internet,

 

This is blasphemous! My voice sounds nothing like this! How dare they get that wrong of all things. Everything else was right too. Those Nohrians shall pay for their stupidity. Especially the one with blonde hair and rides on a horse. Yeah. That one. I'll have their head on a stick!


	674. Preperations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last story bit of 2017. Been an amazing ride, thanks to you guys.

"First-Aid Kit."

"Check."

"Grenades."

"Check."

"Personal Knife for emergency?"

Fangirl turned her gaze up to her partner and revealed a simple machete-like weapon.

"Check." she remarked and slipped the weapon into her new sheath. As a side effect of becoming a 'part' of this mess, she could now see her general appearance and not be some weird faceless apparition thing. Of course, her usual outfit of a yellow sundress with green overalls was not the greatest when it came to defense. "Anything else?"

Digisa shook his head and picked up the backpack he had been packing. Personally, he had wanted to wing it, but this sort of rescue required a bit of strategy this time around. Then they could do their usual thing.

"Good. We have a little bit before we reach our destination," the conjurer explained as they stood up. "Feel free to have a snack and/or relax until we get there.

With that, the two went their separate ways. Digisa made his way to the bridge, while Fangirl casually walked to her room.

"There you are, Miss Fangirl." Hestia greeted as the shade entered her room. "I'm guessing your packing went well?"

"Yep."

She sat herself down in what appeared to be a armchair, choosing to watch Teddy practice his moves.

**Lick!**

One could argue that she had come in at exactly the wrong time, but it didn't really matter in that moment.

"Good work." Fangirl remarked, only to be forced to duck by an oncoming water pulse.

"Where is it?! Where did you hide it?!"

Lazuli then busted through and looked more than ready to break the room in two for no particular reason to find whatever 'precious' piece of shit object she needed at this moment.

"What did you just say?"

I don't know, maybe you could do without it? You're just as bad as Dai-

Before the narrator could even finish that line, Lazuli knocked a nice hole in the wall.

"Don't you fucking dare compare me to that brain dead bimbo bitch slut of a pokemon!" the angel screamed and slammed her fist through the wall again. "Why won't master look at me the way that he does to her? Why is she such a big fucking deal that we have to go rescue her and that stupid sock puppet thing?!"

Fangirl took a step forward, only to be knocked to the ground.

"Give me your bag or else."

"No." Fangirl remarked and got back up. "I might've if you had asked nicely."

"You little..."

The wall quickly came into view, forcing the shade to use spectre. Had she not, Jestery would be cleaning up a million pieces of her.

Once Fangirl was certain that all the important body parts were back in place, she ran over to her bag and began digging into it. What followed, was a messy pile of potions, berries, pokeballs and other junk that resided in there. It was all going good too, until she pulled out a large blue orb.

"Give me that!"

But Fangirl chose to shatter it, watching the look of horror come on Lazuli's face as Digisa ran up. He threw a battered and almost broken master ball and watched the former angel get sucked in.

"Do you need any help cleaning up?" he inquired and watched Fangirl shake her head.

"I can handle this." she answered and motioned for Teddy and Hestia to come over. "What the big that orb thing?"

Her partner let out a chuckle.

"That thing? It's just a big lump of glass." the conjurer continued. "I have four or fives in much more secured locations. She could've just asked."

A growl of some form came from the master ball.


	675. Officer EMT: A friendly reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not quite a story bit, but just a head's up from our former political department. Also, first letter of 2018.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Officer EMT (Digitalverse, aka the stachiest troll of them all)

Dear Internet,

 

Since you people are coming this way, can you try not to trash the building? My friends and I are in there and don't want to be crashed by falling rubble and/or the bodies of Chelsea and Sayaka. Most of them are humanoids who would actually like to finish their journey, not getting it ended prematurely by one of you guys.

Is that too much to ask for?


	676. Dear Officer EMT by DigiConjurer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. Also, what with that third file? I wonder what that could mean?

Dear Officer EMT,

 

While I can't promise that much, I'll try to keep everyone on their best behavior. Hopefully.

* * *

Digisa took a deep breath.

Even as their airship touched down upon this unknown base, a sense of unease seemed ready to come over him.

"Is everyone ready?" he remarked and watched his teammates give a nod. "Good. Let's get our friends back..."

~

**Would you like to save?**

>Yes

No

_Saving Files 1-3..._

**Files saved.**

End of Arc 5: This Shifting Game


	677. Slenderman: Oh hey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slenderman movie, They're actually making one. Sometimes, this is an easy job.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Slenderman (Creepypasta, aka that very nice dude with octopus arms)

Dear Internet,

 

Why are they making a movie about me? I haven't been popular in forever! I've settled down, got a wife and a job, with a kid on the way. How am I supposed to explain this to my friends either? Especially Jeff. Fuck Jeff.


	678. Intermission #5: A whale's reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little intermission involving Aqua that took far too long to write. Sorry about that.

Aqua took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She let her mind wander, letting to take her back to Hoenn.

The town of Littleroot served as a second home to her outside of the cave of origin.

Yet, that existence was cut short.

The kyogre wasn't entirely sure what she did or why it had happened, but she found herself in cyberspace. For as cool as that sounded, it was quite a boring place. You would at least expect them to provide some sort of snack, but no.

"Hello?" she called out, but got no response. "Is there anyone there?"

A shiny latios then appeared and let out a muted cry. She gave it a wave with one of her flippers, only to find the world around her spin about.

They switched positions as light took them away. In Aqua's case, that meant getting dropped down onto a large floating island. A black cat was currently taking her in, while its cosplay pikachu looked onward.

"Welcome to the team..." the cat started and gave the legendary a confused glance. "Uh... do you have a name?"

She had taken a second or two to ponder her new trainer's question, only to shake her head.

"Does 'Aqua Luli' work for you?"

The rechristened kyogre gave a nod and watched her trainer switch forms, taking on one closer to what she was used too. Not that it really mattered in this particular moment, since she was promptly put back in her master ball.

For a time, there was only darkness. It was a warm feeling, kind of like sleeping in a relaxing. Of course, that too was soon to change. The silence gave way to battle and then... bloodshed. Very rarely did one actually hear a pokemon tear another pokemon apart but when it happened, it stuck with you for some time.

But she had little time to dwell on that. Mostly because her ball was currently falling for some reason. If she had been out, the kyogre would've been freaking out and firing off Origin Pulse at whoever was behind this.

When the falling had finally stopped, her ball shattered and she was brought forth. Of course, that didn't account for the pain of her body being stretched and molded into a different shape. It was the kind of experience that was by no means fun or enjoyable.

When that was finally over, she had opened her eyes and found herself in Alola. And while the adventure that followed wasn't bad, she could think of a few things that she never got to the bottom too. Like who were those people she met at Mallow's trial? What made Mew think having human children was a grand idea? And finally, how was she going to get back to her master.

But for now, she let her eyes open and took a deep breath. For now though, there were other things that needed to be dealt with...


	679. Dear Officer EMT by DigiConjurer (Story Bit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of letters. Been dealing with some personal stuff. Schedule is changing so, expect just a couple of letters in the next two weeks.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

 Dear Officer EMT,

 

While I can't make that huge of a promise, I'll ask my friends to at least to keep the destruction to a minimum. No promises though.

~

The outside of this unknown facility was kind of a letdown.

It looked like a bunch of walls smashed together that somehow managed to 

They had expected some sort of actual defense to prevent them from entering the building. But instead they got nothing.

"Okay..." Digisa remarked and took a deep breath, his gaze focusing on Sayaka and Chelsea. "You two ready?"

Both dragons gave a nod and his mega bracelet glowed, bringing forth their respective mega forms.

"Show-off." Teddy jokingly remarked and watched the conjurer 'evolve' the rest of his team. His gaze then focused on the nearby wall, which he casually made his way over too.

**Hammer Arm!**

Red energy cocooned his arm as he slammed it into the wall, reducing that particular section to rubble. Somehow, this didn't cause any structural damage to the building. Of course, there was still the recoil for the Usaring.

"You do realize that you could've gone for the door?" Hestia remarked and watched Teddy let out a weak laugh.

"Yeah... the door." 

He took a deep breath as the rest of the group made their way over to the hole and headed on through.

On the other side, they found themselves sandwiched between two fluorescent white walls and a matching floor. Why someone would even think this was a good design choice is beyond me, but what do I know? I'm just the narrator.

They chose to ignore that particular comment and made their way down the hall.

**Full Auto Fire!**

**Full Auto Fire!**

**Full Auto Fure!**

A river of bullets came from further down the hall, ready to shred any who were foolish enough to cross their path.

**Aerial Ace!**

Hestia ducked under the bullets and charged at the shooters, managing to knock them down in the process. She then followed it up with a wing attack, just to make sure that they didn't have the chance to attack once again.

"There you are!" a voice called out and Daisy ran towards them.

**Origin Pulse!**

Of course, we just can't have nice things, can we?


	680. Izzy Izumi: Make it stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still dealing with some personal stuff with work added into the mix. But, I wanted to get something out. Bonus points if you get the reference

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Izzy Izumi (Digimon, aka the angel of knowledge?)

Dear Internet,

 

Do any of you people know how to turn off that godawful rap? It's been playing for the past couple of hours and I'm more than ready to tear my ears out because of it. Heck, I would even be willing to look after those dolls again.

They were the worst. Always screaming at me and telling me what to do. At the very least, they were pleasant things...


	681. Killia: D5_Exe not found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that happened. Maybe the story bit for the week due to the mess that is my life.
> 
> Though, I am excited for an HD version of the first Disgaea, especially if it comes to Steam.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Killia (Disg@3A 5, aka fhulibh sljgs;cji fse;)

D3@r Int3rn3t,

 

 wojaisfhu.gh .ahag,wcg au,wghBCek,a veawWJ cb s iha w,gr a,hzbdx! Sfe ab, hso,nhygakug ak i kfsgf aug dfdzbh bz bfhak ufa,kb

~

She takes a deep breath.

It's all went wrong and there was nothing she can do.

"Fuck." she whispers as the world begins to twist about. "I can fix it."

Her eyelids slid shut as her body was transported back. For better or for worse.


	682. General Mess (Story Bit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the usual sort of mess here. But what did you expect?

We don't own any of the franchises referenced in this particular chapter.

* * *

 

It is said that some things don't belong together.

Normally, these sort of relationships are usually tied to inanimate objects.

But that was the case of Daisy and Lazuli.

"Fuck you, bitch!"

"Go suck a dick."

At first, they had gone for just insults. Possibly because it had been so long, or perhaps they weren't quite ready to test their strength against their opponents.

"Should we at least stop them?" Fangirl inquired and got a shrug from Digisa.

"Knowing them, they'll just go back at it when we're distracted." the conjurer explained and took a deep breath. "The last I tried that, I nearly lost an arm."

Fangirl gave him a confused glance and he took another deep breath.

"You know how Kyogre have the move Origin Pulse? Well, I put myself in bet-"

Hestia gave him a wing attack for that statement, but both writers laughed.

"As I was saying, I put myself in between them and she let out an Origin Pulse." Digisa continued as they watched the two begin to trade blows. "The next thing I know, I'm on my way to Rustboro about to crash into the Stone's Building."

"And the collision was what nearly broke your arm?"

"No, but that's a close guess. It was the fall down."

He then closed his eyes and attempted to pushed that part of the memory out of his head. Once he was done with that, he let them open. Right as thing started to get risque, with both girls now tearing at their clothes. One would think they would use their attacks at least.

"We heard that!"

As that happened, their teammates continued to mow down the gun-slinging girls.

**Drain Punch!**

Teddy's fist was engulfed in green energy, which he slammed into more of the weird girls.

"Why would one clone so many girls?" he remarked and took a deep breath.

Mizuki only shook her head.

"Maybe they wanted to get the best daughter out of it?" the breloom witch answered. "But, there are far better ways to do that. Witchcraft or otherwise."

Teddy's attention focused in on her as Hestia flew overhead.

"Do tell."

"For example, one can encourage the breeding between two different species in the hopes of passing along a technique that neither thought possible to learn."

She got a confused glance for that remark.

"I did not need to know that."

Hestia let out a laugh, only to push both of them out of the way from a falling pillar.

"Are you alright, Alchemist Mizuki?" Jestery inquired and rushed over to the trio. "Monk Teddy and Mount Hestia, I extend my question to both of you."

She got nods as an answer. Though, she could hear a growl from Hestia.

"Did you at least see where it came from?"

**Terra Archens (Blazing Earth)!**

A stream of lava came out of nowhere, forcing everyone in that general area to get out of the way.

"Fuck." Digisa remarked and took a deep breath, depositing a quarter into the jar. "Fangirl, come with me."

Fangirl gave a reluctant nod and the two made their way down the hall...


	683. Cresselia: One more...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still busy, but things are starting to look up again. So, far I've only gotten Cresselia from the Ultra Wormhole, along with two shinies.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Cresselia (Pokemon, aka Sailor Dreams)

Dear Internet,

 

One more. If I hear one more question about being or related to magical girls, I'll fucking flip. I don't care who they are or what they're about, it doesn't matter. And don't you even think about it. I'm more than willing to get my fins dirty if this doesn't stop.

You have been warned.


	684. Oh hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't see this going wrong at all. Not one bit at all.

The walk down the hall took far less time than both of them had expected it to.

They found themselves within a large hospital-style room, being gazed upon by seventeen pairs of eyeballs.

"Uh... hi?" Digisa greeted, only for a girl on a wyvern to walk up to them. "I'm Digisa, is there anything we can help you with?"

He got no answer, instead getting something along the line of a snort.

"Not really, outside of leaving." the girl answered as her mount let out a growl. "We're in the middle of a very important discussion."

Digisa took a deep breath.

"You nearly hit one of our friends." Fangirl announced and took a step back, both writers reluctantly pulling their weapons out.

"And what if one of them did?" the wyvern announced and her passenger jumped off, only to just turn into a girl for some reason. "It was probably an accident. But considering the way you're acting, it seems that you're here to take us down."

As she said that, this group of people pulled their weapons out.

"Crap." Digisa whispered and deposited some change into the jar. "We just weren't sure where this conv-"

**Spiritflare!**

But before he could finish his sentence, a gunshot rang out and the conjurer switched forms. He charged in the general direction of the noise, slamming his knife into the leg of the initial girl.

**Spectre!**

While Digisa was doing that, Fangirl brought forth a clone to draw the fire away as she locked blades with the other girl.

**Watery Grave Punch!**

A goopy fist slammed into the conjurer, knocking him into his friend.

"Ugh..." they both thought and got up, charging back into the fray

**Goblin Kick!**

Digisa slammed his foot into a nearby boy, knocking him to the ground. He then jumped onto him, using his body as a trampoline to reach a bird that was flying overhead.

"Let go of me!" the bird announced and began to shake about, only to be steered right towards Fangirl's copy.

Shatter!

Digisa jumped away and watched the bird get pelted with shrapnel.

"Two down." he whispered, taking a deep breath after. It was going to be a long fight.


	685. Sistermon (Noir): USA?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell, I've been slowing down on writing these. Mostly because I'm just not feeling the 'drive' to continue this outside of story bits. That, and I've been putting a lot of my focus on other projects.

I don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Sistermon Noir (Digimon, aka the forbidden nun)

Dear Internet,

 

Can you tell me how to get to the US? I heard it's a nice place, but I've seemed to make my way anywhere other than there, Try as I might, I can't enter. Could you people a kind fellow and take me in?

I'll make it worth your time...


	686. Chapter 686

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be honest with you guys. The stuff that I was dealing with in the last couple weeks. Yeah...  
> It's still going on. You would be surprised how many fucking ways a summer internship can go wrong. Yes, you read that right.
> 
> Oh and Dinosaur King is coming back. Which I've seen only one maybe two episodes about a couple years ago.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Agumon (Digimon, aka Agusaurus)

Dear Internet,

 

So I heard Dinosaur King is coming back. So, I'm going to go Hollywood to become an extra! I picked up this weird nun on the way. So, I ask for best of luck on our journey. Hopefully, our fortunes seem to change.


	687. Not the plan at all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things go very, very wrong.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

 In retrospect, this sort of thing was bound to happen.

After all, what were you expecting when one put together a bunch of people in close quarters.

"For the last time. we're sorry!" Digisa announced as the two made their way towards the doorframe. "I realize you guys hate our guts, but come on!"

They both took a deep breath and turned their attention to their opponents.

At this point, it didn't really matter who was the cause of the death of those two elderly people. They had bigger fish to fry at the moment. Especially with Daisy and Lazuli still duking it out over something quite petty.

Of course, their opponents had other ideas. Instead of just letting either of them go and make this whole thing a chase, they chose to continue wailing on them. Blow for blow, the two parties went. Neither was ever quite willing to let the other

**Overkill!**

MInigun fire filled the small room, forcing a majority of the occupants to scatter away. One would think that this enable an escape, but nope. The thing firing the minigun had managed to to maneuver over to the door.

"Crap."

Both writers ducked, with Digisa managing to get off a White Wind to mitigate damage. But as he let that forth, a bone-shattering 'crack' echoed throughout the room.

"That was us, wasn't it?" Fangirl whispered and got a nod. "Does that mean I'm off the hook for the last big mess we caused?"

"Yeah."

Fangirl pumped her arm, but made sure to bring it down so it wasn't riddled with gunfire.

"You'll pay for that!"

They ignored the person that time, choosing instead to make their escape.

**Charging Strike!**

Digisa charged forth, knocking a weirdly dressed rabbit out of the way. Fangirl followed right behind, making sure to leave a clone behind to The two continued their pace down the halls, finding the original fight had already finished in a draw.

"I'm still better." Daisy remarked and pulled herself up, giving Lazuli a scowl in the process.

"Whatever." Lazuli scowled as a 'church bell' rang ten times.

"Boo! Fuck the mailing company!"

Yet, they made their way back to the airship without a word...


	688. Godzilla: Grumble Grumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the time of writing this, I watched the Godzilla netflix movie. Somehow, it has the ability to bend time so it seems slower than it really ought to be. It's nearly two hours long and takes nearly that long for our heroes to even take on 'Godzilla'. Because that was its child and now Godzilla wants to play.
> 
> Yeah. That's with the problems of character development and not taking the time to really even introduce who our heroes really are. The kirakira precure version of Godzilla was better than this.  
> Tomorrow, Dialga (hopefully).

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Godzilla (Godzilla, aka that giant plastic lizard thing)

Dear Internet,

 

For as much as those people don't like me, did they have to wake me up from my nap? Sure, the missus has been gone for who knows how long, but still. Please don't tell me that Mothra is behind this. Never did like her.

Hopefully, my son will be alright. If not, there will be hell to pay.


	689. Plusle & Minun: Boo Boo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another pikachu variant.  
> *Sigh*  
> Make up your mind, Gamefreak.

We're starting to get tired of all these pikachu variants.

* * *

 

Sender: Plusle & Minun (Pokemon, aka the original variants)

Dear Internet,

 

We want variants too! We're tired of just ourselves! We want someone else to mock. No fair that Pikachu gets all the fun. We want some of that fun too.


	690. Downtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, since I working on some darker stuff.

They headed off, but not before making sure that they were not being followed.

"Well that was an absolute mess." Digisa remarked and took a deep breath, turning his attention to Fangirl. "Have our prisoners waken up yet?"

Fangirl shook her head.

"Oh. Is there anything else that you need at this moment?"

"Yes."

Digisa perked up slightly, curious of what his partner had in mind.

"Do you think you could teach me magic?"

Offscreen, the author debated facepalming. While he could at least Fangirl's initiative, he expected her to be smart enough to be specific in what she wanted to be taught. Yet, Digisa ignored that comment.

"Sure. But it'll take some time."

Fangirl pumped her arm into the air, jumping up and down a couple times.

"That's the spirit." Digisa remarked. "We'll start simple. Close your eyes and concentrate."

Fangirl followed his instructions, closing her eyes and concentrated to the best of her abilities.

"Now, hold a hand out."

She held out a hand out, energy seeming to surge within it.

"Finally form a ball within it."

The shade did just that and was quite successful.

"Now fling it out without bringing forth a clone."

Unlike the last step, this one took a lot more work for Fangirl. While she was used to bringing forth clones, that wasn't the goal of this exercise. No, it was to just throw an orb. She gave it a slight swing and opened her eyes, watching it bounce about the bridge.

"Good work." Digisa remarked and gave a nod. "Now repeat those steps, but start thinking about a bonfire."

Fangirl went through the steps once again, letting the thought of a bonfire hang in her head. When she threw the orb this time, she could hear the crackle of the flames before she saw the fireball itself.

They practiced that for the next hour. Overall, it was a lot easier than either one thought.

"Lord Digisa, Dutchess Fangirl, they've awoken." Jestery greeted

"Good."

With that, training ended and work began again.


	691. Dialga: Time for us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit late, but oh well. I'm not sorry.

We don't own any of the franchises we'll eventually mock.

* * *

Sender: Dialga (Pokemon, aka Out of time)

Dear Internet,

 

I would like to take a moment of your time. At this very second, there is a grave diaster that could occur. You might have only minutes, maybe even an hour. The clock is ticking. Will you be ready?

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this particular entry, feel free to leave a comment and/or rebuttal. It really helps a lot more than you think.


End file.
